Alone
by Mrs. McDreamy MD
Summary: This fic takes place after Prom. Meredith leaves and returns five months later, but she's not alone. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This fic is named after the song _Alone_ by Heart.

Prom happened. Denny died, but he was just another patient. Izzie is with Alex, George is with Callie and Burke and Christina are still together.

4 ½ months since Prom

Meredith sits on the plane, drinking the bottle of water that the flight attendant just brought her. Her brows are furrowed as she thinks about the past months, the time since she left Seattle.

_The two men were standing there._

_Finn: Meredith?_

_Derek: Meredith?_

_After looking between the two men, she turns around and begins to run away. She runs through the front door of the hospital and is approaching her car as she feels a strong hand grab her arm._

_Voice: Meredith? What's wrong? Why are you running from me?_

_Meredith: I just…I can't do this anymore Finn…I'm sorry._

_Tears begin to cascade down her cheeks as she sees Derek walking out the front door, Addison following close behind. For a moment they lock eye—all else disappears. Just for that moment they are the only two people who exist. Once again she feels as if she can't breathe. _

_Finn: Meredith?_

_Meredith snaps her head around as Finn's voice recalls her to reality._

_Meredith: I'm sorry._

_Saying this Meredith gets into her car and drives out of the hospital parking lot…Derek's eyes watching her the entire time._

Voice: Ma'am? Is everything OK?

Meredith looks up at the flight attendant, just now realizing that she had been crying at the vivid memory of that night.

Meredith: Yeah. I'm fine. How much longer until we land?

Flight Attendant: We should be landing in Seattle within the hour.

Meredith: Thank you.

Flight Attendant: No problem.

Meredith sighs and looks down at her bulging belly. She couldn't do this alone…she needed her family…but most of all, she needed him.

_Meredith arrived at the empty house, her roommates were still at the prom. She felt so broken. His touch…his touch sent lightning through her body. She loved him. She loved him so much. She walked upstairs to her bedroom, glancing at a picture on the nightstand. It was of them…when they were happy, before Addison. Sighing deeply, she ran her fingers through her hair. She knew what she needed to do. She dialed the number._

_Voice: Hello?_

_Meredith: Chief._

_Chief: Meredith? Is everything OK?_

_Meredith starts crying._

_Chief: Meredith, what is wrong?_

_Even though things hadn't worked out with Ellis, the Chief still felt some responsibility for Meredith. She was like the daughter he never had._

_Meredith: Chief, I need a transfer._

_Chief: What? Meredith, I'm sure that whatever is wrong we can fix. Let me help. We can figure this out together._

_Meredith: I am packing my bags as we speak._

_She starts crying a little heavier._

_Meredith: I can't do this anymore. I'm not strong enough. I need to disappear for a while._

_Chief: Meredith, think about this._

_Meredith: I have made my decision. Either you approve a transfer and know where I am going, or I just go. I need some time. I can't breathe…I just can't breathe with him around me and not with me._

_She begins crying even harder._

_Meredith: I can't not be good enough anymore._

_Chief: Ok, but Meredith, can't this wait until tomorrow?_

_Meredith: No sir, I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to know._

_Chief: Will you ever come back?_

_Meredith: Maybe after my internship…I don't know._

_Chief: Let me make a few calls. I will call you back in a few minutes._

_Meredith: Ok, Thank you._

_She hangs up the phone and sinks to the floor, freely and fully releasing all of her emotions. She looks up as she hears the door open._

_Voice: Meredith?_

_Meredith glances up, seeing her person._

_Cristina: What did he do?_

_Cristina walks to where Meredith is laying on the floor._

_Meredith: I can't do it anymore._

_Cristina: Do what anymore?_

_She sits down next to her friend, seeing how broken she is._

_Meredith: Not be good enough._

_Cristina: Now good enough for what?_

_Just as Meredith is about to speak, her cell phone rings._

_Meredith: Hello?_

_Voice: OK, you can go to Boston General. I have a friend there. I will fax all the paper work in the morning._

_Meredith: Thank you so much Chief._

_Chief (sighing): No problem. When are you leaving?_

_Meredith: Tonight, before everyone gets home._

_Chief: Ok (pause) Meredith….if you need anything…anything at all…_

_Meredith: Thank you. Chief?_

_Chief: Yes?_

_Meredith: Please do not tell anyone where I am going._

_Chief: Ok. Bye Meredith._

_Meredith: Bye._

_Meredith hangs up the phone. She looks up. She forgot that Cristina was here._

_Cristina: What were you talking about with the Chief?_

_Meredith: I'm leaving Cris._

Voice: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching Seattle International Airport. We hope that you enjoyed your flight and choose to fly with us again.

Meredith's eyes opened quickly at the sound of this voice and she subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. She hoped that she was going the right thing. She hoped that they didn't hate her….that he didn't hate her. She closed her eyes tightly as the plane began to descend. She hated this part.

After the plane lands, she stands up and grabs her carry on bag. She walks down the terminal and sees a face eagerly searching for her among the sea of face—a face she hadn't seen in a while.

(Scene cuts to Seattle Grace Hospital)

Derek walked through the doors of the hospital, running his right hand through his thick, dark hair. Since she left, he felt so empty. The divorce between him and Addison was finalized two weeks ago, but the one person he wanted to celebrate with the most wasn't there. A familiar voice interrupts his thoughts.

Voice: Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Chief.

Chief: How are you?

Derek just shrugged and started to continue his walk towards his office.

Chief: Derek!

Derek: Yes, Chief?

Chief: Could you stop by my office later? There is something I wish to speak with you about.

Derek: Yeah.

With that, Derek turns and continues to walk towards his office. The Chief smiles slightly after he turns. He knows she's coming back today. However, he doesn't know that she isn't coming back completely alone.

Derek arrives in his office. Letting out a deep sigh, he sits down behind his desk, putting his head in his hands.

Derek (to himself): Another day at Seattle Grace…another day without her.

Just as Derek closes his eyes there is a knock at the door.

Derek: Yes?

Voice: Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: What is it Stevens?

Izzie: I am your intern for today.

Derek: Ok. Check on my patients and notify me if there are any changes in their condition. Then begin prepping Ms. Hale for her surgery later today.

Izzie: Yes doctor.

She starts to leave but stops with her hand on the door.

Izzie: Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Yes Stevens?

Izzie: Are you ok?

Derek sighs deeply and looks at Izzie…the sadness evident in his once happy bright blue eyes.

Derek: I miss her.

Izzie: I know.

With that Izzie leaves Derek's office, leaving him to his own thoughts.

_They locked eyes. Everything else disappeared. In that moment he knew. He knew that he loved her, that he had always loved her. He felt empty without her. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, losing himself in those bright, green eyes. Suddenly a manicured hand appeared on Derek's shoulder, snapping him out of this reverie._

_Voice: Derek?_

_Derek (In a somewhat harsh and gruff voice): What Addison?_

_She was a bit taken aback by his tone, it had been months since he had spoken to her life that._

_Addison: Are you ready to go home?_

_His home was no longer with Addison. His home hadn't been with Addison since he had moved to Seattle. Now, his home was with Meredith._

_Derek: No. I am going to stay here. I have some patients that I need to check on and I have an early surgery in the morning._

_He really didn't want to be around her tonight. He needed to think. He needed to figure out a way to tell Addison that he was still in love with Meredith. He also needed to figure out a way to tell Meredith that he was in love with her. He notices that Addison is shivering._

_Derek: Here…take my coat. I will see you tomorrow._

_He took off his coat and handed it to Addison, leaving her to put it on herself._

_Addison: OK…I love you._

_She then leans in to kiss him. However, he turns his face so that her lips land on his cheek. She doesn't know what to make of his behavior, but she has a feeling it has something to do with a certain intern. _

_Derek: Goodnight Addison._

_Saying this he turns and walks back into the hospital, leaving his wife standing there—a worried look spreading across her face._

_He goes back into the hospital and notices the Chief posting a sign on the bulletin board about a meeting in the morning. He looks at the Chief wondering what this could be about. The Chief just looks at Derek and sighs, a worried look apparent on his visage. Deciding that it would be best to wait until tomorrow to figure out what is going on, he decides to go to an on-call room. A place where he can think and be alone._

_The next morning Derek wakes up and knows what he is going to do. After his shift he is going to tell Addison it's over and give her the divorce papers he had signed upon her first arriving in Seattle. Then he was going to find Meredith and tell her how he felt about her. How he had love her since forever and __that she was the only one who stopped his world. He WAS going to tell her these things. However, his plans changed once he arrived at the meeting. _

_Arriving at the meeting, he sits in the front row. He turns his head and glances around the room, his eyes landing on Bailey's interns. She isn't there. He notices Cristina looks tired and her eyes are somewhat bloodshot. He wonders what is going on. Just as he Is about to ask them the Chief walks into the room._

_Chief: Thank you all for coming on such short notice.__ I have an announcement to make.__(He takes a deep breathe) Meredith Grey has decided to transfer to another hospital, effective immediately. I will answer no questions regarding where or why she has left. I know this may come as a shock to you all, as it has for me, but I ask that you respect her wishes and let her alone. That is all. Now…go save some lives._

_Derek sits frozen to his seat. He can't believe his ears. She's gone. The love of his life is gone and now he is alone. He knows that he will never be happy with anyone else. She's it. He has to find a way to get her back. Just then a presence interrupts his thoughts._

_Voice: What did you do, you fool?_

_Derek: Excuse me, Dr. Bailey?_

_Bailey: You heard me. I know that you did something. Grey is a strong woman. She is a strong woman except when it comes to you. Now what did you do?_

_She has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot, staring him down. She knows how to make him feel small. Meanwhile, Derek squirms in his seat. He is afraid of very few people, but this woman, she is one of them._

_Derek: I don't know what you mean Dr. Bailey._

_Bailey: Yes you do. And I will find out. _

_She begins walking away, muttering under her breath_

_Bailey: Stupid attendings sleeping with stupid interns._

_The room is now empty with the exception of Derek. He just sits there, feeling numb, feeling empty. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of his pager recalls Derek back to the present. He wipes away a few tears that escaped his eyes as he was thinking about her. Oh God, he missed her. He missed her so much. Standing up, he walks out the door, thinking of a way to get back the one thing in his life that had ever made him feel human.

(Scene cuts back to Seattle International Airport)

Voice: Meredith!!

Meredith walked up to the individual who was calling her name.

Meredith: Hello Cristina.

Much to her surprise, Cristina pulled Meredith into a quick hug. For the first time in months, Meredith felt a small smile twitch upon her lips. Cristina straightened herself up after the hug, surprised at her own behavior.

Cristina: So…you're back.

Meredith: Yeah…I'm back.

Cristina: Meredith?

Meredith: Yeah?

Cristina: I'm glad you're back.

Meredith: Me too.

Cristina: So, let's go get your luggage.

Meredith and Cristina walk over to baggage claim where Cristina picks up Meredith's luggage from the conveyer belt.

Meredith: Hey, I can get that you know.

Cristina: I know, but you're pregnant…and you're my person…So, I'll get it.

Meredith: OK then.

Meredith smiles, feeling like she is glad she came back. She knows that no matter what happens, she's not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith and Cristina begin walking to the car, Cristina struggling under all of Meredith's luggage.

Cristina: What in the hell did you pack in here?! Seriously?!

Meredith: That's just some of my clothes. The rest of my things should be here tomorrow.

Cristina: Seriously?!?!

Meredith: Seriously. I had to buy some new clothes because of the pregnancy. I didn't really want anyone to know.

Cristina: You so owe me a drink for this.

Meredith: I'll buy you two and you can drink for the both of us.

Cristina: Whatever.

Meredith just smiles. This is the reason she and Cristina get along so well. Cristina may have hugged Meredith, but she still gave her hell. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her and attempting to sympathize with her. They reach the car and something dawns on Meredith.

Meredith: Hey, whose car is this?

Cristina: Burke's new car.

Meredith furrows her eyebrows.

Meredith: Burke let you drive his new car?

Cristina: Well, actually Burke and I bought the car together.

Meredith: So, this car belongs to both of you?

Cristina: Yeah. Whatever. It's not a big deal. Just drop it. OK?

Meredith: OK. I'm dropping it. So, how are the wedding plans coming along?

Cristina: How's the whole telling Derek you're pregnant thing coming along?

Meredith: Point taken.

With that the two get into the car. Something suddenly dawns on Cristina.

Cristina: Hey, where am I taking you?

Meredith: Oh, I guess to my old house.

Meredith really hadn't thought about it. She hadn't spoken to the others since before prom. The only people she kept in contact with were the Chief and Cristina. Cristina puts the car into drive and drives out of the airport parking lot. The traffic is horrible as people rush to work.

Cristina: So, do they know you are coming back?

Meredith: No. Do you think they hate me?

Cristina: I don't know. Why do you care?

Meredith: Because, they are my family and I need them…all of them. I can't do this alone.

Cristina: You won't be doing this all alone. I am going to say something and if you so much as tell anyone…I will kill you…after the baby is born of course.

Meredith smiles as Cristina says this and nods in agreement.

Cristina: You are strong, you are freaking Meredith Grey. You can do this alone if you have to. But you won't have to. ..you won't have to because I will be there and Burke will be there because for some weird reason he loves me and you are my family. So it doesn't matter how other people feel about you because you are you and I am me. Individually we could each rule our own countries…but together I am sure we could raise a baby. Plus, I'm sure once McDreamy sees you he will never let you go again. He has been somewhat pitiful you know…

Cristina stops speaking as she realizes Meredith is silent. She glances over at her friend and notices that there are a few silent tears making their way down her cheeks…she starts to speak but Meredith cuts her off.

Meredith: It's the estrogen.

Cristina: Of course it is.

With that Cristina turns on the radio. The song playing is "In The Sun" by Coldplay and Michael Stipe

Meredith could no longer hold in all of the emotion she had been feeling since the morning and she started crying. Cristina pulled the car over, not saying a word. They sat there in silence, until Meredith spoke.

Meredith: I'm OK.

Cristina: You're OK.

With that Cristina pulled back onto the street, driving to the house that Meredith had not seen in over four months.

Just as Cristina pulls into the driveway Meredith takes a deep breath. She can't believe she's back. She hopes that she is strong enough for this. Cristina looks over at Meredith.

Cristina: Are you ready?

Meredith: As ready as I will ever be…besides no one is home.

Cristina: Well, I will help you take your things upstairs.

Meredith and Cristina get out of the car and take her luggage inside. Meredith sits down on the edge of the bed, Cristina sits next to her.

Cristina: So.

Meredith: So.

Cristina: Are you coming to the hospital today?

Meredith: Later. I have a meeting with the Chief at one.

Cristina: Why don't you come early and have lunch with us? It will be a surprise to everyone.

Meredith looks uneasy and Cristina notices as Meredith begins fidget with her watch.

Cristina: You have to face them eventually.

Meredith: It's not them I'm worried about.

Cristina: Oh I see. We are talking about McDreamy.

Meredith sighs and lies back on the bed, glancing at the nightstand where the photo used to sit--the photo which she now carries in her bag.

Cristina: You know you will have to see him eventually as well.

Meredith: I know, I just don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I will ever be ready.

Cristina: What are you so afraid of Meredith?

Meredith just closes her eyes and places her hands on her head. Cristina understands that Meredith is broken and that he broke her. She also understands that although she can try to help put her person back together, he holds too many of the pieces for her to ever feel complete without him. Cristina knows these things and she understands, she would just never admit it….to anyone.

Cristina: Well, I have to get back to the hospital. I will see you at 12:30.

Meredith sighs.

Meredith: OK.

Cristina walks out, leaving Meredith alone lying on the bed. She can't believe she is back. She has to tell him she's pregnant. She's so scared and she feels so empty without him, even if she can't be with him. She knows that he is going to be a great father. She just doesn't want him to want her because she is pregnant. She wants him to want her, not just her…their baby. God, she is such a vapid narcissist and she isn't even drunk. She lays back on the bed and closes her eyes.

_She was dreaming about prom when she suddenly woke up. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. This was the third morning this week that she had gotten sick. Suddenly it hit her. "Oh my God" , she thought, "No, I can't be." She pushed the ideal out of her mind. She walked back into her bedroom and looked at the clock. It read 4:30. She had to be at work in two hours. She decided to study for a while. This is what she did. Ever since she moved to Boston she had dived into her work. She functioned better this way, almost like a robot. She had never needed anyone before. She had always been alone before. She didn't know why she __felt so alone now. Yeah, she did. Not being with him made her feel alone. Not having his strong, masculine arms around her, not losing herself in his amazing blue eyes, not feeling hit hot breath on her neck, not kissing his soft, demanding lips, not watching him as he operated…she forced herself from this train of thought._

_You can't do this to yourself. Just forget about it. He has a wife and you have a craniotomy in a few hours._

_With this Meredith went downstairs and began studying, forgetting about how alone she felt._

_(1 Week Later)_

_She sat in the bathroom floor, her head in her hands and her face streaked with tears. What was she going to do? She couldn't do this alone, but she couldn't tell him either. He had a wife and she could not stand having to be around Addison or Addison helping to raise their child. This thought made me sick. He might leave Addison, but she didn't want him to leave Addison because she was pregnant. She wanted him to leave his wife because he wanted to be with her. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the only person she knew she could call._

_Voice: Hello?_

_Nothing._

_Voice: Hello? Meredith, what's wrong?_

_Meredith: Cristina._

_Cristina: Meredith, what is it?_

_Meredith: I'm pregnant._

_Cristina: What?_

_Meredith: I'm pregnant._

_Cristina: Do you know who the father is?_

_Meredith was a little hurt at this question and answered Cristina curtly._

_Meredith: Of course I know who the father is._

_Cristina: Well, who is it?_

_Meredith (quietly): It has to be Derek's._

_Cristina: Are you sure?_

_Meredith: Of course I'm sure._

_Cristina: But what about McVet?_

_Meredith: I never slept with Finn._

_Cristina: Seriously?!_

_Meredith: Seriously._

_Cristina: So, what are you going to do?_

_Meredith: I don't know._

_Cristina: How far along are you?_

_Meredith: 8 weeks._

_Cristina: Well, you still have time to decide if you want to keep it._

_Silence._

_Cristina: Meredith?_

_Meredith (crying): I don't know. I can't have an abortion. I just….I still love him and I couldn't do that to him…to our baby._

_Cristina: Are you going to tell him?_

_Meredith: I…..I don't know. I don't want me being pregnant to be a reason for him to divorce Addison. I think I would always question if he did it because he loved me or because of the baby._

_Cristina: Meredith, there is something that you need to know. I haven't told you because you told me you didn't want me to mention anything concerning him._

_Meredith: What?_

_Cristina: He and Addison, well they are divorced. It's not finalized yet, but the papers are signed and everything.__ Actually, word has it around the hospital that the date on which Derek signed the papers was the night of the train wreck._

_Meredith couldn't believe her ears. She took a few deeps breaths, trying to stop her head from spinning. She was more confused than ever. When she next spoke, it was in a quiet voice._

_Meredith: Does he hate me?_

_Cristina sighed, somewhat annoyed._

_Cristina: Seriously?? You think that he could ever hate you? Seriously? He has been pathetic since you left. It's sad…really._

_There was a silence for a while. Finally, Meredith spoke up._

_Meredith: OK, I will come back, but only after my internship is completed in a couple of months._

_Cristina: It's about damn time._

_Meredith: Cristina, don't tell anyone that I'm coming back or that I'm pregnant._

_Cristina: You seriously have to tell me that? I kind of figured that one out on my own. I did graduate in the top of my class at Stanford._

_After Meredith hung up the phone she went to get ready for work. She sighed. She could do this. She just hoped that he wasn't mad at her. At least she wouldn't have to do this alone. She would at least have her family, but deep down what she really wanted was him._

Meredith opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. The flight plus the pregnancy exhausted her. She looks over at the clock. It reads 12:15.

Meredith: Shit!

She rushed out of the house and to her old vehicle. She started driving towards the hospital, hoping that she didn't run into him today. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a little sick as she parked in the familiar parking lot.

Meredith sat there…frozen to her seat. It was now 12:25. Cristina would kill her is she didn't show. She slowly got out of her car. She was wearing baggy clothes, she didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant…not yet anyways. They would be able to tell when she wore scrubs. She walked through the front doors of the hospital and took a deep breath. She looked around at the regular hustle of a hospital. She headed towards the cafeteria, where she knew she would find Cristina. As she is walking up the stair she hears a familiar voice and ducks into the nearest bathroom. She can hear the conversation through the door.

Voice: That was good work Dr. Stevens. You really did your homework.

Izzie: Thank you Dr. Shepherd. I studied a lot, I was starting to think that no one noticed.

Derek: Yes, well, keep up the good work Stevens.

Derek starts to walk away and Izzie starts to go into the bathroom and runs right into the door.

Izzie: Ouch.

Meredith(quietly): Sh!t.

Derek: What's wrong Stevens?

Izzie: Something is against the bathroom door.

Derek: What? That's weird.

Izzie: Yeah, I know.

Izzie pushes on the bathroom door again, this time the door opens and she sees Meredith. Meredith has a scared look on her face and is putting her finger to her lips telling Izzie to be quiet. Izzie is shocked. Derek starts to walk towards the bathroom. Izzie glances at Meredith.

Izzie: It's OK. I got it Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: OK. Well, I will see you later.

Izzie: Bye.

Izzie enters the bathroom. Meredith is now sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

Izzie: Meredith?

Meredith: Yeah. Thanks Izzie.

Izzie: What are you doing here?

There is a tone in Izzie's voice which hints at the anger and hurt she feels towards Meredith. Meredith notices this but decides to try to talk to her.

Meredith: I'm back.

Izzie: I see that. But why? Why did you leave in the first place? And why didn't you tell me? You told Cristina.

Meredith: It's complicated Izzie.

Izzie: Well, I'm listening.

Meredith: I can't do this right now. I have to go meet Cristina for lunch. How about we all get together tonight at Joe's and I will tell you everything.

Izzie thinks about this for a minute. She could get angry, but decides that it will be easier to just listen to Meredith's explanation.

Izzie: OK. Well, I guess we should go find everyone else.

Meredith smiles slightly and struggle to get up from the floor. Izzie helps her up and looks strangely at her.

Izzie: Are you OK? There is something different about you.

Meredith sighs.

Meredith: I'm pregnant. Please do not say anything. I will fill you in later.

Izzie just nods and the two begin walking towards the cafeteria. Meredith glances around her, looking for the face that she wants to see the most, but also the face that she doesn't want to see her. Izzie spots the others and walks up to the table.

Izzie: Hey guys, look who I found hiding out in the bathroom.

Everyone turns around to see who Izzie is talking about.

George: MEREDITH!!

Alex: Hey Mere, it's about time you came back.

Cristina: Hey, you are late.

Meredith: Hey guys, yeah I know. But I don't have time to eat, I have a meeting with the Chief in a couple of minutes.

Cristina: You should eat, it's not good for…

Izzie: your health.

Meredith shoots Cristina a threatening look and turns to thank Izzie with her eyes. Meredith sits down in an empty seat so that she can talk to everyone before she goes to her meeting.

Meredith: So, I was thinking that we could all get together at Joe's tonight and catch up. There is a lot that I need to tell you guys and I want to hear about what has been going on with all of you since I left.

All of the interns agree to meet Meredith at Joe's at 7 that night.

George: So, have you seen him yet?

Alex: Bambi, why don't you leave her alone? She just got back.

Meredith: Thanks Alex.

Just then someone walks up behind Meredith.

Voice: So, you are back. It's about time, the more suck-ups the more mocha lattes I get.

Meredith (smiling): Dr. Bailey. Yes I am back. Well, actually I have a meeting with the Chief…which I should go to now. I will see all of you guys later. Oh, and I hope you guys don't mind that I'm staying at the house.

Izzie: Why would we mind? It's your house.

Meredith walks away from the table and heads to the elevator. Just as the doors are about to open she realizes that she is late and decides to take the stairs. Just as the door to the stairwell closes the elevator doors open and out steps Dr. Derek Shepherd.

**Okay...so I actually have quite a bit of this fic written...so I will probably be posting a chapter a day. I love reviews and this was my first fic that I started writing. I am currently working on four of them...which I may start posting here soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith walks up to the Chief's office and knocks on the door.

Voice: Come in!

Meredith walks into the Chief's office. He is sitting behind his desk, smiling at her.

Chief: Hello, Meredith.

Meredith: Hello, Chief.

Chief: I am glad you're back.

Meredith: Me too.

Chief: So, I just need you to sign these papers. Have you decided your specialty yet?

Meredith signs the papers and looks up and the Chief.

Meredith: Yeah, I decided my specialty a long time ago.

Chief: Oh? And what would that be?

Meredith: Neuro.

The Chief smiles. He had a feeling that she would choose neuro. She would do well, he knew it. He believed in her, he knew that her mother believed in her as well, she just could never bring herself to admit it.

Chief: Ok, well you know that means that you will be working with Dr. Shepherd quite a bit.

Meredith felt butterflies in her stomach just at the mention of his name. She nodded her head and looked at the ground. The Chief notices this sudden change.

Chief: Meredith, what is it?

Meredith: I…

She can't finish her sentence. Tears start to feel his eyes. The Chief feels helpless he doesn't know what to do.

Chief: Meredith, he still loves you. I don't think I have ever seen a man so broken as he was when you left.

He had said the wrong thing…or perhaps it was just the thing she needed to hear. She started sobbing. The Chief sat there motionless, he did not know what to do. Just as he is about to speak, Meredith looks up at him.

Meredith: I'm pregnant.

The Chief is shocked. He hadn't expected this. He is speechless for a moment and is trying to grasp what she has just told him.

Meredith: I'm pregnant…and Derek is the father.

He tries to comprehend what she has just told him.

Chief: Does he know?

Meredith shakes her head no as she starts to cry harder.

Meredith: I know he will find out soon enough. I'm getting so fat. I'm sorry. It's just…it's the stupid estrogen. It makes me all emotional.

Chief: Well, is there anything I can do?

Meredith: Please don't say anything. I need to do this in my own time.

Chief: OK, I won't. If you need anything let me know.

Meredith: Thank you. I should get going, I still have to unpack.

Chief: See you tomorrow morning.

Meredith: Bye Chief.

Meredith walks out of the Chief's office, her eyes red and blood shot. She turns down the hallway and begins to walk towards the stairwell.

Derek is walking down the hall to see the Chief. He notices a woman leaving the Chief's office, but can't see her face. He was hoping that this meeting wouldn't take too long.

He remembered a certain meeting he had with the Chief 4 ½ months ago.

_Derek followed the Chief to his office after the meeting. _

_Derek (in a low voice): Where is she?_

_Chief: Derek, you know I can't tell you, she made me promise._

_Derek (in a louder voice): Where is she?!?!_

_Chief: Derek, calm down. I know you are upset, but you are married to Addison…_

_Derek interrupted the Chief with harsh laughter._

_Derek: Upset?? Upset?!?!! She is the love of my life! Addison….Addison and I are over, we have been over for a long time. I can't breathe without her….I don't want to breathe without her. (In a softer voice) I need her._

_The Chief sits down looking at the man in front of him, his head of neurosurgery, his friend. He was falling apart. He didn't know that Derek loved her so much. Sobs began to shake Derek's shoulders and the Chief didn't know what to do. Finally, he spoke._

_Chief: I'm sorry Derek. I had no idea how strongly you feel about her. I know you love her…I just didn't realize how much. I can't tell you where she went, but I have a feeling that she will come back. Her family is here. You are here. I don't know when, but if she loves you the way that you love her, she will come back._

_After this meeting with the Chief, Derek had lost himself in his work. He began to function like a robot. He shut everyone out. He didn't want their sympathy…all that he wanted was her. He missed her tiny ineffectual fists, the way she fidgeted with her watch when she was nervous, he missed her bossiness, the way he felt when he looked into her beautiful green eyes. He missed holding her at night and the sound of her laugh. Most of all, he missed the smell of her hair. Lavender. He could smell her now, just thinking about it. Occasionally, he would look up into the gallery of the OR, hoping to see her there._

Derek snapped out of this reverie as he knocked on the door to the Chief's office.

Voice: Come in.

Derek walks into the office, the Chief looks a little surprised to see him. The Chief wondered if Derek had seen Meredith, who had just left his office less than five minutes ago. Derek took a deep breath before he sat down in the chair opposite of the Chief, and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes and could picture her. God, he missed her. Why does the Chief's office smell like lavender? Derek decides to figure out why he is here and then he will ask the Chief about the smell.

Derek: You said you wanted to see me.

Chief: Yeah, I'll make this quick. I know you have a surgery scheduled at 1:30.

Chief: I just wanted to tell you in person that I plan on retiring sometime in the next year. You are the top candidate to fill my position at the moment. I am telling you this to keep you on your toes. I really don't want to have to bring anyone in from outside. So keep up the good work.

Derek: Thank you Chief. I appreciate the opportunity.

Chief: You've earned it Shep.

Derek is so surprised by this news that he leaves the Chief's office forgetting to ask about the scent of lavender. As he walks out of the Chief's offices he runs into Mark and Addison. Derek is in a good mood so decides to talk to them.

Derek: Hey.

Mark and Addison (in a shocked voice): Hey.

Derek: So, do you guys have any plans tonight?

They look at each other and then at Derek.

Addison: I don't think so, why?

Derek: Well, I was thinking that we could all get together tonight and have a drink at Joe's…say around 7:30?

Mark: That sounds great Derek.

Addison: Yeah…I'll be there.

Derek: Great. I'll invite Burke as well. See you tonight.

Derek walks away leaving Addison and Mark stunned. Derek wants to celebrate this news…he just wishes that he could celebrate it with Meredith. He sighs. He misses her so much. She has been gone over four months now and everyday he felt himself becoming less human. He walks into his office and sits down behind his desk. Chief of Surgery. Wow. He can't believe it. For some reason it doesn't excite him as much as he thought it would. He feels proud, but he wants to make her proud. He wants to be great for her. What was the point if he was going to be alone? If she doesn't come back he will always be alone because no one could ever replace her in his heart. Some of the nurses had asked him out, but he hadn't even been interested. He misses her. He needs her. He loves her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Derek's pager went off and he ran out of his office, the scent of lavender still lingering in his memory.

(Back at Meredith's House)

Meredith arrives home from the hospital and decides to take a shower. She strips down and steps into the steaming hot water. The drops of water cascade over her body, massaging her muscles. A smile plays upon her lips as she remembers the showers they used to take together. She could never figure out how he did that bendy thing. She misses him, but she knew that she couldn't just let him back into her life…if he even wanted back in her life. Meredith washed her hair. As she was rinsing the conditioner out the scent of lavender filled her nostrils. He loves that smell…she misses the way he used to breathe her in. She steps out of the shower and runs her hand over her bulging belly. He is going to notice right away. She wonders how he will react. She knows that he wants children, but are they ready? She doesn't feel ready, but she knows that as long as he is by her side she can do anything. She realizes that she hasn't eaten anything all day and decided to get dressed and go eat. It is only 4, so maybe she will do some shopping before she meets everyone at Joe's.

Meredith decides once again to dress in baggy clothing. Although she would be telling her friends about the pregnancy, she didn't want the word to spread to Derek. He would find out soon enough. After she is done shopping, she drives to Joe's and decides to wait for her friends there. People are standing outside, smoking. She coughs as she walked through the cloud of She walks in the doors and looks around the familiar place. Joe stands behind the bar, serving drinks to the people sitting at the bar. The same bar where she met Derek. She looks around and sees several familiar faces from the hospital. She sees Olivia and several other nurses sitting in one corner of the room. Scanning the room, she spots George and Callie already sitting in a booth. She smiles and walks over to them.

Meredith: Hey guys.

George: Hey.

Callie: Hey.

George: Have a seat.

Meredith sits down opposite the couple. She can see the door from this angle. There is an awkward silence.

Voice: The Prodigal Son returns!

Meredith looks up at this voice. She smiles as she sees the familiar face of the bartender walking towards her, tequila bottle and shot glass in hand.

Meredith: Hey Joe. I won't be drinking any tequila tonight. Can I just have a bottle of water?

Everyone is shocked to hear this. Meredith always drinks when she comes to Joe's. George thought that she would be hitting the bottle harder tonight because she was going to have to face McDreamy soon. Meredith notices all of their reactions and decides she better make up something good.

Meredith: Tomorrow is my first day back, my first day as a resident…and I don't want to screw it up. If I start drinking tonight, I may not be able to stop.

Joe: OK. Water it is. I'll be right back.

George: Well, I guess that makes sense.

George really doesn't believe this excuse, he knows Meredith too well. He knows she's hiding something. He just doesn't know what. Suddenly it hits him and his eyes get bigger. Before George can speak up the door dings and in walks Izzie and Alex, holding hands. They walk up to the booth and take a seat.

Izzie: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey.

Izzie: Guess what?!?

There is a pause. No one says anything so Izzie continues.

Izzie: I got to scrub in on a hemispherectomy today!

They all look at her shocked. That's an extremely rare surgery—they are all a little jealous. Meredith just thinks about how much she wished she could have scrubbed in on that surgery, not because of the surgery, but because of the doctor who she knew had performed it.

George: Wow Izzie, that's great!

Callie: Yeah, you don't see one of those everyday.

Meredith is just silent. Before anyone can say anything the door dings again. In walk Cristina.

Cristina: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

George: So, you talked to him yet?

Cristina: Shut it, Bambi.

George: What? I was just..

Cristina: Being annoying and nosey. Why do you care if she has talked to him yet?

George: Because, since she has been gone…he hasn't been so McDreamy..

The entire table burst out laughing because they can't believe that George called him McDreamy.

Alex: Seriously, dude, I can't believe you just called him that.

Izzie interrupts the group before they pick on George anymore.

Izzie: So, Meredith, you wanted to meet us all here to talk, so talk. Tell us why you left…and why did you decided to come back?

Meredith takes a deep breath.

Meredith: OK. Here it goes. Everything I tell you guys stays at this table.

They all nod in agreement. Meredith takes a drink of her water before she begins.

Meredith: Well, I left after prom because something happened that night. Derek was looking at me and I couldn't breathe…I couldn't breathe because I needed…wanted him so much it hurt. I left Finn to go to the bathroom and splash water on my face and Derek followed me. I ran into an exam room and before I could shut the door he came in. Well, we had sex…I shouldn't say we had sex…I should say we made love…For the first time in months I felt complete…I felt happy. After we were done I realized that I still couldn't be with him. He had a wife. I also decided that it hurt too much to be here and not be with him, so I decided to leave. That is the reason I left. Now, the reason as to why I am back. I found that once I got to Boston I felt more alone than I had ever felt. It hurt more to be away from him…and away from you guys, my family. I became obsessed with work and began to feel like a robot. Then something happened. I found out I was pregnant. I never slept with Finn (Everyone gasps in shock) so I know that Derek is that father. I never even thought about not keeping it. I could never do that to Derek. I still debated about whether or not to come back. I didn't want my pregnancy to be the reason for Addison and Derek to get divorced. Finally, after talking to Cristina and learning that they were already divorced, I decided to come back. Even if Derek doesn't want to be with me, he deserves a chance to be a dad and my baby deserves to have him as a father.

They all sit their silent and in shock. They finally understand. All but Cristina had been angry that she had left without saying anything and now they feel guilty. Suddenly Izzie get up and walks around to Meredith's side of the table. She hugs her.

Izzie: We will all be there for you. We are your family and everything will be OK.

Meredith feels tears coming to her eyes. She is so happy that they understand. She really does need them.

Alex: I can't believe McDreamy knocked you up and now you two are going to have a McBaby.

Everyone starts laughing.

Izzie: So, how are you going to tell him?

Meredith: Well, he will probably notice once I'm in the scrubs.

Cristina: Yeah. He will. I have seen her belly when she's not wearing all of those baggy clothes.

George: I knew something was different! I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Izzie: How do you think he will react?

Meredith: Can we change the subject? Tell me what has been going on with you guys.

Just as Izzie is about to answer, the door dings again.

Everyone at Meredith's table looks up at the door. In walks Preston Burke. Cristina has already had a few drinks already and jumps up when she sees him.

Cristina: Baby! You made it!

Everyone at the table bursts out laughing at this behavior. Maybe they should get Cristina drunk more often. A smile spreads across Burke's face, he has never seen Cristina this drunk before. He walks over to the table.

Burke: Hey guys.

Just then he notices Meredith.

Burke: Dr. Grey. It's nice to have you back.

Meredith: Thank you Dr. Burke.

Burke: You can call me Preston outside of the hospital, Grey.

Meredith: Then you can call me Meredith.

Burke (smiling): Deal.

Meredith: Why don't you join us?

Cristina scoots over, making room for Burke. He sits down next to her and places his arm around her shoulders. Cristina smiles. She may have a tough exterior, but she really loves this man.

Burke: I can only sit with you guys for a few minutes. I am meeting some people in about five minutes.

Cristina: Who are you meeting?

Burke glances over at Meredith and then at Cristina.

Burke: People.

Cristina understands what Burke is trying to say and she doesn't know what to do. Should she warn her friend? Or should she just let things happen? She will have to see him sooner or later. Just as Cristina is about to open her mouth the door dings again. Everyone at the table looks up and sees Mark and Addison walk through the door. Upon seeing Addison, Meredith looks down at her water. She felt terrible about prom. She never wanted to hurt Addison. She knew that Addison knew about prom. She knew that Addison had found her black panties in the pocket of Derek's coat. She knew and she felt horrible for it. Addison and Mark walk in and Burke calls their name. They look over at Burke and see all of the interns. They see Meredith. They stop in their tracks so that the person who followed them into the bar runs into them.

Voice: What the hell guys? Why did you just stop?


	4. Chapter 4

A new song comes on the radio.

Gavin DeGraw- More Than Anyone

He follows their line of sight to the table where the interns are sitting. He looks around the table until he sees what they are looking at. He sees her. He stands there frozen. All of the interns see him, all of them but Meredith. She is still looking at her water, afraid that is she looks up her eyes will meet those of Addison. No one says anything. Derek just stares at her, unable to take her eyes off of the love of his life. He is afraid that if he looks away she will disappear.

Meredith doesn't notice that the table has fallen silent. She doesn't notice that everyone is staring at the door, afraid to speak. She does have the feeling the someone is watching her and not just anyone. She feels him looking at her. She is now afraid to look up and meet those eyes. Finally, giving into her urge she glances up at the door. What she sees is a pair of bright, blue eyes.

Everyone else disappears. All of her thoughts evaporate as they make eye contact. They are the only two people in the room, the only two people in the world. The only thing they know at this moment is the love they have for each other, love that has only grown and intensified over the past 4 ½ months. All of his pain and all of her pain disappear for that moment. For that moment, both stop breathing and both stop existing as individuals. In this moment, they are one and the same. They are so caught up in each other that both fail to hear those next to them calling their names.

Mark: Derek?

Izzie: Meredith?

These words fall of deaf ears. Both are afraid to look away. They want this moment to last forever because they both know that after this moment everything gets complicated. Finally, Meredith breaks the intense eye contact and looks down at her water. Everyone at the table, everyone at the bar, is silent. As Meredith gasps for breath, so does everyone else at the bar. None of them had been able to breathe either. Although they didn't experience the extreme intensity of emotions that were shared between Meredith and Derek, they still felt them. Their love for each other is so strong that everyone present at the bar starts to believe in true love again--all of this in a matter of a moment.

Derek continues to stare at Meredith after she looks away. There is so much sadness in her eyes. Sadness that he knew was there because of him. He didn't know what to do. Should he talk to her and tell her that he loves her? Or should he let her go? He didn't know what to do. He is pondering these questions when a voice interrupts his train of thought.

Voice: Derek, are you OK?

Derek: I don't know, Mark.

Mark: Why don't we go sit with them?

Derek: I don't know.

Addison: Derek, I can't believe I'm going to say this. It's obvious that there is still something there between you two…and if she is back you will have to be around her sooner or later.

Mark: Come on dude, let's go over there.

Mark grabs Derek's arm and begins to pull him towards the booth. Meredith looks up and sees that they are headed towards her table. She doesn't know what to do. She looks at Izzie, panic spread across her face.

Izzie: It will be okay Mere. I'm here for you. If you decided you need to go, just say something about how tired you are. I will go with you, you probably shouldn't drive after all that water you've had.

A thankful smile spreads across Meredith's face and she laughs at Izzie's joke. These people really are her family.

Meredith: Thank you Izzie.

Izzie: No problem.

Cristina looks at Addison and Mark.

Cristina: You guys are going to have babies with red hair and excellent bone structure.

Addison and Mark laugh at the obviously drunk Cristina. Cristina hiccups. The entire table laughs with the exception of Derek and Meredith. There is an awkward silence.

Burke: So, why don't you guys sit with us.

Mark: Thanks. That would be great. This place is busy tonight.

Cristina elbows Burke in the side. Even though she's drunk, she is looking out for her person.

Burke (whispering): Ouch! What was that for.

Cristina (whispering loudly):Seriously?!

Burke looks confused and then it dawns on him.

Burks: Ohhhh.

Cristina: Yeah, smooth move Sherlock.

Burke just shrugs, realizing that it is too late to correct that situation. Meanwhile, Joe walks over to the table asking is anyone wants another drink. Derek looks at Meredith, Meredith looks at Joe.

Mark: Yeah, why don't you get everyone another round on me.

Mark looks and sees that Meredith is drinking water.

Mark: Grey, are you drinking water?

Meredith looks up at Mark.

Meredith: No, I just like my vodka in a water bottle. Yes, I'm drinking water.

Mark: Well, would you like something else? It's on me.

Mark smiles his McSteamy smile.

Meredith: Actually, yes. I would like a club soda.

Mark: Seriously?

Meredith: Yeah.

Addison: Celebet again?

Meredith: Something like that.

Joe: OK, and Derek what would you like?

Derek: The usual.

Derek hasn't been able to take his eyes off of Meredith. He notices she looks uncomfortable and he can't figure out why she's not drinking. Burke, Addison, and Mark are also wondering why Meredith isn't drinking. Cristina looks at Burke and whispers something in his ear. Burke's eyes widen. She whispers something else in his ear and a smile spreads across his face. Burke coughs.

Burke: Excuse me guys, I…umm…need to go to the bathroom.

Burke gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

Cristina: Yeah, me too.

Cristina gets up and follows Burke, a smile on her face. The entire table, even Meredith and Derek, laugh. They know that they are about to have sex in the bathroom.

Alex: Dude, that's cool.

Izzie just glares at Alex, and then her eyes soften. Meredith is still smiling slightly when she looks up and catches Derek's eyes. His eyes are so full of longing and desire that she can't hold the gaze. She looks down at her water again and subconsciously places her hand on her stomach. Addison notices this but doesn't say anything. Izzie looks over at Meredith and sees that she is clearly upset.

Mark: So, Grey, are you back?

Meredith looks at Mark.

Meredith: Yes Mark, I am back.

Mark: What brings you back? Miss the rain?

Meredith: I missed….

Meredith pause, Derek glances at her hopefully. The entire table is silent waiting for her answer.

Meredith: I missed my family.

There is silence at the table as everyone considers what she has said. They all think that this may be true, but they also know that her family wasn't the only thing she missed. They all know that she missed Derek. They all know that they were meant to be together. Everyone except Meredith and Derek know. Meredith feels her eyes starting to feel with tears and she looks at Izzie. Izzie understands and feels the pain of her friend.

Izzie: I…um…have an early day tomorrow. So…umm….I should be going.

Meredith: Yeah, me too.

Meredith looks at Izzie, thanking her with her eyes.

Mark: Well, it's nice to have the other dirty mistress back.

Meredith winces. She really felt like a dirty mistress now. Addison elbows Mark and Derek notices the pain that this statement causes.

Mark: Ouch! What did I say?

Meredith: Well, we should be going.

Meredith and Izzie stand up. As they start to walk away Derek also stands, taking a few steps in their direction.

Just then Cristina and Burke emerge from the bathroom, straightening up their clothes. Cristina sees that Izzie and Meredith are leaving.

Cristina: Baby!! Where are you going?

Meredith turns around and faces Cristina.

Meredith: I'm just so tired Cristina.

Meredith smiles slightly at her drunken friend. Derek is still standing up. He gasps as Meredith smile. He thinks about how breathtaking and beautiful she is. Meredith hears this gasp and looks over Cristina's shoulder to see Derek's bright blue eyes staring at her. His eyes are pleading with her to speak with him. She doesn't know what to do.

Cristina: Yeah, well you should be, you are resting for two now.

Meredith (in a hissing voice): Cristina!!!

Luckily none of the attendings understand what Cristina is talking about…none of them except Addison. She wonders why Meredith is keeping her pregnancy a secret. Then it hits her. All of the sudden a look of deep hurt spreads across her countenance. Both Meredith and Mark notice this. Meredith feels guilty, but hopes that she doesn't tell Derek. Derek is too busy staring at Meredith to notice the look on Addison's face.

Cristina: Sorry. My bad. See you tomorrow.

Meredith looks at Cristina and then at Derek, his eyes still pleading with her. She turns to leave. Everyone is now glancing between Meredith and Derek, wondering if anything is going to happen. They all can tell that Derek wants to say something and that Meredith wants him to say something.

Derek: Goodnight, Meredith.

Meredith turns around, a look of exhaustion on her face, exhaustion from thinking about this man nonstop for the past year of her life. She smiles slightly at the love of her life. This smile causes Derek's heart to flutter and his pulse to race.

Meredith (in a whispered voice): Goodnight, Derek.

Meredith then turns around to walk out with Izzie. Derek curses himself. He should have said something more. He really needs, wants, yearns to talk to her. Everyone at the table looks at Derek dumbfounded as they walk the love of his life walk out of the doors.

Cristina: Seriously?!?! You haven't seen her in almost five months and the only thing you say is goodnight?!?! What a McDumbas$!

Derek knows that she is right, but doesn't know what to do. He sits back down in his seat. Cristina just stares at him for about five minutes.

Cristina: Well, are you going to go after her or are you just going to sit there sulking for the rest of the night?

Derek looks at Cristina. Mark decides to end the awkward silence that is taking over the table.

Mark: So, does anyone know what specialty Grey has chosen?

Cristina (watching Derek) :Neuro.

Derek looks surprised. A huge smile crosses his face, he now knows that he will be working with her often. Suddenly he jumps up and runs out of the door.

Cristina: Seriously, for a brain surgeon he can be pretty brainless sometimes.

George: Isn't that what Meredith says about him when she's angry?

Cristina: Yeah, but she's my person…so it's okay if I steal her sayings.

George: Right…

Cristina: Shut up Bambi.

George goes to open his mouth and then thinks better of it. Everyone at the table just laughs.

(Scene cuts to Izzie and Meredith right after they walk out of Joe's)

Meredith: Goodnight?? Seriously?!?! After almost five months the first and only thing he says to me is goodnight?!?

Izzie: Well, you guys did have some serious eye sex going on.

Meredith: Eye sex? What are you talking about?

Izzie: Come on, you two were staring at each other almost the entire time.

Meredith: Whatever. Let's just go home, I'm tired.

Izzie: Okay.

They get into Meredith's car. Izzie is driving because Meredith is too distracted and upset to drive.

Meredith: Thanks, Izzie.

Izzie: No problem, that's what friends are for.

Izzie turns on the radio. "Let Myself Fall" by Rosie Thomas is playing on the radio.

Meredith starts crying. Izzie looks over at her.

Izzie: Mere, do you want to talk about it?

Meredith: It's the estrogen!! It has nothing to do with Derek! It's the freaking estrogen, OK?!?!

Izzie: Ok.

They arrive at the house and Meredith goes upstairs while Izzie goes into the kitchen to get Meredith some comfort food. She walks upstairs and finds Meredith lying on the bed, sobbing. Meredith can't stop crying. She feels so broken, so empty without him. She wants him so bad, she craves him. The added hormones are not helping her emotions. She wants him back, but she knows that she can't just let him walk back into her life. He has to prove himself to her. He has to show her how much he really loves her.

Izzie: Mere?

Meredith: I just…I just love him…so much…it hurts Izzie…I love him so much it hurts. It hurts to look at him , it hurts to be around him, it hurts to not be around him….it hurts to breath. I feel so empty…so incomplete without him.

Izzie sits the plate of chocolate chip cookies and the glass of milk on the table next to Meredith's bed and sits on the bed next to Meredith. She sits there for a moment, rubbing Meredith's back.

Izzie: He loves you too, Meredith. He has been so miserable without you. He asked us at least once a day if we had heard from you and if we knew how you were doing. He does love you.

Meredith: I just don't know if love is enough. It wasn't enough to make him choose me over Addison, what if it isn't enough now? What if once again I am not good enough?

Izzie doesn't know what to say. She has never seen Meredith this vulnerable. She knows that it is in large part due to the hormones.

Izzie: What are you going to do?

Meredith: I don't know. He is the father of my child…and I love him…but I can't just go back to him. I need to protect myself.

Izzie: Well, I am here for you if you need anything.

Meredith: Thanks.

Izzie just nods. They sit there in silence for a few minutes until Izzie notices that Meredith is now breathing deeply. She looks down and sees that Meredith has fallen asleep. She gingerly gets out of the bed and grabs the plate of cookies and glass of milk off of the side table. She begins to head downstairs when she hears a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzie continues to walk down the stairs and looks at the door. Standing at the door drenched from the rain is Derek Shepherd. She smiles slightly to herself, she was wondering how long it would take him to show up. She sits the glass of milk down on a table by the door and opens the door. She looks at Derek. He looks terrible. His clothes are soaking wet and his face is haggard. There is a hopeful look in his eyes.

Izzie: I was wondering how long it would take you to show up.

Derek: Yeah, can I talk to her?

Izzie: Actually, she just fell asleep.

Derek: Oh.

He looks extremely disappointed. He turns to leave.

Izzie: Why don't you come in and have a cup of hot tea? It might warm you up and I will go get you a towel so you can dry off a little.

Derek hesitates and then decides that at least if he stays for a while he will get to be near her.

Derek: Thanks.

Derek steps inside the house—the house he had not been in what seemed like forever. Izzie grabs the milk off of the table and walks into the kitchen. Derek follows her.

Izzie: I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you a towel.

Derek: Okay.

Izzie goes to the bathroom to get Derek a towel. Just as she is walking back into the kitchen there is a loud clap of thunder, causing her to jump and shaking the windows in the house. Izzie hands Derek the towel.

Derek: Thanks.

Izzie: No problem. So what kind of tea do you want?

Derek: It doesn't matter.

Izzie puts the tea kettle on the stove and looks over at Derek.

Izzie: So, what took you so long?

Derek: Actually, I was standing outside for about 15 minutes.

Izzie: Oh? And why didn't you knock?

Derek: I…I don't know.

Just then Izzie sees something she has never seen before—Derek breaking down. He had barely held himself together in front of everyone when Meredith left. His eyes fills with tears, which slowly begin to trickle down his face. He wipes his face with the towel, removing the evidence of his intense emotion. Izzie just stands there, she doesn't really know what to do.

Izzie: You really love her.

Derek: I really love her.

Izzie: Have a cupcake.

Derek just looks at Izzie. He knows this is what she does when she is upset and she is trying to comfort. He feels grateful. Although he is somewhat of a health nut, Derek takes the cupcake.

Derek: Thanks.

Izzie: So, what are you going to do?

Derek: About?

Izzie: Meredith. How are you going to get her back?

Derek just looks at Izzie. He just thought he would talk to her and things would be okay. He never thought about what he would do if that wasn't enough. He realizes that Izzie asking this question means that just talking won't be enough.

Derek: Tell her how I feel…and then I guess I need to prove to her that I feel that way.

Izzie: Yeah, you do. I know how she feels about you, but right now she has walls built up around her. Don't tell her I said this…but, she really wants to be with you, she is just afraid that she will be hurt again.

Derek just looks down at the cup of tea Izzie has just set in front of him. He knows that he hurt her and he knows that he could always walk away…but he also knows that unless he is with her he will never be happy.

Derek: I will do anything and everything to be with her. I will wait as long as she needs to wait. I just…I can't…I don't want to live without her in my life. I want her. I need her. I love her.

Izzie just stares at Derek. She knows that Derek loves Meredith and Meredith loves Derek, she has just never heard either one of them admit it. Tonight, both of them had poured their hearts out to her. Izzie sits across from Derek at the table. She hears the door opening and sees that it is Meredith coming into the kitchen.

Meredith wakes up when she hears the loud clap of thunder. She can't believe she fell asleep. Izzie must have gone downstairs. She is craving brownies….and pickles, stupid estrogen. She gets up off of the bed and decides to get into her pajamas. She changes and goes into the bathroom. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She looks at her stomach, which is showing very clearly in the clothes she has just put on. She pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail and decides to go downstairs. She heads downstairs and hears voices in the kitchen. She pauses a moment before opening the door, trying to figure out who is in there. She just assumes that it's George and Izzie. She can't understand anything that they are saying. She pushes the door open.

Meredith: Izzie, I'm starv…

At the sound of her voice Derek turns around to face her. She just looks at him. He is soaking wet and his eyes are red. His eyes meet her eyes immediately. He notices that her eyes are red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying. He feels horrible because he knows this is because of him. She instinctively places her hand on her stomach, cursing herself afterwards for doing so. His eyes slowly travel down her body. He hadn't noticed how much her body had changed at the bar because she was wearing baggy clothes, but now her clothes are form fitting. He notices that her face is glowing. His eyes travel further down her body, noting the new fullness of her breasts. His eyes continue to travel south and he sees her stomach, her round pregnant stomach. His eyes widen. He doesn't know what to think.

Meredith notices the journey that Derek's eyes are taking down her body. She watches as he looks at her breasts with pleasure, enjoying that look in his eyes. Suddenly she realizes that he is about to see her stomach. She doesn't know how he will react. She doesn't know how he is going to feel about being a father. She watches as his eyes widen. His eyes linger for a moment on her stomach before quickly travelling up to her eyes—their eyes locking again. She quickly looks away, unsure about what to do. She walks over to Izzie.

Meredith: Izzie, I'm starving. Do we have any brownies….and pickles?

Izzie: Brownies and pickles?? Seriously?!?!

Meredith: Seriously. I can't help it. It's the hormones.

Izzie: The pickles are in the fridge and there are some brownies on the counter.

Meredith walks to the fridge and removes the jar of pickles. She then goes over to the counter and grabs the plate of brownies, sitting them on the table. Derek smiles slightly. He can't help but think how much more beautiful pregnancy makes her. He really doesn't know what to say. He knows that there is a chance that she is carrying their child. Their child. He likes the way that sounds. But he also knows that there is a chance that she is carrying someone else's child. He doesn't know how to broach the topic. Meredith notices that Derek seems lost in his thoughts and she has no ideal what he is thinking. She also remembers that his clothes are soaking wet.

Meredith: I'll be right back.

Derek glances quickly up at her, begging her with his eyes to stay. Meredith knows that look.

Meredith: I'm just going to go get you some dry clothes. I think I may still have some of your clothes in my room.

Derek: Thanks. Do you want me to come with you?

Meredith: That's okay, I'll be right back. Trust me. I'm starving.

Everyone chuckles at this statement, even Meredith. She walks upstairs to her room. She sits down on her bed for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts. She then gets up and walks to her dresser, opening HIS drawer and pulling out some of his clothes. She walks back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Meredith: Here you go.

She hands him the clothes.

Derek: Thanks.

He gets up and goes into the bathroom to change. Meredith goes and gets a plate out of the cupboard.

Izzie: Meredith?

Meredith: Yeah?

Izzie: What are you going to do?

Meredith: I have no idea.

Meredith then proceeds to put some pickles on the plate. She then begins eating a brownie.

Izzie: Seriously?!

Meredith: Don't knock it until you try it.

Izzie: I will just take your word for it.

Derek walks back into the kitchen. He is changed into the dry clothes Meredith brought him, his wet clothes in his hands. He looks hopefully at Meredith.

Izzie: I…um…I'm going to go to bed now. See you guy in the morning.

Meredith looks quickly at Izzie and starts to speak, but she has a big bite of brownie in her mouth that silences her voice. Izzie walks out of the kitchen and Derek sits down at the table across from Meredith, watching her eat with a wistful look upon his face.

Meredith (muffled because she still has food in her mouth) : Bwonie?

They both start laughing at this. Izzie is standing outside the door, hearing their laughter. She begins to walk upstairs with a huge grin spreading across her face.

Derek gets a brownie and takes a bite. Then they are both silent. They don't know what to say. Derek looks at Meredith, tilting his head to the side. He runs his right hand through his thick, wavy hair and sighs deeply. Meredith echoes this sigh and looks up at Derek. So much needs to be said, neither one of them know where to start. Meredith attempts to stifle a yawn and subconsciously begins to rub her stomach with her right hand.

Meredith fears the questions that she knows Derek wants to ask her. She wonders how he feels about being an expectant father. She wonders what he wants with her…relationship…friendship…or nothing at all. She knew they would have to talk, he is the father of her child.

Derek watches Meredith eat her pickles and brownies as she is deep in thought. He can't help but chuckle on the inside. He sees her attempt to stifle a yawn and knows he needs to speak soon. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to construct the words to express just how he feels. He wants to be with her. He loves her. He doesn't care if she is carrying someone else's child. He doesn't even know how far along she is. Hell, he might even be the father. He quickly pushes this thought from his mind. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. Fathering a child with the love of his life would make him the happiest man in the world, but he didn't want to believe this and then this not be true.

Derek (in a husky voice full of yearning): Meredith?

Meredith looks up at him as her name rolls off of his tongue. God, it feels so good to hear him say her name. He said it in the same tone he used to say it when he was really turned on. This thought sends chills down her spine.

Meredith (in a quiet voice): Derek.

Derek feels electricity travel from his ears to his loins at the sound of her saying his name. He misses her voice, her laugh, her smile…

Derek: You…just left.

Meredith doesn't know how to respond. There is so much hurt in those three words that he has just uttered. His eyes are full of pain and this breaks her heart. She never stopped loving him and she hates that she hurt him this much. Derek sees the effect that these words have on Meredith. He sees that she is hurting and he wishes that he could fix it. He doesn't want her to hurt anymore, but he needs some answers.

Derek (quietly): Why?

Meredith looks at Derek as he looks down at the tea sitting in front of him and then back into her eyes. For a moment they just gaze into each other eyes, forgetting all of the problems that exist between them for just a moment. Meredith tears her eyes away from his. She looks down at the now empty plate sitting in front of her, fidgeting with her watch.

Meredith (barely audible): You had a wife.

She needs to be honest with him. She needs to tell him everything. She looks up at him and sees that he is about to speak. She needs to tell him the whole reason she left and she needs to tell him before he speaks again or she may lose the courage.

Meredith (a little louder, but attempting to avoid eye contact with Derek): You had a wife and again I was the dirty mistress.

Derek starts to speak.

Meredith: Please, let me finish. If I don't say this now you may never know how I feel.

Derek nods acquiescence.

Meredith: I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't watch you two together. I couldn't watch you two leave together thinking about how your arms were around her at night and how she was the one running her fingers through your hair. After prom, I realized that I hadn't gotten over you at all. I realized that I didn't know if I would ever be able to get over you…and I didn't know if I wanted to. I had already decided that you were it a long time ago and I realized that no matter how hard I tried no one else would ever be you. I had to leave. I just couldn't do it anymore. The problem is, that even when I was away, the pain was there. I guess it was kind of like phantom pain, because it hurt worse not to see you at all, not to have you in my life at all.

Derek sees the pain that he caused in her eyes as she speaks. He feels horrible. He doesn't know what to say. Meredith notices the silence of Derek and feels a little hurt. She has just poured her heart out to him and he was silent.

Meredith: Derek, why did you come here tonight?

Derek finally looks up at Meredith. They are finally able to maintain eye contact.

Derek: I needed to see you…to talk to you.

There is another silence as Derek searches for something to say.

Derek: What is it that you want to happen?

Meredith: Happen? With what?

Derek: Us. You and me.

Meredith sits there for a minute and thinks about it. She knows that she can't rush into a relationship with him again. She needs time. She needs him to prove to her that he won't hurt her again. Derek follows Meredith's train of thought, but doesn't speak. Meredith starts crying, cursing her hormones.

Derek: Meredith? Are you okay?

Meredith: Yeah, it's the hormones.

Derek just nods. He tries not to think about the fact that she's pregnant. She didn't say anything about him being the father. Does that mean that he's not? A hurt look spreads across his countenance. Meredith notices the hurt look, but thinks it is because she hasn't answered his question yet.

Meredith: What do you want, Derek?

Derek sighs. This is it. He needs to tell her how he feels.


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek sighs. This is it. He needs to tell her how he feels._

Derek takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Derek looks at Meredith and can't help smiling, showing his teeth while cocking his head to the side.

Derek: I am in love with you….I've been in love with you for…..ever.

Derek looks into Meredith's eyes now full of tears. She is speechless. She has been waiting for him to say those words for months. She feels butterflies in her stomach.

Derek: I don't want you to say or decide anything right now. I want you to think about it. I want you to be sure that you are ready for a serious relationship, ready for us….because once I have you, I don't plan on ever letting you go.

Derek smiles and stares into her eyes. He sees that her thoughts are racing. She is fidgeting with her watch. He stifles a chuckle. He gets up from his chair and walks over to her side of the table. She looks up at him, tears now running down her cheeks. He places his hands on either side of the face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She trembles under his touch, electricity running through her body awakening deep urges. He smiles at her. He leans down and kisses her forehead and then the top of her head, stopping a moment to breathe her in. He feels his temperature begin to rise.

Derek (in a low husky voice): Just think about it. Take your time, I am not going anywhere.

He leans down, kissing her forehead once more.

Derek: Goodnight, Meredith.

Meredith (quietly) :Goodnight, Derek.

Derek walks out the front door with a smile on his face. Meredith continues to sit at the kitchen table, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I love you too." She says this to the kitchen door after she hears the front door close. After a few minutes she gets up from the table and begins to walk upstairs. She walks past her bedroom door and enters the door next to her own. She goes in and lays on the bed next to Izzie.

Izzie: So….

Meredith: So.

Meredith just sighs.

Meredith: He told me he loves me.

Izzie: Seriously??

Izzie lifts her head and looks over at Meredith.

Meredith: Seriously. Apparently he has loved me for…ever.

Izzie smiles.

Izzie: About time.

Meredith: What?

Izzie: Well, everyone has known that you two love each other since before Satan showed up.

Meredith: Oh.

Meredith just sighs.

Izzie: What is it?

Meredith: He didn't even mention the baby.

Izzie: So, what are you going to do?

Meredith: Don't know.

Meredith gets up from the bed.

Izzie: Where are you going?

Meredith: I have to peeee…

They both giggle. This only makes her have to pee even worse. She runs to the bathroom. When she gets back to Izzie's room, George is lying in the bed. Meredith goes to lay down.

Meredith: Scoot over George.

George scoots over. He smiles. This reminds him of the way it used to be, the three of them together. He sighs. He has missed this. He looks over at Meredith. Her hand is resting on her swollen abdomen. Izzie reaches over and turns out the light.

Izzie: Night.

George and Meredith: Night.

Meredith wakes up several times throughout the night to go to the bathroom. The last time she gets up to go to the bathroom is ten minutes before the alarm is set to go off. After she goes to the bathroom, she stands in the doorway, watching her friends, her family, sleep. She smiles to herself. No matter what happens, she knows that things will be okay. They may be difficult, but eventually they will be okay. She turns and walks to her room. She goes in to get dressed. Just as she is putting on her shirt, she hears Izzie's alarm clock and the groans of the two as they struggle out of bed.

Izzie (walking out of her room): Where's Meredith?

Meredith walks out of her room. Her clothes are fitting, making her pregnancy obvious.

Meredith: I'm right here.

Izzie: Oh, okay. Well, are you ready to go to work?

Meredith sighs.

Meredith: As ready as I will ever be.

Izzie: Well, I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes.

Meredith: Okay.

Meredith walks downstairs. She needs coffee. She knows that she isn't supposed to drink too much caffeine, but one cup won't hurt her. She puts on the coffee and pours a cup as Izzie walks into the kitchen.

Izzie: What are you doing?

Meredith: Pouring me a cup of coffee.

Izzie: What?

Meredith knows that this is not a battle worth fighting. Izzie is an overprotective motherly type.

Meredith: Pouring you a cup of coffee.

Izzie smiles.

Izzie: Thanks. You ready to go.

Meredith: Yup.

They walk out of the kitchen, meeting George at the door. Meredith smiles. She will just get some coffee when she gets to the hospital. This felt just like old times.

They arrive at the hospital. Meredith was quiet most of the ride. She is nervous. Everyone is about to see that she is pregnant. The whispers were bad before, but now. She doesn't want to think about it. Oh God, Addison. What will Addison think?

Izzie: Mer?

Meredith: Coming.

Meredith walks into the front doors of Seattle Grace Hospital with George and Izzie, bracing herself for a long day.

Meredith just stops and looks around. She was here yesterday, but as a visitor. Today she is back as a doctor. A smile plays upon her mouth. It is good to be home.

Izzie: Meredith? You better come on or we are going to be late.

Meredith follows Izzie, attracting stares and prompting whispers as she walks down the halls. She steps onto the elevator with George and Izzie. Just as the doors are about to close, a briefcase appears between the doors, causing them to re-open. In steps Derek Shepherd. He nods his head in acknowledgement to the interns and then smiles at Meredith. He then proceeds to stand next to Meredith. Meredith takes a deep breath and places a hand on her stomach. Suddenly she gasps. Derek jerks his head in her direction as she leans back against the wall of the elevator. Izzie moves towards her.

Derek: Meredith, are you okay?

Izzie: What is it, Meredith?

Meredith just looks between the two and decides to lie.

Meredith: Nothing, I just felt the baby move for the first time.

She fakes a smile across her face. Everyone in the elevator, including Derek, lets out a sigh of relief. They didn't realize they had been holding their breath. They all step out of the elevator. Derek watches Meredith walk towards the locker room, feeling as if she wasn't completely honest.

Izzie: So, you felt the baby move!! That is so exciting.

Meredith: Yeah.

Meredith didn't want to worry her friends and thought that maybe it was just a reaction to Derek. She knows that sometimes extreme stress can cause c ramps when you are pregnant. The interns proceed to get dressed, everyone looking at Meredith's stomach. She notices this.

Meredith: What?!!?

Everyone: Nothing.

They all look away, leaving Meredith a little angry.

Meredith: Seriously?!?! You guys all act like you've never seen a pregnant woman before!

Just then Bailey walks into the locker room.

Bailey: All right suck ups. Here are your assignments for today. O'Malley-Torres, Stevens-Montgomery, Karev-Burke, Yang-Shepherd. What are you all standing there for…MOVE!

Meredith just stands there. Dr. Bailey forgot to give her an assignment.

Meredith: Dr. Bailey, what about me?

Bailey: Yes, I expect a level of distraction from you today, so you are on scut.

Meredith: But, Dr. Bailey, I'm fine….really.

Bailey: You may be fine, Dr. Grey, but you will be distracted. I can't have you working on patients today, putting people's lives at risk…so scut.

Bailey looks around to make sure no one can hear her.

Bailey: I know what it is like to be pregnant and work the hours we work, Grey. So if you need anything , just let me know. I have to treat you as I treat the others, but I will have my eye on you.

Meredith: Thank you Dr. Bailey.

Meredith starts to walk away to join the others for rounds.

Bailey: Hey Grey!

Meredith turns around.

Bailey: The chief tells me you have already chosen Neuro as your specialty so you need to be prepared to work with Shepherd quite often.

Meredith just nods acknowledgement and goes to join the others. She goes to the bathroom and then walks into the patient room to join the other interns and Bailey. Cristina is presenting the patient as Derek walks in.

Derek: Hello, Mr. Smith. How are you feeling today?

Mr. Smith: I have definitely felt better.

Derek: Well, hopefully after today, you will. Now, Dr. Yang, what is it that we will be doing today?

Cristina answers Derek and Derek nods and smiles at the patient. As he is leaving the room he glances at Meredith. They make eye contact and smile at each other.

Izzie: Well, that wasn't obvious.

Meredith: What?

Izzie: Oh nothing, just an eye sex quickie.

Meredith: Whatever. You guys need to find something better to do than watch me.

Izzie: But it's just so fun.

They all laugh. After rounds are finished they all go their own way. Meredith sneaks to a coffee cart to get a cup of coffee, looking around to make sure Izzie is no where in sight. She orders a grande mocha latte and breathes in the intoxicating smell. A huge smile crosses her face just as she is about to take a drink.

Voice: Dr. Grey, shouldn't you be avoiding coffee?

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd, I wasn't aware that my coffee consumption concerned you.

She turns around and begins to walk away a smile playing on her mouth.

Derek takes a few steps after her.

Derek (more loudly than he intended): Meredith!

Everyone in the area turns around to look at him, including Meredith. Izzie, George and Cristina are standing about 200 feet away and Mark is standing about five feet behind Derek.

Derek (to himself): Sh!t.

Meredith: What?

Derek walks towards Meredith. There is only a few feet separating them. Everyone watches them anxiously, wondering what is going to happen.

Derek: We need to talk.

Meredith: About?

Derek glances at her stomach and then back at Meredith.

Derek: You're pregnant.

Meredith: Yes. I'm pregnant. You are just now figuring this out?

Derek: No…I…just…

Meredith: What?

Meredith is confused. She doesn't know why he is acting this way. Shouldn't he be excited? Then it hits her. He doesn't know if he is the father. How could he think that? Why would she come back and torture him with the ideal of her having another man's baby? A hurt look spreads across her face. She speaks more harshly this time.

Meredith: Just say it, Derek. Just freaking say it already.

Derek looks up and sees tears running down her face. He doesn't know what he did. He starts to open his mouth, but stops. He needs to know. He has to know.

Derek (quietly): Meredith, am I the father?

The hurt look deepens across her countenance. She can't believe he actually asked. How can he do this to her? She can't handle this right now.

Meredith: You know what you are? You are an a$$.

Derek sees that he has hurt her, but he still doesn't realize the reason.

Meredith: For a brain surgeon you are pretty brainless.

She starts to walk away when she feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. She yells in pain as she drops her coffee on the ground. She instinctively grabs her stomach and begins to fall. Just as she is about to meet the cold floor that is now covered with mocha latter she feels two firm arms grasp her under her arm pits, preventing her collision. She is crying as he bends down so that he can look into her eyes.

Derek: Meredith, what is it?

Meredith: The baby, oh my God!!

Derek picks her up and she buries her head in his chest and wraps her left arm around his neck while her right hand is placed on her stomach.

Derek (in a loud and commanding voice) :Someone page Addison!! NOW!!

He then looks down into her eyes. Her body is shaking with sobs. It kills him to see her this broken and he feels somewhat responsible. He shouldn't have asked her that question. She would have told him when she was ready.

Derek (in a soothing voice): Shhh….it will be okay. Everything will be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

_She starts to walk away when she feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. She yells in pain as she drops her coffee on the ground. She instinctively grabs her stomach and begins to fall. Just as she is about to meet the cold floor that is now covered with mocha latter she feels two firm arms grasp her under her arm pits, preventing her collision. She is crying as he bends down so that he can look into her eyes._

_Derek: Meredith, what is it?_

_Meredith: The baby, oh my God!!_

_Derek picks her up and she buries her head in his chest and wraps her left arm around his neck while her right hand is placed on her stomach._

_Derek (in a loud and commanding voice) :Someone page Addison!! NOW!!_

_He then looks down into her eyes. Her body is shaking with sobs. It kills him to see her this broken and he feels somewhat responsible. He shouldn't have asked her that question. She would have told him when she was ready._

_Derek (in a soothing voice): Shhh….it will be okay. Everything will be okay._

He takes her into an exam room and sits down in a chair with her still on his lap. He holds her close, trying to protect her. He runs his fingers through her hair, knowing that this often calms her down. Her sobs begin to subside although the tears continue to flow. She looks up in his face, revealing both the emotional and physical pain that she is feeling. She is about to speak when the door opens.

Addison: I got paged.

She looks and sees that Derek is holding Meredith and that she is clearly in pain. Addison sees that she is indeed pregnant. Although Addison is hurt, she cares about Derek and Meredith. The doctor in her kicks in.

Addison: I need for you to get on the table in order to exam you.

Meredith starts to stand up but another cramp causes her grip Derek's hand. Derek picks Meredith up and lays her on the table. He pushes her hair behind her ears. She looks away from him. She is still hurt from his question. Addison sees this and for the first time notices how much he loves her and she understands that it was always Meredith. She doesn't feel jealous anymore.

Addison: Okay Meredith, first I'm going to check the heartbeat so I need you to lift up your top.

Meredith lifts up her scrub top and undershirt to reveal her growing stomach. Derek stands there in awe. She is so beautiful. Addison squirts the cold gel on Meredith, smiling apologetically at her as she does so. Then she hears it.

Swoosh swoosh swoosh.

She sighs in relief and so does Derek.

Addison: Okay, there is a strong heartbeat. I just need to ask you some questions.

Meredith nods.

Addison: Date of conception? That is if you know for sure.

Meredith glances up and Derek and then at Addison. Here is goes. She knows after she says this he will know. She takes a deep breath.

Meredith: April 15.

Derek looks quickly at Meredith. Addison realizes that he didn't know and stands up to leave the room to give them their privacy. As she leaves the room she hears Derek's voice.

Derek: Wait. April 15? Prom?

And then it hits him. He is going to be a father. He is going to father a child with the love of his life. He has never felt happier in his entire life than he does at this very moment. He looks down at Meredith but doesn't meet her eyes. She is looking away. He now understands why she is so hurt and he feels horrible. He has to fix this.

Meredith realizes that she is holding Derek's hand and lets go. She then wipes the tears from her cheeks, looking at the wall the entire time.

Derek (in a raspy voice): Meredith?? Meredith please talk to me..

Meredith: Don't.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Don't try to make this better right now. Don't try to work your McDreamy charm on me right now.

Derek just stands there. He doesn't know if he should listen to her or not. He knows she doesn't need any extra stress right now. She is carrying a baby…his baby…their baby. He smiles at this thought. He is so happy that he is going to be a father. He sits down in their chair, sighing loudly. Addison walks back into the room.

Addison: Okay…we are going to do a sonogram now to look at the baby.

Derek jerks his head up at this. He is going to get to see his baby. He stands up next to the bed and instinctively reaches for Meredith's hand. Meredith allows his to hold his hand. It feels natural that they are together at this moment…about to view their baby.

Addison: Okay, this is going to be cold.

Addison squirts the gel on Meredith's abdomen and turns on the machine.

Addison: There it is.

Both Meredith and Derek are staring at the screen and at the tiny image that is there. Both have tears in their eyes. This moment seems so surreal.

Addison: So, do you want to know the sex?

Meredith: Really??

Addison just nods, a smile on her face. Meredith nods..

Addison: You are having a girl!!

Meredith smiles and looks at Derek for the first time. There is a hug smile plastered on his face and tears trickling down his cheeks. Addison prints two copies of the baby and hands one to each of them. Derek releases Meredith's hand and takes the picture.

Meredith: Thanks Addison.

Addison: No problem. Everything should be fine. Your cramps were due to stress, so try to take it easy. Go home today and relax and then you can come back to work tomorrow. I want to see you again in three weeks. Oh, and I don't want you driving today either. I would hate for you to have a cramp while driving. I'll talk to Bailey to see about Izzie taking you home and staying with you today.

Meredith: I can take care of myself.

Addison: I am sure you can, but I know Izzie will keep a good eye on you.

Derek: I can do it.

Before Addison can answer Meredith speaks.

Meredith: Could you page Izzie?

Addison nods and walks out of the room.

Derek: I can take you home and stay with you.

Meredith: I really don't want to be around you right now. Plus, I'm not supposed to be stressing myself out right now.

Derek: I am stressful to you?

Meredith: Yes, right now you are.

Derek: How so?

Meredith: By having the nerve to ask me if you are the father of my child.

Derek: But, I didn't know how far along you were…and you were with Finn before and at Prom.

Meredith looks hurt and the tears start flowing again.

Derek: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it.

Meredith (quietly): I never had sex with Finn.

Derek: What?

Meredith (Loudly): I said I never had sex with Finn, you dumbass.

Derek stands there shocked. He was sure they had slept together. He runs his hand through his hair. Just then Izzie shows up.

Izzie: Thank God you and the baby are OK.

Meredith smiles at Izzie.

Izzie: Are you ready to go home?

Meredith: Yeah, I just need to talk to Bailey.

Meredith didn't see Bailey standing in the doorway.

Bailey: Grey, you better go home and get some rest. I expect to see you for rounds in the morning. You too, Stevens.

Both: Yes, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey then glances at Derek and mutters something that sounds like "fool" under her breath. Derek stands there as he watches Izzie helping Meredith. He should be the one helping her. He wanted to be the one helping her. He sighs. Meredith and Izzie look at him. Meredith looks at Izzie and then at the door. Izzie understands and walks out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Meredith: I need time.

Derek looks up at the sound of her voice.

Derek: Time?

Meredith: Yes, time. Time to think without you pressuring me for an answer. I need time.

Derek: Okay, but what do you want me to do in the meantime?

Meredith: Maybe we can be friends?

Derek is somewhat amused. He remembers what happened last time they were just friends.

Derek: Friends?

Meredith: Yeah, while I try to figure out what I want. …I do know that I want you to be there throughout this pregnancy…I would never make you stay away because I know what it means to you…and we have to get along…so friends. No pressure of a relationship…nothing physical…no kissing…no sex…

Derek: Friends.

Meredith: Friends.

Meredith starts to walk out of the door.

Derek: Meredith?

Meredith: Yes?

Derek: As a friend, can I come over and see you tonight?

Meredith smiles at Derek. She is tired but she does want to spend time with him.

Meredith: Call me. We will see.

Derek: Okay. Goodbye, Mer.

Meredith: Goodbye, Der.

Meredith walks out of the room with a smile on her face. He called her Mer. Meanwhile, Derek feels the happiest he has felt since he can remember. He inhales deeply as his pager goes off.

(Scene cuts to Meredith and Izzie in the car)

Meredith sighs, looking out the window.

Izzie: So, what do you want to do?

Meredith: Eat.

Izzie: Okay then, what do you want to eat?

Meredith: Food.

Izzie: That's obvious. What kind of food.

Meredith: I don't know…

The car is silent, Izzie just looks over at Meredith.

Meredith: I want a cheeseburger and French fries.

Izzie: Mer, it's 10am.

Meredith: So?

Izzie: I don't think anywhere is serving burgers right now.

Meredith: Sonic. They have a full menu all day.

Izzie: But you hate Sonic.

Meredith: Not today. I want a hamburger and French fries….salty French fries…oh…and ice cream.

Izzie: Seriously??

Meredith: Yes…Izzie…Seriously. Do you think I would joke about food when I'm starving??

Izzie: Okay then.

Meredith: Thank you.

Izzie drives to Sonic and orders Meredith's burger with extra pickles, super sonic sized French fries, and extra thick chocolate shake. Izzie watches in amazement as Meredith shoves the food down her mouth.

Meredith (with a mouth full of food): Wha??

Izzie: Nothing.

Izzie looks away as Meredith belches loudly. Meredith finishes her food and is sucking on the straw of her milkshake.

Izzie: So, what do you want to do now?

Meredith thinks about this for a minute, pondering her options.

Meredith: Shop.

Izzie is somewhat excited at this prospect—Meredith never likes to go shopping.

Izzie: Seriously?!!?

Meredith: Seriously. Now that I know that I'm having a girl..

Izzie interrupts her.

Izzie: YOU'RE HAVING A GIRL?!?! Yay!! I'm soooo excited….to the mall it is.

Meredith laughs at Izzie's reaction. She is lucky to have Izzie as a friend, as family.

(Scene cuts to parking lot at the mall)

Meredith is squirming in her seat. Izzie just looks at her.

Izzie: What's wrong?

Meredith: I have to peee….

Izzie: Oh, let's go then.

Meredith: yeah, that would be a good ideal…unless you want me to go right here…

They get out of the car and go into the mall, Meredith walking funny, clearly struggling to control her bladder. After Meredith goes to the bathroom they head to Baby's R Us. Izzie is giddy and Meredith is smiling.

Izzie: So what are we looking for?

Meredith shrugs.

Meredith: I don't know. I just know that shopping is a great stress reliever. So I though we could just buy some baby stuff.

Izzie nods and they enter the store. Meredith stops and looks around, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Izzie: So, where should we start?

Meredith: Clothes.

They walk to the clothes department. Izzie picks up a couple of cute dresses and puts them in the basket.

Meredith: Hey, what are these?

Izzie: Dresses. I am going to spoil my niece. She is going to love her Aunt Izzie.

A huge grin crosses Meredith's face.

Meredith: Yeah, she is. She is going to love all of her family.

Just then Meredith spots some onesies and she pushes the cart to that area. She looks at them. She picks up a white one that says "Seriously?!" and puts it in the basket. She pauses and then picks up the one next to it.

Izzie: Mer, what is it?

Izzie walks over and sees Meredith holding a pink onesie that says "Daddy's Little Girl."

Izzie: Oh, Mer…

Tears are welling up in Meredith's eyes.

Meredith: He is going to be a great father…overprotective…but great.

She smiles and puts the garment in the basket. They continue shopping in this store for about an hour, leaving the store with bags full of items. They shop at the mall for a couple more hours and then decide to go eat. They arrive back home at about five o'clock and Meredith decides to watch some TV and relax on the couch. She sets her shopping bags down by the end of the couch and lies down. After about 20 minutes she is asleep. She doesn't hear her cell phone when it rings.

**So, I hope you guys are all enjoying this fic. I am somewhat of a comment whore...so please review...whether it be positive or negative...I do appreciate constructive criticism..so yeah...just click the little button and tell me what you think. **

**-Marci**


	8. Chapter 8

Izzie is in the kitchen drinking tea when George gets home. When he shuts the door he wakes up Meredith.

George: Hey Mer, how are you feeling?

Meredith: Hungry.

George: Do you want me to ask Izzie to make you something?

Meredith: No, I want you to go to McDonald's and get me some food.

George looks surprised. Meredith looks at him and pouts.

George: Seriously??

Meredith: Seriously.

George: But you hate McDonald's.

Meredith: Not today. I need some of their salty French fries, and a double cheeseburger with extra pickles, and a chocolate milkshake.

George just sits there.

Meredith: Please, George. I'm really hungry and Addison told me not to drive today. I really want McDonald's.

George: Okay..okay…I'm going..

Meredith smiles.

Meredith: Thank you, George.

George: Yeah, yeah…whatever.

Right after George leaves the front door bursts open and in walks Cristina. She sits down on the couch next to Meredith and props her feet up on the coffee table.

Cristina: So, how are you and McBaby doing?

Meredith: We are McFine.

Cristina: So…

Meredith: So what?

Cristina: What happened with McDreamy today?

Meredith: He knows.

Cristina: And how did he react?

Meredith: He was all happy and crap.

Cristina: And crap??

Meredith: Yeah.

Meredith just sighs and leans back, placing her hand on her stomach.

Cristina: What?

Meredith: I told him I needed time…but that we could be friends.

Cristina: Friends?? You do know what happened last time right?

Meredith just looks at her with a scowl on her face.

Cristina: Prom happened….and you McKnockedup happened..

Meredith: Whatever.

Cristina: Yeah, whatever.

There is a pause in the conversation.

Cristina: Well, at least he can't get you pregnant again.

They both crack up. Cristina looks and sees all of the bags in the floor.

Cristina: So, what did you get?

Meredith smiles and is excited to show her the new things her and Izzie bought for the baby. Meredith lays all of the baby things out on the table. They all laugh at the cute little outfits and blankets. Meredith then pulls out the onesie that says "Daddy's Little Girl." She is worried that Cristina will give her a hard time. When Cristina sees it she furrows her brow.

Cristina: Seriously??

Meredith: What?

Cristina: Friends my ass.

Before Meredith can reply the door opens. She sits the onesie one the top of all the other items and gets up from the couch to meet George and get her food.

(Scene shifts to Seattle Grace Hospital earlier in the day)

Derek watches as Meredith walks out of the room, the scent of Lavender lingering in the air. Just as he inhales deeply his pager goes off. He looks down and sees 911 and rushes out of the room. He has a certain spring in his step and a sparkle in his eye that has been missing since she left. He is happy. He is going to be a father. He reaches the ER and treats the patient, who only had a minor head laceration. He orders a CT just in case, but lets the intern handle it. He walks back to his office and sits down behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. Just then there is a knock at his door.

Derek: Come in!

Addison: Hello, Derek.

Derek: Addison.

Derek looks at her wondering why she is in his office. He then thinks about the fact that his ex-wife is currently treating the love of his life who happens to be pregnant. He starts to speak.

Addison: I am not here to give you a hard time. I can see that you two love each other. There is something between you two that we never had and I saw that today.

Derek nods in acknowledgement.

Addison: I am here telling you to watch her. She is a tough girl and may not admit it if there is something wrong. Try not to cause her too much stress right now. I think these past couple of days have been too much on her and that is what happened today.

Derek looks at her, his eyes full of panic and worry.

Addison: Don't worry. Everything is fine now. I just am telling you not to hurt her and to be there for her. She needs you.

Addison gets up to leave his office but turns around as her hand grabs the door knob.

Addison: You are going to be an amazing father.

Derek: Thank you, Addison.

Addison leaves Derek alone with his thoughts. He really loves her. He needs to prove it to her without stressing her out. Maybe he should just take things slow like she suggested. This was going to be hard. All he wanted to do since he saw her again was hold her as close to him as humanly possible. He wanted to feel the soft, warm touch of her skin, taste her mouth, run his fingers through her silky hair, breathe in her intoxicating scent, and sleep next to her while feeling the rise and fall of her chest and hear the beating of her heart. His thoughts were interrupted by another page, this one from the Chief.

After meeting with the Chief, Derek decides to go to the cafeteria and get some lunch. He sees the table of interns, minus Izzie and Meredith. He couldn't wait to look over and see her sitting there, smiling as she jokes with her friends over lunch. Derek snaps out of it and sits down at a table with Burke.

Burke: So, I hear congratulations are in order.

Derek: What?

Burke: Cristina told me about the baby, congratulations.

A proud smile spreads across Derek's face.

Derek: Thank you.

Burke: So, how does it feel?

Derek: What?

Burke: To be an expecting parent…to be an expecting parent with the love of your life who just came back after being gone for almost five months.

Derek sighs.

Derek: It feels…great…and scary. I mean, I don't think I have ever been happier in my life. I have always wanted children and I know that Meredith is the only person I would want to mother my children…it's just…

Burke: You thought it would be something you two would do together?

Derek: Yeah. I understand her hesitation after everything I put her through…but I love her…I love her so much that it hurts to breathe when I am not around her…It's almost like her scent of lavender is my oxygen. You know?

Burke glances at Cristina. He knows.

Burke: We love some strange women Shep.

Derek: Yes, yes we do.

Throughout lunch Derek steals glances at the table of interns. He knows that they are talking about Meredith and the baby…his daughter…and he wonders how she is doing. He knows that he needs to give her time, but he really wants to be around her. He is afraid that if he gives her too much space she will run again…but she did come back…right? He thinks about this for a minute longer and decides that Meredith would never leave with their baby. He sighs and finishes his lunch.

Derek gets through the rest of the day in eager anticipation of seeing Meredith later that evening. He doesn't know if she will say yes or not, but he knows it is worth a shot. He finishes checking up on all of his patients and leaves instructions with the intern for the rest of the night. He gets back to his office and decides to call her. He can't believe he is this nervous. He has dialed her number countless times. He smiles at himself. He feels like a teenager, the things this woman does to him. He dials her number and waits anxiously for her to answer. She doesn't. It goes to voicemail. He sits down behind his desk. Is she avoiding me? He doesn't know what to think. He decides to try to call the house phone, if nothing else to check on how her and the baby are doing. He dials the number and hopes that someone answers.

Voice: Hello?

Derek: Hey, Izzie.

Izzie: Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Yeah.

Izzie: What can I do for you?

Derek: Well, I tried to call Meredith's cell phone and she didn't answer. I was just wanting to check on her.

Izzie walks into the living room with the cordless phone and sees Meredith sleeping heavily on the couch. She walks back into the kitchen.

Izzie: She is passed out on the couch. That must be why she didn't answer.

Derek sighs with relief.

Derek: You have no ideal how relieved I am to hear that. I thought maybe she was avoiding me.

There is an awkward silence on the phone.

Derek: Does she seem okay now? I mean the baby scare and everything today?

Izzie: Yeah, she seems fine. We went shopping today and I think that helped a little. But you know Meredith, she is very good at hiding things.

Derek: Yeah I know. Listen, do you think she would mind if I stopped by for a little while? I just…I really want to be there with her through all of this…I..

Izzie: I think that is a good ideal, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: Izzie, call me Derek.

Izzie: Yes, Derek….okay that was weird.

They both laugh and hang up the phone. Just as Izzie puts the phone back on the receiver George walks in and wakes up Meredith. Izzie decides to stay in the kitchen, expecting Meredith to come in and get something to eat. Instead she hears the front door close again. She decides to go talk to Meredith when she sees Cristina walk in the door. Izzie spent all day with Meredith and she figures that Meredith probably wants to talk to Cristina alone, plus she doesn't really want to tell Meredith that Derek is on his way over. About five minutes later she hears the front door and looks out of the kitchen to see who it is.

Meredith runs out into the hallway to see if George is back with her food. She sees George but she doesn't see her food.

Meredith: Hey, where's my fo..

Meredith stops mid-sentence. Just then she sees Derek standing behind him and he is holding her food. She tilts her head to the side, a little thunderstruck by his appearance. He smiles at her, catching her breath. She looks down and then back up at him. He is still standing there.

Meredith: What…what are you doing here?

Derek: Well, I tried to call your cell phone but you didn't answer. I just wanted to come and check on you and the baby and make sure you are both okay.

Meredith: Oh, yeah we are fine.

Meredith smiles and glances at the McDonald's bags and cup that Derek is holding. She bites her bottom lip. She is really hungry. Derek notices her glance and laughs.

Derek: So, you're really hungry aren't you?

Meredith nods eagerly. Derek extends his arm, bag of food in hand. Meredith takes a few steps and grabs the bag.

Meredith: What about my milkshake?

A smile spreads across Derek's face. He takes a drink of the shake with a mischievous grin present across his face. Meredith gasps.

Meredith: Hey, that's mine.

She hits him with the bag of burgers.

Derek (laughing): Hey!

Meredith grabs the shake from his hand.

Meredith: Ass!

They both laugh. Meredith begins walking into the living room and turns back to see Derek still standing there.

Meredith: Are you coming?

Derek smiles and follows her into the living room. He looks around the room and sees Cristina and George sitting on the couch, going through the new items that Meredith bought. He sits down in a chair. Meredith plops down in a chair across from him and smiles at him and she stuffs five French fries into her mouth.

Meredith: MMM….this is good.

She smiles. Derek smiles at her. George continues going through the items and comes across a bag from Victoria's Secret.

George: Hey Mer, what did you get from Victoria's Secret?

Meredith giggles and Derek whips his around to the bag that George is holding.

Meredith: I had to get some new bras. My boobs are growing George. I'm pregnant. It happens.

George blushes, obviously flustered. Meredith and Cristina burst out laughing and Derek chuckles.

Derek: Well, let's see them then.

Meredith quickly looks at Derek admonishingly. George doesn't know what to do.

George: I…umm…I uhh..need a beer.

George gets up and leaves the room. They all laugh. Cristina notices that it's just her, Meredith, and Derek and decides to leave the awkward situation.

Cristina: I need to go back to the hospital, check on some patients. See ya.

Meredith realizes what her person is doing.

Meredith: Cristina!

Cristina: See you tomorrow, Meredith.

Cristina goes back to the hospital, leaving Meredith and Derek alone in the living room. The only sound is Meredith munching on her fries. She finishes her hamburger and is almost finished with her shake, when Derek decides to speak.

Derek: So, what did you get today?

Meredith: Lots of stuff.

Derek: I see that. But what kind of "stuff"?

Meredith: You can look if you want. Just not in the Victoria's Secret bag…

Derek smiles and begins going through the bags of baby items that Meredith purchased earlier in the day. He comes across the onesie that says "Seriously?!" and laughs loudly.

Derek: This is cute and perfect. I can see it now….our daughter's first word is going to be seriously.

They both laugh. Derek continues going through the clothing. He comes across the two little dresses that Izzie purchased and smiles widely. He feels so happy and proud. He is going to have a little girl. With these thoughts running through his head, he comes across a pink onesie. He lifts it up and reads it: "Daddy's Little Girl." Tears come into his eyes. He looks up at Meredith, speechless. She sees that he is holding the onesie and smiles at him, tears coming into her eyes as well.

Derek: Meredith…I..

He doesn't know what to say. He sits there speechless for a moment.

Derek: I don't think I have ever been happier in my life than I am right now..being here with you and looking at clothes purchased for our daughter…I have never been so excited about the present…about the future…as I am at this moment.

Tears well up in Meredith's eyes as well. She believes him, but she still can't bring herself to be with him yet.

Meredith: Derek…

She pauses for a moment. Derek watches her eagerly after she says his name. It sounds so natural rolling off of her tongue. It feels natural for her to speak it. She glances around the room before meeting his eyes again.

Meredith: I still need some time. I want us to spend time together without having the pressure of being together.

Derek looks hurt. Meredith sees this and decides to clarify what she is saying.

Meredith: I want to spend time with you without being with you.

Derek understands what she is saying and nods in agreement. He is happy to spend any time with her and his unborn daughter. Meredith is relieved that he understands. They smile at each other.

Meredith: So, wanna watch a movie??

Derek: Sure.

A big smile crosses Derek's face as he gets comfortable in the chair. He watches Meredith as she gets up and goes to put in a movie. He loves the way her body looks. He admires her fuller breasts and curves. He loves the bump that is showing on her stomach. What he loves the most of all is the fact that this amazing woman is carrying his child. She looks over at him and notices that he is staring.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Nothing…it's just…you look amazing.

Meredith smiles and blushes a little. They look into each others eyes for a moment and then Meredith breaks the contact. She thinks "This is going to be harder than I thought" and focuses back on the movie selection.

Meredith: What movie do you want to watch?

Derek: It doesn't matter to me, whichever you prefer.

Meredith just sighs and looks back at the collection. She decides that she can't watch anything too romantic or anything with sex in it with him. Finally, she decides on a comedy and puts in "Spaceballs." Derek smiles at her choice. He hates "Star Wars" but he always thought "Spaceballs" was funny. Meredith goes and sits on the couch and then she jumps back up.

Derek: What is it? Is everything okay?

Meredith: Yeah, I just have to go to the bathroom before we start the movie…and maybe get some popcorn and candy too.

Derek smiles. She is so cute with her recurring trips to the bathroom and her little cravings.

Derek: You go to the bathroom and I will go get some popcorn and candy.

Meredith smiles at Derek. She really loves him, she just isn't ready for him to know that or to tell him. She nods acquiescence to Derek's suggestions and turns to leave the room.

Meredith: Oh, make sure you get chocolate. I think we may have some milkduds…those would be perfect with the popcorn.

Derek: Really?

Meredith: Yeah, haven't you ever put milkduds in your popcorn?

Derek: I have to say I have never put milkduds in my popcorn.

Meredith: Well, you are about to try it.

Derek really isn't looking forward to the prospect of trying this concoction. He looks at her, trying to think of a way to get out of it. She smiles at him. He can't resist that smile, it makes his heart flutter and his pulse race.

Derek: What the hell. I'll see if there are two boxes of milkduds.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek walks into the kitchen and Meredith goes to the bathroom. Izzie and George are still sitting in the kitchen. They both smile at Derek as he walks through the door.

Izzie: Hey.

Derek: Hey. Where is the popcorn and milkduds?

George: She's hungry again?!?! She just ate half a cow and a bag of potatoes…

Izzie: George, she's pregnant and eating for two.

George: Well, she could be eating for a whole girl scout troup..

Derek and Izzie laugh. Izzie goes to the cupboard and gets the popcorn and milkduds out. She then puts the popcorn in the microwave. Derek retrieves a big bowl to put the popcorn in.

Derek: I wonder what she wants to drink…

Izzie and George look at Derek. They can see that he is trying really hard to win Meredith back. They can also see that a certain sparkle in his eyes and a bounce in his step has returned that had been missing since she left.

Izzie: You really love her.

Derek and George turn to look at Izzie, shocked at this outburst. Derek smiles and runs his hand through his hair.

Derek: Yes, Izzie, I really love her.

Izzie: Good, but if you hurt her again I will go all trailer park on you're a$$.

Derek: I don't plan on ever hurting her again.

Izzie: Good.

Just as Izzie is about to speak Meredith walks into the kitchen.

Meredith: Hey guys, what are you doing hiding out in the kitchen?

George: We aren't hiding out.

Izzie: Yeah, we were just talking.

George: Yeah.

Meredith: Okay…well, do you want to watch "Spaceballs" with Derek and I?

Izzie: No, that's okay…George and I were going to go out and eat dinner.

Izzie catches George's eye and he understands what she is doing. Izzie walks over and grabs her purse and hugs Meredith.

Izzie: If you need anything just call.

Meredith: I'll be fine, Izzie. You guys have a nice time at dinner.

Izzie and George walk out of the door, leaving Meredith and Derek alone. Meredith sits down at the table, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. Derek stands, leaning back on the counter.

Derek: So…

Meredith: So…

Derek: What do you want to drink?

Meredith smiles. She realizes that he is trying to take care of her. She thinks that it is cute. He looks good leaning back against the counter. He is wearing a pin-striped button up shirt with a deep blue sweater over it and a pair of khakis. She always loved this look on him. Dmn. Not being with him is going to be hard. She looks up and her eyes meet his. They smile at each other, getting lost in the moment. The microwave dings and they are both able to breathe again.

Meredith and Derek go into the living room and both sit down on the couch, the bowl of popcorn and milkduds in the middle. Meredith grabs a handful and stuffs it in her mouth. Derek laughs at her. Meredith looks at him questioningly, mouth still full.

Meredith: Wha?

Derek (shaking his head): Nothing.

Meredith looks at him out of the corner of her eye. He gives her his McDreamy smile and she turns her attention elsewhere. She pushes play and the movie starts.

Meredith: Aren't you going to eat some?

Derek was hoping that she wouldn't notice he wasn't eating. He decides he could at least try this concoction of junk food to make her happy. He reaches to the bowl and grabs a couple of pieces of popcorn and a milkdud and places it in his mouth, chewing tentatively. A smile spreads upon his face.

Derek: Hey, this isn't that bad…it's actually pretty good.

Meredith smiles a victorious smile and nods her head.

Meredith: Told you so.

They both relax on the couch and watch the movie, laughing and truly enjoying their time together. Derek is about to say something about the movie and looks over at Meredith and notices that she is asleep. He smiles. She looks so peaceful. There is a smile playing on her lips and her right hand is resting on her swollen stomach. God, he loves her so much. As he is looking at her she stretches her legs and her feet end up in his lap. He smiles and places his hand on her leg. She sighs deeply and continues sleeping.

Izzie and George enter the house about thirty minutes later and hear the credits rolling on the movie. They look into the living room and can't help but smile at what they see. Meredith is stretched out on the couch, her hand on her stomach and her feet in Derek's lap. Derek has his feet propped up on the coffee table and his head resting on his left hand, his eyes are closed. His other hand is placed on Meredith's leg. They both look so peaceful and natural. Just as Izzie and George turn to leave the living room Meredith sneezes and wakes up. Derek jumps at the sound of her sneeze and looks around wildly, momentarily forgetting where he is. Meredith giggles. He turns to her at the sound of her laugh and smiles.

Derek: What?

Meredith: You jumped. Did my sneeze scare you?

Derek: Yeah, well I never knew such a loud noise could come from such a small person.

Derek chuckles and Meredith laughs. She sits up on the couch and looks at the clock.

Meredith: It's getting late.

Derek: Yeah, it is.

Meredith: And I have pre-rounds tomorrow.

Derek: Yeah, well I should be going then so you can get some rest.

Derek stands up and Meredith follows suit. George and Izzie have made their way back into the kitchen. Meredith follows Derek into the foyer. They stand their for a moment, shifting on their feet.

Derek: So…

Meredith: So…

Derek: I had a nice time.

Meredith smiles at Derek and he smiles back.

Meredith: Me too.

Derek: So, I guess I will see you tomorrow at work?

Meredith nods and Derek turns to leave.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek turns around eagerly, not wanting to leave.

Derek: Yes?

Meredith: I want you to be there.

Derek: For what?

Meredith: For everything. I don't want to do this alone and I want you to know that I want…I need…for you to be involved.

Derek smiles widely and takes a few steps towards Meredith. He tucks her hair behind her ears. She shivers under his mere touch and closes her eyes, savoring the moment. Derek notices this and smile, his fingers tingling from the contact with his soft skin. He takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Derek: You don't have to do anything alone. I plan on being there for everything. In fact, nothing could keep me from being there.

Meredith smiles at him gratefully, relief sweeping over her body. She takes a deep breath and inhales his scent. She closes her eyes when she feels his hand brushing her cheek. She gasps at this unexpected sensation as electricity moves throughout her body. He feels her shiver again and smiles. She finally has the courage to open her eyes and her bright green eyes instantly gaze into his sparkling blue ones. Her breathing becomes ragged as she finds it difficult to breath.

He feels the breath knocked out of him when she opens her eyes and he sees into her soul, a soul that he wants to be close to forever. He smiles and starts to lean in.

Meredith (in a quiet and strained voice): Derek…

Derek (maintaining eye contact): Hmmm?

Meredith: I can't…I…I'm not ready for this…

Derek smiles and nods understanding. She exhales. He grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. His lips tingle from the contact with her skin and her skin erupts in goosebumps.

Derek: Goodnight, Mer.

Meredith: Goodnight, Der.

Derek walks out of the house and drives away. Meredith watches as the tail lights of his vehicle disappear and she lets out a deep sigh. Meredith turns around to see Izzie standing there with a smug smile on her face.

Meredith: What?

Izzie: Nothing.

Meredith just shakes her head.

Meredith: I'm going to bed.

Izzie: Goodnight.

Meredith: Night.

Meredith makes her way upstairs and eventually lies down on her bed. A smile crosses her lips as she thinks about the evening. Then she thinks about how much she really wants him to be in the bed with her, how much she really wants to feel his hands running over every inch of her body, how much she wanted to feel his hands caressing her growing stomach. She falls asleep to these thoughts with a smile on her face and thinking about their future as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith awakes the next morning to the sound of her alarm going off. She rolls over and looks at the clock. It reads 4:30. She has to be at the hospital in an hour. She doesn't feel well either. Her throat is scratchy and her nose is congested. "Just great" she thinks as she throws her feet over the side of the bed. She goes and takes a shower and gets dressed. She goes downstairs to meet her roommates, sneezing often. Her voice is also scratchy all day. Izzie looks at her as she walks through the door.

Izzie: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

Izzie: Are you okay?

Meredith: Coffee.

Izzie: What?

Meredith: I need coffee.

Izzie: Mer, you really shouldn't be drinking coffee.

Meredith (angrily): Fine.

She starts coughing after this outburst. She grabs her bag and walks out the door, leaving Izzie standing there staring after her. Meredith heads to work, leaving Izzie and George to ride together. She is frustrated and angry.

Meredith (mumbling to herself): I can take care of myself.

Meredith pulls into the hospital parking lot 30 minutes before her shift is due to start. She gets out of her vehicle, still angry, mostly because of the hormones. She goes to the passenger side of her vehicle to get her bag and turn around and almost runs into someone. Derek grabs her shoulders to prevent the collision. He notices that she looks disheveled and angry.

Meredith: Sorry.

He notices the hoarseness of her voice and then she starts sneezing.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith gets angry at this question. She is tired of people asking her that question.

Meredith (in a harsh tone): I'm fine. Okay?? Freaking great.

She starts to walk quickly towards the hospital. Derek stands there stunned for a moment. He thought things between them were great. Obviously something else is going on. He starts running towards her, attempting to catch her before she goes into the locker room. She goes into the hospital and goes straight to the coffee cart. Derek notices her at the coffee cart and walks towards her.

Meredith: I would like a venti mocha latte with an extra shot.

Meredith pays for her coffee and waits. She feels someone come and stand next to her. She looks over and sighs out of frustration. The guy hands her the coffee and she starts to walk away.

Derek: Meredith?

He puts his hand on her shoulder, she turns around to face him with a scowl on her face.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Tell me what's bothering you.

Derek watches her as she takes a gulp of her latte. He decides now is not the time to bug her about drinking coffee. She notices that he is watching her and that just frustrates her more.

Meredith: This, this is bothering me. People hovering and telling me what to drink and what not to drink, acting like I'm going to break any minute. I am an adult. I can take care of myself. I don't need people smothering me. Seriously!

Derek: Mer…

Meredith: No, don't. I don't want to hear it right now. I know you are all happy because you are going to be a dad but I'm the one having to make all the sacrifices. You get to go on with your life like nothing has changed and I can't even control my own body anymore. So, I don't want to hear it.

Meredith runs off towards the locker room. Derek just stands there, mouth agape. People are standing around and heard everything. Up until that point, no one knew that he was the father of Meredith's child. They suspected, but they didn't know. He didn't care if everyone knew, but he knew that Meredith would care. He realizes that the pregnancy must be hard on Meredith and he just wants to be there for her. He starts walking towards the locker room to try to talk to Meredith again when his pager goes off.

Derek: Damn!

He sighs and starts walking away. He sees Bailey at the coffee cart and makes a decision. He walks over to her.

Derek: Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: I want Dr. Grey to be my intern for today.

Bailey looks his up and down and notices a concerned look on his face. She glares at him.

Bailey: Fine, but only because you are my boss.

Derek: Thank you, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Whatever.

Derek walks to answer his page and Bailey walks towards the locker room to hand out the assignments.

Meanwhile, Meredith runs back to the locker room and collapses on the bench. She is crying.

Meredith: Stupid hormones.

Izzie and George walk in followed by Cristina. They all look at her and Izzie is about to speak.

Meredith: Don't. I don't want to talk about it.

They all nod and continue to get ready for rounds. Bailey arrives five minutes later to hand out assignments. She looks at Meredith and notices that she looks disheveled and her eyes are red and swollen.

Bailey: Okay, suck-ups, here are the assignments for today: Karev-Montgomery, Yang-Burke, Stevens-Pit,, O'Malley-Scut, Grey-Shepherd.

Meredith sighs.

Bailey: What are you all standing there for? Go save some lives! Now!!

All of the interns rush to their assignments. Bailey grabs Meredith's arm as she is walking out of the locker room.

Bailey: You okay?

Meredith nods.

Bailey: Okay then, but I'm watching you.

Meredith nods and walks off to meet Derek, latte still in hand.

Meredith goes to find Derek and sees him standing at the nurses' station. She sighs. She begins walking over towards him. He is reading a chart. She stops for a moment to watch him. She loves the way he looks when he is concentrating. She breaks out of this reverie and walks to the nurses' station. She sets her latte on the counter and stands next to him. She can feel the heat radiating from his body, but she is still pissed. He smells her hair and knows that she is standing next to him. He looks over and sees her looking straight ahead.

Derek: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

Meredith starts sneezing.

Meredith: Damn it!

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith: I am fine. I am your intern for today.

Derek: Okay then. Let's go.

Meredith: Where are we going?

Derek: To check on my patients.

Meredith grabs her latte off of the counter and Derek watches her as she take a big drink. Meredith notices that he is watching her.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Nothing.

Meredith: That's what I thought.

Meredith follows Derek into the first patient's room. Derek smiles at the patient as he enters.

Derek: Good Morning, Mrs. Jones. How are you feeling today?

Mrs. Jones is an older woman in her sixties and is surrounded by a large family. Mrs. Jones smiles at Derek and at Meredith.

Mrs. Jones: I am fine dear.

Derek hands Meredith the chart and goes to check Mrs. Jones' vitals. Mrs. Jones looks at Meredith again and notices that she is pregnant.

Mrs. Jones: Congratulations.

Meredith doesn't know what she's talking about.

Mrs. Jones: How far along are you?

Realization dawns on her face and she smiles. Derek looks up and smiles at Meredith.

Meredith: Almost 19 weeks.

Mrs. Jones: Do you know the sex?

Meredith (smiling widely now): It's a girl.

Mrs. Jones: Well, that's great. I bet you and your husband are very excited.

Meredith begins to look uncomfortable and Derek stops his exam and looks at Meredith.

Meredith: Actually, ummm…I'm not married.

Mrs. Jones: Oh, well I'm sure the father is very excited.

Meredith doesn't know what to say. She stands there awkwardly and looks at Derek. He chuckles and she glares at him.

Derek: He is very excited, Mrs. Jones. Couldn't be happier, in fact.

Mrs. Jones glances between Meredith and Derek and draws the connection.

Mrs. Jones: Well, Dr. Shepherd, congratulations to you as well.

Derek: Thank you.

Derek walks over and stands next to Meredith, a smile plastered on his face.

Mrs. Jones: You two make a cute couple. I'm sure your daughter will be beautiful.

Meredith: Actually..

Derek: Dr. Grey is going to run these labs and we will be back as soon as we get the results.

Mrs. Jones: Thank you.

Derek nods and walks out of the room, Meredith following close behind him. Meredith is angry.

Meredith: What was that about?

Derek turns around to face her.

Derek: What?

Meredith: You tell a patient that you're the father of my baby and then let her believe that we are a couple.

Derek: Well, I didn't know that it was a secret that I was the father of your baby and I didn't think it would matter is she thought we are a couple or not…

Meredith glares at him. He forces himself to suppress a smile. She sees that he is about to laugh at her and this just pisses her off more.

Meredith: You…you are such an ASS!

With that she turns around and starts to walk away, Derek quickly following on her heels.

Derek: Meredith..

Meredith: Not now, Dr. Shepherd.

He stops as she walks into the women's bathroom, a little hurt by her tone and the formality she used when addressing him. He shakes his head. He doesn't know what to do. Everything was great last night. Maybe it is the hormones, maybe it was the hormones last night. He doesn't know. His pager goes off and he walks away from the bathrooms.

Once in the bathroom, Meredith runs to the toilet and vomits. Being sick sucks. She gets up from the floor and goes to the sink and rinses out her mouth. She takes a deep breath. She knows that she should take it easy on Derek, but her emotions were going crazy and she didn't really understand why. She walks out the bathroom door and runs into someone.

Meredith: Sorry.

Bailey: Grey, you better watch where you are going.

Meredith: Yes, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Now, get back to work.

Meredith just nods and walks to the nurses' station to get Mrs. Jones' chart. She glances at the chart and sees that the lab results are back. She goes to find Derek. She sees him standing in front of the elevator texting on his blackberry.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd?

Derek is startled by her voice and turns to face her.

Derek: Yes, Dr. Grey?

Meredith: Mrs. Jones' test results are back.

She hands Derek the results and his brow furrows.

Derek: This is not good. Let's go. We need to get her into an OR now.

They rush Mrs. Jones into the OR to perform emergency surgery. Meredith stands towards the back of the room, watching from a distance. Derek notices her distance and decides to do something about it.

Derek: Dr. Grey?

Meredith: Yes, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Why don't you come over here so that you are able to observe better.

Meredith smiles and moves to stand next to Derek. He can smell the scent of her hair and she can smell the scent of his cologne. Derek spots the problem and points it out to Meredith.

Derek: See? There is it. We caught it just in time.

Meredith leans over to see and her arm brushes Derek's, sending chills up both of their spines.

Meredith: I see it. It's huge.

Derek: Yeah. She should be fine.

After finishing the surgery, Meredith is sitting in a chair outside the OR. She is tired, hungry, and full of adrenaline. Derek walks out of the OR and sees her sitting there. He goes and sits in the seat next to her.

Derek: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

There is a pause. Meredith sighs.

Meredith: That was…amazing.

Derek looks at her and smiles. He then tilts his head and nods.

Meredith: It just never fails to amaze me…I…you were amazing.

Derek: Thank you.

Meredith: Yeah, well I should go. I'm starving.

They both laugh at this comment. Derek nods and they stand up.

Derek: I need to go inform the family, but I will see you later.

Meredith nods and walks off to the cafeteria and sits with her other interns.

Meredith: Hey.

Everyone: Hey.

They all eat in silence. No one is in a very good mood. Meredith notices Derek walk into the cafeteria. They lock eyes for a moment before he sits down at a table. All of the sudden Meredith feels nauseous. She gets up and runs towards the bathroom, leaving everyone staring after her. Derek notices this as well and wonders if she is okay.

Cristina: Dude, what the hell?

Everyone just shrugs. Meredith runs into the bathroom and vomits again. "Damn, being sick and pregnant sucks." She gets up and rinses out her mouth and decides to go do some research for a surgery she is watching later. She doesn't notice the figure leaning on the door frame until he speaks.

Derek: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: You okay?

Meredith: Yup. I'm fine. I really wish people would stop asking me that.

Derek just sighs. Meredith looks up from the computer screen after she hears him sigh. He decides to change the subject.

Derek: So, any plans tonight?

Meredith: I'm on call. You?

Derek: I'm on call as well.

Just then Meredith gets paged to the pit.

Meredith: Gotta go.

She jumps up and takes off running down the hall, leaving Derek watching her back disappear.

Derek(quietly): See ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Later in the day, Meredith is sitting in the OR Gallery watching Burke and Cristina perform surgery. She was focused on watching the surgery and didn't notice the figure clad in blue leaning against the door frame. He is watching her intently. He really wants to be with her. He loves her so much. He doesn't know how much longer he can wait for her. It hurts him to be apart from her. She looks flushed. He knows she is sick. She can deny it all she wants, but he knows her. Sometimes, he feels as if he knows her better than he knows himself. He sighs deeply. She suddenly becomes aware of his presence. She thought she sensed it before, but not she knows. She turns and looks at him. A smile crosses her face. Suddenly, the monitors begin to beep down in the OR. Meredith turns her attention to the surgery and Derek moves to stand closer to the window. The monitors cease beeping as the patient is stabilized. Derek then sits next to Meredith. He can smell her hair from his seat. This scent causes the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He leans in close to her ear.

Derek (whispering): How is the surgery going?

Meredith feels shivers travel throughout her body as she feels his breath on her ear and neck. She leans in towards him to reply in a whispered, raspy voice.

Meredith: Good. Burke just finished repairing the heart wall.

Derek closes his eyes as Meredith's breath hits his ear and neck. The warmth causes goosebumps to erupt on his skin. They sit there in silence as they watch the surgery progress. Suddenly, Derek's pager goes off.

Derek: Damn. Gotta go.

Meredith: Okay.

Derek: See you later on?

Meredith: Sure. I'm on call tonight.

Derek: Me too.

They smile at each other and lock eyes. Everything else disappears. They are unaware of where they are or who they are. The only thing that they know is that they love each other. In this moment, they are truly together, their souls becoming one in the physical space that exists between them. He is her and she is him. They are one. They remain like this for about a minute until Derek's pager goes off again. This snaps them back to reality. Derek hungers for more interaction with her.

Derek: Meet you for coffee..at say 10?

Meredith smiles. She just wants to spend some time with him.

Meredith: Sure. See ya.

Derek flashes her his McDreamy smile and leaves the gallery. Meredith sighs. This is so hard. Not being with him is so hard. Shortly after Derek leaves, Izzie enters, interrupting Meredith's thoughts. She sits in the chair where Derek was sitting just moments before.

Izzie: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

Izzie is munching on a granola bar, something which she almost always does when watching a surgery from the gallery. She looks over at Meredith.

Izzie: So, I saw McDreamy leaving here.

Meredith glances at Izzie.

Meredith: Yeah, so?

Izzie: Well, what did he say?

Meredith: Nothing. We are just going to have coffee later. We are both on-call tonight.

Meredith doesn't know why she feels the need to add that last sentence, probably because she wanted an excuse for meeting with him later.

Izzie: Uh huh.

Meredith: What?

Izzie thinks for a minute, a smile evident on her face.

Izzie: This friend thing won't last long.

Meredith glances at Izzie out of the corner of her eye.

Meredith: It's just coffee…We can be friends.

Izzie: Right. Last time you said that you ended up having sex in an exam room at a prom.

Meredith thinks for a moment and decides to talk to Izzie. She needs to talk to someone about it.

Meredith: I'm not saying that I don't want anything more. I just need some time with us just being friends.

Izzie: Why?

Meredith: Because…I need to know that he really wants me, not just sex with me.

Izzie: You can't expect him to wait forever.

Meredith: I know. I just need a month or so.

Izzie: Well, you need to explain that to him.

Meredith: Why?

Izzie: Because, he has already been waiting for almost five months. He waited for you to come back and he is still waiting.

Meredith hadn't thought about him waiting for her while she was gone. Izzie has a point. She is just so freaking scared. She doesn't know if she could handle it if Derek left her again. She barely made it last time and her love for him since then had grown even stronger and more passionate. She has more to lose now than she did last time. Plus, her baby...their baby…she just doesn't know. It is just so complicated now. Izzie looks over and sees that Meredith is deep in thought.

Izzie: Just talk to him.

Meredith: I have.

Izzie: I mean really talk to him. Tell him exactly how you feel.

Meredith: But…

Izzie: Just do it. He will understand. He seems to already understand, but you need to be honest with him. Restart on the right foot.

Meredith: Yeah, I guess you are right.

Izzie: Of course I am.

Meredith: Thanks, Izzie.

Izzie: Yup. No problem.

Burke and Cristina finish the surgery and Meredith returns to work. She spends most of the day running labs and checking on Derek's post-op patients.

After he receives the page in the OR gallery, he spends hours in the OR performing and emergency craniotomy. He didn't ask Meredith to join him because he knows that she is sick. He walks out of the scrub room and stretches. He needs to go talk to the family and then it would be close to the time to meet Meredith for coffee. He goes and talks to the family. It takes a little longer than he expects because they as many questions. It is now 10:05. He walks to the lounge but doesn't see Meredith. He then goes to the nurses' station but she is not there either. He sees a nurse.

Derek: Excuse me?

Nurse: Yes, Doctor?

Derek: Have you seen Dr. Grey?

Nurse: Actually, I saw her go into the woman's restroom about an hour ago, but I haven't seen her since.

A worried look crosses Derek's brow. He goes to the supply closet and gets a washcloth. He then walks to the women's restroom which the nurse pointed towards. He listens at the door. He suspects that she is vomiting, but doesn't hear anything. Just then someone walks up.

Voice: What are you doing?

Derek jumps at the sound of Dr. Bailey's voice. He looks at her nervously. He doesn't know why, but that woman scares him.

Derek: Dr. Bailey. Meredith has been sick all day and I was told that she may be in there and I'm worried…

Bailey: You're rambling..

Derek: Sorry.

Bailey opens the bathroom door and walks in. Derek tries to look in but the door closes too quickly. Bailey walks out a moment later, a smile curving only the corners of her lips. She notices the looks of expectation and nervousness on his face.

Derek: Well?

Bailey: She's in there. Go ahead and go in. She's in there alone.

Derek doesn't wait for Bailey to say anything more before he goes into the bathroom. He looks around and sees her legs on the ground in the first stall.

Derek (quietly): Mer?

Silence. Derek walks to the first stall and has to suppress a chuckle at the sight before him. Meredith's legs are spread out on the floor. Her arms are spread around the toilet seat and her head is resting on her left arms. Her cheeks are slightly flushes and her hair is pulled back. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open. He walks over to the sink and dampens the washcloth. He then walks back towards Meredith. He decides that she should probably be sleeping in a bed. He bends down, gripping the washcloth in his right hand, and places his right arm under her legs. He then wraps his left arms around her back. He inhales, breathing in her scent, and slowly picks her up. She stirs a little and then nuzzles her face into his chest. She takes a deep breath. She speaks in a very quiet voice, only half awake.

Meredith: You smell like….Derek.

She wraps her arms around her neck and nuzzles her face even further into his chest. He smiles and kisses her hair. He then walks to the door and struggles to open it. After they are out of the bathroom, Derek looks around and notices people staring at them. He sees the Chief. The Chief looks at him and walks over to him. They speak in hushed voices.

Chief: Is she okay?

Derek: Yeah. She is sick and fell asleep in the bathroom. I'm just going to take her to an on call room so she can get some sleep.

Chief: Good idea. You should get some sleep as well.

Derek just nods and begins to walk towards one of the quietest on call rooms. Nurses standing around begin to whisper. He just smiles and kisses her head again. He doesn't care if everyone knows he loves her. He wants them to know. He gets to the on call room and is about to open the door when someone reaches around and opens it for him. He turns around.

Derek: Thanks, Dr. Karev.

Alex: No problem. Just don't hurt her again.

Derek: I don't plan on it.

Alex: Good.

Alex walks off and Derek enters the on call room. He places Meredith on the bed gently. Some of her hair is loose and he pushes it behind her ear. He takes the washcloth and wipes her face, hoping to cool her down. He then kisses her forehead and then places the washcloth on the place where his lips were seconds before. He believes that she is asleep.

Derek (whispering): I love you. I love you so much.

He then turns to leave the room, planning on checking on her again in about an hour. He reaches for the doorknob.

Meredith (quietly): Don't leave.

Derek turns around at the sound of her voice. He walks over to where she is laying and kneels next to the bed.

Derek: Mer?

Meredith opens her eyes and looks directly into his. She smiles slightly.

Meredith: Stay with me. Please?

Derek smiles and brushes another stray piece of hair away from her face.

Derek: Of course.

Derek goes to get onto the top bunk.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek kneels back down next to the bed.

Derek: Yes?

Meredith: I meant in the same bed.

She giggles softly. Derek smiles broadly and climbs in the bed next to her. She is on her back and scoots over to make room for him. He lays his head down on the pillow and inhales the smell of lavender. Meredith moves closer to him and places her head next to Derek's chest. He moves his arm so that she can put her head in the nook between his shoulder and chest. She does so and he wraps his arm around her back. He kisses her head one last time before beginning to drift off to sleep. Meredith thinks he's asleep.

Meredith (whispering) : I love you too.

Derek and Meredith fall asleep with smiles on both of their faces.

Derek awakes about two hours later. At first he is unsure what woke him up. Then he notices that Meredith is shivering. He sees beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He puts his hand to her hand and she is burning up.

Derek (quietly): Shit!

Derek climbs over Meredith and picks her up.

Meredith (in a sleepy voice): Whatsagoingon?

Derek: Shhh…it's okay. You just have a fever and I'm going to take you into an exam room to check you out.

Meredith: Derek, I don't feel so well…

Shortly after these words leave her mouth, Meredith vomits all over Derek. He doesn't look disgusted, just worried. Meredith is horrified.

Meredith: Oh my God! I'm so sorry.

She starts crying.

Derek: It's okay, Mer. Don't worry about it.

Meredith: But I just threw up all over you.

Derek: It happens. It's not such a big deal.

Derek looks her in the eyes and gives her a reassuring look. He then pushes her hair behind her ears. Derek opens the door into the hallway and it takes a moment for both his and Meredith's eyes to adjust to the light. Derek takes her into an exam room and lays her on an exam table. Derek goes and wets the washcloth that was still on her face and places it on her forehead. Meredith looks and him and starts giggling.

Derek: What?

Meredith: You remember the last time we were alone in an exam room?

Derek grins.

Derek: How could I forget?

Meredith: Yeah, that when you did this to me.

Meredith points to her stomach. Both her and Derek laugh. Derek gets the thermometer and checks her temperature. It reads 105 F.

Derek: Shit.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Your temp is 105. We need to get it to come down. It probably wouldn't hurt to push some IV fluids either since you've been throwing up all day.

Meredith: I know the procedure, Derek. I am a doctor as well.

Derek places his hand on Meredith's forehead and rubs it with his thumb, a smile on his face. He is trying to take care of her and she actually thinks that it is sweet. She smiles back.

Derek: I will be right back.

Meredith nods. Derek leaves the room, still covered in vomit, and runs into the Chief and Bailey.

Chief: Hey, Shep.

He looks at Derek and sees the vomit on his scrubs. Derek follows his gaze.

Derek: Meredith is sick. She currently has a fever of 105. I think you might want to see if another one of the interns can cover her for the next couple of days…also I would like to take off as well so that I can take care of her. She shouldn't be alone. She's too damn stubborn.

Derek runs his hand through his hair. He is obviously worried. Both the Chief and Bailey see the look in his eyes.

Bailey: What is it? What aren't you telling us?

Derek: I'm just worried about the baby. I'm not sure if she can handle the extra stress. I..I…just..I..

Chief: It's okay, Shep. You and Grey take a couple of days until she is better. You go get changed out of those scrubs and go sit with her. I will be there in a minute to start the IV and take some blood.

Bailey: I'll do it Chief. She's my intern. I'll take care of her. You should go home.

She sees George coming down the hall.

Bailey: O'Malley!

George: Yes, Dr. Bailey?

Bailey: Grey is sick, can you cover her for tonight and I will figure out what to do for the next two days later.

George: Yeah, of course. Is she okay?

Bailey: She will be fine. Now get back to work.

George leaves and Derek goes to change his scrubs. He walks back into the exam room where Meredith is and sees her vomiting again. He rushes over to rub her back and hold her hair.

Meredith: This sucks!

Derek: I'm sorry. You have the next two days off and Bailey will be here in a minute to start an IV and to take some blood.

Meredith gets a weird look on her face. Derek notices and tilts his head to the side.

Derek: What is it, Mer?

Meredith: Umm..It's just…uhhh..

Derek: It's okay, just tell me.

Meredith: Well, I am not too fond of needles.

Derek tries to suppress a chuckle.

Meredith: Don't laugh! You are the only one who has never hurt me when taking blood.

Derek smiles. Meredith looks at him.

Meredith: Will you do it?

Derek: Of course I will.

Bailey walks in the room and Derek has already taken the blood and started the IV. She puts her hand on her hip.

Bailey: Shepherd! I thought I told you I would take care of that.

Meredith: I asked him to do it, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey looks back and forth between the two. She grabs the blood sample from Derek.

Bailey: Whatever. Stupid interns and attending.

She walks out of the room leaving the two laughing. Meredith lies back in the bed and closes her eyes. Derek watches her. She can feel his eyes on her and scoots over in the bed and pats the bed for him to join her. He smiles widely and climbs in the bed, wrapping his arms around her. They both fall asleep until Bailey returns with the test results. Meredith has the flu and needs to go home and rest for a couple of days. Meredith goes to leave the hospital and Derek follows her.

Meredith: Where are you going? Aren't you on call?

Derek: Not anymore. I have the next couple of days of with you. So, I am going to come take care of you and our daughter.

He smiles at this thought. Meredith feels a little flutter in her stomach and fights the temptation to smile.

Meredith: Seriously?

Derek: Seriously.

Before Meredith can respond Derek ushers her to his vehicle and to the passenger's side. She gets in and he drives her to her house with every intention of taking care of her for the next two days.

Meredith gets out of the car as soon as Derek puts it in park and vomits in the grass next to the driveway. Derek jumps out of the car to help her.

Meredith: I'm fine, really.

Derek: You know, you say that word so much it is really hard to believe you.

Meredith scowls.

Meredith: Thank you for everything, but I really just want to go rest and relax for a little while.

Meredith begins to walk towards the front door and Derek follows her. She turns around to face him as soon as she notices that he is following her.

Meredith: What are you doing?

Derek: I'm coming in to take care of you.

Meredith: I don't need anyone to take care of me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Meredith smirks at his movement. He is so sexy when he does that.

Derek: I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I want to take care of you. I want to take care of you and our unborn daughter. Look, I am not going away. You can huff and puff all you want, but I am here and I am not going away.

Meredith: You know, I don't need a knight in shining…whatever.

Derek walks up to Meredith and brushes her hair out of her face and kisses the top of her head. He looks deep into her eyes that still take his breath away every time he meets them. He smiles at her.

Derek: But I want to be your knight in shining whatever.

Meredith: Whatever.

Meredith shrugs and turns to walk into the house and he follows her. Once her back is to Derek a grin spreads across her face. He wants to be her knight in shining whatever. She hates to admit it, but she really does want someone to be there for her, to hover over her and protect. She wants to not be alone. She rubs her stomach as she steps into the foyer. Derek walks up behind her and the sound of his voice startles her out of her reverie.

Derek: Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable and I will fix you some ginger ale.

Meredith smiles at Derek. She could get used to this. He is so good at being nurturing and taking care of people. She walks upstairs to her bedroom and gets into a pair of comfy yoga pants and a tank top which really accentuates her pregnant stomach. She then sits on the end of the bed, getting lost in thought.

What is she waiting for? She knows that she loves him, so why is she wasting time? She is sick and he is taking care of her. Is he doing this just because she is pregnant? What is he hurts her again? She is not naïve, she knows that they will fight and she will hurt, but what she fears more than anything is losing him again. She cannot lose him again. She wouldn't be able to function, to breathe again, without him in her life in one way or another. She inhales deeply. She goes over to her dresser and opens the bottom drawer, the drawer that almost a year ago she has designated as his drawer. Almost a year. Wow. She never thought she could feel so strongly about someone in such a short amount of time. She rifles through some of the items until she finds what she is looking for, his favorite t shirt and pajama bottoms. She had slept in these a few times after he had chosen Addison, of course she never told anyone that. She grabs the items and begins to head downstairs.

Meanwhile, Derek walks into the kitchen to fix Meredith a glass of ginger ale. He wants to take care of her. He wants to make her happy. He wants…he needs…her in his life. He loves her more than anything. He sighs heavily and runs his hand through his thick dark curls. He fixes the glass of ginger ale and sits down at the table, waiting for her return. Why did he have to screw this up? Why had he chosen Addison when he knew that he loved Meredith? He had signed the divorce papers, but something had happened that made him decide to give it another try. He still remembers the look on Meredith's face and the feeling of his heart breaking as he saw the devastation he had caused. He also remembers Meredith's fight for Bonnie and how it hit him later how Meredith's fight for Bonnie was also the fight for herself. He can't believe he hurt the love of his life, his soul mate, so much. Just the thought of it makes his eyes tear up. He hates himself for it, for hurting her, for breaking her. He wants to be a family with her and their future daughter. This thought brings a smile to his face.

Just then Meredith walks through the kitchen door interrupting his thoughts. She looks at him and he attempts to smile at her. She notices the tears in his eyes and immediately wants to make his pain go away. Even though he has hurt her so much it hurts her to see him this way. He looks at her appearance and finds it hard to catch his breath. She is wearing the simplest outfit but appears to him as the most beautiful woman. She is glowing, no doubt from the pregnancy, and her body is fuller and curvier. She looks natural being pregnant. She is going to be a great mother. She places the clothes on the table and sits down across from him. She looks into his eyes and sees the pain. Just as she is about to speak, Derek breaks the silence.

Derek: What are those?

Derek motions to the articles of clothing that Meredith has placed on the table. She smiles and hands them to him.

Meredith: These are yours. You left them here a long time ago. I thought since I was going to be comfy you should be as well.

Derek smiles at her. His heart flutters at the thoughts that she held on to his clothing and she is so thoughtful. God, he loves her. He can smell her scent on the clothing without having to bring them up to his nose. She notices the expression on his face and knows that he knows she wore them after he left. Her eyes tear up and she looks away, not wanting to meet his glance. His mouth is agape as he struggles to find the words to say. She knows they need to talk. He knows they need to talk. Both are afraid because they know the talk will only make them more vulnerable.

Derek: Mer…

Derek pleads with her to look at him. She finally looks at him and he sees the tears streaming down her face while the tears threaten to spill from his own eyes. They sit in silence for what seems like eternity.

Meredith: Der, why don't you go get changed and then I think we should talk.

Derek: Yeah, I think that is a good idea.

Derek gets up and goes to the bathroom to change. Meredith sits at the table sipping on the ginger ale as she waits for him to return. Her stomach grumbles. She hasn't eaten anything because she has been so sick. She looks down at her belly, oblivious to the figure standing in the doorway behind her.

Meredith (to her stomach): Aww, baby, are you hungry? Mommy's hungry too, but she is afraid she will just get sick again if she eats but mommy will try to eat for you honey.

Meredith lifts up her head.

Meredith: I can't believe I just talked to my stomach. Oh my God, I am becoming soft and mushy.

Derek's chuckle startles Meredith. She turns to see him leaning against the door. Figures, he is always leaning against something. He looks good in his pjs. God, she misses seeing him in his pjs. She scowls at him.

Derek: I think it is adorable and absolutely endearing.

Meredith just folds her arms across her chest. He walks towards her and kisses her on her hair, breathing in the scent of lavender. The kiss sends chills down Meredith's spine and leaves Derek's lips aching for more. This light, simple, ordinary contact creates a profound effect on the two. Derek swallows hard and Meredith struggles to fight the urge to jump him. Damn pregnancy hormones she tells herself. She is obviously in denial. Derek looks at her for a moment and then hears Meredith's stomach growl loudly. Meredith gasps and then they both burst out laughing.

Derek: How about I make you some soup to appease the hunger of you and our daughter and then we talk?

Meredith: Sounds like a plan.

They both know that they are just delaying the inevitable, but both fear what the other is going to say, how the other is going to react. Derek makes Meredith some soup and she eats slowly. Once she is done Derek sits down across from her at the kitchen table, placing another glass of ginger ale in front of Meredith. Meredith smiles thanks and takes a gulp as nervous tension fills the air.

Derek: So…

Meredith: So…

Derek: I guess we should talk now..

Meredith: Yeah..


	12. Chapter 12

_Derek: I guess we should talk now.._

_Meredith: Yeah.._

They both sit there for a moment in silence, neither wanting to speak but both having so much to say.

Derek: I..I guess I will start.

Derek is nervous and Meredith notices this which only causes the butterflies in her stomach to intensify. He takes a deep breath.

Meredith: Wait. Before we start, whatever happens…I mean..whatever is said…we still have to be friends…we have to be completely honest with each other and it may hurt…but it doesn't change that we are having a child together. I just, I want everything to be put out on the table. I don't want to hold anything back and I don't want you to hold anything back..

Derek starts to speak but Meredith cuts him off.

Meredith: Wait, I'm not finished. We both know that I am not good at communicating, so I just think we should agree that everything gets put out on the table tonight. Okay?

Derek: Okay.

Derek could tell that Meredith is nervous, she always rambles when she speaks. It is so cute. He grabs her hand across the table and squeezes it. She surprises him when she squeezes back. This is their way of reassuring each other that everything is going to be okay. Finally, Derek breaks the silence.

Derek: Meredith, I know I hurt you and I am so sorry. I hate myself for what I have done to you, for all the pain I have caused you and if I could take it back I would, but I can't. It hurt to be apart from you and I hated it. That night when I took Doc to the veterinarian and saw you walk downstairs half naked I felt sick. I felt sick and insanely jealous. I hated the picture of his hands on you. I couldn't breathe. At prom, when I saw you, you took my breath away. You were, and still are, so beautiful. I realized the second I saw you at the top of the stairs that you were it. You were the one. My one. My soul mate. I realized at that moment that not only did I not want to live without you, I realized that I couldn't live without you.

Tears run down Meredith's face as she listens to Derek.

Meredith: Der..

Derek: I'm not finished. I haven't even really begun. Did you know that I even admitted around Christmas time to Addison that I fell in love with you?

Meredith gasps, a shock look overspreading her countenance.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Yeah, it was around the time of the bomb incident. I remember that day so well. You told me you had a feeling, I told you it would pass. I watched you walk to the ambulance bay as Addison walked up to me. She asked me what I was doing and I replied waiting for it to pass. Do you know what I was waiting to pass?

Meredith (quietly): What?

Derek: The feeling that I had done the wrong thing, the feeling in the pit of my stomach that you, Meredith Grey, were the one from me. The truth is, I didn't want that feeling to pass. I held on to it for dear life because you…you were, are, my reason for breathing. I remember the moment that Cristina told me it was you who had the bomb. I jerked my head up and instantly thought no, I need more time, she needs more time. She can't die, because if she dies then a part of me will die. You have always had a part of me and will always have a part of me because the truth is I can't be whole without you, I don't want to be whole without you. I remember finally getting downstairs and looking everywhere for you. Adelle knew I was looking for you, Chief thought I was looking for Addison. Everyone saw that I loved you. I just needed to see you, to know that you were okay. That was one of the scariest days of my life.

Derek takes a deep breath and looks and Meredith, tears still running down her cheeks. He realizes that he has been rambling.

Derek: Sorry, I know I am rambling but there is just so much I want to tell you. I want you to know everything.

Meredith smiles weakly at him.

Meredith: No, it's okay. It's good…really.

Derek nods and takes a drink of water before continuing.

Derek: I was so mean to you after I saw you at the vet's office. I was afraid that I was losing you, although I had no right to you. Then prom happened. Like I said earlier, I realized that you were the one I wanted, the one I needed at prom. When we were on the dance floor and locked eyes I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away. I saw your pain and I wanted to make it go away. I saw your pain and knew that I had caused some of it, but I wanted to take it all away—the pain from your mother, your father, everything. I just wanted to touch you, to feel the warmth of your breath, the softness of your skin, the silkiness of your hair, to smell the intoxicating scent of lavender emanating from your beautiful hair. Most of all, most of all I wanted to sleep with you next to me while hearing the sound of your breathing, while feeling the rise and fall of your chest with my arm draped around you, to breathe you in with every breath I took, to feel your back pressed up against my front, to be as close to you as possible without us melting into each other, to hear the raspiness of your voice the first thing in the morning, to kiss your soft lips before either of us have brushed our teeth, to sleep peacefully knowing that your were safe in my arms.

Derek sighs again and a few sobs shake Meredith's body. She can't believe he is saying all of these wonderful things, she just wants to get up and kiss him, but she can't. She can't rush into anything. Besides he isn't finished talking and she has yet to say anything. Derek picks up his speech after a short break.

Derek: You see, when I was dancing with Addison and you were dancing with Finn and we were staring at each other, I felt like I was really dancing with you. I felt like we were the only two people in that room, hell, in the world. We were the only two people that existed, you were the only person that existed to me. Everything else melted away, everything but my love, desire, and need for you. I felt my skin crawling with need. As I was watching you I knew that you were about to leave the room. I saw you lean in to speak to Finn and at the same moment leaned in to excuse myself from Addison. I followed you into the exam room, knowing that you were not alright, that I was not alright, we were not alright. We were not alright because we were not together, and it was my fault. The sex we had that night, it wasn't just sex to me. I felt for the first time in my entire life that I was making love and I felt that for the first time my soul melded with someone else's. It was passionate, it was intense…it was amazing. I finally felt whole again, like I could breathe. I knew the moment after that I was ending it with Addison. I think I knew even before it happened, but I know for sure that I knew after. After you left the room I sat there for a minute thinking about how much I love you, and how it seemed that I had always loved you. When I went back out to the prom Addison was standing there talking to Finn, they both looked up at me and I think they knew then. They knew what had happened. Addison pretended like she didn't, but she did. I gave her my jacket before she left because she got cold and I stayed at the hospital. You know the panties that you lost?

Meredith nods, remembering very vividly her frantic search for her panties. Derek chuckles. Meredith loves the sound of his laugh, so warm.

Derek: Well, she found them in my coat pocket.

Meredith gasps.

Derek: Yeah. The next day I was looking for you at the hospital and saw them hanging on the bulletin board. Not very many people were there yet so I took them down and the continued to look for you. I went to ask Bailey but she just shook her head at me and called me a damn fool. Then Cristina walked up to me, her eyes were somewhat red which I thought was strange. She called me a jackass and I asked her about you. She told me that you left, that you needed time to think. I tried calling your cell phone numerous times, went to the Chief begging him to tell me where you were, begging all of your friends, but nobody would budge. I felt lost, so I dove into work, hoping that one day you would come back. One day Cristina told me that eventually you were coming back, that Seattle was your home. I felt relieved that I hadn't lost your forever, not yet anyways. I missed you so much. I felt like it was a struggle to breathe, I didn't want to breathe. I turned into a robot, pouring myself into my work in the hopes of easing the pain. I thought about you constantly, wondering where you were and what you were doing. I often found myself scanning the gallery for you, looking for your face watching me perform surgery. Then one day I had this feeling when I went into work, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was a strong feeling. I went to meet the Chief for a meeting and I smelled you. I thought it was my imagination. Then later that night I walked into Joe's and there you were. Finally, I was able to breathe a little easier. I have to admit, when I found out you were carrying our child I felt like I was the luckiest man on earth. I want to be with you Meredith Grey. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't want anything if I can't share it with you. I am willing to give you time, but I am not going anywhere.

Derek exhales loudly, relieved to have finally revealed his soul to the woman he loves most in this world. He looks across the table into her eyes and see that she still has tears running down her cheeks. They stare into each other's eyes for a minute until a strange look crosses Meredith's face.

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Yeah?

Meredith: I'm going to be sick again.

Meredith jumps up and runs to the bathroom, Derek following right behind her. He holds her hair as she vomits. They are in the bathroom for about an hour before Meredith finally gets up off the floor and brushes her teeth.

Meredith: Thanks.

Derek: For what?

Meredith: Everything.

Meredith smiles at Derek. They walk back into the kitchen and Derek fixes Meredith some more Ginger Ale and sits down at the table across from her, ready to resume their discussion once Meredith is ready.

Meredith looks tired but is determined to finish this conversation tonight. She takes a sip of the ginger ale and then inhales deeply.

Meredith: I don't know where to start…

Derek reaches across the table and grabs her hand. His touch sends shock waves through her body and a little bit of color returns to her pale cheeks.

Meredith: That night when Addison showed up, I felt betrayed, hurt, bitter, and most of all, I felt completely alone. You should have told me. I told you about my mother, but you should have told me. You lied to me by omission. I have a feeling that you were going to tell me that night. You said you needed to tell me something and I had told you about my mother. That was it, wasn't it?

Derek nods.

Meredith: That's what I thought. But still, you should have told me. I remember going to the bar, getting drunk, and telling everyone you were married. Then Joe collapsed and I went to the hospital and saw you. I saw you and felt so conflicted, because I hated you so much. I hated you for making me love you and then hurting me. I gave you the power to hurt me when I gave you my heart. Then, I forgave you. Somehow, I forgave you. I even humiliated myself when I told you to pick me, choose me, love me. But you didn't. You chose Addison, you chose you wife. I remember sitting in the bar waiting for you, feeling stupid because of making myself vulnerable and because I hadn't told you what time to meet me. I sat there, looking at the door each time someone walked in, hoping it was you. I needed you to show up. I was so afraid that you, just like everyone else I have loved in my life, would leave me, and I was right. I wasn't good enough for you. You chose her. I know that I said you wouldn't be you if you didn't try, but that doesn't mean that it didn't, doesn't, hurt like hell. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you with her? I wanted to be with you.

Meredith stops to take another sip of ginger ale and glances at Derek. He is watching her intently, pain and sorrow evident in his eyes. She can see that he is sorry, but is it enough. She takes a deep breath before beginning again.

Meredith: I felt so empty without you. The morning of the bomb incident I told you I had a feeling, I felt l life I was going to die. I think a part of me really wanted to die. I felt so alone, so empty. Addison had everything I wanted—you, Doc, Seattle…everything that mattered to me, everything that was important, except my friends of course. When I grabbed the bomb all I could think about was you. I couldn't remember the last time we kissed because I didn't know it was going to be the last time. I thought I was going to die and the only thing I could think about was a stupid kiss, how pathetic am I?

Derek starts to speak but Meredith stops him.

Meredith: You have to let me finish. I didn't interrupt you, you don't get to interrupt me. When Dylan was talking me through pulling the bomb out, I had to pretend that he was you. I needed you to find the strength, because you were…you are…my strength. I was able to do it because I felt that you were there with me. You were there for me when I was hyperventilating in the supply closet, you helped me through that as well. You were there for me after I slept with George when none of my other friends really were. But you were with Addison. When you said you wanted to be friends, I knew it was a bad idea. I knew that I still loved you, no matter how hard I pretended to be over you, you are not someone to get over. Don't even give me that cocky grin. Then I started seeing Finn. That night you brought Doc in and saw me in his shirt he had taken me to birth a horse. We didn't have sex. We never had sex. After that you became angry at me and that really hurt. It hurt because you were mad at me for trying to move on when you were with Addison. It was like you didn't want me to be happy. That day you called me a whore in the stairwell…

Derek grimaces at the memory.

Meredith: Your words broke my heart all over. I knew then, I knew then that I still hadn't healed. I told you I had because I didn't want you to think that you still had me. I felt like such a fool. When we had to put Doc down, I was sad because I…I mean we…were losing our dog, but I also knew that it would take away my last reason to spend time with you. Our morning walks had come to mean so much to me. Cristina is and was my person, but you…it was like you had become a part of me and I didn't feel whole without you. Then prom night happened. I saw you staring at me and I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of that room. A part of me knew, maybe I even hoped, that you would follow me. I was pissed and wanted to confront you. When you came into the exam room after me and we had sex I didn't know what to do. I couldn't not be good enough for you again. I couldn't let you choose Addison over me again. I was actually a dirty mistress this time and it felt like crap. I came home and called the Chief and asked for a transfer and Cristina showed up shortly after I got home. She took me to the airport where I got on a plane to Boston. That was where I was, Boston General. I needed time to heal, but what sucks is that it hurt more to be away from you. I was scared to come back because you had, you have, more of my heart than you did when Addison first showed up. It was all the little things you did and all the conversations that we had without words. I didn't know if I was going to come back. I dove into work and studied hard. Then one morning I woke up sick. I had been sick everyday that week but didn't want to admit it. I took the test and it was positive. I called Cristina. I knew what I had to do , but I needed her to tell me. I knew that I couldn't keep you away from your child. I love you too much to ever do that to you, plus she deserves to know her father. I just didn't want Addison to be a step-mother to our child. I also didn't want you to leave Addison because I was pregnant. I wanted you to leave her because you wanted me. I know, I'm a little of a narcissus.

Derek chuckles at this statement. Meredith takes another sip of ginger ale and rests her hand on her stomach.

Meredith: That's when Cristina told me about the divorce and how you had signed the papers before. I had already made my decision to come back, but that just solidified my plan. I decided to wait until I was done with my internship and come back. I didn't know how you would react and I was scared as hell.

Meredith stops to look at him and their eyes meet.

Meredith: I love you, Derek Michael Shepherd, but you really hurt me. I am carrying our daughter and I want us to be a family. I need us to be a family because I have never had a real family, besides the family with my friends.

Derek stands up and walks over to Meredith and runs his fingers through her hair

Meredith: I'm not done yet. It's not going to be that easy. I can't just jump back in. We can't pick up where we left off, but we can't really start over either.

Derek: Okay, so what do you want to do?

Meredith sighs and looks up into his bright blue eyes.

Meredith: I want us to be friends.

Derek sighs.

Meredith: Just listen. I want us to be friends knowing that eventually it will be something more. I'm not ready for anything physical with you. No kissing and no sex. We have to learn how to communicate, Derek. I also need for you to prove to me that I can trust you with my heart again. I do believe that you love me but I am still afraid that you will leave me again and I don't think I could take that. You need to rebuild my trust in you.

Derek nods and kisses her on the head. Then jumps back.

Derek: It is okay if I do that?

Meredith smiles at him and nods.

Meredith: Just not on the lips.

Derek: Okay….so, you love me, huh?

Meredith: Shut up.

They both laugh.

Derek: I think that is the best communication we have ever had.

Meredith: Yeah, me too.

Derek: Mer?

Meredith: Yeah?

Derek: Thank you.

Meredith: For what?

Derek: For making me a future father and for giving me another chance.

Meredith smiles and Derek and stands up. She gives him a light kiss on the cheek and grabs his hand, leading him into the living room.

Meredith: Let's watch some television.

Meredith leads Derek into the living room and plops down on the couch. He takes a seat next to her. She looks over at him and smiles, he smiles back. She goes to reach forward to retrieve the remote control off of the coffee table but her stomach, although not huge, gets in the way. Derek can't help but laugh at this amazing woman. She looks at him first with a serious look across her face and then her face breaks out in a smile. They both laugh. Derek then leans forward and gets the remote control. He turns on the television and starts flipping through the channels.

Meredith: Hey, I want the remote.

Derek: Too bad.

A huge smile crosses his face and Meredith crosses her arms over her chest, sticking her bottom lip out slightly.

Derek: Seriously?? You are going to pout if you can't have the remote?

Meredith just nods. Derek rolls his eyes and hands the remote to Meredith. He reaches up to feel her forehead and notices that she is still slightly warm.

Derek: I'm going to go get a damp cloth to put on your forehead, do you need or want anything while I'm up?

Meredith just shakes her head and stretches her legs, placing her feet on the coffee table. She flips through the channels and lands on VH1. She laughs at the idiocy of the people on the show. Derek walks in and pauses in the doorway as she laughs. His heart flutters and the sound coming from her. He misses her laugh. He sighs and walks towards the couch and sits down. She leans in towards him and lays her head on his shoulder as he places the cloth on her forehead. He glances at the TV.

Derek: Seriously??

Meredith: What?? It's funny!

Derek and Meredith both chuckle. They sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They don't even have to speak, just being next to each other is enough. A couple of minutes pass before Meredith speaks.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Yes?

Meredith: I'm hungry.

Derek: Well, what would you like to eat?

Meredith: I don't know…I'm a little scared to eat.

Derek cocks an eyebrow and looks down at her.

Derek: Why?

Meredith: Because I'm tired of throwing up.

Derek sighs and runs his fingers through her hair. She closes her eyes and enjoys the sensations that rush through her body as he does one of the things she loves most. She looks up and instantly meets his eyes.

Derek: You need to eat, for both you and the baby. Yes, throwing up sucks, but if you get sick, I will be there to pull back your hair and rub your back. If I could vomit for you, I would.

Meredith smiles.

Meredith: Really?

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: You promise you will be there for me?

Derek: I will always be there for you, Meredith.

Meredith: Good, because I had morning sickness for three months and I had no one to do those things…and I really want it to be you…I want you to do those things for me…

Derek sighs and looks down at her. He felt horrible that she had been through morning sickness all alone. He didn't know where she was, he didn't know she was pregnant. If he had known, he would have been there for her. Meredith looks at him and knows what he is thinking.

Meredith: I don't blame you for not being there then, I'm just glad that you are here now.

Derek: Thanks, for letting me be here.

Meredith: I wouldn't want it any other way.

They both look at each other and smile. They get lost in each other's eyes. They are able to read the passion, the desire, the longing, the love that resides in their souls. Derek runs his fingers through Meredith's hair again. She lifts her hand up and runs her fingers through his hair. His eyes move from her eyes, to her cute nose, to her luscious lips. He instinctively licks his lips at the thought of kissing her. Her eyes move from his eyes, to his strong, Romanesque nose, to his lips that fit so perfectly with hers. Desire fills her heart as she notices his tongue run along his bottom lip. They begin to inch closer. Suddenly, Meredith stops.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek (huskily): Yeah?

Meredith: I think I am going to be sick again.

She jumps up and runs to the bathroom. She gets down on the floor and leans over the toilet. She feels the compulsion to hurl building, but before she vomits she feels him. He places a damp cloth on the back of her neck and pulls her hair out of her face. He holds her hair with one hand while rubbing circles on her back with the other. Although she is about to vomit, she can't help but smile at how right it felt to have him there, taking care of her.

Thirty minutes later Meredith and Derek walk back into the living room. Meredith sits on the couch, exhausted from being sick all day. Derek looks at her sympathetically and tilts his head to the side. Meredith looks up at him and attempts to smile.

Derek: I'm going to go get you some water and some crackers.

Meredith starts to protest, but Derek interrupts her.

Derek: You need to eat something.

Derek walks out of the living room before Meredith can respond. Meredith lays her head back against the back of the couch and rubs her temples. Her head is throbbing. She grabs the remote and switches it to the learning channel. A medical show is on. She sits back and watches it for a minute before her phone begins to ring. She gets up and answers it.

Meredith: Hello?

Voice: Hey, Bitch. How's it going?

Meredith: Hey Cristina. I've been throwing up all day. How do you think it is going?

Cristina: Mer, leave the sarcasm to me.

Meredith: Whatever. What did you want?

Cristina: What?

Meredith: Well, you called me. So, what do you want?

Cristina: It's nothing. Look I've gotta go. I'll try to come check on you tomorrow.

Before Meredith can answer Cristina hangs up the phone. Meredith stares blankly at the phone. Derek walks in and notices her.

Derek: What's up?

Meredith: Cristina just called…it was kinda weird.

Derek: What do you mean?

Meredith: I'm sure it is nothing.

Meredith walks back to the couch and plops down. Derek sits down next to her. He hands her the water and she takes a drink. He then hands her a cracker. She takes the cracker and looks at him.

Meredith: You know, I can feed myself. You don't have to give me one cracker at a time.

Derek chuckles and hands Meredith the plate of crackers. She takes them and eats a couple of crackers before sitting the plate down on the coffee table.

Derek: Don't you think you should eat a little more?

Meredith: Not right now. I want this to settle on my stomach first.

Derek just nods. He knows better than to argue with Meredith, especially since she is hormonal. He leans back and drapes his arm over Meredith's shoulders. Meredith leans into his body and rests her head against his chest. He inhales her scent every time he inhales. He could stay like this forever. He continues to watch tv when a thought pops into his head.

Derek: Mer?

Silence.

Derek: Meredith?

He looks down at her face and notices that she is asleep. He doesn't want to wake her so he grabs the blanket off of the back of the couch and covers her with it. He then stretches his legs and places his feet on the coffee table and continues to watch tv and to listen to the sound of Meredith breathing.

About thirty minutes later Izzie walks through the front door. She places her keys and purse on a table in the hall and walks into the living room where she hears the tv.

Izzie: Hey guys.

The sound of Izzie's voice wakes Derek up and he turns to look at Izzie.

Izzie: Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you guys were asleep.

Derek (in a tired voice): It's okay. What time is it?

Izzie: A little after ten.

Derek: I think I am going to carry her up to bed. She really needs her rest.

Izzie just nods. Derek carefully gets up from the couch and bends down and lifts Meredith off of the couch. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck and exhales loudly. Derek looks at Izzie and they smile at each other.

Izzie: Just take good care of her.

Derek: I will. I am going to take her and put her in bed and then I will come back down. Do you think it is okay if I sleep on the couch?

Izzie: Yeah, that's fine.

Meredith (in a sleepy voice): You are not sleeping on the couch, Derek.

Derek: Oh, okay. Well, I will just come back early in the morning.

Derek looks disappointed and Izzie looks confused. Meredith opens her eyes and looks at him. She chuckles.

Meredith: No you're not. You can sleep in my bed with me.

Derek raises his eyebrows and Izzie laughs.

Meredith: Don't even think about it. You are not getting sex. You are not getting sex for a very long time.

Derek just smirks.

Izzie: Yeah, right. Wait until you reach five months. You will be wanting sex all the time.

Derek and Meredith both look at Izzie, confused looks on their faces.

Izzie: Well, that's what I hear anyways.

They both shrug.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek looks down at Meredith.

Meredith: You can put me down. I can walk.

Derek: Oh. But I like carrying you.

Meredith sighs and Izzie laughs at the disappointed look that had spread across Derek's face.

Meredith: Whatever. Can we just please go to bed? I'm tired.

Derek just nods and a huge grins spreads across his face. Meredith buries her face in his chest to hide her smile. Izzie smiles as she watches the pair ascend the steps and she knows that eventually everything will be fine. Derek reaches Meredith's room and lays her on the bed. She gets under the covers and he get in next to her. They are on opposite sides of the bed.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Yeah?

Meredith: Good night.

Derek: Night.

Meredith turns off the lamp and closes her eyes, fully aware of his presence in her bed. He is thankful to be sleeping in the same bed with her again. They both drift off to sleep, hopeful about their future as a family.

**Okay...so I have to comment about something. This fic is completely finished and that is why the updates are so often. Now, someone commented about the last chapter saying that doctor's don't draw blood and they don't start IVs, but Derek does. In Season 2 of Grey's Anatomy Meredith asks Derek to draw her blood for the trial for her mother. I also know that nurses usually handle the IVs and draw blood, but I also happen to know several doctors and I know that all of them would be ashamed if they went through all of that training and didn't know how to draw blood or start an IV. But that really isn't the point. The point is that this fic is based on the show. In the show, Derek knows how to do these things and he does them in my fic. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading my fic and for your great reviews and I will try to post another chapter tomorrow.**

**-Marci**


	13. Chapter 13

Derek wakes up the next morning with his face next to Meredith's smell. This is how he wants to wake up for the rest of his life, to the scent of lavender. He smiles and inhales deeply, allowing the intoxicating scent to fill his lungs. She is like his drug. He lifts up onto an elbow and watches her sleep. He thinks back to last night and the conversation they shared. It was good. He feels complete now that she is back in his life. She looks so peaceful sleeping. He used to watch her sleep all the time. A snore escapes her tiny body and he fights to contain his chuckle. He only wishes that they could be together as a couple again. He understands that she needs time, but damn, he really wants to hold her. He wants to kiss her deeply and to connect with her physically. He misses the sensations that she causes to erupt within himself.

His eyes glance down her body and stop at her stomach. His face lights up with pride. He, Derek Shepherd, is going to be a father. He has always wanted kids, and this woman, this amazing woman was going to make him a daddy. His eyes tear up as he thinks about the baby growing inside the woman he loves most in this world. His daughter. She would have his hair and eyes, Meredith's tiny ineffectual fists and her nose. She would be perfect. She would be perfect because she was conceived in love. She would be perfect because she was their daughter. Excitement builds in his chest and he cannot wait for the next four months. He is going to be there for everything. All of the appointments, the cravings…everything. He should talk to Mer about the living arrangements, because he didn't want to miss anything.

His eyes are still resting on her stomach and he feels the urge to reach out and rest his hand there. He feels this urge but doesn't act upon it. He doesn't want to cross the boundary. When she is ready she will let him know. He hears her stomach growl and smiles. He finally decides to get out of bed and to prepare her breakfast. She has never been a breakfast person, but he believes that a good day stars with a good breakfast. Plus, she needs to eat since she has been sick. He slowly lifts himself off of the bed, careful not to wake her, and goes downstairs and begins to prepare French toast with fruit.

A couple of minutes later Meredith wakes up. She feels better today. She stretches her arms and discovers that the other side of the bed is empty. She raises herself up on her elbows and looks around the room. She slowly gets out of bed and goes to the restroom. After she is done in the bathroom she makes her way downstairs. She hears music and singing coming from the kitchen. She slowly makes her way to the kitchen, unsure of what to expect. She opens the kitchen door and immediately bursts into laughter. Dancing around the kitchen and singing into a spatula is Derek in the process of making her breakfast. He freezes at the sound of her laugh like a deer caught in headlights.

Meredith (still laughing) : What…what…on earth…are you doing?

Meredith doubles over and tries to catch her breath. Derek shrugs.

Derek: I am making you breakfast.

Meredith stands up straight and looks at him. She smiles.

Meredith: Oh.

She goes and sits down at the bar and watches him prepare breakfast. After a couple of minutes of silence she speaks again.

Meredith: So, should I fill out an application for American Idol for you?

She giggles and Derek chuckles. He places a couple of pieces of the French toast as well as some strawberries on a plate and sets the plate in front of Meredith.

Derek: It is a good way to unwind.

Meredith takes a bite of a strawberry.

Meredith: Uh huh.

Derek grabs the syrup out of the fridge and places it in front of her as well and then places his hands on the counter top, leaning forward. He has his McDreamy smile on his face and his head is tilted a little to the side. Meredith smiles at him.

Meredith: Okay, it is a little cute. I have to say, I didn't know you had those moves, seeing as how you never dance in public.

Derek: Oh, I have plenty of moves I can show you.

Derek winks and Meredith and she feigns shock. She drowns her French toast in syrup.

Derek: You should just drink it out of the bottle. It would save trouble on trying to clean the plate.

Meredith smirks at him.

Meredith: Don't knock my eating habits. I'm pregnant and I crave things.

Derek: You have always doused your French toast in syrup.

Meredith: I know. I just like to use pregnancy as an excuse.

She giggles and Derek smiles. He loves the sound of her giggle. It is almost as intoxicating as the scent of her hair. She looks at him and raises her eyebrow.

Meredith: Aren't you going to eat?

Derek: Yeah.

Derek fixes himself a plate and sits down next to Meredith. He takes a bite of French toast, but before he can swallow his cell phone rings.

Derek (muffled): Shit.

He gets up and grabs his phone off of the table.

Derek (still muffled): Hello?

Derek finally manages to swallow his food.

Derek: Nancy?

Meredith sits there and continues to eat her French toast, trying not to eavesdrop on his conversation.

Derek: You're what?!?!

Meredith(under her breath): Uh oh this can't be good.

Derek: Why are you in Seattle?...Well you could have called…No, I'm not at the hospital. I have the day off.

Derek then walks into the other room and finishes the conversation with his sister. Meredith finishes her French toast and begins eating off of Derek's plate. Derek walks back into the kitchen.

Derek: Hey, that's mine.

His tone is light and he is smiling. Meredith replies with her mouth still full.

Meredith: I'm still hungwe.

They both laugh. Derek sits down and a serious expression crosses his face.

Meredith: What?

Derek: We may have a bit of a problem.

Meredith stares at him, curiosity written across her face.

Meredith: Well, spit it out already. What is it?

Derek: My sister is in town.

Meredith: So?

Derek: My very rude, overprotective sister who knows Mark and Addison and is on her way to the hospital now.

Meredith: I still don't see where you are going with this.

Derek sighs and sits down, running his fingers through his hair. He glances at her apprehensively.

Derek: I haven't talked to anyone in my family in about a week.

Meredith: Okay.

Meredith still doesn't get it.

Derek: They don't know that I'm going to be a father.

Meredith: Oh.

Then it hits her and her eyes get wide and her mouth falls agape. Derek chuckles at her reaction.

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: What do you think they will say? What do you think they will do? They are going to hate me. Do I have to meet them? I'm not good with families and we aren't technically together..yeah..I can avoid meeting them…that's good…Oh God…I'm not good with family..they are going to think I'm a slut. Do you think they are going to think I'm a slut?

Meredith looks up at Derek, the fear evident on her face. He can't help but chuckle. He pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leans forward to kiss her on her forehead.

Derek: Just breathe. You are rambling. You ramble when you get nervous.

She looks up at him again, feeling helpless.

Meredith: Derek, I'm not ready for this. I can't do this.

She jumps up and runs upstairs, locking herself in the bathroom. Derek jumps up to follow her. By the time he reaches the bathroom door she has already locked the door. He can hear her struggling to breathe. She is hyperventilating.

Derek: Meredith, open the door and let me in.

Meredith (in between breaths): Can't…do…that…you…should…go….

Derek: Meredith, I'm not going anywhere. Now open this damn door before I break it down.

Meredith: Can't…slut…families…

Derek: Please Meredith, just open the door. Let me help you. I promise, you don't have to meet my sister. I will take care of it. Just please open the door.

Meredith: Can't….breathe…Derek..

Derek starts to panic. He doesn't know what to do. He can tell from the sound of her voice that she isn't getting any better. He can also tell that she is leaning against the door on the floor.

Derek: Mer, baby, please open the door. My family will love you. They will love you because I love you. They will love you because you are making me a father and you make me happy. Please open the door.

His voice is filled with desperation. He can hear the haggard breathing of Meredith on the other side of the door. He hears the click of the lock on the door. He tries to open the door but her body is still pushed against it.

Derek: Mer, you need to move so I can open the door.

He is really panicking now as he sees her reflection in the mirror. Her face is stained with tears and her hair is messed up. She is grasping her sides with her hands and her struggle to breathe is evident upon her face. She looks in the mirror and their eyes meet. Looking into his eyes gives her the strength to move. He notices her effort.

Derek: That's it Mer, just move enough so I can open the door.

She finally moves enough so that he is able to squeeze through the door. He is instantly on the floor holding her. He sits behind her and wraps his arms around his body. She immediately leans back into him and feels the rise and fall of his chest and he breathes. She can also feel his heart racing. He places his face against hers and raises one hand to brush her hair out of his eyes.

Derek: Shhh…it's okay…breathe with me Mer…shhh…it's okay..

Meredith: I…just…I can't…scared…alone…

Derek: I'm scared too, Mer, and you are not alone. You will never be alone again. I am here. I am not leaving you. Just breathe. Inhale and exhale.

He feels the wetness of her tears on his face as he tries to calm her breathing. He has never seen her hyperventilate this bad before and is a little worried. Her breathing finally begins to normalize and Derek realizes for the first time that while she was struggling to breathe, he was struggling to breathe. She shifts in his arms to look at him, both of their eyes filled with tears. He looks haggard and worried and she looks scared and tired. He reaches up to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. He smiles at her, she smiles back weakly.

Meredith: Thank you.

He nods. They sit there for a moment in silence.

Derek: (in a low voice): Mer?

Meredith: Yeah?

Derek: Please don't lock me out. I want to be here for you, I need to be here.

His voice is filled with concern and sadness. He thought they made great progress last night. Yet, when she was scared she ran from him again. He is scared that she will run again. He can't lose her again.

Meredith: I'm trying…I'm really trying. I want to let you in, I do. I just don't know how. I don't know how to not run.

She starts crying. He wraps his arms around her again, wanting to take away all of her pain.

Meredith: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Derek: Shh…it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you are trying. We are trying together.

Meredith: I'm so scared.

Derek looks down at her, his eyes full of love.

Derek: What are you scared of?

Meredith just sobs harder. He tightens his embrace. They sit on the bathroom floor for another ten minutes until Meredith begins to try to stand up. He chuckles at her attempt and stands to help her up. He pulls her to her feet and once again wipes away her tears with his thumb. He smiles at her and she reciprocates. He tilts his head to the side.

Derek: Mer?

Meredith: I'm fine. I'm okay.

Derek: What are you scared of?

Meredith opens her mouth but nothing comes out. How does she tell him she's afraid of being a mother? She doesn't want to disappoint him. Just as she is about to answer they hear the front door open and a voice call out.

Izzie: Hey Mer, we're home!

Meredith quickly looks away from Derek and walks out of the bathroom, avoiding further conversation. She walks down and plants a smile on her face.

Meredith: Hey guys! What are you doing back so soon?

Derek stands in the bathroom after Meredith has gone downstairs. He runs his hand through his hair and looks in the mirror. The face looking back at him shows stress and worry. He knows something is going on with Meredith and she won't tell him. Maybe he is expecting too much too soon. Maybe he should back off. How the hell is he supposed to know what to do?

Derek: Damn it!

With that Derek walks downstairs just as he hears Meredith ask why her roommates are back so soon.

Izzie: Hey Derek.

Derek: Hey.

Izzie looks at Meredith and notices her puffy eyes. Meredith notices this and answer Izzie before she has the chance to ask.

Meredith: It's the hormones.

Izzie: Oh.

Izzie looks at Derek and knows that it's not the hormones. Derek knows it's not the hormones. Meredith knows it's not the hormones. Meredith knows it's her fear of becoming like her mother. She knows it's the gnawing feeling that she is going to screw her daughter up and she hates it. She doesn't know what to do. She knows that her pregnancy is just another disappointment to the great Ellis Grey and this is the time when she needs the support of her mother the most.

Derek studies Meredith for a moment, trying to read her thoughts. She looks up and notices him staring at her.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Nothing.

Meredith shrugs and walks to the fridge, getting out the orange juice. She pours herself a glass and looks up and notices that Derek is still staring at her.

Meredith: What?!

Izzie: I think I'm going to go to bed. I have to be back at the hospital in a couple of hours.

Izzie starts to walk out of the room. She shoots George a glance. He doesn't get it. She nods her head in the direction of Meredith and Derek and it clicks.

George: Oh! Yeah…uhhh…me too. Tired. Need sleep.

With that both George and Izzie exit the kitchen, leaving Meredith and Derek alone. She takes a sip of her orange juice and he continues to watch her. She slams the glass down on the counter, spilling orange juice everywhere. Derek jumps at the sudden loud noise.

Meredith: What is it?!!? Why the hell are you staring at me??

He runs his hand through his hair and looks at her tentatively.

Derek: It's just…I can tell when you aren't telling me everything…I know that something is bothering you and you won't tell me..

A pissed off look spreads across Meredith's face. She points her finger at him.

Meredith (in an angry tone): You…you do not get to know everything all the time…not yet…You have no right…you haven't earned that right..not yet. Besides, it's not like I have a husband in a closet somewhere, waiting to show up and ruin your life.

Her words cut through him like a knife. A shocked look spreads across his face. She goes to leave the kitchen and he grabs her arm.

Derek: Meredith, communication.

Meredith: Communication my ass. You should go see your sister, I'm sure she is waiting for you.

Derek: Mer…

Meredith: No. I can't do this. Not right now.

Meredith breaks free from his grasp and goes to her bedroom. Derek stays in the kitchen and cleans up the mess and then goes to her room. He opens the door and sees her laying on the bed in a fetal position.

Derek: Oh, Mer..

Meredith: No. I said not right now. Go away.

Derek: So is this how it is going to be? Every time you get upset or angry you run away or push me away?

These words escape Derek's lips harsher than he intended. She immediately sits up in bed and looks at him, tears streaming down her face.

Meredith: Just go. Leave me alone.

Derek: Mer, I'm so…

Meredith interrupts him.

Meredith: I said go!

Derek starts to walk towards her but thinks better of it. He doesn't want to push her away by trying to reach out to her. He hangs his head in dejection and walks towards her bedroom door. Before he leaves he turns to speak to her.

Derek: I will be back later to check on you.

Meredith: Don't bother. I can take care of myself. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'm used to being alone.

These words pierce his heart. He doesn't know what he did to upset her so much.

Derek: Mer..

Meredith: Go!

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: Whatever.

With that Derek turns to leave. As soon as he closes her door, the door to Izzie's room opens. She motions for him to go downstairs. As soon as they reach the living room, Derek sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. When he looks up again tears are running down his cheeks.

Izzie: Derek?

Derek: I just…I don't know what I did to make her so angry…I thought things were great this morning…I don't know what happened…

Izzie: What exactly happened?

Derek: Well, I made her breakfast and we were eating and talking and laughing and then…

He stops. Izzie looks at him questioningly.

Izzie: And then what, Derek?

Derek: My sister called. She kind of freaked out after that. She started hyperventilating. I almost had to break down the bathroom door.

He sighs and places his head in his hands again. His cell phone starts ringing again but he ignores it.

Izzie: Derek, Mer, she's going through a lot right now. Her body is changing, her hormones are raging, and she just moved back to Seattle. She must be terrified. I mean, seriously, look at her mother. I know she doesn't want to turn out like her but she also doesn't want to disappoint her. She just needs some time to adjust—adjust to being pregnant, adjust to being pregnant in Seattle, adjust to being pregnant with you, and to adjust to being with you. She doesn't have tequila to turn to anymore. She has to find a new outlet to deal with her emotions, and right now her emotions are everywhere.

Derek sighs and nods his head. His cell phone rings again and he ignores it again.

Derek: You're right. It's just…last night…she was talking about communication and the first time something is wrong she doesn't want to communicate…I just don't get it..

Izzie giggles.

Izzie: It is always a lot easier to say something than to actually do it. Just give her some time, Derek. She will come around.

Derek exhales loudly and runs his hand through his hair again.

Derek: I hope so, because I really want to be there Izz.

Izzie: I know you do.

Izzie gives him a sympathetic smile and Derek leans back on the couch. His cell phone rings again and he stares at it.

Izzie: You should get that.

Derek nods. Izzie gets up to give Derek some privacy.

Derek: What do you want, Nancy?

Nancy: I want to see my baby brother.

Derek: I'm a little busy.

Nancy: So I've heard. Everyone is going to be pissed that you didn't say anything to anyone about it. Hell, I had to find out from Addison.

Derek: I'm really not in the mood for this right now.

Nancy: So, you got the slutty intern pregnant? I wonder what Mom is going to say about that?

Derek: Shut up! Just shut up! You…you do not get to call her a slut. I…I love her and Mom is going to be happy for me because I am happy. She makes me happy and you just need to get over that. You need to get over yourself. You might as well go back to New York because there is no way in Hell I am wasting my damn time to come see you today.

With these words Derek hangs up on his sister, his anger building. He looks at his phone for a minute and then throws it on the ground forcefully, effectively causing it to break into several pieces.

Derek: Fuck!

Izzie walks back into the room a little startled by the noise. She looks concernedly at Derek.

Izzie: Derek?

Derek: I need to go get a new phone.

With that Derek walks quickly out of the house, leaving a confused Izzie staring at his blackberry scattered across the living room floor.

**There is still quite a bit left to this story...I just have already finsihed writing it...So yeah...**

**-Marci**


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith goes back to work the next day, but hopes to avoid Derek. She is feeling better, but she still isn't ready to talk to him. He can read her so well. She is changed in the locker room and waiting for Bailey to come in and start rounds. Izzie sits down next to her on the bench.

Izzie: Mer?

Meredith: I don't want to talk about it, Izzie. I'm fine.

Cristina: Seriously, Barbie? Don't you think it's a little too early to start hounding her? She hasn't even gotten to cut yet..

Izzie rolls her eyes and gets up off of the bench.

Izzie: If you do need to talk..

Meredith: I know.

Izzie walks away and Cristina sits next to her on the bench.

Cristina: So, spill.

Meredith opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Cristina: Seriously, Mer, I know when something is wrong. We don't have to talk about it. Just tell me what is wrong and you will feel better…no hugs, no sympathy. Just spit it out and get it over with.

Meredith: I'm going to be a terrible mother…and Derek, he's been amazing…too amazing..I mean, shouldn't he hate me or something for leaving? He hovers. I mean, he's always there for everything and I just need to breathe. I just..can't…

Tears start running down Meredith's cheeks and Cristina just sits there.

Cristina: Do you want me to reply to that?

Meredith just shakes her head no.

Cristina: Okay then, but we will talk later. How about we go to Joe's? I know you can't drink, but we can hang out there…maybe it will make you feel more normal.

Meredith: Yeah, that sounds good.

Just then Bailey enters the locker room. She glances quickly at Meredith.

Bailey: All right suck-ups, let's go! We have rounds.

They all jump up off of the bench and follow Bailey out of the locker room. They enter the first patient's room and Burke is standing there. They go over the case, Cristina presents and is assigned to the case. They then go into the next patient's room and Derek is standing there. He looks tired. Bags are present under his eyes and he it looks as if he didn't shave today. He glances at Meredith and notices that her eyes are slightly red. Meredith avoids eye contact. He sighs.

Derek: Who's presenting?

Bailey notices that the two look like hell and decides to step in, without them knowing of course.

Bailey: Grey, you present.

Meredith looks flustered as she grabs the chart.

Meredith: Umm…well…Mr. Reilly has a tumor on his brain stem that is scheduled to be removed later on today.

Meredith runs through all of the information concerning the surgery and the current status of the patient.

Bailey: Okay Grey, you are on this.

Meredith: But..

Bailey turns around and faces her and places her hands on her hips.

Bailey: But what??

Meredith: Nothing, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: That's what I thought.

Bailey and the other interns leave the room. Meredith swears she hears her murmuring something about stupid attending and stupid interns. Now Meredith and Derek are alone in the room with the patient. Derek looks at Meredith, who is still avoiding eye contact, and then at the patient. He smiles at Mr. Reilly.

Derek: Okay, Mr. Reilly, Dr. Grey is going to run some tests and prep you for surgery. Do you have any questions for me before the surgery?

Mr. Reilly: No, Doc, I think you've already answered all of my questions.

Derek: All right then. Well I will see you after the surgery.

Derek begins to walk out of the room and motions for Meredith to meet him outside. She follows him. Meredith is still avoiding eye contact with him. He places his hand on her arm and she backs away.

Derek: Meredith..

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd, I'm going to go ahead and run those labs you requested.

Derek just sighs and nods.

Derek: Page me when you get the results.

Meredith: Will do.

Meredith turns and walks away. Derek watches helplessly, wondering what he could do to make this better. He runs his hand through his hair and begins to walk in the opposite direction. As he turns he runs into someone.

Derek: Sorry.

Voice: Well, well, well, if it isn't baby brother. And I'm assuming the woman you just watched walk away is the intern carrying your baby?

Derek looks up into the face of the woman he ran into and meets a pair of eyes that are similar to his own. Similar, but they are colder.

Derek: Nancy.

Nancy: Derek.

Derek: What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I had no desire to see you.

Nancy: Since when do I listen to you?

Derek: Right. I forgot, just because you are older that makes you wiser.

Nancy: That's right. At least I never hid a pregnancy from Mom.

Derek: I'm not hiding anything. I have just been busy and haven't called yet.

Nancy: She is hurt, Derek. You could have taken the time to call her.

Derek: I told you…wait…what? She knows?

Nancy: Of course she knows. Did you think I would keep something like this from her?

Derek: You could have let me tell her. I was going to tell her.

Nancy: Oh yeah? When? When that intern of yours was about to give birth?

Derek: You do not get to talk about Meredith that way. She is…amazing.

Nancy is about to respond when her cell phone rings. She looks at it and smiles.

Nancy: Hello, Mom…Yeah, he's right here…Hold on.

She hands the phone to Derek. He runs his hand through his hair before placing the phone to his ear. An evil grin spreads across Nancy's face.

Derek: Hey, Mom.

Mrs. Shepherd: Don't hey Mom me. You are going to be a father and you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me. I hear she's almost five months pregnant. Five months, Derek! And you didn't call.

Derek: Mom, I haven't even known a week. I swear I was going to call. Things have been hectic..I..

Mrs. Shepherd: Wait..what do you mean you've only known a week?

Derek: I only found out when she came back to Seattle.

Mrs. Shepherd: Oh, I see. I know you love her Derek. I could tell when I talked to you after she left. I just want you to be happy, son.

Derek: I know Mom, I'm working on it.

Mrs. Shepherd: What does that mean?

Derek: I'm just trying to fix things. I broke her and I need to fix her. I have to fix her.

Mrs. Shepherd: I'm sure you will. Look, me and your other sisters are coming out next week and staying for a week. I want to meet her and my future grandchild.

Derek: Granddaughter. It's a girl.

Mrs. Shepherd: That's great Derek. You are going to have a little princess.

Derek smiles a real smile for the first time that day.

Derek (his voice laced with pride): Yeah, I am. Look Mom, I think you should wait before coming out here. I don't know if she's ready to meet the family. I mean, we aren't even together right now.

Mrs. Shepherd: Nonsense. You will be together soon enough. You love her too much to not be with her.

Derek: I do. I just don't know if love is enough. She is a little difficult right now.

Right after he says these words he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. He turns to see Meredith standing there, tears threatening to fall.

Meredith: Here are the labs, Dr. Shepherd. I think it would be best if you found a different intern to scrub in on the surgery.

Before he has a chance to respond she turns around and runs away.

Derek: Shit.

Mrs. Shepherd: What is it, son?

Derek: I have to go.

Mrs. Shepherd: I will call you later and discuss the trip.

Derek: Okay. Love you.

Mrs. Shepherd: Love you too.

Derek hangs up and hands the phone quickly back to Nancy, shooting her a death glare and he turns to head in the direction he saw Meredith go.

Nancy: That was stupid of you, Derek. Stupid.

Derek: Shut up, Nancy.

Nancy: I will meet you at the bar across the street after your shift. You better be there.

Derek: Whatever.

Derek begins searching for Meredith, hoping that he can fix his screw up. He walks down the halls and stops when he hears a voice on the other side of an on call room door.

Voice: That ass! I swear I'm going to castrate him.

Then he hears sobbing. He recognizes the voice of Cristina and is slightly shocked when he hears the other voice. It is Meredith.

Meredith: I'm not good enough…again. I can't do this. I'm never going to be good enough for anyone. I should just leave and go back to Boston…but I can't. I can't do that to him or to our daughter. Why do I have to love him so much? If I didn't love him so much this wouldn't hurt so bad..

She starts sobbing again.

Cristina: That McAss.

Derek opens the door to the on call room to find Meredith laying on the bed and Cristina sitting on the floor in front of the bed.

Derek: Meredith..

Cristina: Seriously, Shepherd, you better not walk through that door. Turn around and walk away while I clean up yet another one of your messes.

Meredith sits up and looks between the two.

Meredith: Is that all I am? A burden? Someone you always have to put back together?

Derek opens his mouth to speak.

Cristina: Shut up, Mer. You know it's not like that.

Meredith: Sorry. I know. It's the estrogen. Make it stop. I can't stop crying. Damn estrogen.

She looks at Derek and points a finger at him.

Meredith: You did this to me. You with your damn boy penis and eyes full of lust. You did this to me..you…you ASS!

Derek and Cristina both start to laugh. Meredith glares at them.

Meredith: What in the hell is so damn funny? I remember you having to be sedated to stop the tears from flowing. So don't you dare patronize me, Cristina Yang.

Cristina stops laughing and looks and Meredith.

Cristina: Okay, I'm walking away. You deal with McDreamy yourself.

Meredith: But..

Derek: It's okay, Cristina. I got it.

Cristina walks out of the on call room, leaving Meredith and Derek alone.

He walks over and sits in the place previously occupied by Cristina. Meredith glares at him before turning to face the wall.

Derek: Meredith…

She doesn't respond, but her body begins to shake as sobs start to wrack her body. He moves to sit on the end of the bed in an attempt to make her look at him.

Derek: Meredith, look at me.

She shakes her head no. Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

Derek: Please, just talk to me. Say something, anything.

Meredith (still crying): You…ass!

Derek moves to lie down on the bed next to Meredith so that they are face to face. He just lies there for a minute. He reaches out his hand to wipe away a tear, but she slaps it away.

Meredith: Ass!

Derek: Please, Mer. I'm sorry. I was talking to my Mom, she found out that I was going to be a father…

Meredith raises up slightly, a hurt expression spreading across her face.

Meredith: She found out? You mean from someone else? You didn't tell her?

Derek: No, I hadn't really had a chance..

Meredith starts to cry harder.

Meredith: You...I…you don't want this I get it. I guess I was wrong. I thought…I thought..Oh God!

Derek: No, Mer, that's not..

Before he can finish his sentence Meredith jumps up. She hits her head on the top bunk and curses loudly. He jumps up in an attempt to help her but she pushes him away and runs out of the on call room. He stands there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do next.

He sits down on the bed and runs his hand through his hair. He then puts his head in his hands and for the first time since she left he sobs. Sobs shake his body as he feels completely and utterly helpless. He doesn't know what to do. He loves her so much. He thought things were going to be great. Maybe he rushed things, maybe he should just give her some space. She always liked space. Sobs continue to shake his body as the fear of losing her is just too much. He can't lose her. He can't lose his daughter. From the moment Meredith Grey had entered his life, she had become his world. She had become a part of him and he didn't know how to function like a human without her. Just as this thought is running through his head the on call room door opens again. He looks up hopefully with his tear stained face. A disappointed look crosses his countenance as he sees none other than Addison.

She looks at him and sees the state he is in. She has never seen him this way. He really loves Meredith. She goes and sits next to him on the bed.

Addison: Oh Derek..

Derek: Don't. I can't. Not right now.

Addison: Okay.

They sit in silence for a few more minutes.

Addison: Everything will get better, I promise. Her body…she is going through a lot right now.

Derek: I hope so. It has to get better. I…I can't lose her again. I'm so scared of losing her again. I broke her and I have to fix her. I need to fix her. I…I want to fix her. I'm suppose to be her knight in shining whatever.

A small smile crosses his lips as he recalls her words.

Addison places her hand on Derek's back.

Addison: It will get better. You two love each other more than anyone I've ever known. It has to get better, because if you two can't make it with all the love you have for each other…then that leaves little hope for the rest of us.

Derek smiles weakly at Addison.

Meanwhile…

Meredith runs out of the on call room and into the locker room. She slumps to the floor against the lockers and begins to sob uncontrollably. Meredith has her head in her hands and doesn't notice when Bailey enters the locker room until she sees the light blue scrubs sit down next to her. She feels a hand on her back.

Meredith: I…just…

Bailey: Shh…it's okay.

Meredith: I love him so much. Why do I have to love him so much?? It hurts. I want it to stop hurting.

Bailey: It hurts because you're not with him.

Meredith: He didn't tell his mom about the baby…he told her he didn't know if love was enough…what if we are not enough??

Bailey: You need to talk to him. He's a fool, but he's trying. And you…you're hormonal. Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. He won't know until you tell him.

Meredith just nods her head. Bailey stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

Bailey: Now go tell that fool how you feel.

Meredith: Right now? Couldn't I just wait until later…I mean..

Bailey: Meredith! Go! Now!

Bailey has to help Meredith up off of the ground and Meredith rushes back to the on call room where she left Derek. She sees a tall dark haired woman standing at the nurses station. She looks vaguely familiar, but she's not sure where she has seen her before. The woman approaches Meredith as she places her hand on the door know.

Nancy: I wouldn't go in there. He's in there with the woman he should have been with all along.

A pained expression crosses Meredith's face.

Meredith: Do I know you?

Nancy: No. I'm Nancy. Derek's older sister.

Nancy reaches out her hand but Meredith ignores it. Instead she opens the door to find Derek sitting on the bed with Addison next to him. Her hand is on his back and his face is stained with tears. A shocked and pained looks crosses Meredith's face as Addison's face is only inches from Derek's. She turns to walk away but as she is about to slam the door shut she quickly opens it again. Derek is now standing approaching the door. She looks at him angrily.

Meredith: No! You know what? This is not happening again!

Addison: Meredith, it's not what it looks like.

Meredith: I don't give a damn what it looks like.

Derek: Mer..

Meredith quickly glances at him.

Meredith: Shut up, Derek.

She looks at Addison. Derek is afraid she is about to leave the room and he is worried about the stress being put on the baby.

Meredith: Addison, could you please leave us alone?

Addison nods and exits the on call room. Meredith closes the door and stands there with her arms crossed. Derek fights the urge to rush forward and envelop her in his arms.

Meredith: We have to talk, Derek Michael Shepherd.

Derek looks up at Meredith, mouth agape. She has never used his full name. Uh oh. He feels as if he is in trouble. He feels like a little kid being scolded by his mother. He looks down at the floor before looking up at her again sheepishly, planting a small grin on his face and tilting his head sideways.

Meredith: Don't even go all McDreamy on me now. We have to talk.

Just as Derek is about to speak the door opens and in pops the head of the person Meredith just met outside the door.

Nancy: Derek, it doesn't look good to be in an on call room with an intern…

Derek: The whole damn hospital knows that I love her, the whole damn hospital knows that we are having a baby together…do you really think I care if they think we are having sex?? I wish we were!

A shocked look crosses Nancy's face. Her brother has never spoken to her like that. He must really love this woman. A smile spreads across Meredith's face. He just stood up for her to his family. She takes a couple of steps towards him, wanting to kiss him badly.

No. No, Meredith. Bad. Talk. Talking is good.

Meredith turns to face Nancy.

Meredith: If you don't mind, I really need to have a private conversation with the father of my unborn child.

Nancy stares at Meredith in disbelief before looking back at Derek. He motions for her to leave and she closes the door. Meredith walks over and locks the door. Derek cocks his eyebrow. Meredith notices his look.

Meredith: Don't look at me like that. There is no way in HELL that you are getting sex from me right now.

Derek shrugs.

Derek: It was worth a try.

He chuckles and Meredith giggles. It seems like forever since he heard her giggle, when in fact it was only yesterday. Meredith goes and sits next to him on the bed.

Derek: Mer, I'm sorry.

Meredith: You don't need to apologize. I'm the one that is sorry. I blame it on the estrogen.

Derek: You don't need to..

Meredith: Just listen to me.

She turns to face him.

Meredith: I want to trust you, I want to let you in. I really do. It's just hard for me. I'm not use to someone hovering…although I find it annoying sometimes…I want you hovering. You are the only person I ever want to hover over me. It makes me feel…safe. That being said, sometimes I need my space. I'm scared, Derek. I'm so damn scared. I..I mean we…are about to be responsible for a little person. That little person is going to depend upon us for everything and that…that scares the shit out of me.

Derek looks into her eyes and sees the fear there for the first time. He can't believe he hasn't noticed it before.

Derek: I'm scared too, Mer.

Meredith: You are??

Derek: Of course I am. It's life changing. Our lives are about to change forever.

Meredith starts fidgeting with her watch.

Derek: In a good way. I'm scared, but I've never been happier. I think that may be why I'm scared. I don't want this happiness to go away.

He brushes a strand of hair out of her face and runs his thumbs under her eyes, trying to wipe away the moisture that remains on her face.

Meredith: But you've always wanted kids…I didn't think you would be scared…

Derek: Well…I am. This is it for me. You. You are it for me.

Meredith looks at him as the tears begin to build back up in her eyes.

Meredith: You mean that?

Derek: Of course. You make me feel human. When you were gone, I felt like I was drowning all over again and I have just been waiting for you to come back so I could breathe. You…you are my oxygen, Meredith Grey.

Meredith smiles, but a frown quickly spreads across her countenance.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith: If…if I wasn't pregnant…would you still want me?

Derek is shocked at her question. He never thought she would think he only wants her because she is pregnant. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the child was his at first. She turns to look at a picture on the wall, afraid of meeting his gaze, afraid of his response.

Derek: Meredith….Meredith look at me.

Slowly she turns her hand to look into his amazing blue eyes. He doesn't need to answer. She sees it in his eyes.

Derek: I love you. I love you, Meredith Grey. The fact that you are carrying our child, that only makes me love you even more…which is something I didn't think was possible.

Meredith just nods in response and rests her head on his shoulder. They are quiet for a few minutes until Meredith speaks again, in a quiet voice.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Hmm?

He doesn't want this moment to end. He loves being close to her. He loves being able to breathe her in. She doesn't want this moment to end either. She wonders how she stayed warm without his body close to hers.

Meredith: What if I'm like her?

Derek: Like who?

He runs his hand through her hair like it is the most natural thing in the world, because to him…it is. Being with her is natural.

Meredith: My mother.

He is shocked. He hadn't expected this and then it clicks. He turns to look at her and grabs her face in his hands.

Derek: Meredith, you are nothing like your mother. You…you are an amazing woman, an amazing surgeon. You will never treat our daughter the way your mother treated you. You are too full of love.

Meredith: But…I have no idea what I am doing. You…you have nieces and nephews coming out of your ass, a mother who loves you and sisters who are way overprotective…you know what a family is suppose to be like…I have never really known a real family besides Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex.

She stops for a minute. Derek doesn't really know what to say. He is a little hurt that she doesn't consider him family, but he figures he needs to earn that spot.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Yeah?

Meredith: You…you are my family. We…we are going to make our own family.

A huge smile spreads across his face and he leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

Derek: Yes, Meredith, we are. Meredith?

Meredith: Hmm?

Derek: You are a part of my family. There is no way in hell my mother will let you out.

They both laugh for a minute then a look of horror crosses her face.

Derek: What is it, Mer?

She looks at him.

Meredith: I…I don't do families, Derek. I can't…I…just…

Derek chuckles at her reaction and starts to rub her back.

Derek: It's okay. We will just take it one day at a time.

Derek completely forgets about the conversation that he had with his mother earlier and the fact that the entire Shepherd clan was coming for a visit next week. He is just happy that Meredith isn't crying or throwing things at him…for the moment at least.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days later Meredith is sitting down to eat lunch with the other interns. Derek is sitting at a table close by with Burke and the Chief. He is watching her. She can feel him watching her. She looks up and meets his gaze. They smile weakly at each other. The past couple of days have been hell. Being back here on top of the pregnancy is really affecting Meredith's hormones. She is also torn between her heart and her head. Her head tells her to take it slow with Derek and her heart…well her heart may be suffering from the influence of the estrogen, because right now…looking at him, she wants him naked. She runs her tongue along her upper lip, unaware that she is doing so.

Cristina: Could you stop with the eye sex already and just jump him.

Meredith: Cristina!

Cristina: What? You know you want to.

Meredith: No..I..

She sighs in frustration.

Meredith: That is beside the point.

Cristina: No, it's not. And what is the point anyways?

Meredith: He hurt me, he hurt me bad.

Cristina arches her eyebrow.

Cristina: Well, then why don't you let him make you feel good, really good.

The table bursts into laughter.

Meanwhile…

Burke: Derek, you know you should really stop staring.

Derek snaps out of it and looks at Burke.

Derek: I don't know what you are talking about.

Burke: Well, it's just that the entire hospital is looking at the two doctors in love who aren't together.

Derek: It's not that simple.

Burke: It never is.

Just then they hear the intern's table erupt in laughter. All three men turn their heads to look at the table. Smiles cross Burke and Derek's faces. Derek runs his hair through his hair.

Burke: Those women, they are different.

Derek sighs.

Derek: Yes, yes they are.

The Chief just nods his head.

The men continue their conversation at the table until they are interrupted by a loud squeal coming from the interns' table. They all quickly jerk their head sideways.

Meredith quickly jumps to her feet, squealing loudly. Cristina cringes and covers her ears.

Cristina: What the Hell, Meredith.

Meredith quickly grabs Cristina's hand and places on her stomach.

Cristina: Okay, what do you think you are doing?

Meredith: Feel. The baby's kicking. She's kicking for the first time!!

The other interns gather around to feel the baby kicking. Softness spreads across Cristina's face as she feels the movement of the baby in Meredith's stomach.

Izzie: Move, Cristina. I want to feel.

Cristina: Shut up! That's my McPerson. I will take my damn time if I so wish.

Everyone looks at Cristina in shock. She is supposed to hate babies and anything to do with them. Cristina finally moves her hand and allows the others to feel her stomach.

Derek feels a twinge of jealousy and hurt as he watches this scene unfold. He wants to touch her stomach and feel his daughter kicking. He has yet to touch her stomach at all. The men look at him and can read him like a book.

Chief: Derek…

Derek: Not now, Chief.

Derek gets up and walks away from the cafeteria, leaving Meredith giggling with her friends. She fails to notice his exit. She finally sits back down, face flushed with excitement.

Izzie: That…that is so awesome…Your litter person is moving.

Meredith just smiles a prideful smile and sits back in her chair, placing her hand on her stomach. She looks around the table. Suddenly, a thought enters her mind.

Meredith: A nursery.

Cristina: What?

Meredith: We need a nursery for the baby.

Izzie and George look at each other, both fearing that they are going to be kicked out. Meredith notices this.

Meredith: Don't worry guys, I'm not going to kick you out.

Both let out sighs of relief. Meredith thinks for a minute before speaking again.

Meredith: I have an idea! There is that room at the end of the hall that is packed with boxes. We could move the boxes. Izzie, you were wanting that room initially. Would it be okay if you moved to that room and we set up your room as the nursery. I mean , it is the room closest to mine and I don't want her to be too far away from me.

Izzie: Mer, you are rambling and no, I don't mind at all. It's about time you decided to let me have that room.

A huge smiles crosses Izzie's face and Meredith smiles back. She looks at the table where Derek was sitting moments before and sees that he is no longer there.

Meredith: Guys, when did Derek leave?

Izzie: Oh, I think he left while everyone was feeling your stomach.

Meredith thinks for a moment and then it hits her.

Meredith: Oh man, I've gotta go. I will see you guys later?

Izzie: When do you want to start moving things?

Meredith: I will start going through the boxes on my next day off.

Izzie nods and Meredith leaves the cafeteria in search of Derek. She is in thought while she searches the hospital: maybe I should just give him a chance, I mean, I love him. I love him so much. I've already been waiting for him for my entire life. I should just…her thought are interrupted when she sees the back of his head. He turns to face an elderly woman as she approaches him. Meredith feels the sudden urge to pee, so she decides to go to the bathroom before talking to Derek. She turns and heads for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Derek turns as he hears someone approach. Shock and then realization spread across his face. He walks towards the woman and envelops her in a hug.

Derek: Mom.

Mrs. Shepherd: Derek, honey. You look surprised to see me.

Derek: I…uhh..kind of forgot that you were coming.

Mrs. Shepherd: I should be hurt, but I understand that there is a lot going on in your life right now.

Derek: Yeah…

Mrs. Shepherd: What is it? I can read you like a book, Derek. I can tell something is bothering you.

Derek: It's just…it's nothing…

Mrs. Shepherd: Okay, well we will talk about this later. Now, when do I get to meet the woman who is carrying my future grandchild?

Derek: Oh God.

Mrs. Shepherd: You didn't tell her we were coming did you?

Derek: I…uhhh..

Just then four women who look very much like Derek appear behind the older woman. They all hug their baby brother and then look around to take in their surroundings. Just then a small figure appears behind Derek.

Meredith: Derek…

Derek turns at the sound of her voice and faces her. She doesn't notice the clan of women still standing behind him. They look at each other for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. Suddenly and unexpectedly she pulls him into a hug. He wraps his arms around her and rests his head on hers. He rubs his hands up and down her back, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. He can feel her protruding stomach against his abdomen. He hears her whisper.

Meredith: Sorry.

Derek doesn't respond. He really doesn't know how to respond. So, instead, he just runs his fingers through her hair. Meredith sighs and finally breaks the hug. Derek smiles at her.

Derek: Thanks. I needed that.

Meredith: Me too. Listen, I've decided to turn Izzie's room into a nursery and…

She trails off as she notices the women for the first time and they are all staring at her. Derek follows her line of sight. He had forgotten they were there for a moment. She tends to do that to him…to make everything disappear.

Meredith: Derek, who are they and why are they staring at me?

She says this quietly to Derek.

Derek: Meredith, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you. Hell, I forgot they were even coming.

Meredith: Who are they, Derek?

Derek turns so that he is now facing both women. He takes a deep breath.

Derek: Mer, this is my mom. Mom this is Meredith Grey, the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child.

Meredith's mouth falls agape as she looks between Derek and his mother. His mom extends her hand to Meredith.

Mrs. Shepherd: Hi, I'm Mrs. Shepherd, but you can call me mom.

His mom has a warm and welcoming smile on her face. Meredith doesn't know what to do. She looks helplessly at Derek for a minute before turning to look at his mom's hand again. Slowly and unsurely she reaches out her hand to shake the hand of his mother.

Meredith (quietly): Meredith, Meredith Grey.

Derek's mom unexpectedly pulls Meredith in for a hug. Meredith has no idea what to do so she just wraps her arms weakly around Mrs. Shepherd's shoulders. Just as Derek is about to introduce her to his sisters, Meredith's pager goes off. She thinks: Saved by the bell. She looks at her pager and then back up and the crowd of people who are now surrounding her.

Meredith: Sorry, I gotta go.

She sends Derek a glare before heading off to answer her page, leaving Derek alone with the five women.

Derek turns to face his mother and runs his hand through his hair. His mother knows that sign.

Mrs. Shepherd: You not only forgot, you forgot to tell her. The poor girl looked like a deer caught in head lights.

Derek signs loudly.

Derek: Yeah, I know. I just…I should go find her…she is probably freaking out right now.

His mother just nods. She hugs her son before he leaves in search of the love of his life. One of his sisters approaches his mother after he walks away.

Sara: I've never seen him this way before.

Mrs. Shepherd: That's because he's found his soul mate and is completely in love.

They all just smile and nod in agreement.

Derek walks down the hall looking for Meredith. He sees Bailey.

Derek: Dr. Bailey?

Bailey stops and turns to face him. She puts her hands on her hips.

Bailey: What do you want?

Derek: I was wondering if you have seen Mere…I mean..Dr. Grey?

Bailey opens her mouth but nothing comes out. A smug looks crosses her face.

Bailey: You think I've got nothing better to do with my time than keep track of your little girlfriend?? This is a hospital…people are dying…do I know where Dr. Grey is…

Bailey walks off muttering about attendings and interns and leaves Derek standing there. He walks towards the elevator and gets on. He figures it is worth a shot. He almost always sees her on the elevator. He enters the elevator and leans against the back wall. She must really hate taking the stairs. Just as the doors are about to close, a small arm sticks through causing them to reopen. In steps Meredith. He looks at her and a grin crosses his face. It amazes him sometimes how well he knows her. She looks up at him and glares.

Meredith: I am mad at you.

Derek walks to stand closer behind her.

Derek(huskily): I know.

He inhales deeply. She shivers at the warmth she feels radiating from his body. He moves his face closer to her ear, his lips are so close she can feel his hot breath on her neck. Her shoulders tense up and she moves her head so that their cheeks are now touching, his torso now pressing against her back. She leans into his body and they fit perfectly together. It feels so good to be touching. Electric shocks travel through their bodies and they struggle to keep breathing.

Derek: I'm sorry. I…

Before another word can escape his mouth, Meredith pushes him up against the wall of the elevator.

Meredith: Shut up! Just shut up!

He has shock written on his face while Meredith's expresses anger. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off but her lips crashing hungrily against his. His knees go weak for a moment at the sudden current of sensations rushing through his body. She runs her fingers through his hair, something she has been wanting to do again for so long while he simultaneously runs his fingers through her hair. She lightly nips on his bottom lip, causing him to groan ever so lightly. Her tongue begins to demand entrance into his mouth, which he eagerly admits. Suddenly, Derek finds strength in his legs and presses her against the wall of the elevator. Both have their hands on the back of the other's head, fighting to be closer than humanly possible. Derek can feel her protruding stomach against his lower abdomen and she begins to feel his arousal growing. It is perfect. Everything in this moment is perfect. They connect again instantaneously after having been apart for so long. Their bodies hunger for each other as they each moan into the other's mouth. Currents of pleasure course through both of their bodies and into their core. Their tongues perform the tango, the dance of heat and passion. In this moment…nothing else matters.

Just as Derek moves his hand down her back the elevator doors ding, bringing them both back to reality. Meredith pushes Derek away and stares at him briefly before quickly exiting the elevator. He runs his hand through his hair and he watches her run away yet again. He puts his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and pulls it closed as he retreats to the back of the elevator again, hoping that no one notices the large bulge now present in his pants.

Meredith gets off of the elevator and runs into the nearest on call room. She falls against the door and slides down, hand in heads. She begins sobbing. She can't believe she did that. She feels so..stupid. Now she knows…now she knows how much she needs him and she doesn't want to be apart from him any longer. But she is still mad at him. He should have warned her about his mother. Oh God. She doesn't do families. She doesn't understand how one kiss can make her feel so light. Okay, one great kiss. She begins to have trouble breathing again. She needs to calm down. She can't do this. It's not healthy for her or for the baby. She is hyperventilating again. She has been doing that a lot lately, probably from the stress of everything around her. She continues to struggle to breathe, each breath hurting more and more.

Alex is passing by the door when he hears a noise coming from the room. He opens the doors to find Meredith sitting against the wall struggling to breathe. He leans down and grabs her hand.

Alex: Meredith, what's wrong?

Meredith: Can't….can't…breathe…

Alex rubs her back. It's just not the same. She needs him. She needs Derek.

Alex: I will go get you some oxygen.

Alex starts to get up but Meredith grabs his hand. He looks down at her panic stricken face as her breathing becomes even more labored.

Meredith: Derek…I…Derek

Alex nods and steps out of the room for a moment to yell at one of the nurses.

Alex: Somebody page Shepherd, STAT!

Alex returns to the room and continues to hold Meredith's hand. She continues to get worse. He starts to get worried when he hears Derek's voice in the hallway.

Derek: Someone page me?

Alex steps out of the room.

Alex: I did.

Derek just raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

Alex: It's Meredith.

Panic suddenly fills him. He feels his heart start to race and tears begin to rise.

Derek: Where is she? What's wrong?

Alex just motions to the on call room. He hears her labored breathing before he even reaches the room. He is in the room and down on the floor holding her in less than five seconds. He envelops her tiny frame in his strong arms, letting her know that he is there. She leans into his body and he pulls her onto his lap. Alex closes the door to the on call room and leaves the two alone. He places one hand on her back and rubs it in circles.

Derek: Shhh…it's okay…just breathe….breathe for me Mer…you can do this…Breathe with me okay?

He tries to get her to synchronize her breathing with his. He places his hand under her chin and forces her to look into his eyes. Her tear filled green eyes meet his tear filled blue ones. The love they share is evident in both.

Derek: Look at me. You can do this. Just breathe.

He removes his hand from her chin and pulls her body even closer to his. Her head now rests against his chest and rises and falls with each breath he takes. Slowly her breathing starts to become regular again. Tears continue to fall down both of their faces. He is so scared for her. He wants to help her. He doesn't know why she keeps hyperventilating. After a few minutes her breathing finally returns to normal. She pulls away from his grasp and leans back against the wall. He moves to sit next to her.

Derek: Okay?

Meredith: I think so.

Derek is a little shocked. Her stock answer is "I'm Fine". Maybe she is trying to let him in. He hopes so. He places an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. He kisses her on her forehead.

Meredith: Thanks.

Derek: Mmhmm.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Neither wanting this moment to end. Derek wants to talk about the fact that his family is here and the kiss in the elevator, but knows now is not the time.

Derek: Meredith?

Meredith: Yeah?

Derek: You don't have to, but I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family for dinner? Actually, maybe just me and my mom? I really want you to meet her.

Meredith sighs.

Meredith: I'm scared, Derek.

Derek looks at her. It hits him. She doesn't know how to do the family thing. He cocks his head and smiles a loving smile at her.

Derek: You've never done this before, have you?

Meredith shakes her head no.

Derek: Well, this is how it works. We will go to dinner and have a wonderful meal with my mother. She will love, in fact, I think she already does, because I love you. Because you make me the happiest I have ever been. Because you are giving me a daughter and her another grandchild. You aren't meeting my family, Mer, because you are my family. You are just meeting the rest of our family.

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes. He leans in and brushes his lips softly against hers. He kisses the areas on her cheeks that are stained with tears. Each kiss sends fire through her body and his lips tingle as they touch her delicate skin. He pulls back and looks at her. He runs his thumbs under her eyes and then down her jaw line. She closes her eyes, savoring his touch. She inhales deeply and upon exhaling feels herself completely relaxed. This man. He is it. He is everything. She opens her eyes and stares into the eyes of her counterpart. Her double. They complete each other, but one doesn't really exist at all without the other.

Meredith: Okay, I will go to dinner with you.

A huge grin spreads across his face. Meredith smiles a full smile for the first time in days. Derek stands to get up and reaches down to help her up. He envelops her in a hug.

Meredith: No sex.

These words catch Derek off guard.

Derek: What?

Meredith: I said no sex. I'm willing to give this another shot, but no sex. We started out with sex last time, and well, that didn't turn out so well, did it?

Tears fill Derek's eyes as he looks at the love of his life. She is giving him a second chance. His heart is lighter and his pulse quickens. He reaches down and grabs her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. His lips land softly on hers and linger for a moment, enjoying meeting their counterpart. He slowly opens his mouth and thrusts his tongue against her lips. His tongue traces her bottom lip and lingers a moment at the entrance to her mouth. She opens her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to enter and slowly and passionately their tongues meet. He wants to taste her and she wants to taste him. His hands run through her hair and find a resting place above her shoulders, clutching some of her hair. Her arms are wrapped around his torso, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He can feel her plump breasts pressed against his chest and the steady beating of her heart. This kiss isn't about sex. He opens his eyes and meets her green ones. They continue to stare at each other as they share this passionate kiss.

This kiss is about passion and love. It is tender and neither one wants to pull away. Finally, after a little while both find it necessary to pull apart to catch their breaths. They lean towards each other, foreheads touching and eyes locked on one another, just staring into each other's souls.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Yeah?

Meredith: You are my oxygen. Thank you for letting me breathe again.

Derek smiles.

Derek: You are my life. So, thank you for letting me live again.

They smile at each other and know that in this moment everything is perfect. They are happy and they are together. All they need in life is each other. They both sigh contentedly.

Both: I love you.

**Sorry. So so so sorry that this took so long. I had to look everywhere for the file on my computer and I just haven't had the time to find it...sorry again...I will post more tomorrow...**

**-Marci**


	16. Chapter 16

_Meredith: Derek?_

_Derek: Yeah?_

_Meredith: You are my oxygen. Thank you for letting me breathe again._

_Derek smiles._

_Derek: You are my life. So, thank you for letting me live again._

_They smile at each other and know that in this moment everything is perfect. They are happy and they are together. All they need in life is each other. They both sigh contentedly._

_Both: I love you._

Meredith and Derek stood there for a couple of minutes with their foreheads touching. He is rubbing his hands up and down her back and her arms are wrapped around his torso. They open their eyes and just gaze into each other's eyes. Time doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Nothing matters but them in this moment. He moves one hand from her back to her face, she exhales at his touch and leans into it.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Mmhmm?

Meredith: We should get back to work.

Derek: Just a few more minutes.

She giggles. God, she missed him. She brings one of her hands up to the side of his face. They both have a hand on each other's face now. She runs her index finger slowly down his jaw line, causing him to shiver. Once she reaches his chin, she moves up and begins to run her finger over his bottom lip ever so slowly. He opens his mouth slightly and they continue to stare into each other's eyes. After her finger covers every centimeter of his lower lip she moves to his upper lip. A small groan escapes his lips. A smirk crosses her face. It is amazing how much a simple touch affects him. She runs her tongue across her own lips as she finishes tracing Derek's upper lip. He kisses her finger tip before she moves her hand away, only to replace her finger with her tongue. She follows the same path with her tongue that she traced just moments before with her finger. Both of their eyes are now closed as each concentrate fully on the sensations coursing through their bodies. As soon as her tongue finishes its task she brings her lips to meet his, both of which are now moist from her tongue. Their soft lips seem to melt together as they kiss passionately, both wanting to take their time and memorize every centimeter of the other's lips and mouth. He opens his mouth slightly, begging her to do the same. She giggles into his mouth before opening her own. His tongue enters her mouth slowly and searches for hers. Their tongues meet and press together. They moan into each other's mouth. They continue to kiss, neither one noticing the door opening. Someone clears their throat and they separate quickly. Both look up at the door, faces flushed.

Derek: Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Are you done with my intern? Or can she get back to work now?

Derek: Actually, I think she needs to go see Addison before she gets back to work.

Meredith looks up at him and her mouth falls agape.

Meredith: I'm fine. I don't need to go see Addison.

Derek: Today was the second time in three days that you have hyperventilating. I just think it is a good idea to get you checked out. We can never be too careful.

Bailey now has her hands on her hips and is staring them both down.

Bailey: Fine. Go see Addison Grey and then come find me.

Bailey leaves the room and Meredith turns to look at Derek.

Meredith: Seriously?

Derek: Seriously. I think it is a good idea.

Meredith wants to be angry with him, but instead kisses him quickly on the lips. Derek smiles.

Derek: What was that for?

Meredith: For being you. I should be mad at you for that but I don't want to be mad at you anymore.

Derek smiles and pulls her into a hug.

Meredith: Okay, let's get this over with.

Derek nods. Meredith walks towards the door and Derek stands still. She stops and looks back at him. She reaches out her hand.

Meredith: Well, come on. You are coming with me.

Derek smiles and walks towards her. They leave the room and run right into Derek's family.

Derek: Mom! I thought you guys were going back to the hotel?

Mrs. Shepherd: We are. I just wanted to confirm our plans for tonight.

Derek: Well, I was thinking that tonight it could be just you, me, and Meredith. Slowly introduce her into the family.

Mrs. Shepherd smiles at both of them.

Mrs. Shepherd: I think that is a great idea.

She turns to look at Meredith.

Mrs. Shepherd: I really look forward to tonight. I have heard so much about you.

Meredith smiles at his mother. She looks so nice and welcoming. Meredith gets an idea.

Meredith: Mrs. Shepherd?

Mrs. Shepherd: Yes, dear?

Meredith: We are heading upstairs to see Addison, would you like to come and meet your new granddaughter?

Mrs. Shepherds face lights up as does Derek's. He is surprised by Meredith's question. He instinctively places his hand on her lower back and pulls her closer to him. He loves her so much.

Mrs. Shepherd: I would love to!

Derek, Meredith, and Mrs. Shepherd all make their way up to the OB/GYN floor. Suddenly something occurs to Meredith.

Meredith: This isn't going to be weird is it? I mean, Addison is my doctor.

Mrs. Shepherd laughs.

Mrs. Shepherd: No, it shouldn't be weird at all. Addison and Derek may have been married for eleven years, but I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you.

Meredith smiles and looks up and meets Derek's eyes, so full of love. She leans closer into his body as they step off of the elevator and head in the direction of an exam room.

Meredith, Derek, and Mrs. Shepherd walk down the hall. Meredith and Mrs. Shepherd walk into an empty exam room while Derek goes to find Addison. Meredith walks in and sits on the bed. She instinctively places her hand on her stomach. She feels the baby move and her face lights up. She looks at Mrs. Shepherd.

Mrs. Shepherd: So, how far along are you?

Meredith: Almost five months.

Mrs. Shepherd smiles.

Mrs. Shepherd: Are you excited?

Meredith: I'm excited, but I'm also scared to death.

They both laugh. Before either can speak again Derek comes back into the room, Addison following directly behind him.

Addison: Hello, Mrs. Shepherd.

Mrs. Shepherd: Hello, Addison. How are you?

Addison: I'm good, and yourself?

Mrs. Shepherd: Right now, I couldn't be better.

She looks at Derek and Meredith and a wide smile spreads across her face. Derek moves next to Meredith and places his hand protectively on her shoulder.

Addison: So, what seems to be the problem?

Derek: In the past three days, Mer's has hyperventilated twice. We are just worried that it may be affecting the baby.

Derek squeezes Meredith's should. She looks up at him and sees the worry. She knows that he is worried about her and the baby. She smiles at him reassuringly and places her hand on top of his.

Addison: Okay. Well, first I'm going to do an ultrasound and then I'll do an exam and take some blood for some tests. I'll be back in just a moment.

Addison smiles reassuringly at the couple and exits the room. Derek runs his hand through his hair.

Meredith: Der, everything will be fine.

Derek smiles at her. He grabs the hand that is placed on top of his own and brings it to his lips. Then he reaches down and brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face. He runs his fingers down her cheek and then leans down and kisses her forehead. The smiles never leaving either one of their faces.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith smiles.

Meredith: I love you too.

Mrs. Shepherd has a huge smile on her face.

Mrs. Shepherd: You guys are too cute.

Meredith blushes and Derek chuckles. Addison comes back in the room and Meredith leans back on the bed. Addison pulls out a needle to take some blood and Meredith pales a bit.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith: Umm…Addison? Do you think Derek could take my blood? I..just…have this thing with needles…and..

Everyone laughs and Addison hands Derek the needle. Meredith looks thankfully at Addison, then at Derek. Her eyes never leave Derek's face as he gently takes her blood. She doesn't even feel the needle. When he is done drawing blood he looks up and meets her eyes. He smiles at her and then leans in and kisses her forehead.

Derek: So, how was that?

Meredith smiles at him. She loves him so much.

Meredith: Didn't feel a thing.

Derek chuckles.

Addison: So, how is it that you are a doctor and are afraid of needles?

Meredith: I'm not afraid of needles. It's just…Derek is the only one who has never hurt me while taking blood.

Addison: Ahhh…I see. Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to take this to the lab and then come back and finish the exam and ultrasound.

Addison leaves the room again.

Mrs. Shepherd: So, how is your mother excited about begin a grandmother?

Derek glances tentatively at Meredith. Meredith squirms and gets a little nervous.

Meredith: Umm…actually…she doesn't really know…she..uhh..

Derek runs his fingers through her hair and squeezes her hand.

Derek: Meredith's mother suffers from Alzheimer's.

Mrs. Shepherd stands up and walks up to Meredith. She envelops Meredith in a hug. Meredith looks at Derek unsure about what to do. Finally, she wraps her arms around Mrs. Shepherd and hugs her back. Mrs. Shepherd finally lets her go and back up.

Mrs. Shepherd: I am so sorry. I had no idea.

Meredith smiles at her.

Meredith: It's okay. There is no way you could have known.

Just then Addison comes back into the exam room. She takes Meredith's blood pressure. Meredith lifts up her scrub top, exposing her swollen stomach. Derek looks at her stomach and a huge grin spreads across his face. He grabs her hand again and leans down and kisses her lightly on the forehead, yet again.

Meredith: You are really affectionate today.

Derek: I just, I love you so much and I love our daughter so much already.

Meredith smiles up at him.

Meredith: We love you too.

Meredith shifts a bit as Addison squirts the cold gel on her abdomen. Derek chuckles.

Derek: Cold?

Meredith: Yes.

They smile at each other and get lost in the other's eyes. Their reverie is interrupted by the voice of Addison.

Addison: Okay, let's take a look at your baby girl.

Addison smiles at them.

Mrs. Shepherd sits back and watches this interaction. For the first time in years she sees that he son is absolutely happy. She sees the look in both of their eyes when they look at each other and knows that they are rare. They are rare because they have found each other. They are rare because they are truly soul mates. Her heart swells with happiness and pride. She sees the look of sublimity that crosses her sons face as he hears the sound of his daughter's heartbeat. She stands up so that she can see the tiny image on the monitor and is amazed at the little person's image on the screen.

Tears fill all three of their eyes as they see their future on the screen.

Derek: She's already beautiful.

Meredith: I bet she has her daddy's hair.

They all laugh at this statement. Derek's heart fills with pride and joy. Daddy. He is going to be a daddy. He smiles and looks down at Meredith.

Derek: It is my best feature…well one of them anyways.

He winks at Meredith and she bursts into laughter as does his mother. Suddenly something occurs to Meredith.

Meredith: Addison, do you think that we could get an extra copy of the sonogram for Mrs. Shepherd?

Both Derek and Mrs. Shepherd look at Meredith with huge smiles on their faces. Derek knows that he is going to spend the rest of his life with her and he is so happy that she seems to be fitting right in with his mother.

Addison: Yeah, no problem.

Addison hands Mrs. Shepherd a copy of the sonogram picture and the other one to Meredith. Meredith looks at the picture before handing it to Derek. Both Derek and Mrs. Shepherd have tears in their eyes.

Addison: Okay. I think we are done here. You guys can either wait for the test results or come back in a couple of hours for them. Everything looks fine on the ultrasound, but I am going to suggest taking it easy. I know you are just finishing your internship, but try to rest as much as possible.

Meredith nods and Addison leaves the room.

Mrs. Shepherd: Thank you. Thank you so much.

Meredith smiles at her and then glances at Derek. She sees the tears in his eyes.

Meredith: Der, what's wrong?

Derek looks into the eyes of the woman he loves.

Derek: I am just so damn happy. I never thought I could be this happy.

Meredith's eyes fill with tears.

Meredith: Don't cry. You are going to make me cry. We all know with all the freaking estrogen in my body that I'm a big cry baby as it is.

They all laugh. Meredith looks at Derek and his mother and sees that she has accepted her already. For the first time in her life, Meredith Grey feels like she is part of a real family with a real mother and she knows that if she needs help, Mrs. Shepherd, Derek, Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex will all be there for her. She smiles contentedly as she swings her legs around to get up off of the bed, her hand placed in Derek's.

The trio makes their way back down to the first floor where Derek's sisters were waiting for their mother. In the elevator, Derek wraps his arm protectively around Meredith's shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. She looks up and smiles at him. Their eyes lock and for a moment they forget where they are. They just continue to gaze into each other's eyes until the ding of the elevator signals that they have reached their floor. They all get off of the elevator and make their way over to his sisters. As soon as they reach them, Mrs. Shepherd shows them the sonogram. All of the girls, with the exception of Nancy, show their delight at the future addition to their family. They all, except Nancy, pull Meredith and Derek into a hug. No one fails to notice the lack of enthusiasm on the part of Nancy, but none mention it because they do not want to make Meredith uncomfortable.

Meredith and Derek leave his family at the entrance of the hospital with promises of meeting later.

Derek: They love you.

He is smiling as he places his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the elevator.

Meredith: They love you, they don't even know me.

Derek looks down at Meredith, somewhat shocked by her statement. She is smiling up at him. He returns the smile.

Derek: Well, you are the type of person that once they get to know you, they will love you.

She bursts out laughing.

Meredith: Derek, you have used that line on me before. You've obviously already gotten in my pants, so you don't have to lay it on so thick.

He chuckles at the remembrance of the night they first met.

Derek: You remember that?

Meredith: How could I forget? Definitely the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard.

Derek: Well, it worked. Didn't it?

Meredith: The tequila worked. The pick up line just made me laugh.

Derek: Well, you have a great laugh. So, anything that I can do to hear it more often…

She laughs again.

Meredith: You really are full of yourself, you do know that right?

Derek: Isn't that why you love me?

Meredith (sarcastically): Oh, yeah. I love you because of your enormous ego. There is just something so appealing about a man whose ego doesn't even fit in the same room as him.

Derek chuckles and Meredith giggles.

Derek: I love your giggle.

Meredith: I love your chuckle.

They step onto the elevator. She looks up at him, a smile still present on her face. He leans down and kisses her on the nose.

Meredith: Oh yeah. I need to talk to you about the nursery.

Derek raises his eyebrows and looks down at her.

Derek: Nursery?

Meredith: Yeah. Izzie agreed to move to the room down the hall so her bedroom can be converted into a nursery for the baby. I want the baby to be in the room next to me.

Derek frowns a little, but Meredith doesn't notice this because she is too excited by the thoughts of the nursery.

Meredith: So, I was wondering if you could help me move some boxes out of the spare room.

Derek feigns a smile and looks down at her.

Derek: Of course. You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting anyway. Just let me know when.

Meredith: I think we are all off on Sunday.

Derek: You checked my schedule?

Meredith blushes.

Meredith: I….umm….well…I just…

Derek leans down and kisses her on the top of her head just as the elevator doors open.

Derek: I find it endearing. Sunday it is. Now, let's go get your test results.

He grabs her hand as they walk down to the lab to get Meredith's test results.

Meredith's test results do not indicate a problem with the baby, so she is allowed to go back to work. However, now she has at least three pairs of eyes watching her for any sign of a problem. She finishes work at six and is in the locker room changing. She is standing in her bra and jeans in front of the mirror looking at her stomach when Derek walks in. He chuckles. She turns to see who it is and blushes when she sees him. She rushes to put on her shirt.

Derek: You look beautiful.

Meredith: Right. I'm starting to balloon into a whale. I do not look beautiful.

Derek walks closer to her. She looks up at him and raises her eyebrows.

Derek: Yes, you do. You have this glow in your cheeks.

He is smiling his McDreamy smile now.

Derek: It makes your whole face light up. There is also there sparkle in your eyes that wasn't there before.

He walks even closer and is now standing only inches from her. He places his hand on the side of her face. She leans into his touch and closes her eyes, feeling warmth spread throughout her body.

Derek: You are carrying our child.

Meredith meets his eyes. His eyes are dancing with joy and love and hers begin to tear up.

Derek: I do not think, Meredith Grey, that you could be any more beautiful than you are right now.

He leans in and kisses her forehead, allowing his lips to linger for a moment.

Derek: But, I guess I was wrong.

Meredith opens her eyes in shock, feeling hurt.

Derek: Because it seems that your beauty increases with every additional moment.

Meredith smiles at him and then hits him in the chest.

Derek: Ow! What was that for?

Meredith: Because, I thought for a moment you were telling me I'm not beautiful.

He chuckles and she sticks out her bottom lip, pouting. He is unable to resist the temptation and leans down and captures her bottom lips in between his own. He sucks on her bottom lip for a moment before releasing it. He leans his forehead against hers and they look into each other's eyes.

Meredith: We, should…uhhh…we should go.

Derek reluctantly backs up. He reaches out his hand for hers and they leave the hospital together to go meet his mother for dinner. They get in the car and he turns on the radio. The Clash is playing.

Meredith: Seriously??

Derek chuckles.

Derek: What??

Meredith: You are going to make me listen to The Clash?? I am carrying your daughter inside of me. I think that I should at least get to choose the music.

He looks over at her and smiles. He then reaches his hand over to grab hers and brings it up to his lips to kiss it. All of the sudden she jumps. He looks over at her quickly, worried that something is wrong. She has a smile on her face.

Derek: What is it?!

Meredith: She just kicked! Right in the kidney, but still…she kicked!!

Meredith is clearly excited and lets go of his hand to place both hands on her stomach. He smiles at her but his smile only hides the pain that he is feeling. He wants to feel the baby kick, but doesn't want to just reach over and touch her.

Meredith: She stopped. That scared the crap out of me. It's only the second time she has kicked so hard. I mean, I can feel her moving around, but still.

Meredith is excited and he doesn't want to upset her so he just keeps his mouth shut. He turns his attention back to the road and places both hands on the steering wheel, not wanting for her to sense that he is upset.

They arrive at their destination and Derek gets out of the car first. He walks around to help Meredith out, but she gets out before he can reach her. She smiles at him and he smiles weakly at her.

Derek: You ready.

Meredith: As ready as I'm ever going to be.

She grabs his hand instinctively and he squeezes it, giving her encouragement.

They walk into the restaurant and quickly find the table where his mother is waiting for them. He smiles at her and releases Meredith's hand to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek. Meredith stands behind Derek awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Mrs. Shepherd spots her and lets go of Derek and walks to Meredith and envelops her in a hug. Meredith is somewhat taken aback by this warm welcome and looks at Derek over his mother's shoulder. He shrugs and smiles at her. Meredith finally returns the hug. Meredith glances at Derek as he pulls out her chair and then they all sit down. There is a moment of awkward silence.

Meredith can tell that something is wrong with Derek. She sends him an inquisitive look and he smiles meekly back at her. Derek's mom notices all of this.

Before anyone can speak, the waiter shows up and takes their drink orders. Meredith orders water, Derek's mom orders tea and Derek orders scotch. His mom sends him a look.

Derek: What?

Mrs. Shepherd: You really shouldn't be drinking, especially since you are driving.

Derek rolls his eyes.

Derek: One drink won't hurt. It will be fine.

Meredith looks at Derek. This isn't her Derek. Just when she is about to speak the baby kicks her in the bladder. She jumps up.

Meredith: Restroom.

She walks quickly to the restroom, leaving Derek and his mother alone.

Mrs. Shepherd: What is wrong with you?

Derek: I don't know what you are talking about.

Mrs. Shepherd: Don't lie to your mother. I can tell something is bothering you and so can she. She has been stealing a glance at you every five seconds.

Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

Derek: It's just…I want to be there. I want to be there for everything, but I'm not. No matter how hard I try I'm not.

Mrs. Shepherd: What do you mean?

Derek: Well, for instance, today she felt the baby kick for the first time and I look over at lunch and see all of her friends feeling the baby kick, but not me. In the car on the way over here, she kicks and I still haven't gotten to feel it. Plus, we haven't even talked about what we are going to do once the baby gets here.

Derek sighs. His mother just looks at him for a minute.

Mrs. Shepherd: Are you finished?

Derek picks up on the tone in her voice and raises his eyebrows at her.

Mrs. Shepherd: You cannot expect her to get everything right now. You can't expect her to think of these things if you don't talk to her about them. How is she supposed to know what is bothering you if you don't tell her? She doesn't have ESP. This is all new to her and she is probably terrified.

Derek: You're right. I just…God, I just want to be there.

Mrs. Shepherd places a hand on his arm.

Mrs. Shepherd: I know, honey. But if you keep pushing too hard and getting upset without talking to her about, you may end up pushing her even further away.

Derek nods.

Derek: You're right. I know you're right. It is just easier said than done.

Mrs. Shepherd: I'm always right. Just prove how much you love her by your actions. Be there for her when she comes to you and eventually, it will always be you that she comes to.

Mrs. Shepherd just smiles at her son and he smiles weakly back at her. Just then Meredith comes back to the table and the waiter returns with their drinks and to take their food order.

After they order Meredith glances at Derek. This time he catches her eye. He smiles and her and grabs her hand under the table and squeezes it reassuringly. She smiles back at him but his eyes tell her that something is still wrong. She turns her attention to his mother at the sound of her voice.

Mrs. Shepherd: So, Meredith, what cheesy line did my son use on you in an attempt to win your heart?

Meredith glances at Derek and sees the first real smile play across his face all night. She giggles at the remembrance, sending chills down Derek's spine.

Meredith: He actually told me that he was the type of person that once you know you love.

They all burst out in laughter, Derek blushing slightly.

Mrs. Shepherd: I can't believe you used that line!

Derek: Well, she was ignoring me. I needed to get her attention.

Meredith: Yeah, he drew my attention to his very large ego and self-love.

Derek: Hey, it's healthy self-esteem. Nothing more than that.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Uh huh. Whatever makes you feel better at the end of the day.

Derek: Hey, you fell for it.

Meredith: I was drunk.

Mrs. Shepherd finally decides to interrupt the banter.

Mrs. Shepherd: So, that is how you guys met?

Meredith blushes. She had forgotten his mother's presence for just a moment. Derek just smiles.

Derek: Yup, and I wouldn't change anything about it.

Meredith looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

Meredith: Pshh, yeah right.

Derek: What? You would?

Meredith shrugs and a false look of hurt crosses Derek's face.

Derek: I am hurt, really.

Meredith: I'm surprised that anything can penetrate that massive ego of yours.

Derek: You love it and you know it.

Meredith: Only because it comes with the territory.

Derek: What is that suppose to mean?

Meredith shrugs.

Meredith: It means that I love you, and that means every part of you, both the things that I love and the things that get on my nerves. I love it all. It makes you you.

She smiles at him and a huge smile crosses his face. They look at his mom and she has tears in her eyes.

Derek: What's wrong, mom?

Mrs. Shepherd: It's just…I never thought I would see you this happy…After Addison…I never thought you would find love again, but not I realize that Addison wasn't love for you, because the love you have for Meredith…that is once in a lifetime. Hold on to it. Don't let it go, because you will never find it again.

Meredith gets tears in her eyes and Derek squeezes her hand again.

Meredith: It's the estrogen. Sorry. My emotions are everywhere right now.

Mrs. Shepherd just smiles warmly at her and Derek looks away and rolls his eyes, not believing her excuse.

Mrs. Shepherd: So, have you thought of any names yet?

Meredith opens her mouth and then closes it again. She looks at Derek and then back at Mrs. Shepherd.

Meredith: We haven't really talked about it.

Derek smiles.

Mrs. Shepherd: Well, maybe not, but I know that most women plan their future children's names before they are even thinking of conceiving.

Meredith blushes.

Meredith: Yeah, well, of course I have thought about it. But I would never decide on a name without discussing it with Derek first.

Derek turns to face her and smiles warmly at her.

Derek: Come on , Mer, tell me what names you have been considering and I will tell you the ones I have been thinking of.

Meredith drops her jaw in surprise.

Meredith: You've been thinking of names as well?

Derek smiles.

Derek: Yeah, I'm just really excited.

Meredith smiles at him and leans forward and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

Meredith: Okay. I have always wanted to name my daughter Sophia…It's Greek..

Derek: For wisdom.

She looks at him in shock and is met with a look of shock.

Meredith: How did you?

Derek: That was the name at the top of my list as well.

Meredith and Mrs. Shepherd both gasp.

Meredith: Really?

Derek nods. Their eyes begin to fill with tears.

Derek: So, Sophia??

Meredith smiles broadly.

Meredith: Yeah.

Derek: Yeah.

Mrs. Shepherd: It's a beautiful name.

Neither looks at her because they are both too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Derek: Sophia Grey-Shepherd, I like the way that sounds.

Meredith shakes her head no.

Derek: No, what do you mean?

He is starting to worry that Meredith doesn't want their daughter to have his last name.

Meredith looks deep into his eyes.

Meredith: Sophia Shepherd.

Derek feels the tears come to his eyes. Without even thinking about it he places his hand behind her head and pulls her in for a kiss. His lips softly meet hers and linger there for a moment. He then leans his forehead against hers and both open their eyes, getting lost in the moment.

Derek: I love you. I love you so much.

Meredith smiles.

Meredith: I love you too.

She reaches up to wipe away the lone tear that escapes his eye. They forget where they are. They are just focusing on each other and their future as a family. They are called back to reality by the waiter placing their food in front of them. Meredith looks up at Derek's mother apologetically. His mother has tears in her eyes as well. Derek's face is full of pride and for the time being he is living in the moment. He is not thinking about what he is missing or may miss, but he takes pleasure in in the present while considering the promises of the future.

They eat dinner and then sit around the table making small talk.

Mrs. Shepherd decides to bring up one of the subjects that she knows is bothering her son.

Mrs. Shepherd: So, Meredith, have you thought about what you are going to do once the baby is here?

Meredith is a little shocked at the question. The baby isn't due for four more months. Okay, maybe she has thought about it a little. Maybe she has thought about it a lot.

Meredith: What do you mean?

Mrs. Shepherd glances at her son. He has a shocked look on his face and is telling his mother with his eyes to drop the conversation. She decides to ignore him.

Mrs. Shepherd: I mean the living situation.

Meredith looks down at the table.

Meredith: Oh. I…ummm…I need to go to the bathroom.

Meredith gets up and goes to the bathroom. Derek watches her walk away and then look at his mom.

Derek: I can't believe you just asked her that.

Mrs. Shepherd: I know it is something that is bothering you. It is better to bring it up now than to let it eat you alive. I know you. You try to walk on egg shells until you can't stand it anymore.

Derek: Mom..

Mrs. Shepherd: No, Derek. This isn't just about you and her anymore. There is a child in the mix now, and that child deserves to have both of her parents around her as much as possible.

Derek: I know that. I know that there is a child in the mix.

Mrs. Shepherd: Well, good then.

Derek leans back in his chair and runs his hand through his hair.

Mrs. Shepherd: No need to be nervous.

Derek: What are you talking about?

Mrs. Shepherd: You always run your hand through your hair when you are nervous.

Before Derek can respond, Meredith rejoins them at the table. Her eyes are a little red, but Derek doesn't say anything. She looks at him and then looks quickly away.

Mrs. Shepherd: Are you okay, Meredith?

Meredith avoids eye contact with his mother and looks down at the table when she answers.

Meredith: I'm just…I'm not feeling well. It's been a long day.

Derek: Are you ready to go?

Meredith looks at him quickly before returning to staring at the white tablecloth.

Meredith: I don't want to be a bother.

Derek: Meredith, it's not a problem, really. If you don't feel well we should probably get you home.

Meredith: But you haven't seen your mother in a long time.

Derek: It's okay. I will see her all week.

Meredith shakes her head no.

Derek looks helplessly at his mother.

Mrs. Shepherd: Meredith, if you don't feel well you really should let Derek take you home.

Meredith now has tears running down her face. Derek turns in his seat and wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. He leans in close to her ear. His hot breath sending chills down her spine.

Derek: Mer, what's wrong?

She glances at him out of the corner of her eye and shakes her head no. She is shutting herself in again and he knows that. He really doesn't want to be shut out again.

Derek: Let me take you home.

Meredith just nods. Derek pulls out his wallet and pays the bill and stands up. He walks towards his mother and hugs her. His mother whispers in his ear.

Mrs. Shepherd: Take care of her.

Derek just nods acknowledgement. By the time they are done hugging Meredith is already standing. She just stands there looking at the floor. Mrs. Shepherd walks up to her and envelops her in a hug, whispering to her as well.

Mrs. Shepherd: If you need anything, anything at all..

Meredith just nods profusely. She waves goodbye to Mrs. Shepherd and Derek places a hand on her lower back, leading her out of the restaurant and to the car. He looks at her pensively. He helps her get into the car and then walks around to the driver side. As he gets in, he hears Meredith start sobbing. He reaches a hand over to comfort her.

Meredith: Just drive. Please. Just take me home.

These words cut through Derek. He wants to be there for Meredith. He doesn't even know what it is that is bothering her.

The drive home is in silence, broken only by the sound of Meredith's sobs. They pull into the driveway and Derek turns off the car. They sit there. Finally, Meredith opens the door and gets out of the car. Derek follows suit. He follows her to the front door where he stops.

Meredith opens the door and stops when she notices that he isn't following her. She turns to him, tears still falling. He reaches up and wipes them away slowly with the pad of his thumb. She closes her eyes and sighs at his touch. He leans in and she waits expectantly. He stops and notices the expectant look on her face. He smiles and leans in to kiss her on the forehead. Her body immediately relaxes at the feel on his moist lips on her skin. He whispers against her skin, sending another wave of electricity through her body.

Derek: Goodnight.

Derek moves away from her and starts to leave.

Meredith: Der?

Derek turns around at the desperate sound of her voice. He raises his eyebrows, waiting for what she is about to say.

Meredith takes a step towards him.

Meredith: Stay with me?

A smile crosses his lips and he takes a step towards her.

Derek: Of course.

She reaches out her hand and he happily acquiesces. She leads him upstairs and into her room. He doesn't really know what to expect so he sits down on the edge of the bed. Meredith sits down next to him and leans her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm protectively around her. Her body begins to shake with sobs again. Derek leans his head on top of hers.

Derek: Shh…it's okay…I'm here.

Meredith: I…I…

Derek: You don't have to talk. It's okay.

Meredith just nods her head. After about thirty minutes she calms down. Derek's shirt is wet from her tears, but he doesn't notice. He only cares about her. He looks at her and sees her disheveled appearance. He kneels down in front of her and places his hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith: I'm better now. Thank you.

Derek nods and pulls her into a tight hug. She inhales his scent and then sighs in relief.

Derek: I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you.

Meredith nods.

Meredith: Der?

Derek: Yeah?

Meredith: Will you stay with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone…

Derek: Of course I will stay with you.

He smiles his McDreamy smile and kisses her on the forehead.

Derek: Why don't you get in your pajamas and then we will get in bed.

She nods and does as she is told. As she is changing in the bathroom, several thoughts run through her head. She loves him. She knows she loves him. She should just talk to him. He will understand.

She returns to her bedroom to find Derek is a pair of his pajamas that he had left there before. She smiles at him weakly. They climb underneath the covers on separate sides of the bed. Derek chuckles as he feels Meredith scooting towards him in the bed. Finally, Derek opens his eyes and looks at her, meeting her bright green eyes that are still rimmed in red. She smiles at him. He moves his arm so that she can snuggle into his chest and she does. They both inhale deeply, taking in each other's scent.

Meredith: I have missed this.

Derek: Me too.

They lay there in silence, enjoying the proximity of the other.

Meredith: I want you to be here.

Derek is taken aback by her statement.

Derek: I'm here. I'm always going to be here.

Meredith shakes her head.

Meredith: No. I mean here here. I think you should move in when the baby comes.

A huge smile crosses Derek's face and he leans up to look at her.

Meredith: I mean, we will have to figure out exactly what to do. I just know that I want you here, for everything.

Derek: I want to be here, for everything. So, I guess I am moving in.

He says this with a smile on his face and in his voice.

Meredith: I guess you are moving in.

She looks up at his and smiles at him happily. He squeezes her in his arm and leans down and kisses her on the forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith wakes up the next morning to find the spot on the bed next to her empty. She sits up and looks around the room. He isn't there. The baby kicks her in the bladder. She jumps up and runs into the bathroom. After she is finished she begins to walk downstairs. She stops as she reaches the bottom stair. She hears voices coming from the kitchen. Her roommates must be in the kitchen.

Izzie: Is she still asleep?

Derek: Yeah. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up.

That is where he went. She smiles to herself. Her entire family is in that room. She begins to walk toward the kitchen but stops right outside the door when she hears Izzie's voice.

Izzie: So, are you guy going to get married?

Her eyes pop open. She is not ready for marriage. Hell, they haven't even been in a real relationship for more than a week. They haven't even had sex since she has been back. She decides to interrupt the conversation before Derek can answer. She pushes the door open.

Meredith: Good morning.

She meets Derek's eyes and sees a look of confusion that quickly turns into happiness. They smile at each other.

Derek: Good morning.

She rubs her belly as it growls. She giggles and everyone in the kitchen begins laughing.

Derek: Hungry?

Meredith bites her bottom lip and nods her head profusely. Derek's attention is averted to her lips. God, she looks so sexy when she does that. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

Meredith: Derek, are you okay?

He finally tears his eyes away from her lips and looks into her eyes. She sees that his eyes are dark with desire.

Derek: I'm fine. What would you like for breakfast?

She thinks for a minute before answering.

Meredith: Pancakes…and French toast.

Izzie: Pancakes AND French toast??

Meredith: Well, I want pancakes but Sophia wants French toast.

Izzie: Sophia??

Realization dawns on Izzie and she claps and runs over to Meredith, enveloping her in a hug. She then bends down so that her face is right next to her stomach. She puts her hand on her stomach and talk to her stomach.

Izzie: Hello, Sophia. I can't wait to meet you. You have a wonderful mommy and daddy and I can tell they already love you so much.

Izzie rubs her stomach again before standing up again. Derek watches this entire interaction and is jealous. He wants to rub her stomach and talk to his daughter. Maybe he will say something to her later tonight. He knows that she isn't doing this to him on purpose.

Izzie: That is such a pretty name. When did you decide and who decided?

Meredith: Well, we decided last night. We were both thinking of the same name for her. How crazy is that?

Izzie: That's really cool.

Meredith: Yeah.

Meredith places her hand on her stomach and sits down next to Derek. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back. He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.

Derek: So, how are you feeling today?

Meredith: I'm fine. You?

Derek: I'm good.

He goes back to the paper he was reading before she walked in.

Meredith: Izzie, is Sunday a good day to work on the move?

Izzie: Sunday is perfect.

Meredith: Good.

George: Izzie, you're moving?

Izzie: No, I'm just changing bedrooms so that Meredith can turn my room into the nursery.

George: Oh. That makes sense.

Meredith: Yeah. I want to keep her as close as possible.

Izzie: Have you thought about how you want to decorate it?

Meredith looks at Derek.

Meredith: No. I haven't, but I think it is something that we should do together.

Derek smiles at her. Suddenly something occurs to Meredith.

Meredith: Oh. Hey, guys?

All: Yeah?

Meredith: I just wanted to let you know Derek is going to move in before the baby gets here.

Izzie: That's great! When do you think that will be?

Meredith looks at Derek and raises her eyebrow.

Meredith: I…I don't know. When do you want to move in?

Derek: As soon as you are ready for me to move in, I will move in.

Meredith smiles at him. He is being so patient. She bites her bottom lip. She looks at her two roommates.

George: Actually, Callie asked me to move in with her and I said yes.

Izzie gasps and looks at him.

Izzie: Why didn't you tell me?

George: She just asked me last night. Plus, I figured with the baby Derek would be moving in eventually. I thought they would want to be a family together.

Izzie starts to speak but Meredith interrupts her.

Meredith: First of all, George I don't want you to move out unless you want to move out. This house is big enough for us all. Secondly, you are all my family and I want you all to be a part of our daughter's life.

George and Izzie stand there dumbfounded. The silence is interrupted by Derek's chuckling.

Derek: I love bossy Meredith.

He stands up and kisses her on the top of her head before walking to get her a glass of juice.

George: I want to move in with Callie. I…I think I love her.

Meredith: That's great George. That is really great.

Izzie: Yeah.

Meredith: Maybe one day next week she can come over and we can have a family dinner. Me, you, Izzie, Alex, Callie…

She looks and Derek. He is standing there waiting for her to say his name. She smiles at him.

Meredith: And Derek of course. Oh, plus Cristina and Burke…if he's out of the hospital.

Derek: He should be discharged either tomorrow or the next day.

He sets the glass of juice down in front of Meredith and Izzie hands her a plate with her breakfast on it. Meredith digs in and eats every last morsel. Derek chuckles at her.

Meredith: What?? We were hungry!

Derek: I find it very endearing.

Meredith: Hmph. Still no sex for you.

Derek opens his mouth but decides not to say anything. Izzie and George burst out laughing.

Izzie: I can't believe you aren't giving him sex yet. I know your hormones are crazy. You have to be craving sex constantly.

Meredith: I may be craving sex, but I can contain my cravings.

Once again Izzie and George burst out laughing.

Izzie: Right.

Meredith: What?! I can.

Izzie: Sure.

Meredith: Whatever. I like sex. I love sex. So what? Is there a problem with that?

Derek: There is definitely not a problem with that.

Derek has a huge smile on his face. She hits him in the arm.

Meredith: Shut up. You still aren't getting any.

Derek: You say that now.

Meredith couldn't deny the fact that she had an itch that only Derek could scratch. However, she is afraid of rushing things. She starts laughing. Derek looks up from his paper at her and tilts her head.

Derek: What is so funny?

Meredith: Nothing. Just thinking.

Derek raises his eyebrows.

Derek: About?

Meredith sighs and looks around the kitchen, hinting that she doesn't want to talk about it with everyone there. He gets the point.

Derek: Why don't we go upstairs and get ready for work?

Meredith nods.

Izzie: Hey, are you riding with us?

Meredith looks at Derek.

Meredith: Actually, I think I will ride with Derek today, if that is okay with you?

Derek: Of course it's okay.

Izzie: Okay, see you guys at work.

Meredith and Derek walk upstairs. Meredith sits down on the side of the bed and Derek sits next to her.

Derek: So, tell me what is on your mind.

Meredith: It's just, I feel like we are doing everything kind of backwards.

Derek: What do you mean?

Meredith: Well, I was thinking about the whole no sex thing…

She looks at him and sees a hopeful look on his face. He smiles his McDreamy smile at her.

Meredith: Stop it. I was thinking about how I am wanting to wait to have sex, which is funny seeing as how I'm already pregnant.

Derek chuckles. He looks at her and their eyes meet.

Derek: Meredith, I completely understand that you want to wait. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you again. I want to be there for you and Sophia.

He smiles.

Derek: I want to cut the cord, hear her first cry, see her take her first breath, see the first time she smiles, hear her first laugh, see her crawl for the first time, see her take her first steps, hear her first words. I want to be there for all of these things and so much more. But the best part of it all is that I want to do all of these things with you. I understand that you want to take things slow and I am willing to take things as slow as you need me too. I'm not going to pressure you to have sex. I will wait until you are ready and I don't care how long that is. I will prove myself to you because you, Meredith Grey, are it for me. I love you so much and I love our unborn daughter. I promise you that I am never going anywhere. I choose you, Meredith, I choose you to be the woman that I plan on spending the rest of my life with.

Meredith is crying. He is so sweet and is saying all of the things that she needs to hear. He reaches up and runs his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away her falling tears. He begins to move his hands but Meredith grabs them, holding them in place. She looks up into his eyes and sees that his eyes have pools of water in them that are threatening to spill over. In this instant she knows. She knows that he will never leave her or their daughter. She knows that he loves her and that he is being sincere. She knows this and she wants him more than she has ever wanted anyone before in her life.

Derek looks into her green eyes. He sees the immense love that she feels towards him and sees the trust return in them. He then sees her eyes grow dark with desire. He resists the temptation to look at her mouth, but keeps his eyes fixed on hers.

She is the first one to break eye contact. Her eyes move down to his lips and she instinctively licks her own. He notices the movement of her eyes but refuses to allow his to wander.

Meredith lets go of one of his hands but his hands remain in place. She moves her eyes back up to his and notices that they are now dark with desire. She smiles at him and he reciprocates. She moves her hand up and runs her fingers through his hair slowly, tantalizing him. He feels shocks run through his body at this simple movement. Her hand settles on the back of his neck where she plays with a few curls that are settled there for a moment. All the while they gaze into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Meredith forcefully pulls Derek's face towards her own. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. The moment Meredith feels Derek's soft, moist lips on her own she moans softly, increasing the desire and longing in Derek. She runs her tongue along Derek's lower lip before biting it softly. He moans, increasing the need in Meredith. She parts her mouth slightly and he forces his tongue into her mouth.

Meredith finally releases his other hand and runs her hand down his chest slowly, reveling in the feeling of his muscles under her hand. God, he is so sexy. Derek runs his now free hand through Meredith's hair, forcing her head back and breaking their kiss. She gasps. He softly bites her lip before moving down her chin to her neck, trailing kisses the entire way. He remembers her ban on sex and moves back to her mouth. His lips find hers once again and this time the kiss is full of desire. She forcefully inserts her tongue into his mouth and their tongues dual for control of the kiss. Just as Meredith's hand makes its way to Derek's abdomen, the sound of the front door closing loudly interrupts them.

Meredith (breathlessly): Shit!

Derek (breathlessly): What?

Meredith: We are going to be late!

Meredith jumps up and begins to dress quickly for work. Derek watches her somewhat amused. She is such a beautiful woman and her pregnancy has only increased her beauty. Meredith looks at him and stops getting dressed. She puts her hand on her hips.

Meredith: Seriously?! Get dressed! And to think I was considering having sex with you!!

Derek coughs.

Derek: Really??

Meredith: No! Now get your ass dressed. I don't want to be stuck in the pit all day!

Derek: I could always request you..

Meredith: No! There will be no requesting…You will do no requesting. Bailey would skin us both alive.

Derek is getting dressed and Meredith is already finished.

Derek: I am her boss and you are specializing in neuro.

Meredith laughs.

Meredith: Bailey doesn't have a boss. She has all of you men by the balls, you just refuse to admit it.

Derek laughs and shrugs. He doesn't argue the point. Both head out the door and get into Derek's car. Derek starts the car and The Clash blares on the radio.

Meredith: Seriously, Derek? Didn't we have this conversation last night?

Derek: What?

He has a smile on his face and looks over at Meredith. She is clearly annoyed, mainly because of her sexual frustration. However, he doesn't know just how much she wants…how much she needs….sex.

Meredith: The music, Derek, the music. I am carrying your child in my uterus, which I will have to push through my vagina in a painful process called delivery in a few months. I think I should be able to choose the music.

He laughs at her. She is so adorable when she is angry. He feels as if they have been together, as if they are already married. Izzie's question pops back into his head.

Derek: Hey, Meredith?

Meredith: What?!

Derek: Are you wanting to get married?

This question takes Meredith by surprise. She heard Izzie ask him this earlier but pushed it to the back of her head.

Meredith: I…not right now. I mean…I don't want to get married just because we are having a baby. I don't want to rush it. I mean, you just got divorced and I'm having..I mean…we're having a baby. I'm just not ready.

Derek: Meredith?

Meredith: What?

Derek: You're rambling.

He has a smile on his face. She lets out a sigh of relief.

Derek: I didn't mean now. I don't really know what I mean. It's just, Izzie asked me today and I didn't have an answer. I want to marry you, though, whenever we are ready.

He looks over at her and smiles. She smiles back at him and he reaches over and grabs her hand.

They arrive at the hospital. Meredith knows it is going to be a long day. She places one hand on her stomach and grabs Derek's hand with the other. She really wants sex. She really needs sex. She isn't sure how much longer she can hold out. She loves him. He loves her. Sex is good. She needs sex. She needs him. She looks up at him and smiles before they walk into the hospital.

Everything reminds Meredith of sex and her need for sex. She is finding her urges harder and harder to control. Even thinking about how hard they are to control leads her to think about Derek being hard.

Meredith (to herself): Damn it! Stop thinking about sex, Meredith. Make him wait.

Meredith walks down the halls of the hospital, looking for Derek, whom she just happened to be assigned to that day. She spots him at the nurses' station, leaning. Damn him and his damn lean. She inhales deeply and exhales slowly, trying to gain some control over her impulses. She walks up to him. He hears her approach and turns to her and gives her a broad smile.

Derek: So, you're mine today?

She swallows the lump in her throat.

Meredith (in a strained voice): Yes.

He looks at her for a minute and raises his eyebrows.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith (still in a strained voice): I'm fine.

Derek: Are you sure?

Meredith just nods.

Derek: Okay, well why don't we go check on our patient? He has a tumor pressing against his spinal cord that is causing him to have a constant erection.

Meredith groans. Great, just great. On a day when she couldn't get penises out of her head, well one penis, one very large penis, the case she is working on is about a penis. Stupid boys and their stupid boys penises.

Derek hears her groan and looks at her.

Derek: What is it, Meredith?

Meredith looks at him and bites on her bottom lip.

Meredith: Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go.

Derek chuckles. He knows what it means when she bites on her bottom lip.

Derek: All right.

Meredith follows Derek into the patient's room.

Derek: Hello, Mr. Brown. How are you doing today?

Mr. Brown: How am I doing? I have an erection that won't go away. Usually, I would say an erection is a good thing, but since there is no sexual healing and I actually have a tumor, I would say it sucks. Oh, and it hurts.

Derek: Well, we have your surgery scheduled for 1pm. I will be back in a moment to drain the excess blood that has built up in the penis and that will cause your penis to go flaccid.

Mr. Brown: Wait, you have to insert a needle in my penis?

Derek: I'm afraid so. Don't worry, we will give you some pain medication. You shouldn't feel anything more than a little pressure.

Mr. Brown groans. Derek turns to Meredith.

Derek: Dr. Grey, prepare Mr. Brown for the procedure and I will be back in a few minutes.

Meredith nods and Derek leaves the room. She looks at Mr. Brown. He is young and somewhat attractive, nothing like Derek. She smiles at him and walks towards him. She adds pain medication to his IV and prepares him for the procedure. Derek returns to the room. He smiles at Meredith and then returns his attention to the patient.

Derek: Okay, Mr. Brown, I know you are probably feeling very uncomfortable so why don't you try to focus your attention on the beautiful doctor while I do the procedure.

Mr. Brown smiles.

Mr. Brown: That shouldn't be too hard. So, Dr. Grey, are you married?

She glances at Derek before looking back at Mr. Brown.

Meredith: No, I'm not.

Mr. Brown: I have always found pregnant women attractive and you, well you are very attractive. Maybe after I am done here we could get together? I could help you relieve any of the sexual frustration that you may be feeling..

Mr. Brown smiles broadly at Meredith. Meredith looks at Derek and is pleased to noticed a look of jealousy on his face. She goes to stand behind him as he is seated on a stool and preparing to insert the needle into Mr. Brown's penis.

Meredith: I don't know about that Mr. Brown.

Mr. Brown: Why not? Are you seeing someone?

Meredith leans forward, her protruding stomach lightly pressing into Derek's back.

Meredith: Yeah. You could say that.

Mr. Brown: Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Derek inserts the needle and Mr. Brown jumps a little bit.

Derek: I need you to hold still, Mr. Brown.

Derek withdraws some blood and Mr. Brown's penis falls flaccid.

Derek: There you go.

Mr. Brown: Thank you.

Meredith and Derek start to walk out of the exam room.

Mr. Brown: Think about it, Dr. Grey. I would definitely make it worth it.

Meredith glances up at Derek before answering.

Meredith: I'm going to have to pass.

Mr. Brown: Come on, how can you pass after seeing the goods?

Meredith: Yes, I have seen your "goods", but the manufacturer of my boyfriend's goods made his bigger and better. So, like I said, I am going to have to pass. Plus, he is an energizer bunny, he keeps going and going. So, I really don't have the time or energy for anyone else.

Derek chuckles and places his hand proudly on the small of Meredith's back, increasing her need for him. Mr. Brown opens his mouth to speak but is dumbfounded. He looks in between Derek and Meredith and it clicks. Meredith winks at him when he realizes this and walks out of the room with Derek. Derek leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

Derek: Have I told you how much I love you?

Meredith looks up and smiles at him.

Meredith: Not in the last hour.

Derek: Well, I love you very much, Dr. Grey.

Meredith: I love you, too, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: So, bigger and better huh?

Meredith: Shut up.

He chuckles and Meredith giggles. He gets a page to the ER and leaves to go do the consult. Meredith goes to the restroom and splashes cold water on her face.

She can't take it much longer. She needs sex. She really needs sex. It has been almost five months and her hormones were going crazy. She feels like an animal that has been starved. Her beast, it definitely needs to be fed.

Meredith: Screw it!

Derek is walking down the hall when he feels a hand grab him and pull him into the nearest room.

Derek: What the..

Before he can finish the sentence he feels a pair of lips crash onto his own. He opens his eyes and meets the green eyes of Meredith, full with desire. Meredith forces her tongue past the barrier of his lips and runs her fingers through his hair. She moans into his mouth. Their tongues battle for a moment before she quickly pulls away, breathless.

Derek: Meredith, what…what is wrong?

Meredith paces in the on call room, a habit which she picked up from Derek. She runs her fingers through her hair. She walks up to him and grabs him by the collar, pushing him up against the wall forcefully. A shocked look crosses his face, but he has to admit that her forcefulness turns him on.

Meredith (in a voice of desperation): I need sex, Derek! I mean, I really need sex! I thought I could hold out, but I can't. I'm weak and I need sex. My beast is starving and it wants to be fed. It wants to be fed by you, because the food you give it is so damn good and it hasn't been fed in so long.

Derek's mouth falls agape. He can't believe his ears. He is happy but apprehensive.

Derek: Meredith, are you sure about this?

Meredith lets go of his collar and tilts her head to look at him.

Meredith: Am I sure? Of course I am sure. I need you, Derek. I want you. I want you right now.

When Derek hesitates to respond, Meredith looks at him funny.

Meredith (in a voice full of anger and hurt): Fine. I will find someone who is willing to have sex with me.

She starts to walk away when Derek grabs her arms and pulls her to him. His lips find hers and they exchange a passionate kiss. His fingers run through her hair and he pulls her head back, exposing her neck. He plants slow, tantalizing kisses on her jaw line and down her neck. He finds the spot where her neck meets her collarbone that drives her wild and plants his lips there, sucking and eliciting a moan from her mouth.

She moves her hands up under his lab coat and up to his shoulders, pushing the garment off. He shakes his coat to the ground and immediately moves his hands back to her body. His hands work up her sides while his mouth continues to suck on the spot. Once he finishes with that location he moves to her collarbone. He runs his tongue slowly along this bone shortly following his tongue scraping the bone with his teeth. She moans again and then leans her head down, frantically searching for his lips. He obliges and their lips meet. Her hands move downward to work on the drawstring on his scrub pants. God, him in scrubs really turned her on. As she moves to untie his pants her hand brushes against his very large erection. He groans as he feels her touch against his most sensitive area. He needs her. He wants her. Meredith's excitement grows at the sound of this guttural sound. Her needs become primal and her desire irrepressible. Derek's hand moves down to the front of her scrubs to untie hers. He lets his hands wander a little lower and rubs against her, feeling the intense heat being emitted from her fierce desire. As his hands begin to untie her scrub pants, the sound of a beeper halts their progress in undressing each other.

Derek: SHIT! Shit, shit shit shit, shit!!

Meredith giggles and runs her hand through his hair. He leans his forehead against hers.

Derek: I'm sorry.

Meredith: S'okay. Maybe it's better this way.

Derek looks at her a little shocked.

Derek: What do you mean?

Meredith: I mean we haven't had sex in almost five months and the last time was in an exam room. I think I would like it better is the first time was about us being together, not about us needing to scratch an itch. Also, I really would prefer it to be outside the walls of this hospital.

She giggles and he chuckles. She runs her fingers through his hair and he leans in to kiss her. His pager goes off again.

Derek: Damn. See you at lunch?

Meredith nods and Derek leaves the room. Meredith sinks down on the floor with a huge smile on her face. Tonight. She would have sex with him tonight. Just then she felt her daughter kick. Her smile becomes even bigger.

Meredith (to her stomach): Yes, baby. Mommy and daddy are finally getting back together and are going to be happy.

Meredith gets up off of the floor and walks out of the on call room, her hand resting on her stomach. She runs right into Bailey.

Bailey: Grey, what on earth do you think you are doing?

Meredith: Umm, sorry, Dr. Bailey…I was just…I was just resting my feet.

Bailey eyes her up and down.

Bailey: Uh huh. Aren't you supposed to be working with Shepherd?

Meredith: Yeah. He has surgery scheduled in a couple of hours.

Bailey nods and looks her up and down once again.

Bailey: Well, get back to work! There are lives to save.

Meredith nods and walks away from Bailey. She feels the baby kick again. She really is becoming active. Meredith can't help but smile. Derek walks up to her but she doesn't notice him. She jumps slightly when he speaks.

Derek (smiling): What makes you so happy?

Meredith (still smiling): Nothing.

Derek: Could it be the kissing? Because I like the kissing. More kissing I say.

Meredith hits him in the arm and giggles. He chuckles.

Meredith: Sophia is really active today. She has been moving around and kicking all day.

Meredith notices a slight frown curl the corners of Derek's lips.

Meredith: Derek, what is it?

Derek looks down at the ground and sighs. Meredith places her hand on his cheek, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

Meredith: Derek, tell me what is bothering you?

Just as Derek opens his mouth his pager starts to beep.

Derek: Damn! Come on, let's go.

Meredith: What is it?

Derek: Our patient's erection has returned. We are going to have to drain the blood again.

Meredith sighs.

Meredith: Great, just great.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith: Nothing.

**Hehehehe. This update really made me laugh rereading it. **

**-Marci**


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith gets through the rest of the day able to keep her sexual desires in check. She walks down to the lobby and sees Derek sitting in the waiting room chairs studying something on his lap top. She walks up to him.

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: Hey.

He looks at her over his laptop and then closes it. She is so beautiful. He smiles a full smile, one that reaches his eyes.

Derek: Are you ready?

Meredith smiles back at him.

Meredith: Yep.

Derek places his laptop in his briefcase and stands up. He places his hand on the side of her face and kisses her softly on the lips, sending chills down both of their spines. He lets his forehead rest against hers for a moment before placing his arm around her back and leading her out of the hospital. They get into his car and sit in silence for a moment.

Meredith: So, do you want to watch a movie when we get home?

Derek smiles and looks over at her.

Meredith: What?

Derek: Home. I like the way that sounds. Especially since my home is now with you and Sophia.

Meredith smiles back at him.

Meredith: Yeah, I like the way it sounds as well.

Derek reaches over and grabs Meredith's hand. He brings it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on her smooth skin.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you too.

They arrive back at the house.

Meredith: Why don't you go pick out the movie. I am going to go change into something more comfortable.

He nods acquiescence and she begins to walk up the stairs. She gets halfway up the stairs and stops.

Meredith: Derek?

He walks out of the living room.

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: I feel like a scary movie tonight.

Derek: Really? I thought you hated scary movies.

Meredith: No. I just hate watching them alone. I fully intend on cuddling with you tonight.

She flashes him a smile and he smile warmly back at her. She walks upstairs and changes. She comes back stairs and is wearing a pair of yoga pants and her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt. He sighs at her appearance. She is beautiful in anything she wears.

Meredith bites her bottom lip. She looks at Derek. He is wearing an indigo colored sweater with a collared shirt underneath. Her eyes travel further downward and take in his faded jeans with his pager and cell phone hanging from his waist band.

Derek: So, ready to start the movie?

Meredith smiles at him and they sit down on the couch. Derek sits on one end of the couch and Meredith sits on the other, her feet in his lap. He begins to slowly massage her feet as they begin to watch the movie.

Meredith: Mmm, Der, that feels sooooo good.

Derek smiles at her, his erection already beginning to grow.

Derek: It is the least I could do. You are carrying our child and I am sure your feet are tired.

Meredith just nods and chews on her bottom lip.

The movie continues and it begins to get scarier. Meredith slowly inches closer to Derek. He laughs at her hesitation and wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer. She sighs and relaxes against his strong body. She rests her head on his chest for a moment before allowing her head to rest in his lap. She smiles up at him and he reciprocates.

Derek: Comfortable?

Meredith: Extremely.

They both turn their attention to the movie, trying to focus on the action taking place instead of the sensations that are coursing through their body from their proximity. He reaches down with one of his hands and grabs one of hers. Their fingers entwine as their hands fit perfectly together. His other hand finds its way to her head and begins to run through her hair. She feels so many different sensations running through her body—desire, longing, love, safety, and comfort are just a few. She sighs a sigh of contentment. She sits up suddenly.

Derek: What is it?! Is something wrong?!? Mer, are you okay??

She giggles at his anxiety.

Meredith: I'm fine. Your daughter just kicked me in the bladder. I really have to pee.

She jumps up and runs to the bathroom. He sits back on the couch and runs his hand through his hair. This feels so right, being here, with her. She feels right. He loves her. His thoughts are interrupted by Meredith's return. She has a huge smile on her face and is walking towards him quickly.

Derek: Mer, what is it?

Meredith stands right in front of him so that her stomach is right in his face. She grabs his hand and moves it under her shirt. He stares up at her somewhat confused, until he feels the movement under her skin. Tears begin to form in his eyes.

Her skin erupts in chills at the moment his strong hands touch her soft skin while simultaneously sending electricity to her core, fueling her desire and need for him.

Meredith (in a whisper): I think your daughter wants to meet you.

Derek looks up at her and she sees the tears in his eyes. His hand is still resting on her stomach. She brings her hands down to the sides of his face, leaving his hand resting on her stomach. A tear escapes from the confines of his eye and Meredith wipes it away with the pad of her thumb. She slowly lowers herself onto his lap so that she is now straddling him. He moves his hand to her side and places his other hand on her lower back. Their eyes meet.

Meredith: Der?

Derek: I've been wanting to do that for..forever.

She leans forward, allowing her forehead to rest on his. Both now have tears slowly falling from their eyes.

Derek: I was jealous. I was jealous when I saw the other inters touching your stomach and I couldn't. I was jealous every time you talked about her kicking because I wanted to feel her kicking.

Meredith: Oh, Der, I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Derek: This…this is so much better. It was worth the wait.

Meredith: What do you mean?

Derek: I mean this moment, this is a moment that I will never forget and I am glad that it is such an intimate moment. Just between us.

Meredith removes her forehead from Derek's and stares deeply into his sparkling eyes. He notices that her eyes are growing dark with desire and she begins to feel the rousing of his cock beneath her. She runs her thumbs under his eyes, wiping away a few stray tears. She allows her fingers to trail from under his eyes and along his jawline. As she reaches his chin she moves one hand to his mouth and slowly traces the outline of his lips with her finger. She feels his hot breath on her hand and this only excites her more. She feels herself growing wetter and he feels the increasing heat being emitted from her crotch. He runs his fingers through her hair. Meredith can't restrain herself any longer. She brings her mouth down on his, running her fingers forcefully through his hair, pulling his head back slightly. Her tongue demands entrance to his mouth and he eagerly acquiesce. She moans longingly into his mouth as their tongues meet, tasting each other. He feels her pregnant belly pushing against his abdomen and her breasts heaving against his chest. He puts his arms around her, wanting to move her body as close to him as humanly possible. She gasps as his erection rubs against her as he pulls her closer.

He needs her. He needs to be inside of her.

She needs him. She needs for him to be inside of her.

She finally pulls away from him. Both struggle to catch their breath as their foreheads rest against each other, their eyes are closed. Meredith grabs Derek's hand and places it on her chest directly over her heart and she places her hand over his heart, both which are beating rapidly in excitement.

Derek: I love you. I love you so damn much, Meredith.

Meredith: I love you too, Der.

They sit there for a moment longer.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: MMhmm?

Meredith: I think we should go upstairs now. I need you…I want you to make love to me.

Derek opens his eyes and meets the green eyes of Meredith dark with desire.

Derek: Are you sure? We don't have to rush this, we can take it slow.

Meredith (in a seductive voice): I am counting on you taking it slow. I am counting on you to take it incredibly slow.

Meredith plants small kisses along Derek's jawline. She then proceeds to kiss away the tears that have fallen. She can feel his erection growing beneath her.

Derek (in a husky voice filled with desire): Oh God, I've missed you.

Derek places his hands on the sides of Meredith's face and crashes his lips against hers. He groans at the contact and the sensations which it sends throughout his body. She runs her fingers roughly through his hair causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand. He begins to suck on her bottom lip and bites down softly, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from Meredith. Their hot breath mingles as he runs his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her to allow its entrance into her mouth. Meredith opens her mouth slightly and Derek begins to insert his tongue. First, however, he runs his tongue along her bottom row of teeth, teasing her with its impending entrance while the rough feeling of the upper edges of the teeth sends chills down his spine. He feels Meredith's fingernails rake across his neck, causing him to shiver. She giggles into his mouth at this response, which only increases his desire.

Derek's tongue finally enters Meredith's mouth and eagerly searches to taste all the flavors that reside there. He brushes his tongue across the roof of her mouth, sending chills down her spine. His tongue then delves into her cheeks, tasting her sweet saliva. Finally, his tongue meets hers and they dance together in slow, rhythmic motions. She feels her desire heating up at her core and he feels the constraint placed on his throbbing erection by his pants. Finally, they break apart, both gasping for breath.

Meredith (panting): Der, I need you.

Derek (panting): Oh God, Mer, I need you too.

She gyrates her hips on his lap eliciting a deep, primal moan to burst forth from somewhere deep inside him. He places his hand on the side of her face and move the pad of his thumb along her jawline. She continue to move her hips, increasing the pressure that his cock is placing on the zipper of his jeans.

Derek (husky with desire): Oh God, Mer….

She stops moving her hips and gets up off of his lap. He tilts his head to the side and looks at her, confusion on his face. She smiles seductively at him as the corners of her mouth curl upwards and then she reaches out her hand. He stares at her hand for a moment before placing his own in hers, forming a perfect connection. All connections between them are perfect and the one they are about to achieve…that connection is the most perfect of all.

She tugs on his hand impatiently as he slowly rises to his feet, the bulge in his pants very prominent. She grins satisfactorily as she glances down his body.

Derek (in a husky, low voice): See what you do to me?

She giggles and grabs him by the collar of his shirt with both hands, pulling him forward. She bites her bottom lip as she looks deep into his eyes which are now dark with desire. She begins to walk backwards, pulling him with her. He places his hands on her lower back as he looks down at the woman he loves, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

She skillfully navigates around the furniture until they reach the bottom of the staircase without breaking eye contact with the man she loves so much. She stops at the bottom of the staircase and releases his shirt collar. He waits anxiously for her next move. He licks his lips as they being to tingle in anticipation of touching her skin…everywhere. She smiles at him as she moves her hands to her back, releasing the hold he has on her. She releases his hands momentarily as she turn to face the staircase. Once she is facing the staircase, she reclaims his hands and positions them over her stomach, placing her own hands on top of his. His heart swells with pride and love as she slowly leads him upstairs. His torso is pressed against her back and she can feel the quick pace of his heart. His face is close enough to her hair that with every breath, he breathes in her intoxicating scent, flooding his oxygenating his blood stream with desire. She feels his large erection in her back and only desires for him to be inside of her even more.

After what seems like forever they finally reach Meredith's, their, room.

**I had to stop this somewhere...lol...the next scene is very long and very detailed...so yeah...lol...you should like it...**

**-Marci**


	19. Chapter 19

She turns to face him, his hands now on her lower back. He moves his hands up and down her back. She places her arms around his neck. Meredith looks deep into Derek's deep blue eyes. He smiles at her.

Meredith: I love you. I love you so damn much.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: I love you too.

He moves one hand to her face and gently strokes her cheek. He leans in slowly and lets his lips slightly graze hers before pulling back slightly.

Meredith: What is it? What's wrong?

Derek: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

With that his lips crash down on hers, their tongues crashing together instantaneously. He begins to feel her tugging on the hem of his sweater. He chuckles into her mouth at her eagerness. They break apart and he moves to take off his own shirt. She grabs his hands.

Meredith (in a voice full of desire): No. I want to undress you.

Derek smirks at her. She bites her bottom lip as her eyes travel slowly down his body, drinking in the sexy image of him standing before her.

Derek (in a husky voice): Fine. But I get to undress you.

Meredith smirks back at him as she notices his eyes traveling down her body.

Meredith: Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.

He leans in and kisses her quickly, a smile on both of their faces. She backs away from him. His breath is taken away by her appearance. The moonlight is shining through the window and she backs right into it. Her whole body is illuminated and she looks just like and angel. She hears him gasp.

Meredith (smirking): What?

Derek moves forward and places his hands on her hips and looks deep into her eyes.

Derek: You…You are just so damn beautiful.

Before Meredith can reply Derek's lips are on hers. His tongue delves into her mouth momentarily before she places her hand on his chest and pushes him away.

Derek: What..

Before he can finish his question Meredith places her finger on his mouth, effectively silencing him. She bites on her bottom lips. She places both of her palms on his shoulders and runs her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles through the layers of his clothing. She runs her hands back up his arms and then slowly down his chest, her eyes focused on the movement of her hands. His eyes are also focused on her movements. Her hands travel to the bottom of his sweater and she grips the sweater in both of her hands and slowly begins to pull the sweater up. He raises his arms and she stands on her tippy toes as she pulls the sweater over his head. She throws the sweater to the sides and stares into his eyes. She leans forward and quickly kisses him on the lips, unbuttoning the top bottom of his shirt as she does so.

She slowly licks her lips as she undoes the second button, eliciting a groan of desire from Derek. She smiles as him and he grabs her hands. She looks at him with a shocked expression. She raises her eyebrows at him in question and he reluctantly releases her hands. Her mouth follows the progress of her hands as she places kisses down his chest and abdomen until she has finished unbuttoning his shirt. She runs her hands slowly over his defined pectorals and abdominal muscles. She feels her wetness grow at the feel of his bare skin under her soft hands, while he shivers under the intense sensations coursing through his body. She runs her hands back up his chest and to his shoulders. She pushes the shirt off of his shoulder and down his arms. She lets the shirt fall to the ground and bites her bottom lip as she stares at his bare chest in front of her. Derek takes a small step towards her and she feels her pulse quicken. He leans in and sucks on her ear for a moment.

Derek (in a husky voice): My turn.

He grabs the hem of her Dartmouth t-shirt and pulls it over her head. He discards the garment over his shoulder and steps back to drink in the breathtaking view in front of him. Meredith is standing in the moonlight. Her hair is glistening and her body is glowing in the light radiating from the moon. She smirks at him as his eyes travel to her full breasts that are spilling over her pink lacy bra. He instinctively licks his lips. His lips need to taste her. His eyes travel down to her swollen stomach and he smiles a smile full of love as he thinks about their daughter growing inside the woman that he loves so much. He steps closer to her again and he runs his fingers under her bra straps and down the sides of her breasts. She gasps under his touch as his fingers send electric currents through her body and to her core. His hands travel down her sides and then he moves them slowly over her stomach, attempting to memorize the exact contours of her body at this exact moment. After his hands have covered every inch of her stomach he moves them to her back. He runs his hands slowly up her back and gasps when he feels her hands slowly moving over the muscles of his own back. God, she loves the feel of his back muscles under her hands.

He moves his hands up her back until he reaches her bra. He slowly runs one finger underneath the lacy material before finding the clasp and releasing her breasts from their confines. He throws her bra over his shoulder and slowly runs both of his hands over her breasts. She gasps as he slowly grazes his fingers over her nipples, causing them to harden. He runs his hand through her hair, grabbing a handful and forcing her head back to expose her neck to his hungry mouth. Her gasp turns to a moan and he slowly begins to kiss her neck. He finds the spot between her neck and collarbone that drives her crazy and stops there for a moment, taking his time to suck and kiss that sensitive spot. He moves to her collarbone and lightly grazes his teeth across it before following this path with his tongue. She moans in pleasure and this only excites him more.

He places a kiss on her shoulder before moving his mouth to the area underneath her chin. He pulls back on her hair again to allow him better access. He trails kisses down from this spot to her chest. His mouth travels between her breasts until moving to one breast and taking her erect nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. She moans in pleasure. He moves one of his hands to cup and message her other breast while he gives his attention to the one. His tongue moves slowly over her nipple before he places it in between his teeth. He lightly flicks her nipple with his tongue before lightly biting down. She gasps in pleasure. Her hands are now tangled in his hair. He pays the same attention to her other breast before moving further down. He gets on his knees as he feathers kisses down her stomach. He stops momentarily to speak softly to their child.

Derek: Daddy loves you so much.

He places his fingers under the waistband of her yoga pants and runs them all the way around her tiny frame, causing her to squirm in anticipation. He slowly pulls down her pants. He groans at the sight of her lacy pink thong and the her wetness that has soaked through the material. She kicks the pants to the side and pulls him back to his feet by his hair. His erection is now harder than ever.

Meredith grabs his belt and pulls him closer to her. They both gasp at the feeling of their naked torsos against one another. Their breathing is now becoming shallow as their desire is increasing.

Derek (in a groan): Mer…

Meredith: Shh..

She slowly removes his cell phone and pager and throws them into a nearby chair. She looks into his eyes as she slowly unfastens his belt. She tugs on it to pull it free from his pants, pulling him even closer. He is so close now that she can feel his prominent erection pressing into her belly. She begins to feel the urgency of her need for him. She gingerly unbuttons his pants and slowly lowers the zipper of his jeans. She places her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly lowers both his jeans and his boxers, releasing his throbbing erection from its confines. He kicks his jeans loose and he stands in front of her now completely naked while she is still in her lacy pink thong.

She leans in to kiss him and their bodies and their lips crash together. Her hands roam over his defined muscles in his back and down to his firm ass. She squeezes his ass tightly causing him to gasp into her mouth. His hands roam down her back and rest on her lower back. He runs a finger underneath the slim piece of material of her thong. She can feel his erection pressing against the bare skin of her stomach. She pulls back slightly and moves her hands down his chest, their mouths never breaking apart.

Her hands travel slowly down his chest and abdomen until she reaches his erection. She grasps his throbbing cock in one of her small hands, causing him to moan with pleasure. Her hand runs the length of his shaft, wanting to feel the extent of his desire. She finally breaks away from the kiss and looks into his eyes, her hand still enveloping his cock.

Meredith ( in a sensual voice): Derek?

Derek (in a husky voice): Yeah?

Meredith (sensual voice): Make love to me…now.

This is all the invitation that Derek needs. He places his hands on her ass and she wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up off of the floor. She giggles before she presses her lips against his. She runs her hands through her hair, eliciting a moan from him. He slowly walks towards the bed, never breaking contact with her lips.

He softly places her on the bed while positioning himself between her legs. She can feel his throbbing erection pressing against her through her thin lacy thong and he can feel her wetness against his cock through the thin material. Both moan at the evidence of the other's arousal. Derek kisses her slowly and passionately, attempting to show the extent of his love that no words nor no kiss could possibly transmit. She runs one hand slowly down his back while she slowly moves her fingernails of the other hand down his spine, feeling each distinct vertebrate. This sends electricity through his body.

He can't wait much longer. He breaks apart from her lips and moves to her neck. She moans as he lightly nips and then sucks on the spot that makes her melt. Her hands are tangled in his hair and she desires to taste his skin, any part of his skin. Her lips meet his neck and she alternates lights nips and kisses. She pulls his face closer to her and kisses along his jawline before making contact with his lips. She sucks on his bottom lip before biting down, causing him to groan in pleasure. This kiss is short but full of the aggression of their desire. He moves down from her mouth and to her chest, her hands never leaving his hair. He cups one breast and massages it gently while his mouth finds the other one. He sucks hard on her nipple before placing it between his teeth. He flicks it lightly with his tongue before gently biting down. She moans in pleasure.

Meredith (breathlessly): Der..

He looks up at her from his position on her chest, an evil grin present on his face.

Meredith (breathlessly): I can't take this much longer…

Derek smiles at her before working his way down to her stomach. He trails kisses over the bump. He rests his face against her belly for a moment, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin under his cheek. A moan from her causes him to move further down. He places his hands on her hips and inserts a finger under the waistband of her thong, teasing her with the proximity.

Meredith (moaning): Der…

He places a hand on top of the material and begins to rub her covered mound slowly through the material. She thrusts her hips upwards telling him she wants more. He slowly pulls down her thong, trailing kisses down her thighs and legs as he does so. He throws her thong to the side and slowly crawls back up the bed. He stops at her thighs. His fingers lightly graze her thighs and he feels her shiver under his touch. She spreads her legs wider for him, letting him know what she wants. He finds her clit with the pad of his thumb and slowly begins to massage it. She gasps at this contact as the electricity already begins to travel throughout her body. He looks up at her and his breath is taken away at the sight. He tiny ineffectual fists are clutching the sheets around her. She is biting on her bottom lip and her hair is scattered around her. She is watching him intently and her eyes are dark with desire.

She moans as he slowly inserts two fingers into her while still massaging her clit. He is slow in his movements and she begins to thrust her hips, wanting more. He chuckles inwardly at her eagerness and removes his fingers. He places his hands on her hips to hold them still and he begins to run his tongue slowly along her folds.

Meredith (moaning): Oh God…

He finds her clit and flicks it with his tongue before sucking on it. He removes on of his hands from her hips and inserts two of his fingers inside of her. The sensations are too overwhelming for her and she feels herself nearing the edge. She places her hands in his hair and she feels the first shockwave rushing through her body. She moans and arches her back. He feels her walls tightening around his fingers and begins moving them faster.

Meredith (moaning): Oh God….I…Oh God….Der…Oh…MmmMMm

Meredith feels her body begin to tremble and she arches her back even further and curls her toes.

Meredith: Oh…Oh…MmmMm…Derek…I…Oh…God…Ahhhh…mMmM

She rides the waves of her orgasm until she finally feels her body relaxing. She relaxes her grip on his hair while she struggles to breathe normally.

Derek rests his head on her stomach as he watches her chest rise and fall. He is happy to make her happy. She has a sloppy grin of pleasure spread across her face as she looks down at him. He places her hand on his face for a moment before placing it back in his hair and pulling him towards her.

He props himself up on his arms as he gazes down on the woman he loves. He leans down and kisses her passionately. She can tastes herself in his mouth and she moans in pleasure. Suddenly, Derek pulls away.

Derek (somewhat breathless): Shit!

Meredith looks at him with a shocked and somewhat hurt expression.

Meredith (breathless): What is it? Why did you stop?

Derek: I don't have a condom.

Meredith starts giggling. He looks down at her, confused. She runs her hands through his hair.

Meredith: Derek, I'm already pregnant. Unless you have been sleeping around I don't think we have anything to worry about.

He chuckles and immediately begins an assault on her neck. He finds the spot on her neck yet again. She moans.

Meredith (desperation in her voice): Der…

He doesn't need any more invitation. He slowly begins to insert his hard cock into her wet pussy, never breaking eye contact with her. Their skins are barriers, as they feel that they can never be close enough. When his cock is completely inside of her he pauses for a moment, both relishing in the sensations coursing through their body. They fit perfectly together. Derek intertwines his fingers with hers and he begins to thrust slowly. She bucks her hips to meet every one of his thrusts. She squeezes her walls occasionally, making it hard for him to maintain composure.

He begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts. She digs her nails into his back, only prompting him to further increases his pace. Their breathing becomes labored and beads of sweat begin to form on their bodies. Derek groans in pleasure. He feels her walls begin to tighten around him.

Meredith(moaning) :Oh God…Der…

She arches her body and he covers her mouth with his, kissing her passionately as little earthquakes of pleasure take over her body. She whimpers into his mouth and he continues to thrust harder and faster, wanting to push her over the edge once more before finding his own release. He feels her body begin to tense up again. Her nails dig into his skin and she bites down hard on his neck. This pain only drives him more as he continues to pound into her. He feels his body begin to tense up.

Derek (breathlessly): Mer..Oh God..Mer..I..Uhhh…MmmmMM..Ohhh…

Meredith (Breathlessly): Shit…mmMm…holy…God…oooHh…

Derek releases his warm fluid into her while moaning her name and she shouts his name as she feels the full force of her orgasm hit her. Derek's body is shaking from exertion but he doesn't want to pull out of her yet. He is relishing the feeling of being surrounded by her. She is slowly running one hand up and down his back while the other is playing with the curls on his head. He leans down and kisses her lightly.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith smiles at him.

Meredith: I love you too. That was….

Derek: Amazing.

Meredith: MmmmHmmm.

He finally pulls out and rolls off of her. She rolls over on her side and he positions his body behind her. His face is in her hair and he inhales deeply, breathing her in. He drapes an arm over her and pulls her as close to his body as their skins allow. He listens to the sounds of her breathing and smiles to himself as her breathing deepens, signifying that she is asleep. He finally falls asleep, content that his love is finally in his arms and he never wants to let her go again.

**Here you go you gutterwhores...LOL...I'm kidding...seriously...kidding...sorry if there are typos...I didn't have time to reread it before I posted it...sorry...**

**-marci**


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith awakes the next morning to the feel of Derek's whiskers brushing her shoulder. She keeps her eyes closed, relishing the moment. She feels him inhale deeply, breathing in her scent. He runs his warm hands along the contours of her soft, feminine body. He feels her shiver under his touch. He smiles to himself. He knows that she is awake.

He begins kissing her shoulder and moves in to her neck. He leans forward and sees her mouth curled upward in a slight smile. He leans in close to her ear and she feels his hot breath, sending chills down her spine. He takes her earlobe in his mouth and suck lightly before nibbling. He then moves down to the nook in her neck and nuzzles his unshaven face there. He feels her body shaking with suppressed giggles. He moves back up to hear ear.

Derek (huskily): I know you are awake.

Meredith giggles before rolling over. Her eyes immediately meet Derek's and he leans down and lightly kisses her on the mouth. She places her hand on his cheek. His hair is messy and she loves it. She loves waking up to him in the morning, his strong arms wrapped around her. She reaches up and runs her hand through his hair.

He looks down at her and is always amazed by her ability to take his breath away. Her hair is spread across the pillow and her eyes are still heavy from sleep. He loved waking up with her in his arms. He plans on doing it every morning for the rest of his life.

Derek: I love this.

Meredith: What?

Derek: This, waking up with you in my arms.

Meredith smiles at him and continues to play with his hair.

Meredith: Well, I love waking up in your arms.

Derek: Really?

Meredith: Mmhmm.

Derek: Well, that's good. I love your morning glow.

Meredith: I love how messy your hair is in the mornings.

Derek feigns a shocked and hurt expression.

Derek: My hair isn't messy.

Meredith: Yes it is and it's adorable. I love it.

Derek: Well, as long as you love it..

Meredith: That's all that matters.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: I love the way your skin feels so soft and warm in the morning.

Meredith smiles at him. Derek moves his hand and places it on Meredith's stomach. She runs her fingers slowly over his whiskers.

Meredith: I love the way your whiskers feel against my soft skin. Actually, I find it quite sexy.

Derek tilts his head to the side and smiles his McDreamy smile.

Derek: Do you now?

Meredith: Yes. Yes I do.

Derek leans in and kisses her passionately. They finally break apart both somewhat breathless.

Meredith licks her lips.

Meredith: That was nice.

Derek: Yeah, it was.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Hmm?

Meredith: As much as I find your charm sexy, it's not necessary. You've already gotten in my pants. In fact, I don't even have on any pants at the moment.

They both laugh. Meredith sits up in the bed suddenly.

Derek: What's wrong?

Meredith: I have to pee. Sophia just kicked me in the bladder.

He chuckles and watches her as she walks into the bathroom. God, he loves that woman. He places his hands behind his head as he leans back in the bed and thinks about the events of last night. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. She is perfect. He is so happy to finally be with her, to really be with her. There are no wives to get in the way this time. He loves her. He really loves her. They are going to be a family and that idea excites him more than anything.

Meredith walks back into the room and she can't help but admire the man lying in her bed. He is so damn sexy. She bites her bottom lip. She doesn't have time for sex before work, but she would definitely be paging him to an on call room later.

Derek watches Meredith walk back into the room. She looks so sexy. Her swollen breasts and abdomen only increases her beauty. He sees her bite her bottom lip and can't help but chuckle. He knows that they don't have time for sex before work, but he would definitely be paging her to an on call room later.

Meredith is standing at the foot of the bed.

Meredith: So, we should probably get ready for work.

Derek: Do we have to?

Meredith: Yes, we have to. Bailey will hand my ass to me if I am late.

Derek: Well, we don't want that.

Meredith: No. We don't.

He smiles at her and slowly climbs out of bed. They both get ready for work and make their way downstairs where Izzie and George are in the kitchen.

Meredith: Hey, guys.

Meredith smiles at them. Izzie looks at her for a minute and then at Derek.

Izzie: Somebody fed the beast last night.

Meredith (in a gasp): Izzie!

Izzie: What? I'm just saying…it's about time.

Silence for a minute.

Izzie: So, was it good?

Meredith looks at Derek and he is slightly blushing. She grins wickedly, deciding to have a little fun.

She shrugs. Derek's mouth falls agape. She giggles and walks over to him and kisses him quickly on the lips.

Meredith: I'm kidding. The food was great. It was like I ate at a five star restaurant…only I wasn't the one who was eating out…

George knocks over his glass of orange juice and Meredith giggles. Derek runs his hand through his hair and can't help but chuckle through his blushes.

They all sit around the table drinking coffee, eating breakfast, and reading the paper while making small talk. Meredith looks around at her family and feels content.

Meredith finally stands up.

Meredith: We should probably get going. Don't want to be late.

Derek: Are you riding with me?

Meredith smiles at him.

Meredith: Of course.

They all walk out of the house together, Derek's arm wrapped around Meredith's waist as she heads to work for the first time in a long time feeling completely content with her life at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Meredith's morning was busy and she didn't have time to sit down, much less have sex in an on call room, although she did think about it quite often.

Meredith walks into the cafeteria starving. The baby has been moving all morning and she just wants to sit down and stuff her face.

Meredith plops down at the chair and takes a huge bit out of her sandwich. Everyone just stares at her. Meredith looks at them.

Meredith (mouth full): Wha?

Alex: Dude, that was a huge ass bite.

She narrows her eyes at him and continues to chew her food. She points her finger at him and is just about to speak when Cristina nudges her with her elbow. She looks at her.

Meredith: What the hell, Cristina?

Cristina: McDreamy hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you walked in.

Meredith looks around the cafeteria. It doesn't take long for her eyes to find his. She smiles at him and he tilts his head to the side and gives her his McDreamy smile. She arches her eyebrow at him and she sees him chuckle. He is leaning back in his chair, watching her, and his food seems to be forgotten. She calls him over using her index finger and he immediately rises from his seat and grabs his tray to make his way over to her. Cristina leans in to Meredith.

Cristina: You have him so whipped.

Meredith grins mischievously.

Meredith: I know.

Derek quickly reaches the table and sits down next to Meredith. He leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meredith: Hey, how is your day going?

Derek looks at her and smiles.

Derek: It's getting better.

Meredith arches her eyebrow.

Meredith: How so?

Derek places his hand on Meredith's stomach and smiles at her. She smiles back at him.

Derek: I get to each lunch with my two favorite girls.

Meredith smiles at him and the rest of the table laughs.

Meredith: You are extremely cheesy my dear, you do know that, right?

Derek smiles at her term of endearment.

Derek: Yes dear, I do. You know you love it.

Meredith: Right.

He chuckles as she takes another huge bite of her sandwich. She shrugs.

Meredith (mouth full): I'm hungwy.

Derek nods.

Derek: I see that. I find it adorable.

She arches her eyebrow and then narrows her eyes.

Meredith: You want sex.

Derek acts taken aback.

Derek: I would never…

Meredith leans in to him.

Meredith: After we finish eating meet me in the on call room.

He arches his eyebrows and she grins seductively. He gets a huge smiles on his face.

Cristina: Seriously. Stop it. I think you two are going to make me sick.

Izzie: They are happy. There is nothing wrong with that.

Cristina looks at her like she is infected with some disease.

Cristina: Yes. Yes there is. It's…

Meredith interrupts Cristina before she can finish.

Meredith: Somebody didn't get any last night.

Cristina glares at her.

Cristina: And somebody obviously got plenty.

Meredith shrugs.

Meredith: So what. In about fifteen minutes I will be getting some more.

Cristina throws her hands up in the air.

Cristina: Woah! Way too much information. Definitely do not want to think about you and McDreamy having sex while I am scrubbing in on my surgery.

Derek blushes a bit before starting to chuckle. Meredith is giggling.

Meredith: So, are you saying that you imagine Derek and I naked? I never pegged you as a voyeur, Cristina.

Cristina: You wish.

Meredith has now finished the food on her tray and has begin to eat off of Derek's.

Derek: Hey!

Meredith looks up at him and bats her lashes.

Meredith: I'm hungry. Plus, I'm about to feed you something so much better.

She grins evilly at him and he can't help but chuckle. He pushes a strand of hair out of her face before quickly kissing her on the forehead.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: You say this after I promise you sex.

Derek chuckles. Cristina stands up.

Cristina: Seriously, I can't take any more of the mushy bullshit. I'm going to cut someone open and watch them bleed.

Meredith: And think about Derek and I having some hot sex while you are doing it.

Cristina glares at her.

Cristina: Whore!

Meredith: Bitch!

Cristina: You know it!

The rest of the interns get up as well, leaving Meredith and Derek alone at the table. Derek looks at Meredith and watches as she chews a bite of food while rubbing her stomach with one hand. He leans in close to her.

Derek: You know, I do love you.

Meredith looks at him and smiles.

Meredith: I know.

She grabs his hand quickly and places it on her stomach. He looks at her questioningly at first until he feels it. He feels the baby moving. His smile covers his entire face as it lights up.

Meredith: She knows it too. She loves you already and I always have.

Derek leans down and kisses Meredith's stomach, neither caring if anyone is watching.

Derek (to her stomach): Daddy loves you and your mommy so much. You are my little princess.

He looks up and sees the happiness in Meredith's eyes that he has longed to see for so long.

Derek: She is feisty, just like her mother.

Meredith smiles at him.

Meredith: And don't you forget it.

They both laugh as they stand up and head to an on call room for their dessert.


	22. Chapter 22

After their mind-blowing sex in the on call room, Meredith and Derek are sitting on the bed trying to catch their breath.

Meredith: Wow…that was…

Derek: Incredible.

He leans in and kisses her on the lips. He then pushes a strand of hair out of her face.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith smiles at him. Both of their faces still flushed from their recent exertions.

Meredith: I love you too.

Derek: So, when do you think I should move in?

Meredith: Hrmm…well, actually, I have something for you.

Derek arches his eyebrow as Meredith reaches into her lab coat and pulls something out. She hands it to him.

Derek: A key?

Meredith smiles.

Meredith: Yes. A key. This is a key to the house.

A huge smile spreads across his face. He grabs her face with his hands and his lips crash into hers. He sucks on her bottom lip a moment before plunging his tongue into the depths of her mouth. She moans into his mouth, only exciting him more. She runs her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. She moves to straddle his lap. He moves his hands through her hair and tugs her head back, exposing her neck. He moves his mouth along the column of her neck, alternating kisses and light bites as he makes his way downward. He reaches the sensitive spot the seems to connect directly to her core. He moves his tongue slowly over the spot before raking it gently with his teeth. She moans loudly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Both: Damn it!

Meredith climbs off of Derek, both clearly frustrated.

Meredith: It's me. I'm sorry. We will continue this later.

She said this more as a command than a question, causing Derek to chuckle. She quickly straightens her clothes and pulls her hair back up.

Derek: Hey, I was wanting to ask you…

Meredith looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

Derek: My family is still in town and they want to have dinner with us tonight.

Meredith's eyes grow wide with fear.

Meredith: Us?

Derek: Yes. Me and you. Together.

Meredith looks down and begins to fidget with her watch.

Meredith: I…ummm….I…

Derek notices her nervousness and stands up and walks over to her. He envelops her in a hug and kisses her on the top of her head.

Derek: It will be okay. I will be there. I won't even leave you to go to the bathroom if you are uncomfortable.

Meredith: I…uhh…okay.

A huge smile spreads across his face.

Meredith: Derek, I should warn you. I've never done the family thing before.

Derek tilts his head and smiles lovingly at her. He runs his fingers through her hair.

Derek: And if I have my way, you will never have to do it again.

Her eyes widen again before a small smile curls the edge of her lips. Before either can respond her pager goes off again.

Meredith: Sorry, I have to go.

Meredith quickly opens the door and slips out, leaving Derek alone in the on call room. He wants to follow her out to discuss the time of the dinner, but decides that might not look too good. He goes and lies back down on the bed. He smiles at the thought of what they were doing just minutes before. He can tell that she is trying. He looks at the key and can't help but smile. They were living together. He only has to get his clothes from the trailer. He loves her. She is the love of his life. She is his life. He is interrupted from these thoughts by the beeping of his pager. He looks down at it: ER. He reluctantly gets up from the bed and runs down to the ER. He is pleased to see that the intern working on the patient is Meredith. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Derek (in his McDreamy voice): What do we have here, Dr. Grey?

Meredith: Blunt force trauma to the head from contact with the windshield. He lost consciousness and has a few instances of lucidity.

Derek: And what would you suggest?

Meredith: CT to check for bleeding or swelling of the brain.

Derek: Is the CT free?

Meredith: Yes, I believe so.

Derek: Okay, take him up to CT and I will meet you there.

Meredith: Yes, De..Dr. Shepherd.

He smiles at her slip up and watches her as she walks away.

A few minutes later he walks up to CT and sees her sitting in the room waiting for the results to show up on the screen. He leans against the frame of the door and watches her. She is looking so intently at the screen that he is shocked when he hears her voice.

Meredith: You can stop staring at me. I know you are standing there.

Derek chuckles and walks into the room. He places his hands on the arm rests of the chair and leans forward and rests his chin on her head. He inhales deeply.

Meredith: What are you doing?

Derek: Breathing you in.

Meredith: Oh.

Derek: How did you know I was standing in the doorway?

Meredith: I smelled you.

Derek: You smelled me?

Meredith: Yes. I smelled your cologne and soap. Ever since I have been pregnant my scent perception has been better.

Before either can say anything else the images pop up on the screen.

Derek: Do you see that?

Meredith: It's huge!

Derek: Yeah. It is. We need to get him to an OR immediately. Prep the patient. You will be scrubbing in.

Meredith: Yes, Dr. Shepherd.

(Later, in the OR)

Derek: It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun!

Derek looks at Meredith.

Derek: Dr. Grey, how would you like to make the first incision?

Meredith: Seriously?

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Seriously. Now, come here.

Meredith moves to stand directly in front of Derek. He moves one arm around to point to where she needs to cut.

Derek: Okay, you are going to make the incision from here…to here.

Meredith does as she is instructed.

Derek: Good. Now you need to use the saw to cut through the skull to gain access to the brain.

Derek hands the saw to Meredith. He places his hand lightly over hers to guide her in cutting through the bone.

Derek: Good.

They continue to work together. Their bodies are excruciatingly close together. Although sex pops into their minds occasionally, both are focused intently on the surgery. Everything about the situation feels right. At one point during the surgery, Derek leans in closer to Meredith so that no one else can overhear the conversation.

Derek: Is seven o'clock okay for dinner?

Meredith: Seven o'clock sounds perfect.

He can feel Meredith's body stiffen at the mention of dinner with the entirety of his family. He knew that she and his mother had hit it off, but having to endure dinner with his four sisters would be tough on anybody.

Derek: Don't worry, you are perfect and you will be perfect tonight. They will love you. I love you.

He feels her body relax a bit.

Derek (louder): You are doing a great job, Dr. Grey.

Meredith: Thank you, Dr. Shepherd.

They finish the surgery in success. Derek allows Meredith to perform much of the surgery with his guidance. They are now in the scrub room scrubbing out.

Derek: You were great in there.

Meredith looks at him and smiles.

Meredith: So were you. You always are. You always amaze me.

Derek smiles at her.

Derek: You are a natural. You are going to do great in neuro.

Meredith: Thanks. I have a great teacher.

Derek leans against the sink and watches her as she dries off her hands.

Derek: Oh yeah?

Meredith walks towards him.

Meredith: Yeah. He's really hot. I kind of have a thing for him.

Derek chuckles and arches an eyebrow. Meredith moves a little closer.

Derek: Is that so?

Meredith: Yeah. It's a big thing really.

Derek arches an eyebrow.

Derek: How big?

Meredith: Pretty big. He's the love of my life.

Derek smiles broadly and Meredith is now standing directly in front of him. He places his hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Derek: Is that so?

Meredith just nods.

Derek: And how does he feel about you?

Meredith: The same. He thinks I'm a goddess.

She begins to play with the curls at the back of his neck. He tilts his head as he gazes into her eyes. He leans forward and their mouths are only centimeters apart.

Derek: You are.

Meredith: I know.

Their lips are about to meet when the door to the scrub room opens. They both look up and don't even bother breaking apart; everyone knows they are together anyways.

Cristina: Seriously? The scrub room? Just when I start to think you are boring, you rise.

Meredith blushes slightly.

Meredith: What do you want?

Cristina: We were wondering if you wanted to come to Joe's tonight?

Meredith : I can't.

Cristina: Just because you're knocked up doesn't mean you can't have fun and hang out.

Meredith: I know that. I can't because we are having dinner with Derek's family tonight.

Cristina arches her eyebrow and then begins laughing.

Meredith: What?

Cristina: Nothing….nothing at all. Good luck and you know the code.

Meredith: Yeah…see you later.

Cristina: Later.

Cristina walks out of the room, leaving Meredith and Derek alone again. They are in the same position they were in before she entered.

Derek: Code? What code?

Meredith : Oh..it's nothing.

Meredith steps away from Derek and begins to move towards the door.

Derek: Where are you going?

Meredith: I have to go check on our patient before I go home to get ready for dinner.

Derek: Well, I am coming with you. I want to know what code you are talking about.

They are now walking down the hall. She stops and turns to him.

Meredith: Fine. If one of us find ourselves in a predicament which we need help to escape, we either call or text the other person and they call with an emergency.

Derek smiles amusedly.

Derek: Seriously?

Meredith: Seriously.

Derek: Wow. Women are so complicated.

Meredith hits him in the shoulder and they both burst out in laughter. They walk down the hall and everyone around them is glad to see them happy and together.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek drives Meredith to her house so that she can get ready. They have about two hours before they have to meet his family.

Meredith isn't feeling right. Something is off, she just doesn't know what it is. She is feeling nauseous and her stomach is cramping a little. She doesn't want to say anything to Derek. She doesn't want to worry him over nothing.

Derek follows Meredith inside. He notices a strange look on her face. It's almost like she's concentrating on something, but he doesn't know what. He follows her upstairs.

Meredith: I'm going to take a quick shower…and before you ask…no you can't join me..

She smiles at him and he acts disappointed. She walks up to him and kisses him quickly. He brushes a strand of stray hair out of her face and runs his thumb along her jawline. He looks deep into her eyes, trying to read her.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith averts her glance.

Meredith: I'm fine. I really need to get in the shower if we are going to make it on time.

Derek reluctantly watches her walk into the bathroom. He sits back on the bed and begins to read a medical journal that he brought with him.

Meredith walks into the bathroom and gets into the steaming shower. She feels a sharp pain in her abdomen and she stifles a cry of pain. She leans forward and places her hand against the wall of the shower, the hot water still cascading over her naked body. Panic begins to take hold on her as she is forced to stifle another cry of pain. Tears begin to spill out of her eyes as she grabs her stomach with one of her hands.

Suddenly, an even sharper pain shoots through her abdomen and she can no longer stifle her cries. She cries out loud and she slowly makes her way to the bottom of the shower. She is now on all fours and is crying in pain and in fear.

Derek hears her cry and is immediately out of bed and at the bathroom door. Damn. The door is locked. He knocks on the door.

Derek: Mer, honey, are you okay?

He puts his ear up to the door and all he can hear are her cries and the shower running.

Derek (starting to panic): Meredith?

Meredith (in a strained voice): Oh God! Derek!

Another sharp pain shoots through her abdomen and she cries out again. Derek feels the panic rising. She is in the bathroom and is in pain. He decides that he has to get in there.

Derek: Mer, I'm coming in there!

Derek steps back and puts all of his weight behind his shoulder in an attempt to break into the bathroom. The door doesn't budge. He tries again. Still, nothing. He hears the front door open. He tries to break down the door again. Nothing.

Alex: Dude, what are you doing?

Derek (panicked): Meredith, there is something wrong.

Alex hears her cries and runs to stand next to Derek. Together they try to knock down the door and this time they succeed. Derek is in the bathroom as quick as the door is open. Alex remains in the doorway. He quickly opens the shower door and finds Meredith on her knees, crying out in pain. He looks at Alex.

Derek: Call the hospital. Tell them we are coming in.

Alex quickly runs down the stairs and calls the hospital.

Derek: Mere, baby, what is it?

Another pain shoots through Meredith and she grabs his hand and cries out in pain.

Meredith: The baby, oh my God, the baby!!

Derek turns off the shower and grabs Meredith's bathrobe and wraps it around her body. He lifts her to her feet and secures the robe around her. He doesn't even bother to dry her off. He lift her out of the tub and carries her down the stairs. Alex is waiting.

Alex: I'll drive.

Derek throws him the keys to his car and he places Meredith in the backseat before climbing in after her. Alex gets in the car and begins driving them to the hospital. Derek is cradling Meredith's head in his lap and holding her hand. She is now sobbing uncontrollably. She is scared and in pain. Derek is trying to be strong for her, but he is scared as well. Both of his girls are in danger, and he doesn't know what to do. He gently strokes her wet hair.

She squeezes his hand as another pain shoots through her body and she cries out loud.

Meredith: Oh God! Derek, I'm scared!

Derek: It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm right here. Everything will be fine. We are almost to the hospital.

Meredith: Don't leave me, please, don't leave me.

Derek: I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I am not leaving your side.

Meredith: But the dinner…and I'm naked…Oh my God…I'm naked….

Derek almost chuckles at her concern over her nudity and if it they were in a different situation he would have.

Derek: Shh…

He rubs her face gently with his thumb.

Derek: Don't worry about dinner and I won't let anyone see you naked…

Alex pulls up at the emergency entrance of the hospital and Derek gets out of the car. He reaches in and lifts Meredith out.

Alex: I will go park the car and meet you inside.

Derek doesn't even answer Alex, but begins to walk quickly inside. Meredith's arms are draped around his neck and her face is buried in his chest. He makes sure that she is covered by the robe before he enters the hospital.

He is immediately met by Addison and Dr. Bailey.

Addison: What happened?

Derek: She was taking a shower and then I heard her cry out. I had to break down the bathroom door to get to her. She really hasn't said much, but I think that she is having pains in her abdomen. Oh God.

Addison: It will be okay, Derek. Let's just get her to an exam room. Here, put her on the gurney.

Derek: I'll carry her.

Addison tries to speak but Derek interrupts her.

Derek: Just go. I will follow you.

Addison begins walking to an empty exam room. Once they are in the room, Derek gently lays Meredith down on the bed. She immediately grabs his hand and looks into his eyes. He sees the fear and the pain in the deep green seas and he wishes that he was able to make it all disappear.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, I'm just going to do a quick exam.

Meredith nods her head and bites down on her bottom lip as another pain tears through her body, this one a little less intense than the previous ones. Addison does the exam.

Addison: Okay, there isn't any bleeding. That is a good sign.

Derek feels himself let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He squeezes Meredith's hand to reassure her and leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

Derek: I love you, baby. Everything is going to be all right.

Addison covers Meredith with a blanket.

Addison: Now, I am going to open your robe so I can do an ultrasound.

Meredith nods and Addison opens Meredith's robe. She squirts the cold gel onto Meredith's abdomen and begins to move the wand around on her stomach, searching for the fetal heartbeat. All let out a collective breath as the sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the room.

Addison: Okay, the baby's heartbeat is strong, but it is a little fast. I am going to run some tests and give you some medicine to stop these cramps. Also, I think it might be a good idea to do an amnio, just for safe measure.

Meredith looks at Derek and he nods his head.

Meredith: O..okay.

Addison smiles at her.

Addison: Everything will be fine, Meredith. It is just a precaution. This is the second time you have had these cramps and I just want to make sure it's nothing more than stress.

Meredith: Thank you.

Addison: No problem. I will send an intern in to take some blood and set up your IV.

Meredith: Is it okay if Derek does it?

Derek jerks his head towards her in surprise.

Meredith: I just…I would prefer it..

Addison: Of course. That's fine. I think we should move you upstairs anyways.

Derek: I will take her.

Addison: Okay. Just go to the nurses' station and they will tell you which room.

Derek nods.

Addison: I will see you shortly.

Addison leaves and Derek helps Meredith into a wheelchair. Before he wheels her out of the room he kneels down in front of her. He brushes a stray piece of hair out of her tear-stained face.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith inhales deeply.

Meredith: I will be…as soon as I know that nothing is wrong with our daughter.

Derek attempts to smile at her concern, but he is concerned as well and finds the task very challenging. He gets up and pushes her wheelchair out into the hall. He is immediately met by Bailey and Alex.

Both: Is everything okay?

Derek: The baby is fine. We are headed upstairs for some tests.

Alex: Okay, I'm just going to go let everyone else know.

He hands Derek his keys before walking away.

Bailey: Let me know.

Derek: I will.

Derek takes Meredith up to the OB/GYN floor and into her room. He takes her blood and inserts her IV. She is now lying back on the bed and Derek is sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith smiles at him.

Meredith: I love you too.

He leans in and kisses her forehead and caresses her cheek with his hand. His phone rings causing them both to jump. He looks down at the screen.

Derek: Shit.

Meredith: What?

Derek: It's my mother. I forgot to call her.

Meredith: Oh.

Derek answers his phone.

Derek: Hello…I'm sorry Mom, we aren't going to be able to make it…I know I should have called earlier…we are at the hospital…..we do…we aren't working mom…

He looks at Meredith and she tries to smile.

Derek: No…Mom..listen…Meredith started having severe cramps while she was in the shower….yeah, they are both fine…no, Addison is going to run some tests so we may be here all night…I don't know if that is a good idea…let me ask…

Derek (to Meredith): Do you care if my family comes?

Meredith: That is fine, Derek.

Derek (on the phone): She said it was okay…yeah…room 2336…okay…love you too…bye.

Derek hands up the phone and looks at Meredith.

Derek: I'm sorry.

Meredith: It's okay.

Before Derek can say anything else Addison walks back into the room.

Addison: Having any more pain?

Meredith: No. Not for about five minutes. They decreased in intensity before they stopped.

Addison nods.

Addison: We should have the blood work back soon. I am going to go ahead and do the amnio. I think it will be best if you stay here tonight and then I want you on bed rest for the next week.

Meredith's mouth falls agape.

Meredith: Seriously?

Addison: Seriously.

Meredith: That sucks.

Addison: I don't want you staying alone either. Now, I'm going to insert this needle into your uterus and remove some of the amniotic fluid. You know the drill.

Meredith nods and grabs Derek's hand as she sees the large needle that Addison is about to insert into her stomach. Derek runs his hand through Meredith's wet hair and looks into her eyes as Addison begins to insert the needle. He sees the pain in her expression and wishes that he was the one that had to go through all of the pain. He hates seeing her in pain. It breaks his heart.

As soon as Addison is done, there is a knock on the door. Addison opens the door and is greeted by Derek's mother and four sisters.

Mrs. Shepherd: Is it okay if we come in?

Addison moves aside and allows the five women to enter the room.

Addison: The test results for the amnio will be back either tomorrow or the next day. Be sure to take it easy. I will be by in the morning to discharge you. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to page me.

Addison reaches down and squeezes Meredith's free hand to reassure her.

Derek: Thank you so much, Addison.

Addison: Your welcome, Derek. Take care of her. You guys get some rest tonight.

She looks at the Shepherd women.

Addison: it was good seeing you all again.

Addison leaves the room, leaving Meredith alone with the Shepherd clan. She leans back in the hospital bed and takes a deep breath, before looking at all of the dark-haired people surrounding her bed.


	24. Chapter 24

The first person to speak is Mrs. Shepherd. She walks over to the side of the bed and grabs the hand which her son isn't holding.  
Mrs. Shepherd: How are you doing, honey?  
Meredith smiles at the woman. Her eyes are so warm and welcoming.  
Meredith: I am fine. Thank you.  
Meredith's stomach growls and she blushes. Everyone around her starts laughing. Derek leans forward and kisses her on her hair.  
Derek: Are you hungry, babe?  
Meredith smiles at him and nods.  
Derek: What do you want to eat?  
Meredith bites down on her bottom lip.  
Derek: Pizza?  
Meredith smiles.  
Meredith: You know me so well.  
Derek chuckles.  
Derek: I will go and pick one up.  
Meredith grabs his hand. She doesn't want him to leave her.  
Meredith: Can't we just call and have it delivered?  
Derek looks at her, a concerned look in his eyes.  
Derek: Sure.  
Meredith looks around at his family.  
Meredith: Do you guys want to stay and eat pizza?  
Mrs. Shepherd: We would, but we have reservations and you need your rest.  
One of Derek's sisters steps forward. The one that called her his slutty intern.  
Nancy: Mom, we should really be going.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Okay, Nancy. Why don't you girls all go wait outside.  
All of the girls, with the exception of Nancy give Meredith a hug and whisper words of encouragement and strength into her ear and then they leave.  
Mrs. Shepherd grabs Meredith's hand again.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Derek, dear, why don't you go talk to your sisters for a few minutes.  
Meredith shoots him a panicked look. It's not that she is afraid of being alone with his mom, okay maybe a little, but mostly she just needs him there for comfort.  
Derek leans down and kisses her quickly while squeezing her hand.  
Derek: I will be right outside. I will call and order the pizza while I'm out there. Love you.  
He winks at Meredith before walking out of the room  
Mrs. Shepherd sits down on the side of the bed. She looks into Meredith's eyes.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Meredith, I already feel like I have known you for forever. I consider you a part of our family. You have made my Derek happy and he loves you with all of his heart and I know you love him with all of yours.  
Meredith feels the tears beginning to gather in her eyes.  
Mrs. Shepherd: I want you to know that what happened tonight is not your fault. I know that you are probably blaming yourself, but it's not your fault. Everything will be fine. I have faith that everything will be fine. I want to give you something.  
Mrs. Shepherd reaches down in her purse and pulls out a long thin box. She opens the box to reveal an antique golden locket. Meredith gasps.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Derek's father gave this locket to me when I was pregnant with Nancy. I want you to have it, Meredith. You have Derek's heart, his whole heart and after only knowing you for a very short period of time, I can see why. You are an amazing woman and you are going to be an amazing mother. I find myself loving you like a daughter already,  
Meredith can no longer hold back the tears that are beginning to fall freely down her face.  
Meredith: I...I don't know what to say...I...I just...  
Meredith raises up and envelops the woman in a hug. Derek's mother returns the embrace.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Just tell me you will accept this gift and the love that we have to give you.  
Meredith doesn't know what to do. She isn't used to being treated this way. She nods her head and Mrs. Shepherd hugs her again.  
Meredith: I'm not sure how I will be feeling tomorrow, but maybe you and Derek's sisters would like to come over for dinner?  
Mrs. Shepherd smiles warmly.  
Mrs. Shepherd: That sounds great. Now, you take it easy and call if you need anything. I'm sure Derek will be hovering. Let him. He loves you and that is just one of the ways he tries to show it. Let him take care of you. You deserve it.  
Meredith nods and smiles at her.  
Mrs. Shepherd: I'm going to sit this right here and let Derek put it on you. Take care of my son's heart.  
Mrs. Shepherd stands up and begins to walk towards the door.  
Mrs. Shepherd: I will send him back in. Take care, sweetie.  
Meredith: Thank you, and Goodnight.  
Mrs. Shepherd leaves the room. Meredith can hear her and Derek saying goodbye out in the hallway. She places her hand on her stomach and smiles. Just the sound of his voice echoing in the hallway sends chills down her spine. She loves him. She loves him so damn much. She inhales deeply and lies back in the bed and closes her eyes. She is content with life. Once she finds out that their daughter is okay, she will be happy.  
She hears the door to her room open and his heavy footsteps. Once the stop she opens her eyes. He is leaning against the wall watching her. She smiles at him.  
Meredith: You and your leaning...  
He chuckles and walks towards her. He brushes his hand over her forehead before quickly bending down and kissing it.  
Derek: How are you feeling?  
Meredith: Much better now, thank you.  
Derek sees that she has been crying. He then spots the necklace box on the table. His eyes begin to tear up. He coughs to clear his throat.  
Derek: She gave you her locket.  
Meredith smiles at him and reaches her hand up and places it on the side of his face.  
Meredith: Yeah.  
Derek: All of my sister's begged her for it and she would never give it to them. She always said it was meant for the woman who captured a Shepherd's heart and had given her heart to a Shepherd.  
Meredith now has tears running down her face again. He bends down to kiss them away.  
Derek: You do, you have my heart, Meredith Grey.  
Meredith smiles at him.  
Meredith: Oh Der, you've always had my heart. Always.  
He leans down and kisses her. He runs his tongue along her lips, begging for her to open her mouth. She opens her mouth and he slowly thrusts his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues dance as their hands find their way through each other's hair. After a few minutes Meredith pulls back, a little out of breath.  
Meredith: Put it on me, Derek?  
Derek smiles broadly at her.  
Derek: Of course.  
Derek takes the necklace out of the box. She lifts up her hair and he fastens the necklace around her slender neck. The heart falls in between her plump breasts.  
Derek: It looks amazing on you. Then again, anything and nothing looks amazing on you.  
She giggles at him and pushes him slightly.  
Meredith: I love you.  
Derek: I love you too.  
Derek sits there for a moment, pondering.  
Derek: I want you to know something.  
Meredith begins to feel a little apprehensive.  
Meredith: Okay.  
Derek: It's nothing bad. I just want you to know that I do want to marry you. I want to marry you when you are ready. I don't want to rush you into anything. I know I have a lot of making up to do and I really want to make everything up to you. I love you. I love you so much. I have been thinking, I know we are planning on turning Izzie's room into the nursery for the baby. But, I've been thinking. I have all of that land and I would love to build a house for you and Sophia on that land. Your dream house. I want us to be a family, Meredith. We don't have to get married right now, but I don't want to spend another night away from you or another morning not waking up with you. I just want you to think about it.  
Meredith has tears running down her face again.  
Meredith: I..  
Just then there is a knock on the door.  
Derek: Must be the pizza. Hope you're hungry.  
Meredith rubs her stomach.  
Meredith: Oh. I am.  
They both laugh. Derek answer the door and pays the delivery boy. They eat their meal and enjoy comfortable conversation. Meredith feels her eyes getting heavy and Derek stifles a yawn. She looks over at him trying to get comfortable in a chair.  
Meredith: Derek?  
Derek: Yeah?  
Meredith: Will you get in bed with me?  
Meredith moves over and makes space for him on the bed.  
Derek: Are you sure?  
Meredith: Yes. I want to feel your arms around me.  
Derek smiles and climbs into bed next to Meredith. He wraps his strong arms around her and Meredith snuggles into his warm body. As Meredith is drifting off to sleep, she speaks.  
Meredith: Derek?  
Derek (quietly): Hmmm?  
Meredith: I was to make a family with you too.  
Derek (with a smile in his voice): You do?  
Meredith: Yeah. I do.  
Derek: So the house?  
Meredith: Let's do it together.  
Derek's heart jumps with joy. Together. They are going to build a house together.  
Derek: Yeah. Together. I love you, Meredith Grey.  
Meredith: I love you too, Derek Shepherd.  
They both drift off to sleep in each other's arms dreaming of the future and building their castles in the sky.

-------------------

Meredith wakes up in Derek's arms. She doesn't move. She loves the way it feels. It is like she is home. Home in his arms. Her hands run over her stomach as she feels her daughter move. They are going to be a family. For once in her life, she is going to be a part of a family. A real family.  
She smiles as she feels Derek's stubble against her shoulder before he begins to kiss her lightly. She turns around in his arms, so that now they are face to face.  
Derek (in a husky voice): Good morning, my beautiful.  
Meredith: Good morning, handsome.  
Derek brushes a strand of hair out of her face. She nuzzles further into his chest.  
Derek: How are you feeling?  
Meredith looks into his eyes.  
Meredith: Good. I will be much better once we know what's wrong.  
Derek smiles at her. He loves her so much. She is already motherly. He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.  
Derek: I love you.  
Meredith smiles at him.  
Meredith: I love you too.  
Derek pulls her closer and inhales her scent. He moves down on the bed so that their foreheads are now touching. They just continue to lie there, looking into each other's eyes. Their souls partake in a discussion across the expanse that seperates them. They are so wrapped up in each other and the love that they feel they don't even notice the opening of the door. In fact, they don't even notice the presence of another person until they clear their throat.  
Addison: Good morning.  
Derek: Good morning.  
Derek remains in the bed and Meredith turns on her back so that she can see Addison.  
Addison: How are you feeling today, Meredith?  
Meredith: I'm fine. How is the baby?  
Addison checks the monitors.  
Addison: She looks good. The preliminary tests all show a healthy baby. I think that the stress over the past couple of days caused you to have contractions. Luckily, we were able to stop them quickly. We just need to watch your BP.  
Meredith and Derek breathe a collective sigh of relief.  
Addison: We are still waiting for the results of the amnio, but I am going to go ahead and discharge you. I know I told you this last night but you are on strict bed rest for the next week. I don't want you on your feet for longer than five minutes at a time with the exception of showering and then no more than fifteen minutes. Watch what you eat, be sure to take your vitamins, drink plenty of foods, no driving, no sex. I want to see you again in a week to check you out and then we will discuss when you can come back to work.  
Meredith starts to protest, but Addison interrupts.  
Addison: I know this is going to be difficult for you, but it is best for the baby.  
She turns to Derek.  
Addison: She shouldn't be alone, are you going to be able to stay with her?  
Derek: Yes. I've already spoken to the Chief.  
Meredith looks at him and her mouth falls open.  
Meredith: When did you speak to the Chief?  
Derek: Last night while you were talking to my mother. He came by to check on you and I told him I would need some time off to take care of you.  
Meredith: I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself.  
Derek: But I want to take care of you.  
Meredith crosses her arms over her chest.  
Meredith: This sucks. This is only for a week right?  
She looks at Addison.  
Addison: I can't promise anything. I won't be able to tell you for sure until I see you in a week.  
Derek: Everything will be fine.  
Meredith looks at him.  
Meredith: That is easy for YOU to say. I'm the one on bed rest. I'm the one who is falling behind in my internship. I am the one carrying around OUR daughter and expanding to the size of a beached whale. Me. Not you. So don't you tell me everything is going to be fine.  
Derek's mouth falls agape. Addison just shrugs. Everyone just sits there for a moment in silence.  
Meredith (mumbling): Sorry.  
Derek: For what?  
Meredith: For that little...whatever.  
She waves her hands in the air with the last word.  
Meredith: It must be the hormones.  
Derek chuckles and leans in and kisses her hair.  
Derek: Of course.  
He looks at her and speaks earnestly.  
Derek: You know, if I could be the one in pain and going through what you are going through, I would.  
Meredith just nods and looks at Addison.  
Meredith: Can we go now?  
Addison: Yes. You can go now.  
Meredith and Derek get out of the bed. Meredith goes into the bathroom to change.  
Addison (whispering to Derek): Just watch her and bear with her. Her hormones are crazy right now. She is going through quite a bit.  
Derek nods.  
Derek: Thank you, Addison.  
Addison: No problem. Here are the discharge papers.  
Derek takes the discharge papers from Addison.  
Addison: You know what to do. I will see you both in a week.  
Derek: See you.  
Shortly after Addison leaves Meredith comes out of the bathroom.  
Meredith: I'm hungry.  
Derek chuckles and walks up to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to his body. He places his chin on her head as he inhales deeply, her scent entering is lungs and intoxicating his blood stream.  
Derek: Why don't we finish filling out the discharge papers, go grab breakfast, and then go get some movies?  
Meredith leans her forehead against his chest and breathes him in.  
Meredith: Sound like a plan.  
They remain motionless and in silence until Meredith speaks again.  
Meredith: Der?  
Derek: Yeah, baby?  
Meredith: It's going to be really hard not to jump your bones for a whole week.  
Derek chuckles and runs his fingers through her hair.  
Derek: We can do it.  
Meredith: That's just the problem. We can't and I already want to.  
Meredith groans into his chest. He rubs circles on his back.  
Derek: I love you.  
Meredith: I love you too.  
Derek: Are you ready?  
Meredith's stomach growls. She giggles.  
Meredith: Yeah. We're hungry.  
Derek: Well then, I guess I better feed my girls.  
Meredith: I would say that is a very good idea, Dr. Shepherd.  
Meredith and Derek finish filling out the discharge papers and hand them to the intern that was on her case and they make their way out of the hospital hand in hand.  
Meredith: Let's go not have sex.  
Derek: This is going to be very...hard.  
Meredith giggles.  
Meredith: Especially since my sexual appetite seems to be quite insatiable right now.  
Derek groans but is happy that both of his girls are okay. He would do anything to protect them because they are his life. His happiness is no longer rooted in his work, but in his two loves, his girlfriend and his daughter.

**The was two updates in one...sorry about the formatting...really didnt have time to redo it tonight. **

-Marci


	25. Chapter 25

Meredith is on strict bedrest, so that leaves Derek to cook the meal that she invited his family over for. She sits on the couch lazily watching TV as he runs around the kitchen, trying to conjure up something delicious for all of the women in his life.  
Meredith is bored. She has only been on bed rest for a couple of hours and already she is bored. She gets up off of the couch and walks into the kitchen. She doesn't say anything. She just stands there and watches Derek run around the kitchen. He looks so...amazing. He is in his usualy jeans, button-up shirt, sweater combination. His sweater of choice today is dark blue, which only serves to intensify the blue in his eyes. She sighs. He hears her and stops what he is doing and turns to stare at her.  
Derek: What are you doing?  
Derek's voice is laced with concern, but it still irritates Meredith slightly.  
Meredith: I came to get something to drink. Plus, I'm bored and I like watching you.  
She smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Meredith walks to the table and sits down in a chair. Derek walks over to her and kisses her on her hair. He pulls out a chair and places it in front of her.  
Derek: Here, put your feet up.  
Meredith smiles at his care and puts her feet up in the chair. Just as he is leaning down to kiss her again the doorbell rings. Meredith starts to get up but he stops her.  
Derek: I'll get it.  
Before Meredith can respond Derek is at the front door letting his mother and sisters in.  
Derek: Hey guys.  
He gives them all hugs and kisses them all on the cheek. He then starts to walk into the kitchen.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Where's Meredith?  
Derek: She's in the kitchen.  
They walk into the kitchen and see Meredith sitting there with her legs propped up. She smiles at them. Mrs. Shepherd walks up to her and gives her a hug.  
Mrs. Shepherd: How are you doing, dear?  
Meredith: I'm fine, already hating bed rest. I just came in here to watch Derek cook.  
Mrs. Shepherd raises an eyebrow and his sisters burst out laughing.  
Mrs. Shepherd: You're cooking, Derek?  
Derek stops what he is doing and turns to face his mother.  
Derek: Yeah. So?  
Mrs. Shepherd: Well, let me help you.  
Derek: I am perfectly capable, Mother.  
Mrs. Shepherd: I know you are, dear, but why don't you let me do this and you go take care of Meredith.  
Meredith starts to stand up.  
Derek: Hey, what are you doing?  
Meredith: I'm thirsty.  
Derek: Well, what do you want? I will get it for you.  
Meredith: I can get my own drink, Der.  
Derek smiles his McDreamy smile.  
Derek: I know, but I like taking care of you.  
She narrows her eyes at him.  
Meredith: Don't you go all McDreamy on me, Derek. I will not fall for it.  
Derek smirks.  
Derek: Uh huh. Now, what do you want?  
Meredith just sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.  
Meredith: Hot tea.  
Derek: What kind?  
Meredith: Mmm, breakfast.  
Derek: Okay.  
Derek makes her tea while his sisters carry on a conversation with Meredith.  
Nancy: So, are you guys getting married?  
Derek looks at Meredith as she looks at him.  
Meredith: Umm...not right now.  
Nancy: Why not?  
Meredith: Well, for one, I don't want to get married while I'm pregnant. Secondly, I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant.  
Mrs. Shepherd: That makes sense.  
Nancy (sarcastically): Sure it does.  
Derek: Nancy, stop it.  
Nancy: Stop what, Derek?  
Derek: Stop acting self-righteous.  
Nancy: Whatever, Dere. I am just trying to figure out what her intentions are.  
Meredith raises an eyebrow.  
Meredith: My intentions?  
Nancy: Well, Derek is your boss, he makes a lot of money, and he is older than you.  
Meredith's mouth falls agape in shock. She can't believe that his sister is talking to her this way. Is this what everyone thinks? That she is with Derek to get ahead? Oh God. She doesn't hear Mrs. Shepherd and Derek both chastising Nancy for her rude comments. She stands up and Derek rushes to her side.  
Derek: Are you okay?  
Meredith just nods. She looks at him as she fights back tears.  
Meredith: I just need to go to the bathroom.  
Derek: Okay. Your tea will be ready for you when you get back.  
Meredith: Thank you.  
Derek: No problem.  
Derek leans in and kisses her on her cheek. Meredith walks upstairs to the bathroom. She doesn't really need to go to the bathroom, she just needs to escape for a moment. She leans her back against the bathroom door as she finally lets the tears escape the barrier that has been holding them in.  
(Meanwhile downstairs)  
Derek turns around to face his sister Nancy.  
Derek: I can't believe you.  
Nancy tries to speak, but Derek interrupts her.  
Derek: No. I am going to say this and I am only going to say this once. I love Meredith. I love her so much that it hurts to not be with her. When she left, I lost myself. I felt like I couldn't function, like I couldn't breathe. I love her and she loves me and if you can't accept that, then you can leave. I will not have you here degrading her because she does not deserve that. She is an amazing woman and she will make and amazing mother. She is the love of my life. She does not need this stress right now and neither does the baby. So, either keep your snide comments to yourself of go back to the hotel.  
Nancy sits there stunned. They have never seen their brother like this. He obviously loves Meredith. Derek looks at his mom and she just smiles at him.  
Derek: Can you watch the water for her tea? I am going to go make sure she is alright.  
Mrs. Shepherd nods and Derek heads upstairs. He does not hear Mrs. Shepehrd further condemning Nancy for her behaviour, his thoughts are focused on Meredith.  
He knocks on the bathroom door.  
Meredith (in a strained voice): Yeah?  
Derek: Are you okay?  
He hears her sniffle through the bathroom door.  
Meredith: I'm fine.  
Derek: Open the door, Meredith.  
Meredith: I said I'm fine, Derek.  
Derek: I don't believe you. Now open the door.  
Meredith can hear the concern in his voice. She hastily wipes the tears out of her eyes before she swings the bathroom door open.  
Meredith: What?  
Derek doesn't respond. He steps in and crashes his lips down on hers. He wraps his arms around her waist as his tongue demands entrance into her mouth. She runs her fingers through his dark curls as their tongues mesh together. When they finally break apart, they are both breathless.  
Derek notices the remnants of the tears on her cheeks and gently kisses them away.  
Derek: I love you.  
Meredith: I love you too.  
Derek: I am sorry about Nancy. She is a bitch  
Meredith: I should have a thicker skin by now...  
Derek: No. You shouldn't have to put up with that.  
Meredith smiles at his need to protect her.  
Meredith: Can I just say that it's hormones and we drop it?  
Derek smiles at her. He brushes her hair back and scoops her up into his arm. She giggles.  
Meredith: What are you doing?  
Derek: You aren't supposed to be on your feet.  
Meredith just giggles some more.  
Derek: Do you want to go back downstairs? If not, you can hide out in our room...  
Meredith: Downstairs.  
Derek: Are you sure?  
Meredith: Yeah. I'm sure. Plus, I really want that tea.  
Derek chuckles at her and begins to carry her downstairs.  
Derek: I do love you.  
Meredith: I know.


	26. Chapter 26

Derek is carrying Meredith towards the kitchen. They are right outside the kitchen door and he is about to push the door open.  
Meredith: Wait.  
Derek looks down at her, concerned.  
Derek: What is it?  
Meredith looks up at him.  
Meredith: I don't want your family to hate me.  
Derek sits her down on the floor and takes her face in his hands.  
Derek: They won't hate you. They don't hate you. I love you.  
Meredith feels the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  
Meredith: I just...I have never done this before.  
Derek smiles and tilts his head to the side. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face. He leans in and kisses her on her hair. He grabs her hand.  
Derek: We are doing this...together. If you need anything or you need a break just let me know.  
Meredith: So, we need like a super secret salvation code thingy...  
Derek chuckles.  
Derek: Okay. Have anything in mind?  
Meredith: I guess I could just say that I need to go lie down.  
Derek nods.  
Derek: That works.  
Meredith: Derek?  
Derek: Yeah?  
Meredith: I really want some pickles.  
Derek: Pickles?  
Meredith: Yeah. Pickles. Ohhhh, and ranch dressing. To dip the pickles in, of course.  
Derek makes a face.  
Meredith: Hey, don't diss it until you try it.  
Derek: I think I will trust your judgement. Are you ready to go in there?  
Meredith nods and Derek squeezes her hand in reassurance. They enter the kitchen and all eyes are immediately directed towards them. Derek walks Meredith over to her chair where his mother has placed her cup of tea. She takes a big drink.  
Meredith: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.  
Mrs. Shepherd laughs at her enthusiasm and watches as her son removes the pickles and ranch dressing from the refridgerator.  
Mrs. Shepherd: What are you doing, Derek?  
Derek: Meredith has a craving.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Pickles and ranch dressing?  
Mrs. Shepherd looks at Meredith and she shrugs and blushes slightly.  
Mrs. Shepherd: That is the same thing that I craved with Derek.  
Derek: Seriously?  
Mrs. Shepherd: Yes. That and chocolate milk.  
Derek places some pickles and ranch on a plate and sits it in front of Meredith. She looks up at him.  
Derek: What?  
Meredith: There are only like five pickles on this plate.  
Derek: Seriously? You want more?  
Meredith smiles.  
Meredith: Please?  
Derek adds a few pickles to the plate. Meredith looks up at him again.  
Derek: More?  
Meredith nods anxiously.  
Derek: Here, I am just going to set the whole jar in front of you. That way you can eat as many pickles as your heart desires.  
Meredith smiles at him.  
Meredith: Thank you.  
Derek leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.  
Derek: Anything for you, my love.  
Sara: Wow, you are really whipped.  
Derek smiles happily.  
Derek: Yes. Yes, I am and I am loving every minute of it.  
Everyone laughs at Derek's confession except for Nancy, who sits in the corner sulking. The family carries on light conversation as Mrs. Shepherd takes over cooking. Derek sits in a chair next to Meredith and places her feet in his lap and begins to rub them. He watches her as she eats her pickles and ranch dressing with a look of absolute delight on her face. However, he can tell that she is now even more uncomfortable around his family after Nancy's questions. She is quiet and reserved. She is listening to the conversation taking place around her but isn't partaking unless she is spoken to. He feels her body tense up as Nancy mentions yet another very uncomfortable topic.  
Nancy: So, Derek, how is Addison?  
Derek glances tentatively at Meredith. He notices that she looks very uncomfortable.  
Derek (through his teeth): She is fine, Nancy.  
Nancy: I still can't believe you decided to get a divorce. You could have worked things out if you had tried harder.  
Meredith removes her feet from Derek's lap. He looks at her and begs her to forgive him with his eyes for his sister's stupidity. She stands up and Derek follows suit.  
Meredith: I am starting to feel tired so I am going to go lie down for a little while.  
She looks at Derek.  
Meredith: Will you come get me when dinner is ready?  
He nods and watches her leave the room. He knows that he needs to go upstairs and comfort her, but he has something that he needs to take care of first. He turns to face his sister who is already being chewed out by his mother and other sisters.  
Mrs. Shepherd: I can't believe you, Nancy. I am very disappointed.  
Mrs. Shepherd turns to her son and is taken aback by the angry expression on his face. His lips are squeezed tightly shut and his eyebrows are furrowed together. His eyes have turned several shades darker. When he speaks it is in a very controlled and low voice.  
Derek: I am going to go upstairs and make sure she is alright for the second time since you have been here.  
His gaze is fixated on Nancy. She tries to interrupt but he hold up his hand, stopping her in her tracks.  
Derek: I am going to go upstairs and sit with her and when he come back down, you will not be here. We will not see you nor talk to you for the remainder of your stay in Seattle. Not only have you insulted the woman I love by your demeaning questions and cold-hearted bitchy attitude towards her, but you have endangered the like of my child by putting her under extra stress.  
Nancy is taken aback and gasps. All of the women are stunned at this and their mouths have fallen agape.  
Derek: I am going upstairs now.  
Derek stands up.  
Derek: Unless you want me to call her person who will most definately kick your ass, you will be gone by the time we come back down.  
He now looks at his mother and his expression softens as does his voice.  
Derek: Will you please come get me if we are not back down here by the time dinner is ready?  
His mother just nods and Derek leaves the room. His sister is stunned and looks to her mother for help.  
Mrs. Shepherd: You heard him, Nancy. You should go. I will see you at the hotel later.  
With that Nancy storms out of the house, leaving all of the Shepherd women in awe of their brother.

**Sorry about the formatting...there are only a couple more that are like this...it just takes to long to go through and put the spaces in right now...school is swamping me and I'm trying to get everything over here caught up..**

**-Marci**


	27. Chapter 27

Derek hears the front door shut as he opens the door to his and Meredith's bedroom. She is lying on the bed on her side and running her hand over her stomach. She glances up at him as he walks over to the bed. He stands at the end of the bed wanting to say so much but not able to find the right words.

Meredith: She is moving around a lot.

Meredith smiles weakly at Derek as he climbs into the bed and lays behind her. He takes in her scent as he places a hand on her abdomen. She places her hand over his, lacing her fingers through his, and moves it so that he can feel the baby move underneath her skin.

Derek: Mer..

Meredith interrupts him.

Meredith: It's not your fault that your sister is a bitch...you don't need to apologize.

Derek leans in and kisses the back of her head.

Meredith: Just lie here with me and hold me.

Meredith moves further into his arms and his hand remains on her abdomen. She sighs in content.

Meredith: I love this.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Just this. Lying here with you, in your arms, feeling your chest rise and fall with each breath...it makes me feel safe.

Derek can't help but smile.

Derek: I love this too.

Meredith: And what do you love about it?

He chuckles.

Derek: I love holding you in my arms, inhaling your scent, hearing you breathe. I love being near you. I love feeling like I am protecting you. I love you.

Meredith rolls over so that she is now facing him. They smile at each other. Derek runs his hand through her hair as he looks adoringly into her green eyes. He smiles again as she moves closer to him and he feels her protruding abdomen pressing against him. Meredith lightly runs her finger over his jawline, tracing his bone structure.

Meredith: I love the way your skin feels under my touch.

Derek: So do I.

Meredith: It is going to be hard.

Derek: What?

Meredith: To go a week without sex.

Derek chuckles and leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

Derek: Yes, it will be, but I promise to make it up to you.

Meredith arches her eyebrow and smirks.

Meredith: And how do you plan on doing that?

Derek smirks at her.

Derek: Oh, I have my ways.

Meredith: I know you do. I like your ways, especially in the shower.

They both laugh at their apparent inability to abstain from sexual contact or discussion and then they lapse into a comfortable silence. A silence in which their hands move over each other's bodies, wanting to memorize every inch of the other. A silence in which their eyes stay locked in a gaze, a gaze that transcends and trangresses time. A gaze that surpasses language. A gaze that allows them to examine the soul of the other. A gaze that abandons the past and the present, the pain, the desire, the need. A gaze that brings them closer emotionally than their bodies will allow physically. A gaze that leaves them yearning for more of each other.

Finally, Meredith breaks the silence. They both speak in subdued voices.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Hmm?

Meredith: Do we have to go back downstairs?

Derek: Of course not, although Nancy is gone...

Meredith: She is?

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: Why?

Derek: Because I told her to leave.

Meredith: You did?

Derek: Mmmhmm.

Meredith: Why?

Derek: Because she was being rude to you.

Meredith: But she is your family.

Derek: So are you.

Meredith: But...she is your sister.

Derek: You are the love of my life and mother of my unborn daughter.

Meredith: Oh...so pregnant girlfriend trumps bitchy sister?

Derek: You trump bitchy sister. Everytime.

Meredith smirks.

Meredith: That's good to know.

Derek: You trump everything, Mer. Don't you see?

Meredith just stares at him, slightly confused.

Derek: You are it for me. You are the person I want to spend forever with. I don't need anyone or anything else. If I don't have you, I have nothing. Because you, Meredith Grey, you are my everything.

Meredith feels the tears beginning to build. They smile at each other as he runs his hand through her hair. She places her hand on his cheek and stares deep into his eyes. Her eyes travel down to his lips and she instinctively licks her own. She runs her thumb along his jawline and over his soft lips. She moves her face closer to his. His hot breath mixes with her own in the space between them.  
Meredith's face moves tantalizingly slow as she inches towards him. Both begin to breathe raggedly in anticipation of the meeting of their lips, both wanting desperately to show the intensity of their love in the imminent exchange. She rests her hand on his cheek as she brushes her lips lightly across his, murmuring into his mouth at the same time.

Meredith: I love you so much.

Before Derek can respond, her lips come crashing down against his. The contact immediately sends electricity through both of their bodies as they moan into each other's mouths. Meredith runs her tongue over his lips before she begins to suck on his bottom lip. After sucking on his lip for a moment she bites down, sending a mixture of pain and excitement through his body. He groans as she forces her tongue into his mouth and their tongues begin a passionate dance. Their kiss is filled with need, desire, passion, longing, and love. Neither want to break apart. Neither want this moment to end, seperating only when they hear a knock at their bedroom door.

Derek sighs in frustration.

Derek: What?!

The door opens to reveal Derek's mother. She smiles at the two lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Derek looks up at her and she smiles warmly at them.

Mrs. Shepherd: I just wanted to come apologize to you, Meredith, for my daughter Nancy.

Meredith: It's okay...you really don't..

Mrs. Shepherd interrupts her

.  
Mrs. Shepherd: Yes. I do. You are a part of our family. I can tell by the way that you two look at each other that you are really in love. It's just...Nancy and Addison were friends...so it really has nothing to do with you...I just wanted you to know that...I know that you don't need the extra stress from having to deal with everyone...

Meredith smiles at her

.  
Meredith: It's okay...really...

Mrs. Shepherd: No. It's not. We've decided to head back to New York tomorrow.

Meredith starts to interrupt but Mrs. Shepherd holds up her hand, silencing her.

Mrs. Shepherd: You and Derek need this next week together...alone. I want you to take it easy and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Now, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.

Derek: Thank you, Mom.

Mrs. Shepherd smiles proudly at her son.

Mrs. Shepherd: No problem, Derek.

Mrs. Shepherd closes the door to the bedroom, leaving Meredith and Derek alone again. Derek slowly runs his hand down Meredith's side, relishing in her curvier form. His hand comes to rest on her stomach

.  
Derek: I love you, Mer. I just...I need you to know that.

Meredith looks into his eyes.

Meredith: I do know that Derek. I really do. I love you too.

He runs his hand through her hair and kisses her on her forehead.

Derek: We have a week to be lazy bums...what do you want to do?

Meredith: Be a lazy bum?

They both laugh and Derek pulls her closer, her pregnant stomach pressing even more against his stomach. Meredith sighs.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith: A week without sex.

Derek sighs.

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: That really sucks.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Yeah. It does. We will just have to make up for lost time later.

Meredith arches her eyebrow.

Meredith: You do realize that we will be making up for five months of lost time?

Derek: Five? More like ten!

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: I don't know if that is possible.

Derek: Well, we can sure as hell try.

Meredith: Oh, and we will.

Derek: Good.

Derek sighs and rests his head on Meredith's. He holds onto her almost as if he is afraid she will disappear. Meredith notices his change in demeanor. She seperates herself from him slightly so that she is able to look into his eyes. She sees something there. It is a combination of fear and uncertainty...something that she hardly ever sees in Derek...actually...she doesn't know if she has ever seen it there.  
A concerned look crosses her brow as she reaches up and plays with a lock of his hair.

Meredith: What is it, Derek?

Derek sighs as he looks into her eyes. He is so afraid that this moment will fade away. He doesn't want it to fade...or to disappear...he wants to stay like this forever...with her in his arms...holding her...

Derek: I just..I missed this...you...holding you...joking with you...doing everything...with you...I just...I missed you so damn much...I just...I don't ever want to lose you again..

By the end of his speech, both Meredith and Derek have tears in their eyes. Meredith leans her face closer to his.

Meredith (in a whisper): Derek, you never lost me. You've always had me. You've always had me and you always will.

They both now have tears running down their cheeks. Derek pulls Meredith's face closer to his and his lips crash down on hers. Their kiss is full of need, longing, and passion, of desire, fear, and love.

Their tears mix as their cheeks come into contact. When they finally pull away they are both breathless.

Meredith: We...we should probably...downstairs...dinner..

Derek: Yeah...

They both slowly get up off of the bed. Derek tries to carry Meredith again.

Meredith (giggling): I'm fine, Derek. I can walk.

Derek (pouting): But..

Meredith: No buts. Let's go.

She holds out her hand and they both walk downstairs holding hands. Just as they reach the bottom of the stairs Meredith's stomach growls and they both burst out in laughter.

Meredith: I'm hungry.

Derek: Really? I couldn't tell.

Meredith hits him playfully on the arm just as Mrs. Shepherd walks out of the kitchen. She stops when she sees them and smiles.

Mrs. Shepherd: I was just coming to get you two. Dinner is ready, hope you are hungry.

Derek: Believe me...she is.

Derek chuckles and Meredith hits him again. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and begins to lead her into the kitchen in another attempt to sit with his family.


	28. Chapter 28

Derek and Meredith make small talk throughout dinner. Meredith is actually feeling more comfortable around them, mostly because Nancy is gone. Meredith smiles to herself as she feels the baby kick. She grabs Derek's hand and places it on her belly. He looks at her and smiles, relishing in the feeling of his daughter moving under his hand. Mrs. Shepherd notices this and smiles warmly at the pair.

Mrs. Shepherd: Does she move often?

Meredith smiles broadly as she places her hand on top of Derek's and intwines her fingers with his, wanting to share in the intimate moment.

Meredith: She moves quite a bit.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: She is feisty. Just like her mother.

Meredith's mouth falls slightly agape before she begins giggling. Everyone around the table laughs as well. The Shepherd women can't help but notice the happiness that is evident in their brother. Just watching him interact with Meredith they can tell that the two are meant for each other. They also can't help but think that he seems more himself with this woman whom he has known little over a year than he ever did with Addison.

Emily: So, Derek, what are you going to do with all that land?

Derek looks at Meredith and clears his throat.

Derek: I was hoping that eventually we would build a house, for our family.

Meredith looks at Derek and her mouth falls slightly agape as tears begin to form in her eyes.

Meredith (in a strained voice): Seriously?

Derek reaches up and brushes a strand of hair out of her face and smiles his McDreamy smile while tilting his head to the side.

Derek: Of course. I want us to build a life together, Meredith, and part of that includes us building a house, together, on OUR land.

Meredith leans forward and rests her forehead against his, her hand still placed over his. She begins caressing his fingers with her own. She looks deep into his blue eyes and sees that they are full of love.

Meredith (in a whisper): I love you.

Derek smiles warmly at her.

Derek: I love you too.

He then leans down and kisses her stomach.

Derek: And daddy loves you too, Sophia.

He looks up and his eyes meet Meredith's which are still full of tears. But her tears are not tears of sadness, they are tears of pure happiness and love. He begins to lean in to kiss her, when someone in the room clears their voice. They had forgotten they were not alone.

Mrs. Shepherd: I think that we will be going back to the hotel now.

Meredith: You don't have to go. It's still early.

Mrs. Shepherd smiles warmly at Meredith.

Mrs. Shepherd: You and my grandchild both need your rest. Plus, our flight leaves early in the morning.

Derek: Well, I want to come to the airport with you...see you off.

Mrs. Shepherd: There is no need for that, Derek. There are five of us, we will be perfectly fine.

Derek: Okay, but call me as soon as you land.

Mrs. Shepherd: We will.

Derek's sisters take turns hugging him and saying goodbye to both him and Meredith. They walk out the front door, leaving Mrs. Shepherd alone with the pair. She looks at them.

Mrs. Shepherd: I am so happy for both of you. I can see that you are both truly happy.

She turns to Meredith.

Mrs. Shepherd: I want you to know that if you need anything, feel free to call me. Even if you are just bored. I would really like to get to know the woman who makes my son so happy.

Mrs. Shepherd hugs Meredith warmly and Meredith tries to hide the tears that are forming in her eyes. Mrs. Shepherd then turns to Derek.

Mrs. Shepherd: I am happy for you, Derek. Your father would have been so proud. You are the man that I raised and I am proud. You are going to be a great father and I can't wait for the day that I see you holding your daughter. I love you both and take care.

Mrs. Shepherd hugs Derek.

Derek: Bye Mom, be careful. Love you.

Derek and Meredith wave at Mrs. Shepherd as she leaves. As soon as the door is shut Meredith turns to Derek.

Meredith: I really like your family, Derek.

Derek cocks his eyebrow.

Derek: What about Nancy?

Meredith: I will just consider her Uncle Sal.

Derek: What?

Meredith: You know, the relative that embarasses everyone at the family get togethers but you love him anyways because he is Uncle Sal?

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Right. How about we go relax on the couch and watch a movie.

Meredith nods and follows him into the living room.

Derek: So, what do you want to watch?

Meredith smiles up at him.

Meredith: Why don't we see if there is a game on?

Derek: Seriously?

Meredith nods and Derek switches on the TV. He places his arm around Meredith and finally feels as if this is all real. She has met the family and most of the family loves her. He loves her. Sitting there on the couch he realizes that this is how he wants to end every day for the rest of his life, with Meredith in his arms.

**So...the rest of this story was written after the ferry boat arc...so there is a lot of fluff...lol...hope you like fluff... :D**

**-Marci**


	29. Chapter 29

Derek looks over at Meredith and realizes that she has drifted off to sleep. He can't help but chuckle as she begins to snore. He still can't fathom how such a large sound comes from such a small person. He finds it charming, even though it does keep him awake at night.

He gently runs his fingers through her hair, being careful not to wake her. This contact causes her to snuggle even closer to his body. He smiles at her instinctive reaction. He doesn't want to disturb her, but he can't imagine that she is comfortable in the current position that she is in. He gently removes himself from her grasp as he stands up. He bends over her body and slowly lifts her in his arms. She places her arms around his neck as she opens her eyes slightly. She smiles at him.

Derek: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Meredith (in a groggy voice): S'okay. Where are you taking me?

Derek smiles down at her as he begins to slowly climb the stairs.

Derek: Upstairs. I thought you might be more comfortable in your bed.

Meredith: Our bed.

Derek: What?

Meredith: You said my bed...but it is our bed now.

Derek smiles warmly at her as he feels his heart swell with happiness.

Derek: Yes, that's right. OUR bed.

Derek reaches their room and places her gently down on the bed. He goes to stand up, but Meredith holds on to his neck. She smiles at him. He furrows his eyebrow.

Derek: What are you doing?

Meredith: I don't want you to leave me.

Derek: I'm not leaving you. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then I will be right back.

Meredith: Promise?

Derek leans down and kisses her on the forehead as he gently brushes her hair out of her face.

Derek: I promise.

Meredith (sighing): Okay.

Meredith reluctantly lets go of Derek. He smiles as he stands straight up.

Derek: I will be right back.

Meredith: You better be.

Meredith crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. Derek laughs at her behavior as he walks into the bathroom. When he walks back out he can't help but chuckle as her eyes are closed. He thinks that she is asleep. He walks over and slowly climbs in the bed not wanting to disturb her. He slowly moves closer to her but stops before their bodies are actually touching. He listens to Meredith's breathing, but is knocked out of his reverie by her husky voice.

Meredith: You better get your ass over her and wrap your arm around me.

Derek chuckles as he follows Meredith's orders.

Derek: I thought you were asleep.

Meredith: Mmhmm. I was just resting my eyes.

Meredith rolls over so that she is now facing Derek. She runs her index finger along his jawline. she moves her face closer to his. He can now feel her hot breath on his face.

Meredith (in a husky voice): I love your jawline.

She punctuates her words by placing small kisses along his jawline. Derek revels in her touch as he slowly moves his hand in circles on her lower back. He can now feel her stomach pressing against him. He loves their proximity.

Her fingers flutter over his lips. He waits, anticipating what he hopes will come next.

Meredith: I love your lips.

Meredith places small kisses at the corners of his mouth before landing directly on target. Their lips mesh together in a loving gesture. Meredith pulls back and looks in his eyes.

Meredith: I love your eyes.

Derek closes his eyes as Meredith leans in and places light kisses on each of his eyelids. He doesn't know what has gotten into her, but his heart swells even more with love for her, a feat which he did not think possible. Meredith moves so that their noses are practically touching and she stares deeply into his eyes. She reaches around and grabs his hand, inwining her fingers with his.

Meredith: I love your nose.

She moves and places a single kiss on the tip of his nose. She returns to her previous position so that their noses are once again touching. She feels so at home as she gazes lovingly into his eyes, his eyes reflecting the emotions that emit from her own.

Meredith: I love you, all of you, Derek Michael Shepherd.

She leans up and kisses away the few tears that have escaped from his eyes.

Derek (in a choked voice): I love you, all of you, Meredith Elizabeth Grey.

Meredith giggles as she feels the baby move. She moves their intwined hands onto her stomach. Derek leans in and kisses her quickly but passionately as he feels the slight movements under their hands. He chuckles into her mouth. He is so happy that he can't contain it. He is so happy and this moment, this moment is perfection.


	30. Chapter 30

She doesn't remember falling asleep in his arms. She doesn't remember, but she loves waking up in them. She can't help but smile as she feels his arm draped over her waist, his hand resting comfortable on her stomach. This is how it is supposed to be. This is how it is supposed to be every time she wakes up. She sighs in content.

_Crap. I have to pee. I have to pee and I don't want to wake him up. _

She turns under his arm to examine his face.

_He looks so peaceful...and dreamy. God, I love this man. I love him so much._

She studies the defined contours of his face. She wants to reach out and run her finger along his jawline and over his stubble. She can practically feel the rough hair under her soft palm just thinking about it. A small smile curls his lips up as he sleeps. Her heart swells just looking at him and she feels this immense happiness that seems to have taken her over the past couple of days.

She never thought she would be happy, let alone this happy. She never thought she would have children, let alone children with the love of her life. But she is. She is and she couldn't be happier. She used to be afraid of motherhood. Afraid that she would turn out like her mother and ruin a child. However, being with Derek, having a baby with him, it made her believe that she could do this. She could do this because she doesn't have to do it alone. She knows that he will never leave her and for once, for once in her life she is happy.

She sighs again as her need to pee increases. She slowly starts to wiggle out from under his arm, keeping her eyes locked on his face the entire time. Just as she is almost free his eyes pop open. She gasps in surprise as a smile spreads across his face.

Derek (groggily but happy): Where do you think you're going?

A smirk spreads across Derek's face as he gently runs his hand across Meredith's stomach. She smiles back at him.

Meredith: I really really really have to pee.

Derek raises an eyebrow.

Derek (jokingly): Well, if you must, then I guess it's okay.

He lets go of her and she giggles before rushing off to the bathroom. Derek watches her leave the room before waising himself up and leaning his back against the headboard. He sighs in content.

_She is amazing and beautiful and I can't believe I am lucky enough to have her. She's having our daughter. Wow. I am going to be a father. We are going to be parents, together. We are always going to have this bond for forever. _

His thoughts are interrupted by Meredith's return. She smiles at him as she rubs her stomach.

Meredith (in a contented voice): Sophia is really moving around today.

Derek's face lights up. Meredith walks over to him and slides onto his lap, straddling him. She places one of his hands on her stomach and covers it with his own. Derek can't help but smile in pride.

Derek(sighing contentedly): Yeah, she is.

Derek moves his free hand up to Meredith's face and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you too.

Meredith bites her bottom lip.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith: Nothing.

Derek: Don't lie to me, Meredith Grey, I can tell when something is on your mind. Now, spit it out.

Meredith: imreallyhorny.

Meredith speaks fast and runs the words together, so it takes Derek a minute to comprehend what she is saying. He can't help but smile.

Derek: Me too. I miss being with you already.

Meredith pouts.

Meredith: I don't think I can last a whole week, Der. Seriously. I mean it. I..Yeah.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: You look so cute when you pout.

Meredith: Not really helping.

Derek smiles broadly and begins to run his free hand up and down Meredith's back. His right hand is still resting comfortable on Meredith's stomach.

Derek: I hate this just as much as you do, but we will make it. We will make it for the week and hopefully after that week everything will be fne. I'm sure it will be. Then we will have all the sex you can handle, baby.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: I don't know, Der. I think I can probably handle more than you.

Derek gasps and raises an eyebrow.

Derek: Why in the hell would you think that?

Meredith bites on her bottom lip and looks at him from under her eyelashes.

Meredith: Because, you are kind of getting old. Not sure if you have the stamina to keep up with young, feisty me.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: First of all, I am not old. You make me young. I feel more youthful with you than I have in the last fifteen years. You make my heart flip and my pulse race. YOU give me stamina. Second of all, I think you are the one who will tire out. I can go all day and all night with you.

Meredith raises her eyebrow.

Meredith: Wanna bet?

Derek: Seriously?

Meredith: Seriosuly. Let's make this interesting.

Derek nods and a huge grin crosses his face.

Derek: Go on.

Meredith: I am off of work for the next two weeks, so when I am cleared for sex you take the day off. We will have a sexathon so to speak. First person to not want it when the other does loses.

Derek: What are the stakes?

Meredith: Hrmm..I need to think about it.

Derek: Okay, but you also need to take into consideration that I am a man and I may need a little time to refuel occasionally...if you know what I mean.

Meredith giggles and nods.

Meredith: And you need to take into consideration that I am pregnant and may need to take cat naps.

Derek nods.

Meredith: Okay then. As soon as I come up with the stakes I will let you know.

They both grin.

Derek: This next week should be interesting.

Meredith: Hey, at least we have a sexathon to look forward to.

Derek frowns.

Derek: That might make it all the more difficult. Thinking about sex with you all day and all night but not being able to do it right now.

Meredith feels Derek's growing arousal underneath her and can't help but giggle. Derek sticks out his bottom lip in his attempt to pout. Meredith leans forward and begins to suck on his bottom lip. Derek groans.

Derek: Not helping.

Meredith giggles before straightening up.

Meredith (while biting on her bottom lip): Sorry.

Derek: No, you're not.

Meredith just shrugs. Derek smiles at her.

Derek: Let me up.

Meredith: Why?

Derek: Because, now I need to go take a cold shower.

Meredith: Oh.

Meredith slowly moves off of Derek's lap and giggles as he makes his way to the bathroom. He shakes his head. They both can't help but to think that this is going to be one of the longest weeks of their lives.


	31. Chapter 31

Meredith wakes up the next morning and smiles as she feels Derek's heavy arm draped over her body. She snuggles closer into his warm body and has to suppress a giggle when she feels his erection pressing against her lower back. This is going to be a long week for both of them.

Meredith can't help but giggle as Derek nuzzles his face into her neck. He inhales deeply, taking in her scent.

Derek (huskily): Good morning, my love.

Meredith smiles as she turns around in his arm to face him. Her bright green eyes meet his blue ones still heavy with sleep. She leans forward and kisses him on the nose.

Meredith: Good morning, handsome.

She giggles as she brushes her hand lightly across his morning erection. He gasps.

Derek: Not nice. So, not nice.

Meredith grins wickedly.

Meredith: My bad. I guess you will just have to spank me next week.

Derek's eyes darken with lust.

Derek: Are you trying to kill me?

Meredith: I would never...

Derek: Right. I have a feeling I'm going to be taking several cold showers over the next week.

Meredith moves her hand to grip Derek's erection. He gasps at the feeling of her warm, tiny hand around his throbbing member.

Derek: Not...nice...seriously...

Meredith leans in as she slowly begins to move her hand up and down his shaft.

Meredith (in a hushed voice): Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that I can't please you.

Derek breathing is now shallow and he tries to formulate thoughts.

Derek: But...not fair..to you..you..

Meredith: I like to make you happy. I like to please you, so shut up and let me make you come.

Derek swallows and nods.

Derek: Bossy.

Meredith: You like the bossy.

Derek: Correction. I love the bossy.

Meredith: I know you do.

Meredith tightens her grip and increases her pace. Derek pulls her closer and kisses her forcefully and passionately, running his fingers roughly through her hair. He moans into her mouth.

Meredith: Do you like this?

Derek (in a throaty voice): Oh yes. Yes. God, Mer. I...shit..

Meredith: Tell me Derek. Tell me how this makes you feel.

Derek: God, Mer. I..I'm about to come. Oh God, baby, your hands, so soft. Oh God. Shit. Fuck.

She feels his body start to tremble and she increases the pace even more. This sends him over the edge.

Derek: Fuck, baby. Shit. I'm coming.

Derek releases with a grunt as his body trembles. He leans his forehead against Meredith's and opens his heavy eyes, meeting her bright green ones.

Derek: Thank you.

He kisses her forehead.

Derek: Thank you.

Meredith: You are very welcome.

Derek smiles.

Derek: You are good at that.

Meredith: That? That was nothing. Just wait.

Derek smiles and then sighs happily. He brushes her hair out of her face.

Derek: You don't have to do that. I know it's not fair to you because you can't have any kind of sex. It's fine, really Mer.

Meredith: Shut up.

This takes Derek by surprise and he looks at her with shock on his face.

Meredith: I like pleasing you Der. I want to make you happy and to make you feel good. Just because you can't sexually please me right now, doesn't mean I'm not happy and pleased. Plus, I fully intend on making you repay me later.

Derek chuckles as Meredith grins wickedly.

Derek: It's my pleasure.

Meredith: Damn right it is.

They both burst out laughing. Derek leans in and kisses her quickly on the lips.

Derek: So, my love, what would you like to do today?

Meredith smiles. She loves that he calls her my love. This term of endearment would normally bother her, but not when it rolls off of his tongue and refers to her.

Meredith: I think that we should take the blankets and pillows downstairs and camp out in front of the television all day, holding each other and watching television.

Derek: We could just stay up here and hold each other...

Meredith: I would be too tempted to violate doctor's orders.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Okay then. Downstairs it is. Are you hungry?

Meredith runs her hand over her protruding stomach. Derek watches her and places his hand over hers, feeling his daughter moving. His face brightens.

Meredith: We are starving. We feel like waffles.

Derek: Waffles?

Meredith: Yeah. Waffles with peanut butter and syrup and grapefruit juice. MMMmmmm.

Derek chuckles as he slowly climbs out of bed. Meredith jumps up and runs into the bathroom. Derek follows her in.

Meredith (in a raised voice): What are you doing??!

Derek: I need to brush my teeth. Why?

Meredith: Because, Derek, I have to pee.

Derek: Well, pee.

Meredith: No.

Derek looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

Derek: Why not?

Meredith: Because I'm not going to pee with you standing there.

Derek can't help but chuckle.

Derek: Why not? I've seen you naked.

Meredith: Yes, but you've never seen me on the toilet.

Derek is finding himself more and more amused by this conversation.

Derek: Seriously? I've seen you hugging the toilet bowl before.

Meredith puts her hands on her hips.

Meredith: It's not the same. It's not. Seriously.

Derek just stands there for a moment staring at her.

Meredith: Get out. I have to pee.

Derek chuckles as Meredith pushes him out of the bathroom and shuts the door in his face. He hears the lock on the door and decides to wait for her to finish. He leans agains the wall opposite the bathroom door. After a minute he hears the lock again, but the door doesn't open. He knocks on the door.

Derek: Can I come in and brush my teeth now?

Meredith: Yes.

Derek opens the door and hsi breath is taken away as Meredith is rubbing lotion all over her swollen stomach. His mouth drops open.

Meredith: Well, are you going to brush your teeth or just stand there with your mouth gaping open?

Derek: Teeth. Yeah. Ummm...yeah.

Derek walks over and begins to brush his teeth. He smiles when he feels Meredith's tiny arms wrap around his abdomen and her stomach pressing against his back. She gets up on her tippy toes and whispers in his ear.

Meredith: Maybe if you are a good boy I will let you rub lotion all over my body next week.

Meredith giggles as she feels Derek's body tense up as her warm breath grazes his ear. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek. She releases her arms and slaps him on the ass before walking out of the bathroom.

Yup. No matter how many times Meredith decides to please him, it's nothing like being with her, making love to her. Yup. This is going to be one long ass week.

He sighs before wiping his face and walking out of the bathroom and downstairs to fix his two favorite girls the current breakfast of their choice.


	32. Chapter 32

Meredith wakes up in Derek's arms and can't help but smile. She can feel his erection pressing against her lower back as she has every morning for the past week. Hopefully, after her doctor's appointment tomorrow she will be able to take care of that. She turns around in his arms, careful not to wake him.

She loves to watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful. There is a small smile curving the corners of his lips. She is so tempted to reach out and touch his face. She places one of her hands on his chest over his heart. She smiles as she feels the pounding of his heart under her hand. She loves him so much. She loves him in a way that she never thought was possible. Her smile grows as she feels their daughter moving around in her stomach. She can't resist anymore. She reaches out her small hand and runs her finger over Derek's jawline. She traces his jawline a couple of times before moving to his forehead, tracing his eyebrows. She doesn't really know why, but she has a desire to know every inch of him, to know how every inch of him feels under her skin.

Derek keeps his eyes closed as he feels Meredith run her fingers over his face, He doesn't know why, but he finds it extremely calming. He finally opens his eyes as Meredith begins to run her fingers over his lips. She gasps in surprise and draws her hand away quickly. He chuckles as he begins to wipe the sleepies from his eyes.

Derek: What were you doing?

Meredith begins to blush.

Meredith: I...umm...well...

Derek chuckles and pulls her body closer to him. he kisses her hair and then her forehead.

Derek: Meredith Grey, you are blushing.

Meredith sticks out her bottom lip.

Meredith: Am not.

Derek: Are too.

Meredith: Whatever. I just...I like the way your skin feels. I love the way your whiskers scratch my skin in the morning...I just...

Derek cuts Meredith's rambling off by quickly placing his lips on hers. She can feel him smiling against her mouth and can't help but sigh in happiness as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dance for a few moments before they break apart.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you too...even if you do have morning breath.

Derek feigns hurt.

Derek: I do not have morning breath.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Oh yes you do. You could be a spokesman for halitosis...but it's okay..I still love you.

Meredith giggles turn to shrieks as Derek pins her down and begins to breathe into her face.

Meredith (screaming and laughing): Derek!! Stop it!!

Derek abandons breathing in her face to begin tickling. Meredith begins to squirm in an attempt to break free from his grasp.

Meredith (breathless): Seriously!! Stop!!! Please!!! Have to pee!!

These last words cause Derek to stop and Meredith immediately jumps up and runs to the bathroom. When she walks back into the room they both burst out laughing.

Derek: You really had to pee eh?

Meredith: Of course I had to pee. Did you think I was making it up?

Derek just shrugs.

Derek: But I don't have bad breath.

Meredith smiles and walks over and kisses him quickly on the lips.

Meredith: Of course you don't honey.

Derek: So, tomorrow is your doctor's appointment.

Meredith grins.

Meredith: This I know.

Derek: Well, have you come up with the stakes yet?

Meredith: Yes. If I win you have to do all the rectals I get assigned to for the next two weeks.

Derek makes a face.

Derek: I can't promise that. I may have a surgery.

Meredith crosses her arms over her chest.

Meredith: I will know if you are in surgery or not. I will also know if you schedule a surgery just to get out of doing them.

Derek runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

Derek: Fine. But if I win then I get to request you on my service for the next two weeks.

Meredith: But...Bailey will kill me. She will think that you are favoring me.

Derek: I never said that it was so you could scrub in.

Meredith gasps.

Derek: I will let you scrub in if you earn it. I just want to be able to keep an eye on you.

Meredith narrows her eyes at him.

Meredith: You want to watch me to make sure that I'm not overdoing it. You don't trust me to not push myself. You...

Derek interrupts her as he pulls her closer to him.

Derek: It's not that. I just...I won't be able to concentrate if I'm worried about you. I trust you...I just...I need to see that you are alright...I need...

Meredith: You need? What about what I need?

Meredith jerks her arms out of Derek's grip.

Meredith (in an angry voice): This is bullshit. I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself.

Meredith doesn't wait for Derek to respond before quickly walking out of the bedroom. Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

Derek (mumbling to himself): Gotta love those hormones.

He slowly climbs out of the bed and makes his way downstairs in an attempt to placate his pregnant girlfriend who also happens to be the love of his life.

Derek trudges down the stairs, not really looking forward to the hormonal Meredith that he is about to encounted. He knows that he can't upset her too much because of the baby so does he just concede to her? He doesn't really know. This is all such foreign territory.

As he nears the bottom of the stairs he hears loud banging noises coming from the kitchen.

_Uh oh. She is really pissed._

Derek continues his slow, deliberate steps until he reaches the door to the kitchen. He inhales deeply before pushing the door slowly open. He has to bite back a chuckle as he is greeted with the site of a very pissed off Meredith trying to look through the cabinets...her belly getting somewhat in the way.

Meredith: Damn it! Damn it all to hell!

Derek: Dear, is there anything I can help you with?

Meredith whips her head around at the sound of his voice.

Meredith: Dear?! Did you just call me dear?? Seriously?!?! And don't you think you have helped enough?! You and your stupid boy penis did this to me.

Meredith points angrily to her stomach. She is spitting venom and Derek is a bit taken aback. He drops his jaw in amazement.

Meredith: Seriously?!!? You are such an ass!!

Derek takes a tentative step forward.

Derek: What do you want? I can get it for you...

Meredith: Hah! RIght. Because poor pregnant fat Meredith is incapable of helping herself. I can do it myself. I don't need you or your stupid boy penis to get anything for me. Ass!

Meredith turns around abruptly and once again attempts to reach the top shelf. She sighs loudly and turns around to see Derek standing there with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. She points at him, anger seeping from her pores.

Meredith: Wipe that damn smirk off of your face, Derek Shepherd. Ugh! I just want some damn peanut butter and honey.

Derek: Let me..

Derek starts to walk towards the cabinets, but Meredith puts her arm out to stop him.

Meredith: Don't you dare. I will get it myself.

Derek: But...

Meredith: Shut up.

Meredith walks over and gets a chair. She stands in the chair and reaches into the cabinet to get the peanut butter. She slowly gets down from the chair. Derek resists the urge to go and help her. She walks over to the cupboard and gets down a bowl. She scoops a couple of tablespoons of peanut butter into the bowl before adding a generous amount of honey and some cinnemon. Derek watches her with amusement on his face as she vigorously mixes the contents of the bowl together. As soon as she is done mixing she inserts a spoonful of the concoction into her mouth, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

Meredith quickly opens her eyes and sees the amusement on Derek's face.She narrows her eyes at him.

Meredith (hissing): What?!

Derek: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Meredith: Whatever. Ass.

She is about halfway through her peanut butter and honey and she is sucking on the spoon to make sure and get all of the remnants off of it when something occurs to her. She narrows her eyes once again and stares at the man sitting next to her.

Meredith: You. You will not mommy track me. You...you did this to me. I will not be mommy tracked because of you and your stupid boy penis. It's bad enough that I have to miss work when the baby is born and this week...but I will not be mommy tracked...and if...if you mommy track me I swear I will go all Lorena Bobbit on your ass...only with a rusty scalpel so there will be no hope of reattachment and no future in crappy porn movies!

By the time Meredith finishes her rant she is pointing the spoon forcefully at Derek. He grabs her hands in an attempt to get her attention. She struggles in vain for a moment before allowing him to maintain his grasp.

Meredith: What?!

Derek: I don't plan on mommy tracking you, Mer. I just...I'm allowed to worry...I'm allowed to be concerned...I'm allowed to be overprotective. I just, damn it, can't you see it? I love you, Mer, I love you and I just want you to be okay. I just...I need you to be okay.

Meredith interrupts him.

Meredith: What? You don't think I can take care of myself? Afraid I might be stupid enough to hurt your unborn child? I have been taking care of myself almost my entire life, I think I can manage just fine.

Derek sighs in frustration and runs a hand through his hair.

Derek: BUT I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! Don't you see that? I want to take care of you Meredith. I need to take care of you. Damn it! I love you, for God's sake. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Let me help. Please, just...let me be there...let me in...damn it..Meredith...I want him.

Meredith picks up her bowl and hurls it against the wall, shattering the bowl, causing the remnants to scatter upon impact. Both Meredith and Derek gasp. Both are suprised by her actions. She looks at Derek, tears now running down her cheeks. He reaches out to grab her hand but she pulls away. She looks at him and he sees the fear in her eyes. She stands up from the table and he follows suit. She attempts to run past him, but he grabs her arm.

Derek: Mer..

Meredith: Don't.

She jerks free from his grasp and runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He hears the door to their bedroom slam shut as he helplessly runs his hand through his hair.

Derek (to himself): So, this is hormones.

He sighs before making his way over to the mess. He bends down and runs his hand through his hair once more before cleaning up the mess. As he turns to throw away the last remnants of the mess, he is shocked by the body leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen and he can't suppress a gasp. She has her arms crossed over her chest and she is looking at the ground. Although he can't see her eyes, he sees the tear stains on her cheeks.

Meredith (in a small, cracked voice): I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

He sees her beginning to break and he instantly drops the remnants of glass and peanut butter and rushes to envelop her in his arms. Her body instantly begins to convulse as sobs shake her body. He gently rubs his hands up and down her back as he rests his chin on her head.

Derek: Shh...it's okay. It's okay.

Meredith (between sobs): No...it's not...I...oh God...I'm sorry...I...

Derek moves his hands to grip her shoulders.

Derek: Meredith, look at me.

Meredith reluctantly looks into his eyes. He flashes his McDreamy smile as he runs his thumb along her cheeks to wipe away her tears. She sees the love that is reflected in his eyes, which only makes her feel even guiltier.

Derek: It's okay.

Meredith starts to speak but Derek places his finger on her lips to silence.

Derek: Let me talk. I get it. I may not like it, but I get it. You are having to deal with a lot right now. Your body is changing, by the way, the fact that you are carrying my child, incredibly hot.

Meredith giggles at this, causing Derek's smile to broaden.

Derek: Your hormones are all over the place, people are going to make things easier for you and that's okay Meredith. Just because they are making things easier for you doesn't mean that you aren't a good doctor. Pregnancy is rough and they are just trying to take care of you. It is an amazing feat and it is very draining. I understand that you are frustrated sometimes and I am sorry. I am sorry that you are having to deal with all of these things and I want to help in any way I can.

Meredith leans her forehead against his chest, inhaling deeply and breathing in his scent. He runs his fingers through her hair and down her spine, causing her body to relax just a little more.

Meredith: I love you so much.

Derek: I love you too.

Meredith: You really are my Dr. McDreamy.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Well, I try.

Meredith giggles into his shirt.

Meredith: It's nice to know that the cockiness is a constant.

Derek: Sorry. It's part of the package.

Meredith: I kind of find it hot.

Meredith looks up and grins as Derek raises an eyebrow. She leans her forehead back against his chest. They stand there for a few moments, indulging in the comfortable silence and the comfort of being so near the other.

Meredith: Der?

Derek: Yeah, babe?

Meredith: Will you take a bubble bath with me?

Derek reaches down and grabs her hand.

Derek: Like you even have to ask.

Meredith giggles as Derek pulls her out of the kitchen and leads her upstairs to the bathroom, the reminder of their fight remains forgotten on the kitchen.


	33. Chapter 33

After they reach the bathroom, Meredith turns around and faces Derek. He runs his hands up and down her sides as he looks deep into her eyes.

Meredith: I really am sorry about earlier.

Derek can see in her eyes that she is sorry. He smiles broadly, showing off his pearly whites. He brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

Derek: Meredith...

Her names rolls off of his tongue like velvet as he speaks in a reverential tone of voice full of love.

Derek: It's okay. You don't have to keep apologizing, although I do appreciate it. I know how stubborn you are.

Derek chuckles as Meredith narrows her eyes at him before her face breaks out in a smile and she shrugs.

Derek: I know. Let's just forget about it and move forward, okay?

Meredith nods and leans her forehead against his chest. She sighs as Derek's hands move from her sides to her back.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith: It's just...how did I get so lucky?

Derek kisses her hair.

Derek: I ask myself that same question every single day.

Meredith leans back and looks into his eyes. The only thing she sees is love and sincerity. She grins and arches an eyebrow.

Meredith: I say we get naked and take a bath.

Derek grins.

Derek: I would have to agree there.

Meredith: Good, because I would have to seriously hurt you if you didn't.

Derek acts hurt.

Derek: You would hurt me?

Meredith thinks for a moment.

Meredith: No, but I would definitely punish you in some way.

Derek(chuckling): Right.

Meredith reaches forward and tugs on the hem of Derek's shirt before lifting it over his head. He looks at her questioningly.

Meredith: Just because we can't have sex right now doesn't mean we can't have fun.

Derek: Fun for whom? I for one, don't like being teased.

Meredith smiles seductively as she leans in and nibbles gently on his ear.

Meredith (whispering): Who said anything about teasing?

As Meredith whispers she blows slightly on his ear, sending electricity through his body and directly to his manhood, causing it to become erect. He groans as he leans in and begins to slowly kiss her neck. She pulls away.

Meredith: Okay, I still can't have sex...so don't do that...that is teasing...and that is mean.

Derek tilts his head back and laughs heartily. He stops abruptly as he feels Meredith running her hands under the front of his shirt and up his chest, dragging her nails slowly along his chiseled skin. He frantically reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. He gasps as he sees his beautifully pregnant girlfriend standing in front of him in her bra.

Derek: You are so beautiful.

Meredith giggles and blushes slighly as she leans in and kisses him quickly on the lips.

Meredith: You aren't so bad yourself.

She kisses him again.

Derek: So, are you saying that you think I'm pretty?

Meredith doesn't answer, but instead responds with another kiss.

Derek: Because I feel pretty.

Meredith (giggling): That's good. I would hate for your overly large...ego to suffer.

Meredith runs her fingers slowly down his sculpted back. She loves his back. She has always lovede the way his back muscles feel under her touch as he makes love to her. As she reaches his lower back she moves her hands around to his abdomen, lowering them to the top of his jeans. He watches her careful and precise moves as she slowly trails kisses along his chest and down his abdomen, occasionally sucking or blowing on the skin. He is surprised when she moves back up his body and nuzzles her face in his neck.

Meredith: I love you.

Derek smiles as he works his fingers under the straps of her bra.

Derek: I love you too.

Meredith spends a few moments giving special attention to his neck before she allows him to remove her bra. He does so expertly. He pauses to take in the sight of her fuller breasts. He wants to reach out and touch them. He wants to cover her body in kisses. He wants to, but he doesn't. He doesn't because he knows that she will consider that teasing. She leans in.

Meredith: Take of the rest of my clothes.

Derek arches his eyebrow at her.

Meredith: I want you to see me naked as I give you some special attention.

Meredith raises her eyebrows suggestively and Derek feels his pants grow tighter and his face become even more flushes. He slowly pulls down Meredith's pants along with her panties and she now stands before him in all of her pregnant, naked glory.

Meredith giggles as she notices the bulge in Derek's pants. She slowly lowers herself onto her knees, dragging her nails along Derek's skin as she does so. He groans in pleasure. She blows her hot breath against his abdomen as her tiny hands move to the top botton of his jeans. He gasps as she runs her finger under the waistband of his boxers. She looks up and grins seductively at him while licking her lips.

Derek: Mer...

Her name comes out like a breathless moan, full of need and desire.

Meredith unbottons the top button of his jeans. She kisses the exposed skin before unbottoning the second button. Finally, after what seems like forever she finishes unbuttoning his jeans. Derek drinks her in as her naked ass sticks out behind her and her stomach protrudes in the front. She slowly pulls down his jeans and boxers. She looks up at him as she blows her hot breath along his member. He shudders, unable to control his anticipation. She maintains eye contact with him as she slowly runs her tongue along his length.

Derek: Mmmm...

Meredith swirls her tongue around his tip before taking him in her mouth. She begins to work her mouth up and down his shaft, alternating between running her teeth and her tongue along his tender skin.

Derek: Oh God, Mer.

Meredith begins humming as she moves up and down, sending Derek over the edge.

Derek: Shit, baby, I'm coming.

Derek releases into Meredith's mouth. She swallows every last drop before releasing him. He helps her to her feet and kisses her passionately, taking himself as he does so. They finally seperate when both are breathless. Their foreheads rest against each other as Meredith looks into Derek's eyes which are heavy and dark, his post-coital look.

Derek: Thank you.

Meredith: Your welcome. Now, let's take a bath.

Derek helps Meredith into the tub before slowly sinking down in the water behind her. He wraps his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. He leans forward and rests his chin on her shoulder.

Derek (in a reverent voice): You are amazing.

Meredith: I know.

He chuckles into her hair. They both can't help but think of the intimacy of this moment. They feel so right, so comfortable being in each other's arms. It isn't about their naked, bare skin that invites sex. No. It is about the naked, bare skin that allows their skin to melt together, to dissolve them into one. They are no longer individuals. They are Milton's angles in their own right. Sex for them isn't about the physical pleasure, which they both acknowledge that they derive from each other. No. For them it is about the union of their souls in an encouner, so intimate, so perfect, so spiritual. They are the nourishment for each other. Their lack of contact, lack of communication, lack of the other leaves them feeling famished, deprived, starved, hungering for more. More. They always need more. They never seem to have enough of each other.

Derek grabs the wash cloth and lathers it up with some soap that reminds him of Meredith's warm, perfect, smooth skin. One hand remains resting on her stomach, both of hers covering it. He fingers are gently stroking his, as if the movement of their skin, the friction that this simple movement creates, is enough to bring their souls closer together. Derek runs the cloth slowly and gently over Meredith's shoulders. She moans slightly and leans into his touch, relishing in the tingling sensations created by the roughness of the cloth followed by the warmth of his gently breath.

Derek moves the cloth over her shoulders and down her arms. His mouth finding residence in the crook of her neck. The wash cloth is now being glided across her clavicle, his finger pushing the cloth into the sligh depressions in her skin created by the prominent bone. Meredith turns her face so that their eyes are now locked. She sees the love and care that resides in his eyes.

Meredith (in a sultry voice): I could get used to this.

Derek(in a husky voice): Good, because I plan on doing this for the rest of our lives.

Meredith smiles warmly at him as one of her hands finds its way to the back of his neck, where her fingers proceed to play with the curls that reside there. This little touch, one that he has come to expect, to hope for, from Meredith, never fails to cause his heart to swell, butterflies to flap their wings vigorously in his stomach, and electricity to travel from the very spot cross the millions of synapses in his body to the edges of his fingers and toes. He continues to look deep into her eyes as the wash cloth travels down her chest and winds its way around the voluptuous curves of her rounder and fuller breasts. She gasps slightly as the rough material brushes across her nipples, but doesn't break the line of communication that she is currently sharing with Derek.

Derek can't help but smile as the cloth to move further down to Meredith's stomach. He moves the cloth over her stomach in a circular motion, relishing and loving the fact that her stomach is holding and protecting _their_ child. A child that they created together. A child that was created in love and that will be born into love.

Meredith sighs as Derek continues to run the warm, damp cloth over her skin. She relishes in the care and attention that he is giving her. She closes her eyes, breaking the eye contact that they have been holding for what seems like eternity, and leans back into his chest, the skin of her back melting into the skin of his chest. She loves the way his pectorals feel pressed up against her back, the way the muscles of his arms flex as they move the cloth up and down the length of her body. She loves the way his strong legs surround her and his member presses up against her lower back. She loves him. She loves spending time with him. She loves this intimate moment with with. She loves anything with him.

She feels the tension of her body completely abandoning her as her eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Her eyelids flutter lightly as she fights the exhaustion, hoping to relish in the intimacy with Derek. It is still early in the day, she doesn't understand why she is so tired. Probably from the pregnancy, she thinks, as she drifts further into oblivion.

Derek glances down at her now relaxed form and can't help but suppress a chuckle as he notices her struggling to stay awake. He moves his mouth closer to her ear.

Derek: Mer??

Meredith doesn't open her eyes. They are too heavy for some reason.

Meredith: Hmmm??

Derek: Are you falling asleep?

Meredith: Mmhmm. Tired.

She can't even form a whole sentence. Derek chuckles as he leans forward and pulls the plug of the bath tub. He carefully extricates himself from behind her exhausted form, making sure to maintain a grip on her to keep her from falling back. He steps out of the tub and gently lifts her arm. She lazily throws her arms around him. Water is dripping everywhere.

Derek: Mer, I'm going to sit you on the toilet to dry you off, okay?

Meredith: MMhmm.

Derek reaches for a towel with his free hand and begins to meticulously dry Meredith's body. He smiles to himself as he observes her perfect, pregnant form. He makes mental notes of every inch of her body.

Meredith: Stop it.

Derek jerks his head up at the sound of her voice.

Derek: Stop what?

Meredith: Stop looking at me like that.

Derek: How do you know that I'm looking at you like that? Your eyes are closed.

Meredith: I know. I know you.

Derek chuckles as Meredith struggles to form the words, several of them coming out as a jumble of syllables. Derek finishes drying off her body and wraps a towell around his own body before carrying her into their bedroom. He pulls back the covers and places her naked form gently on the bed. She reaches out for him.

Meredith: Where are you going?

Derek: I'm just going to towell off, then I will be right next to you.

Meredith: Promise?

Derek: Promise.

Derek leans forward and kisses Meredith on the forehead. She sighs as his lips touch her skin. He quickly dries his own body and climbs into the bed behind Meredith, still naked. He moves into a spooning position as his hand comes to rest on her stomach. She places her hand over his as their fingers instinctively lace together. He places his mouth near her ear.

Derek: I love you, Meredith Grey.

Meredith: Love you, Derek Shepherd.

The lovers drift off into a peacefull sleep as the soft sun comes through the window, casting a light glow over their naked bodies that upon first glance seem to be molded into one.


	34. Chapter 34

Meredith rolls over in his arms, her face meeting his. His eyes are closed but she knows that she isn't asleep. His hands were roaming over her naked body only minutes before.

Meredith: Der??

Nothing. She nudges him slightly with her elbow.

Meredith: Derek??

Still nothing.

Meredith: I know you are not sleeping.

Still nothing.

Meredith (whining): Der..please wake up.

He slowly opens his eyes.

Derek (huskily): What is it??

Meredith bites her bottom lip, eliciting a chuckle from Derek.

Meredith: I'm hungry.

Derek smiles.

Derek: Okay. What would you like?

She looks up at his face from under her lashes. He knows that she is wanting something that they don't have, meaning that he is going to have to go get it.

Meredith: We would like some pistachios...

Derek raises his eyebrow.

Derek: Pistachios?!

Meredith suddenly gets exicted.

Meredith: Yeah. Oh! And some dark chocolate.

Derek: Pistachios and dark chocolate??

Meredith nods enthusiastically.

Derek: Seriously?!

Meredith: Seriously, Derek. Are you going to deny your two favorite girls something that they are craving?

Derek chuckles at Meredith. He wraps his arm around her and runs his other hand around her stomach. He kisses her nose.

Derek: I could never deny you, my love.

Meredith: Good, because I'm famished. Oh! We should go to IHop before we go to the store!!

Derek: We??

Meredith: Yes, we. Did you expect me to sit here and wait for you?

Derek: Well, you are suppose to be on bed rest.

Meredith: Pshh! Until tomorrow. I will be fine.

Derek looks at her skeptically.

Meredith: Look. I will even ride in one of the little chair thingys if that will make you happy.

Derek leans forward and kisses her hair.

Derek: Fine, my stir crazy girlfriend.

Meredith: Good.

Meredith suddenly jumps up, excited to be leaving the house for the first time in almost a week. Derek stares at her naked form and feels the desire begin to build up within him. Meredith looks at him.

Meredith: Oh please. Seriously?! Get up!

Derek: Well...

Meredith: Shut up you dirty old man! I wasn't talking about Peter Pan. Get your ass up and get dressed! I want some stuffed french toast and some chocolate chip pancakes!

Derek chuckles as he rolls out of bed and throws on some clothes. He meets an eager Meredith at the bottom of the stairs.

Derek: Wow, you really want to get out of the house.

Meredith: Ya think? I have been kept prisoner here for six days. SIX FREAKING DAYS, Derek. I can't take it anymore. I need air. Fresh air. Oxygen. Breathing in the flowers, pollution, and whatever.

Derek: And whatever?

Meredith: Yeah, whatever the hell else may be lingering in the air.

Derek: Ahh...I see.

Meredith groans as Derek turns on the radio.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Okay, I don't have anything against The Clash, seriously, I don't, but can we _please_ listen to something else. Pwetty please???

Derek laughs as Meredith sticks out her bottom lip in her attempt to pout.

Derek: You are cute when you pout.

Meredith: Seriously, Derek, I have to squeeze your offspring out of my vagina in about four months. I think that gives me power of radio.

Derek: Power of radio?

Meredith: Yeah, you know, like power of attorney. I get to make all decisions that have to do with the radio. I am executor of the radio.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Fine. You have power of radio. Execute away.

Meredith smiles and claps her hands happily as she switches the stereo to the radio. Derek tilts his head back and laughs at her childish behaviour, but he loves it. He loves the way she behaves the way she wants, regardless of want anyone thinks. Meredith grabs his hand this is resting on her leg and moves it to her stomach. His face lights up and he feels the slight movement under her skin.

Meredith: Sophia's hungry.

Derek chuckles as he glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

Derek: Is she now?

Meredith: Yes, she is. She also loves her daddy very much.

Derek smiles as he parks the car at IHop. He leans across the center console and places his mouth near Meredith's.

Derek: Well, daddy loves her very much too.

Derek places a brief kiss on Meredith's lips before lowering his mouth to Meredith's stomach.

Derek: Did you hear that Sophia? Daddy loves you very much.

Meredth smiles as she runs her hand over Derek's shoulders. Her stomach growls, causing both her and Derek to erupt in laughter. Derek straightens up.

Derek: Well, let's go feed my princess and my queen.

Derek wraps his arms around Meredith's shoulders as they walk into the IHop. As they enter they immediately draw people's attention. They receive several smiles and a few congratulations as people notice Meredith's stomach. Derek smiles proudly as he tightens his grip on Meredith's shoulders, proud that she is his and proud that she is having their child.

Meredith looks up at him and sees the proud smile that is spread across his face and she can't help but smile herself. It makes her happy to know that she is making him happy. He looks down at her and their eyes lock. Everything around them fades away. The onlookers are able to observe the depths of their love and become envious of their love. It is a love so deep and true that many believed it to be nonexistant, that is until they see the couple .

The hostess has to speak several times before she is able to break through to them. Finally, Meredith jerks her head and looks at the hostess, who is smiling widely.

Meredith: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Hostess: Yes, if you will follow me we will seat you.

Meredith blushes slightly as she feels Derek's gaze still trained on her. She begins following the waitress, leading Derek. The hostess seats them at a booth and instead of sitting across from her, Derek slides into the booth next to her. He places his hand on her thigh.

Hostess: Your server will be with you shortly.

Derek looks up at her for the first time and smiles at her.

Derek: Thank you.

The hostess is blushing as she walks away. Meredith elbows him in the ribs.

Derek: Ow! What was that for?

Meredith: You embarrassed her!

Derek: What did I do to embarrass her?

Meredith: You flashed your McDreamy smile.

Derek: Ah, I see. So, just because I smiled at her I embarrassed her and therefore get elbowed in the ribs?

Meredith folds her arms over her chest.

Meredith: Yes.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Okay, then.

Just then the waitress walks up to take their drink orders.

Derek: I will have an orange juice and a water.

Meredith: Umm...I will have a chocolate milk, a grapefruit juice, and a water please.

Waitress: Okay, I will be right back with your drinks.

Meredith: Thank you.

The waitress walks away. Derek turns to her smiling.

Derek: Thirsty?

Meredith: Shut up. I just couldn't decide what I wanted, so I got them both. Do you have a problem with that? I mean, after all, I am carrying around your offspring in my uterus.

Derek chuckles but his face becomes serious as he looks her in the eyes.

Derek: I have no problem with it. I want you to have anything and everything that you want.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: It's just chocolate milk and grapefruit juice.

Derek: It wouldn't matter if it was that or diamonds, clothes, or whatever else your heart may desire.

The waitress returns with their drinks.

Meredith and Derek: Thank you.

Waitress: Are you ready to order?

Meredith bites her bottom lip.

Derek: I would like the double stack of pancakes.

Meredith: I would like the banana and caramel stuffed french toast, the chocolate chip pancakes, and an order of hashbrowns.

Derek chuckles as the waitress widens her eyes in shock. Meredith just smiles at her and rubs her stomach.

Meredith: The little one wants one thing and I want another.

Waitress: Well, I will get those to you as soon as I can.

Derek: Thank you.

The waitress smiles warmly before taking the menues from them and walking away.

Derek: So, I never got an explanation for the Peter Pan comment earlier.

Meredith giggles as she leans in closer to him, so that only he can hear her.

Meredith: Well, it's like I'm tinkerbell with the fairy dust, the only one that can make Peter fly.

Meredith winks at him as Derek tilts his head back and laughs. He wraps his arm around Meredith's shoulder as he pulls her closer to his body. He places a kiss on her hair before he runs his fingers through her soft tendrils.

Derek: Well, Tinkerbell, I must say that Peter can't wait for his next...dusting.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Well, Tinkerbell can't wait for Peter's next flight.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: So, is there anything else you would like to do today?

Meredith bites on her bottom lip.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping. I need some new clothes and we haven't been shopping for Sophia together yet.

Derek smiles down at her as he fights to keep his eyes from tearing up.

Derek: Sounds like a plan to me.

Meredith returns his smile as the waitress returns with their food. Meredith's gaze is immediately turned to her food as she lips his licks eagerly. Derek chuckles as he watches Meredith dig in to her food. He watches her for a few minutes before turning to his own meal, taking more pleasure in watching her eat than in eating his own food.


	35. Chapter 35

Meredith and Derek walk through the front door of her hours, hours after they left earlier. Meredith is carrying her purse while Derek is weighed down with bags. Derek drops the bags on the floor. Meredith giggles.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Nothing.

Derek arches his eyebrow at her as Meredith sighs and plops down on the couch.

Meredith: I'm tired. And hungry. And my feet and back hurt.

Derek walks over and kisses her on the forehead.

Derek: Well, you did ride around on that scooter thingy as you like to call it the entire time.

Derek chuckles as Meredith playfully hits him in the shoulder.

Derek: Well, I have to go get the rest of the bags out of the car.

Meredith: You could have let me help you, you know.

Derek: No. I couldn't. You are pregnant and on bed rest, you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy.

Meredith sighs frustrated.

Meredith: Some of them weren't that heavy. I am just fine.

Derek sits next to Meredith on the couch and wraps an arm around her,

Derek: You are fine now, but I want to make sure you stay that way.

Meredith: Whatever. You better go get the rest of the bags before the ice cream melts.

Derek runs his hand through his hair as he stands He looks back at her, seeing the frustration etched on her features. He doesn't know what to do. He can't be pregnant for her, He can't relieve all of her pain, he could try to lessen it and he would. He hates this. He hates seeing her like this. He hates, hates, hates it.

He walks back to the car to retrieve the last of the bags from their little shopping expedition. He walks back into the house and is surprised to find Meredith in the kitchen. He sits the bags down on the table and immediately removes the ice cream and places it in the freezer. Meredith begins rummaging through the bags. Derek can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

Meredith: What?? I'm starving

Derek walks over and grabs her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

Derek: Well, tinkerbell, what would you like?

Meredith looks up at him from under her eyelashes

Derek: You don't have to make that face. I will make you whatever you want.

Meredith smiles broadly.

Meredith: Grilled cheese

Derek leans down and kisses her briefly on the lips, his mouth smiling against hers.

Derek: I can do that.

Meredith: With sour cream.

Derek makes a disgusted face.

Derek: Seriously?

Meredith: Seriously.

Derek Okay, then. One grilled cheese with sour cream coming up.

Meredith: Two. Two grilled cheeses with sour cream. I'm really hungry.

Derek smiles at her.

Derek: Two grilled cheeses with sour cream coming up.

Derek begins to prepare Meredith's food. She walks over and stands behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He smiles as he feels her stomach press into his back. He begins to caress one of her arms with his free hand.

Meredith: I love you.

Derek: I love you too.

Meredith begins to run her hands up and down his stomach. She loves touching him, feeling him. She needs him. She wants him. She loves him. She rests her face against his back, listening to his breathing.

Meredith: I love this.

Derek: What is that?

Meredith: Just being with you.

Derek turns around in her arms so that he is now facing her. He looks down at her with love-filled eyes. He cups her cheek with his hand, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her arms are still wrapped around his body. He loves feeling her body against his. He loves being close to her. He begins to lower his head, his lips moving closer and closer to hers. She smiles at him as he inches closer. Just as his lips are mere centimeters from hers, Meredith gasps. Derek looks at her, instantly filling with panic.

Derek: What is it?? Are you okay?? Is it the baby??

Meredith giggles at his panic as she grabs his hand and places it under her shirt on her stomach. He smiles as he feels the slight movement under her skin. It is slight, but he feels it. He feels his daughter. Moving. His daughter moving inside the love of his life. His daughter. Their daughter. Moving.

Derek: You...are so... amazing.

Meredith looks up at him and they lock eyes. She gently rubs the palm of her hand across his cheek.

Meredith: Well, you aren't so bad yourself. Now, you better check on my grilled cheese.

Derek chuckles as he turns around and removes her sandwiches from the stove top. He prepares them as she specifies and watches her in awe as she scarfs down the food.

Derek: Are you even chewing?

Meredith opens her mouth, revealing her half-chewed food. Derek tilts his head back and laughs as Meredith giggles

Derek: I guess that answers my question.

Derek sits down at the table across from Meredith.

Derek: So, what time is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?

Meredith (with a mouthful of food): Eleben.

Derek just nods and continues to watch her.

Derek: Would you like something to drink?

Meredith smiles at him and nods.

Meredith: Orange juice, please.

Derek smiles as he rises from his seat and fixes her a glass of orange juice. He loves taking care of her. He loves making her smile. He loves making her happy. He loves her. Meredith takes a big drink of the orange juice and looks at him, a certain sparkle in her eye.

Meredith: So, tomorrow Tinkerbell gets to remind Peter Pan what it feels like to fly

Derek: Oh, he remembers. Trust me. He will never forget.

Meredith: Is that so?

Derek: Oh, yes. All he has to do is think happy thoughts and with you, that isn't too...hard.

Meredith giggles as she finishes her food. She rubs her stomach happily.

Meredith: Mommy loves daddy, Sophia. She loves him so much.

Derek smiles at her as she talks to her stomach while maintaining eye contact with him. He walks over and kneels down in front of her, his face near her stomach. He places his hand on her stomach and begins to caress it gently.

Derek: Daddy loves mommy, too, Sophia. He loves her so much that he is going to give her a foot and back massage before they begin putting away all of your new things.

Meredith giggles as Derek kisses her stomach.

Meredith: She is going to be so spoiled.

Derek: So what, she is our daughter, if we want to spoil her, we will.

Meredith just smiles.

Derek: I want to spoil you too.

Meredith: You do?

Derek: Of course. You deserve it. You deserve everything your heart desires and I want to give you everything your heart desires.

Meredith: There is only one thing my heart desires

Derek looks up at her.

Derek: And what is that?

Meredith: You. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else.

Derek raises up and kisses her briefly, knowing that they cannot have sex yet he doesn't want to risk a passionate kiss right now. Not when they are both seething with desire and sexual tension.

Derek: You are amazing.

Meredith: Only because you make me that way.

Derek smiles down at her. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the chair.

Derek: Let's go move the bags so no one trips over them and then I just want to hold you.

Meredith smiles up at him

Meredith: Sounds good to me. Love you, Peter Pan.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Love you, my little Tinkerbell.


	36. Chapter 36

Meredith wakes up as the sunlight trickles in through the window. She smiles at the warmth she feels radiating from the body lying next to her. His arm is draped over her, his hand resting on her stomach. She moves further into his body, relishing in its heat and in the feel of having him so close to her. He tightens his grip on her as she moves, pulling her closer as she desires.

She knows that he is awake now. She knows because his hand is now caressing her stomach as his face inches closer to her hair, breathing her in. She can feel his erection pressing against her lower back as he pushes his body even closer to hers. She keeps her eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations that his touch sends through her body. She feels him brush her hair away from her neck, leaving it exposed and vulnerable to his mouth. Next, she feels his warm, moist lips on her skin. She giggles as his stubble brushes against her, letting him know that she is in fact, awake. But he already knows. He knows her well enough to know. She turns around in his arms so that she is now facing him.

Meredith: Good morning.

Derek: Good morning.

He moves his face down her body and to her stomach. He lifts up her shirt and places a kiss in the middle of her belly.

Derek: Good morning, Sophia.

Meredith runs her fingers through Derek's unruly hair as he makes his way back up her body. When he finally reaches the pillows once again, he props himself up on his elbow and gazes down at her.

Meredith: What?

Derek: You are so beautiful.

Meredith blushes slightly as he reaches down and runs his thumb slowly over her cheekbone.

Meredith: Well, you aren't so bad yourself, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek chuckles as he leans down and presses his lips against Meredith's forehead.

Derek: Today is your appointment.

Meredith smiles up at him and can't help but laugh at his smirk.

Meredith: This I already know.

Derek: Which means, that if everything checks out, tonight is our sexathon.

Meredith: I am fully aware of that.

Derek: Just checking.

Meredith sighs as Derek brings his lips down to hers, meeting in a brief, affectionate kiss. A kiss that is one of comfort, like something that they would wake up and do every morning for the rest of their lives.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you.

Meredith slowly swings her feet over the edge of the bed.

Derek: Where are you going?

Meredith: Well, your daughter has decided that my bladder is a good place to rest on, so I am going to the bathroom.

Derek chuckles as Meredith stands up and walks to the mirror. She gasps and he immediately jumps up and runs to her side.

Derek (in a panic): What is it? Is something wrong?

Meredith giggles at his panic.

Meredith: No, but look at me.

Derek runs his eyes over her. His eyes get wider as they land on her stomach, something he didn't notice when she was lying down.

Derek: You...

Meredith: I popped. I am freaking huge. I look like a baby elephant...or hippo...or something big and fat..

Derek: Hippos are cute.

Meredith hits him in the arm.

Meredith: So not helping right now!

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Sorry.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders as he places his chin on her head, looking at her reflection in the mirror with her. He sighs as she leans back into his body.

Derek: You are amazing and beautiful. You are carrying our baby, Mer. Your stomach is just a little more obvious, that's all. But I love it. I love knowing when I look at you that that is our daughter inside of you growing as your stomach grows, coming closer to greet us.

Derek moves his hands down to Meredith's stomach. She has tears in her eyes as he continues to speak.

Derek: You are growing a person, Mer. Do you know how amazing that is? You are giving me something so amazing and great, that I can't even begin to thank you. I don't know how. Not to mention how lucky I already to feel to have you, to have this with you. It means the world to me, Mer. God, I love you so damn much. I love you, Mer and you couldn't be more beautiful to me than you are right now. I say that, and then tomorrow you will probably look even more beautiful.

He turns Meredith around so that she is now facing him. He wipes away a few tears that have escaped from her eyes.

Derek: Just when I think I can't possibly love you any more, I fall even more. I fall even more in love with you every single day, every hour, every minute, every second, my love for you grows into something so incomprehensible, so all-consuming that I can't even begin to describe it. So, you Meredith Grey, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me every single second of every single day and you will continue to be the most beautiful woman to me every day for the rest of our lives. I love you.

Derek leans forward and places a kiss on Meredith's forehead. She leans her forehead against his chest as they run their hands up each other's backs.

Meredith (into his chest): You are so getting laid tonight if I am cleared.

Derek: Oh, that was never a question.

Meredith playfully hits him on the arm as she straightens up. Derek brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face as he leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Derek: Why don't you go take a shower and I will go make breakfast.

Meredith nods as she bites down on her bottom lip.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Will you make me waffles with peanut butter, syrup, and strawberries?

Derek chuckles at her strange cravings, but he loves it. He loves that he is the one who is satisfying them.

Derek: Of course. Anything you want, babe.

Meredith smiles at him as she begins to walk out of the bedroom. She pauses in the doorway and looks back at him.

Meredith: Love you.

Derek: Love you too.


	37. Chapter 37

Meredith rubs her stomach in satisfaction as she is sitting in the passenger seat of Derek's car. He looks over at her and smiles at the satisfied expression that is gracing her features. He reaches across the center console and grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing gentle kisses along her knuckles. They are existing in a comfortable silence, life seemingly perfect at this moment. Well, almost perfect.

They pull into the hospital parking lot and Derek rushes around to Meredith's side of the car, wanting to be the perfect gentleman. Meredith giggles at him.

Meredith: I've already told you you were getting some, no need to keep working for it.

Derek chuckles as he wraps his arm around Meredith's shoulders. He pulls her body into his own as he kisses her hair.

Derek: I told you, I want to spoil you.

Meredith: Well, I guess I could get used to that.

They are both smiling happily as they make their way through the hospital and up to the maternity wing of the hospital. Addison spots them and immediately greets them.

Addison: Hello, you two. How are you feeling, Meredith?

Meredith: I'm great. Ready to get back to work and life, but otherwise great.

Addison looks at her closely.

Addison: Okay, well why don't you go into an exam room and get changed. I will be in there shortly.

Meredith nods and Derek leads her to an exam room where she changes. She sits nervously on the table, playing with the hem of her hospital gown. Derek notices her nervousness and grabs her hand, stopping her from fidgeting.

Derek: What is it?

Meredith looks up at him.

Meredith: What do you mean?

Derek's voice becomes stern.

Derek: I know you Meredith. I can tell you are nervous, so what is it that is bothering you?

Meredith sighs as Derek begins to caress her hand with his thumb.

Meredith: I just...I really want everything to be okay Derek. I need everything to be okay. I can't screw this up. I mean, I can't be my mother, Derek. I just...I can't.

Derek stands up and cups Meredith's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

Derek: Everything will be fine, Meredith, and you...you are nothing like your mother.

Meredith: But how do I know that I won't turn out like her?

Derek can sense that this is something that has been bothering her. He knows they have discussed it before. He should have known it would take more than a few conversations to distill her fears that have been so deeply implanted.

Derek: I won't let you, Meredith. I will always be here, with you, by your side and I will not let you turn into your mother. I don't think you ever will, though. You saw how that affected you and I know you would never do that to our children. You are too caring, Mer. Just the fact that you are worrying about this proves how unlike her you already are.

Meredith bites on her bottom lip.

Meredith: You think so?

Derek: I know so.

Addison walks in, preventing any further discussion. She sits down on the stool and smiles warmly at Meredith and Derek.

Addison: So, have you had any more pain?

Meredith: None.

Addison: Are you being honest with me, Meredith? Because I know you have a tendency to sugar coat things..

Meredith: I wouldn't sugar coat this Addison. If I felt any pain I would have come back here. This isn't me, this is my...our...daughter and I wouldn't put her in that kind of danger.

Derek squeezes her hand.

Derek: See...you are already a great mother.

Addison smiles at him.

Addison: Yes, you are. Okay, let's get this exam over with.

Addison does a quick pelvic exam. Meredith hates pelvic exams and grips Derek's hand the entire time. Addison then does a quick ultrasound and both parents fill their hearts swell as they see their daughter and hear her strong, healthy heartbeat.

Meredith: Can you make several copies of the picture?

Addison: Of course.

Derek looks at her questioningly.

Meredith: I thought we could send some to your family.

Derek smiles down at her.

Derek: They would love that.

Addison concludes her exam and stands up.

Addison: Everything looks great, Meredith. You can return to work on Monday, so that gives you three more days off of work. You are off of bed rest, but still take it easy. Don't overdue it. If you feel you need a break, don't hesitate to take it.

Meredith nods and Addison starts to walk out of the room.

Meredith: What about sex?

Meredith can't believe she just blurt that out, like word vomit. Addison stops in her tracks and turns around, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

Addison: Oh yes, I almost forgot. You are cleared to have sex, but if you start to feel the slightest pain then stop. Is that clear?

Meredith: Yes. Thank you, Addison.

Addison: Your welcome. I want to see you again in two weeks and if you have any problems, don't hesitate to call.

Derek: Thank you, Addi.

Addison smiles warmly at the two before exiting the exam room. Meredith looks up at Derek and sees the huge smile plastered on his face, his eyes already darkening with desire. Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Don't even think about it, Derek Shepherd. We are not having sex in an exam room. Remember, that is how this happened.

Meredith points down at her stomach.

Derek: A very fond memory. Not really the best way to deter me here, Mer.

Meredith; Look, let's just wait until we get home. You can wait for another thirty minutes right?

Derek grumbles.

Derek: I guess.

Meredith quickly changes into her clothes and they walk out of the exam room, Derek's hand resting on her lower back. They are standing in front of the elevator, Meredith feeling the temperature of her core heating up. She clears her throat and Derek looks down at her.

Meredith: Don't you need to get something out of your office, Derek?

A confused look crosses his face.

Derek: I don't think so.

Meredith leans in and says in a slightly seductive voice, not wanting anyone else to pick up on what she is implying.

Meredith: I thought you said something about some journal that you left there.

Derek looks down at her, still very confused. He sees the dark color of her eyes and it hits him.

Derek: Oh!!!

He clears his throat as they enter the elevator. He eagerly pushes the button for the floor on which his office lies, his hand shaking slightly as his desire intensifies.

Derek: Right. Journal. Yes.

He clears his throat again as he stands behind Meredith, attempting to hide his arousal as the elevator doors open and they step off of the elevator and make their way to his office, ready to begin to first leg of their sexathon.

**Yup. the Sexathon is about to start. hehehe.**

**-Marci**


	38. Chapter 38

Derek fumbles with the keys to his office as Meredith stands anxiously at his side, bobbing up and down on her feet in anticipation.

Derek: Damn it.

Meredith: Hurry up!

Derek(through gritted teeth): I am trying.

Derek finally manages to fit the key in the lock. He quickly pushes the door open and shoves Meredith in, following directly behind her. As soon as they are inside the doorway, Derek pushes Meredith's back up against the door, slamming in shut in the process. He immediately attacks her lips, devouring them as if he has been fasting for the past week. He reaches down and locks the door with one hand as his other hand runs roughly through her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. She moans in pleasure as he sucks and nibbles his way down the column of her neck and along her collarbone.

Meredith runs her fingers through his curly hair as he begins to focus his attention on her neck. She loves the way his warm, moist lips feel against her soft skin. She arches her back into his body, craving the contact, needing the contact, thriving off of the contact. She drags her nails down his back as she relishes in the way his muscles feel underneath her fingers.

Meredith (gasping): Desk. Now.

Derek just nods as he moves his hands to her ass and lifts her body off of the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist and he makes his way to his desk as his lips find hers once again. He sits her on the edge of the desk before reaching behind her and with one swipe of his arm, he clears everything off of his desk.

He smirks at her.

Derek: I've always wanted to do that.

Meredith: Well, now you have. Now, drop your pants and fuck me.

Derek doesn't hesitate to follow her orders. He quickly drops his pants, revealing his very hard penis. Meredith licks her lips at the site. Derek tugs at the bottom of her shirt, but she pushes his hands away.

Meredith: No time. I need you. I need you now.

Derek chuckles as he leans in and kisses her harshly, biting down on her bottom lip before forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moans as his tongue meshes with her. Derek moves his hands to her back and begins to lower her back onto the surface of the desk, never breaking the contact with her lips. Once her back is flat against the surface of the desk, he grabs her hips and pulls them to the edge of the desk roughly. She can feel his erection rubbing against her through her clothes and begins to grind her hips into him, causing him to moan.

Derek: Meeerrrrrrr...you better...stop...

He grabs her hips and stills her movements. He then moves his fingers to hook the top of her pants and panties. She lifts her ass off of the desk and he quickly discards the only clothing that stands between the sexual reuinion of their bodies. Meredith quickly rewraps her legs around Derek's waist, pulling him closer to her. The tip of his cock is now teasing her entrance. Derek can feel her wetness.

Derek (breathless): God, baby, you are so wet.

Meredith (breathless): Derek, now!

Derek needs no further prompting as he thrusts hard into her, pulling her hips towards his body as he does so, causing him to go even deeper. She yelps in pleasure. Derek leans down.

Derek: Shhhhh...baby...we don't want anyone to hear us.

Meredith nods her head vigorously as Derek struggles to stay still. She digs her nails into his back, increasing his need to pound into her relentlessly. He places his hands under her back, her back now forming an angle with the edge of the desk, her chest now plush against his. He can feel the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest through their clothing as she pants.She wraps her arms around his neck, preparing herself for the ride of a lifetime. Sweat is already forming across both of their brows.

Derek leans down and kisses her forehead as he slowly begins to pull out, raising her up at the same time. Once he has almost completely pulled out, he thrusts again while simultaneously lowering Meredith onto his shaft. Meredith bites down on his shoulder to stifle her cries as Derek grunts into her neck. The pain now surging through Derek's body only prompts him to increase the pace of his previous motions as he relishes in the way her hot, wet pussy feels around his throbbing cock. Her tight walls create a unique sensation against the soft, velvet skin of his shaft.

Meredith feels as if her nerve endings are going crazy as thousands of different sensations coarse through her body at the same time. She wants to scream, curl her toes, moan in pleasure, and sigh in relief all at the same time.

Derek pumps and pulls, pumps and pulls, pumps and pulls as Meredith continues to mark his body with her teeth. He feels her beginning to tighten around him as his own orgasm begins to build.

Meredith: Oh..God...Der...I'm...shit...

Derek: Mer...baby...shit..damn...shit...

Meredith's body begins to quiver in his arms as she bites down hard. His own body starts to tremble as he reaches his peak. They reach their peaks simultaneously, Derek releasing his hot fluids with a grunt and Meredith releasing hers with a sound resembling a whimper.

Derek holds Meredith's still trembling body close to his as they both struggle to catch their breaths.

Derek: I've always wanted to have sex on this desk.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Glad I could fulfill that fantasy for you.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Me too.

He sighs.

Derek: That was...

Meredith: Amazing..

Derek: Yeah..

Meredith: Hey, that was only the first leg.

Derek looks down at her.

Derek: The first leg?

Meredith: Yeah...of our sexathon.

Derek: Oh yeah, sexathon. Got it.

Meredith: You didn't forget did you?

Derek: Of course not. I just didn't know what the hell you were talking about when you said leg...but now I get it.

Meredith: You know...for a brain surgeon...

Derek: Don't even go there...

They sit in silence for a moment, just enjoying their closeness after the sex.

Derek: So, have any fantasies I can fulfill?

Meredith: Well, I've always wanted to be the naughty school girl who needs to do a little extra-credit for her very hot, older professor...

Derek raises his eyebrows before quickly finding his pants and pulling them on. Meredith giggles.

Meredith: What are you doing?

Derek: Hurry up and get dressed. We are going to the costume shop.

Meredith's mouth falls agape.

Meredith: But I'm pregnant...

Derek: So...that only makes it that much hotter...now hurry up before I have to take you again on the desk...

Meredith doesn't hesitate before jumping off of the desk and quickly pulling up her pants. They are going to get costumes to start the second leg of their much awaited sexathon and neither can wait.

**Second leg is next. **

**-Marci**


	39. Chapter 39

Derek tugs on Meredith's hand as they enter the costume shop. He is eager, very eager, to do some costume shopping. The cashier greets them in a way that reminds Meredith of Izzie, bubbly.

Cashier: Hello, is there anything I can help you with today?

Meredith: I think we are just going to look around.

The cashier smiles at Meredith before directing her gaze at Derek, obviously checking him out and not even trying to hide it.

Cashier: And is there anything I can help _you_ with sir?

Meredith definitely doesn't like her tone, but Derek doesn't even notice. Either he doesn't notice or he doesn't care. Meredith wraps her arm around his waist and leans her body into his. He looks down at her with a questioning expression but enjoys the contact so doesn't say anything.

Derek: So, where should we start?

Meredith looks around the store. She spots the school uniform section.

Meredith: There are the school uniforms.

Derek just nods and they make their way to that section. Derek looks around at the various costumes, but he notices that Meredith isn't even looking. She is looking at something else. He turns to follow her gaze and notices that she is giving the cashier a very evil look.

Derek: Mer, what's wrong, baby?

Meredith: That bitch is checking out your ass!

Derek chuckles.

Derek: I never knew that you were the jealous type.

She pinches his arm.

Derek: Oww! What the hell was that for?

Meredith: For being such an ass, and for having such a nice ass!

Derek smirks.

Derek: You love my ass.

Meredith: I know I do, but still, I am pregnant and you are with me and that bitch is making eyes. She is making eyes Derek like she thinks that she has a chance!

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Don't be ridiculous, Mer.

Meredith crosses her arms over her chest, clearly pissed off.

Meredith: Are you calling me stupid?

Derek: What? No! I never said you were stupid.

Meredith: You implied it.

Derek: Babe..

Meredith: No. I have to go try this on.

Meredith grabs a costume off of the rack and rushes off to the dressing room. Her waistline hasn't changed that much as all of the weight she has gained is in her stomach. She figures that she can just borrow one of Derek's shirts and ties, so she just needs the skirt and the knee highs. She slips into the dressing room still fuming. How dare that skinny blonde bitch check out her man. Seriously. The nerve of that bitch.

Meredith tries on the costume and it fits. She takes the skirt off and stands there in her bra and panties, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Surely Derek still thinks that she is attractive. Doesn't he?

(Meanwhile outside the dressing room)

Derek walks around looking at costumes. He sees a Naughty Nurse costume and is immediately intrigued. He is looking at the costume when he can feel someone standing behind him. Thinking that it is Meredith, he quickly turns around with a smile on his face. He is wrong. He is met by the smiling cashier.

Cashier: Is there anything I can help you with?

Derek: No thanks, we are fine.

Cashier: Nothing at all?

Derek hears the suggestive tone under her voice and he is appalled. Is this woman blind? Obviously.

Derek: Look, I'm taken. Very taken, in fact.

Cashier: She doesn't have to know. I noticed she is pregnant. I bet I could please you in ways that she can't.

Derek laughs.

Derek: You really think that? She is the love of my life and she can please me more just by looking at me the right way more than you ever will be and just to prove my point, I am going to go have sex with her right now, in your dressing room and you will not say a word. You will not say a word, because if you do, I will be sure to contact your boss, who I might mention that I know as I operated on his wife last year. So, if you will excuse me, I have a very pregnant girlfriend who could use some sexual release.

Derek smirks at the cashier and she stands there, mouth agape, staring at him in disbelief. He pulls on his belt a bit as he begins to walk back towards the dressing rooms, ready to initiate the second leg of their sexathon.

Meredith is running her hand over her bare stomach as she stares at her reflection in the mirror, being critical of her own body. She hears a knock on the door.

Meredith: What?

Derek: I have something that I want you to try on.

Meredith sighs as she unlocks the door. Before she can turn the knob, Derek is already pushing the door open and stepping into the dressing room. He locks the door behind him. She arches her eyebrow at him.

Meredith: What do you think you are doing? I thought you said you had something for me to try on?

Derek: I do.

Meredith puts her hands on her hips, only causing Derek to marvel at her almost naked body. She is only clothed in a black lacy bra and a matching thong.

Meredith: Well, where is it?

Derek: Right here.

Derek doesn't wait for Meredith to respond before he closes the space that is seperating them and immediately begins to attack her lips with his own. Meredith's gasp of surprise quickly turns into a moan of pleasure as Derek slips his tongue into her mouth. She moves her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Derek moves his hands down her back and cups her ass. He backs her up against the wall before lifting her off of her feet. She wraps her legs around him. Without breaking the contact between their lips, Meredith reaches down and unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. His pants fall loosely to the floor. She can feel his erection through the thin material of his boxers and the lace of her thong. He can feel her wetness.

Derek: Damn, Mer, you are so wet.

Meredith: Derek, hurry.

Derek just nods as he releases his hard, throbbing cock from the confines of his boxers. He pushes the thin layer of Meredith's panties aside, not wanting to even bother taking them off. That would take too much time. He teases her opening with the head of his cock. She gasps at the sensation.

Meredith: Derek!

Derek: What do you want, Meredith?? Tell me what you want.

Meredith (panting): I want...you...to make..me scream...I want...that bitch...to hear you scream...in pleasure...I want..you...to fuck me...I want you to fuck..me...now.

Derek immediately thrusts into her, filling her completely.

Meredith: Oh God, Derek!

Meredith shouts in pleasure as Derek continues to thrust into her hard. Her back bangs loudly into the wall with each thrust.

Derek: Shit..Mer...Holy fucking shit...shit...

Derek can feel the lacy material of Meredith's thong rub against his shaft as he thrusts in and out of her, creating a whirlwind of sensations. Both feel as if they are seeing the world through a fog as their intense pleasure clouds their sight. They are the only two that exist. The only two that matter.

Meredith: Shit...Der...you feel...so gooood...

The last word comes out almost as a shutter as Meredith's body begins to shake with the first wave of her orgasm, but Derek holds back. He wants to make her cum and then he wants to make her cum again. He wants that ditzy bitch to know that she can please him and that he is more than happy to please his Meredith. Her walls begin to tighten around his throbbing thrusting shaft.

Derek: Shit...Mer...you are...so...tight...shit...

Meredith reaches her peak, but Derek doesn't stop. He continues to climb that mountain, hoping to take her to a height that she has never been to before. He thrusts and he thrusts and he thrusts. He feels her heels digging even deeper into his ass as she stumbles into ecstacy. She feels as if she is having an out of body experience. Is it bad that she almost wants to refer to sex in a dressing room as a religious experience? Because she would, if she was a religious person that is.

She curls her toes in the intense pleasure as Derek continues to pound relentlessly into her, sweat now forming on both of their brows. He looks into her eyes as he thrusts, both of their mouths open as they struggle to breath. Their mouths are open but they still manage to smile.

Meredith: Oh...oh...oh God...oh...shit...I'm...again...oh...oh...OOOOHHHHHH...

Meredith's moans are loud and gutteral as her orgasm takes root in a place she didn't even know existed. She is a doctor, how did she miss that magnificent place? Derek pounds. Derek penetrates. Derek perfects the art of sex. They look deep into each other's eyes as they release together, Derek's legs shaking uncontrollably as he shouts her name loudly.

He leans his forehead against hers as they both struggle to catch their breaths. He kisses her gently on the lips while staring deeply into her eyes.

Derek: Possessive you...completely hot.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: I was wondering what brought this on.

Derek: I don't need anything to bring this on. Well, nothing but you anyways. God, I love you so damn much.

Meredith smiles against his mouth.

Meredith: I love you too.

Once they both regain control over their bodies they quickly get dressed and walk back out into the costume shop. The cashier avoids looking at them, a blush evident on her cheeks. Meredith leans in and kisses him on his flushed cheek.

Meredith: Why don't you go start the car and I will take care of this?

Derek looks down at her.

Derek: I've got it.

Meredith: Let me get it. Go start the car, call and order us some Italian food from that place down the street. and wait for me.

Derek sighs.

Derek: Fine.

He reaches in his back pocket and takes out his wallet. He pulls out one of his credit cards.

Derek: But at least use my card.

Meredith takes the card from him while standing up on her toes and kissing him quickly on the lips.

Meredith: Thank you.

Derek smiles at her.

Derek: Anything for you.

He kisses her on the forehead.

Derek: See you in the car.

Meredith nods and watches him walk out of the store. As soon as he is out of sight, Meredith walks around the store and picks up a few more items of interest and then proceeds to check out. She can't help but giggle to herself as the cashier refuses to meet her eyes.

Cashier: Have a nice day.

Meredith: Oh, we will. We are already having such a great day!

Without waiting for a response Meredith turns around and leaves the store, several bags in hand. She can't wait to slowly reveal to Derek all of the surprises that she has planned for him.


	40. Chapter 40

Meredith walks back outside to the car carrying several bags. She pauses in front of the store and watches Derek talk on the phone. He is oblivious to her presence and she just watches him, drinking in the sight of him. He has on a pair of sunglasses and his hair is looking exceptionally hot today, but then, when is it not? She watches him as he adjusts the vents on the car and talks on his cell phone, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

He finally looks up and sees her and his smile immediately becomes larger, reaching his eyes. He cocks his head as he wonders what she is doing. She returns the smile and makes her way to the car. She opens the door and quickly gets in. He hangs up the phone and that is when he notices her several shopping bags. His mouth drops open.

Derek: What the hell did you get after I left?

There is a smile in his voice as he attempts to sound frustrated, but he fails. He can't be frustrated with her, not when she just gave him some of the most amazing sex in the changing room. Plus, he loves her and he wants her to have everything she desires. Meredith grins at him seductively, her eyelids heavy from the recent sexual encounter.

Meredith: That is a surprise, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek chuckles at her tone and the use of his professional name.

Derek: Is it a surprise I'm going to like, Dr. Grey?

Meredith: I guess we will have to wait and see, Dr. Shepherd.

Meredith's stomach growls and they both burst out laughing.

Derek: I think someone's hungry.

Meredith: No shit Sherlock. Great deduction there.

Derek chuckles at Meredith's snarky comment. He loves this, spending time with her and having a good time.

Derek: They said that it would be about twenty minutes until the food is ready. So, it should be almost ready by the time we get there.

Meredith: It only takes five minutes, ten tops, to get there.

Derek: I know that. I called them as soon as I left the store. I figured you were probably starving.

Derek smirks at Meredith, earning him a soft slap on the shoulder.

Meredith: I am carrying your daughter. You don't get to make snarky comments about my appetite.

Meredith shoots him a glance out of the corner of her eye and that is when he realizes that she is serious. He was just trying to be considerate.

_Damn hormones._

Derek just smiles his McDreamy smile and cocks his head to the side as he looks into her eyes.

Derek: I find it completely adorable that such a small person can consume such a large amount of food.

Meredith narrows her eyes at him.

Meredith: What exactly are you trying to say? Are you saying I'm fat or something?

Derek looks at her and his jaw drops slightly open.

Derek: You are not fat. I would never call you fat. You are amazingly beautiful. The fact that you are carrying our daughter, that only makes you so much more beautiful to me, Mer. God, I love you so much, but as I watch the life inside of you grow, a life that we created, I fall a little more in love with you, a feat which I didn't even think was possible. So, do not talk about yourself like that. I will not let you criticize yourself like that, do you hear me?

Meredith now has tears running down her face. She opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Derek looks over at her as he parks the car. He quickly tucks her hair behind her ear before brushing a few tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Derek (in a worried voice): Baby, what's wrong?

Meredith: Nothing...it's just...

Derek: What?

Meredith: You are saying all of these things...all of these completely perfect things and I...I...I don't know how to respond...you...you are always...so damn...perfect...and I'm...well...I'm me..

Derek cups Meredith's face in his hand.

Derek: Meredith, look at me.

Meredith redirects her gaze to meet Derek's eyes. She sees the love and sincerity that lingers in his oceans of deep blue.

Derek: I love you, Meredith Grey. I love you so damn much. You...you are perfect to me. I would not change a single thing about you. I love you. All of you...you got it? I love you...you to me...well..it's pretty damn perfect...

Derek wipes away a few more tears.

Derek: Why are you crying?

Meredith (mumbling): Damn hormones

Derek brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Derek: Are you sure that's all?

Meredith sighs.

Meredith: I'm sure. Everything else...everything else is just perfect.

Derek smiles at her, his smile once again reaching his eyes.

Derek: It is, isn't it?

Meredith just nods as she and Derek get out of the car. Derek walks around to Meredith's side and wraps his arm around her shoulder. He is holding his own piece of Heaven, his own little slice of perfection, and he couldn't be happier.

**It can't all be sex...well...it could...lol...but there is still more sex...sorry this too long...my life really sucks right now..hope you liked it.**

-Marci


	41. Chapter 41

Meredith and Derek walk into the front door of her house. Meredith is carrying the bags from the costume shop which she refused to let Derek carry and Derek is carrying their lunch.

Meredith: I am going to go put these upstairs.

Derek smiles warmly at her and leans in a kisses her briefly on the lips.

Derek: I am going to go put our food on plates and fix something to drink. What would you like?

Meredith can't help but smile at how considerate he is.

Meredith: An iced tea would be great.

Derek: Iced tea it is.

Derek watches Meredith walk up the stairs, her changing body captivating him in so many ways. He waits until her form disappears into their room before he makes his way to the kitchen, setting their table for their quick meal, their refueling so to speak. He can't help but smirk to himself as he thinks about the two times they already had sex that morning. Two incredible, mindblowing, panting, times that he made her scream his name as she lost herself in ecstacy. He can hear her moans just thinking about it and he feels his jeans get a bit tighter.

He hears the door to the kitchen open and he looks up and meets her smiling face. She has changed into a pair of comfy yoga pants and a black cami that shows off her fuller breasts and her obvious baby bump. She looks stunning. Absolutely stunning. Her hair is pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Derek smiles at her warmly as she turns the chair sideways so that she can put her feet in his lap as she eats. He chuckles as she places her dainty feet in his laps.

Meredith: What?

Derek reaches down and squeezes one of her feet.

Derek: You are adorable.

Meredith giggles at him as she takes a bite of her chicken marsala.

Meredith: MMmmmmMM...

Derek looks at her and chuckles again.

Derek: Hungry?

Meredith: Stawving.

Derek reaches forward and lightly squeezes her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She scrunches it up, reminding him of a bunny. He takes a bite of his chicken alfredo, never once taking his eyes off of Meredith. He watches as she smothers her chicken in mushrooms. She loves mushrooms. He knows that. He watches the looks of delight cross her face as she slowly and deliberately chews her food. She rubs her feet over his lap as she reaches for her iced tea.

Derek shifts in his seat as her feet lightly graze his crotch. He coughs and Meredith looks at him, concern appearing on her countenance.

Meredith: Are you okay?

Derek: (cough)I'm...uhh...(cough)...fine...(cough)...just fine..

Meredith smiles at him as she shovels a fork full of mushrooms into her mouth.

Derek: Enjoying the mushrooms??

Meredith's eyes roll slightly back in her head as she swallows the mouth full of mushrooms and she nods her head vigorously.

Meredith: They are amazing.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: I can tell.

Suddenly Meredith's eyes darken as she watches Derek slowly chew his food. She imagines his mouth on her skin, biting, licking, sucking. She is insatiable when it comes to him. She always wants more. She always needs more. The pregnancy hormones don't help either. Derek notices the sudden stillness of her feet and the silence that has fallen over the room.

He looks up and his bright blue eyes see her pools of green that are now dark with desire. He immediately drops his fork and she moves her feet out of his lap. He stands up and reaches for her hand, which she gladly gives him. He pulls her to her feet and almost immediately his lips are crashing down on hers. He tastes the mushroom sauce on her lips and that only further drives his desire. He moans into her mouth as she opens it slightly, allowing his tongue access to its depths. Alfredo mingles with the marsala sauce as their tongues mesh together in an erotic dance.

He pulls her body closer to his, his erection now pressing against her pregnant stomach. She moans into his mouth as she feel the physical product of his desire pressing so demandingly against her. Derek tugs on her rubberband, releasing her golden tresses. The intoxicating scent of lavender immediately overwhelms his senses and for a moment he forgets where he is. All he knows is who he is with. His Meredith. He runs his fingers roughly through her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his attack as she rakes her nails down his back.

She begins to pant as his lips find her spot, the spot that only he knows about, and he begins to do unimaginable things with his tongue.

Meredith: Der...I...now...please...

Derek grunts in response as he guides her body to the counter. He lifts her hips up and places her on top of the counter while positioning himself between her legs. She scoots her ass to the edge of the counter and presses herself against his now prominent erection. She begins to rub against him, causing them both to groan.

Derek: Shit...

Meredith reaches down and quickly unfastens Derek's belt and unbuttons his pants. She reaches her hands down under the thin material of his boxers and grabs his large erection. He gasps as her cool hands grab his hot member and her tiny fingers begin to run up and down his shaft. Meredith leans in and nibbles on his ear lobe.

Meredith: Do you want me, Derek? Do you want to be inside of me?

Derek moans as her warm breath hits his skin and her grip tightens on his throbbing shaft.

Derek: Y...y...yes...

Meredith: Then take me.

Derek immediately begins to tug at the top of Meredith's pants. She removes her hand from his boxers so that she can lift herself off of the counter. He pulls her pants down only to discover that she has no panties on. He groans in pleasure as he takes in her wet pussy, already ready for him. He reaches for his own jeans and boxers and quickly pushes them to the floor, not even bothing to step out of them. He grabs her ass and pulls her body closer to him as he positions himself at her entrance.

They are both gasping in anticipation, their hot breath hitting the other in the face as they think about the intense pleasure they are both about to feel. Derek teases her opening with the tip of his cock. He holds her hips firm as she attempts to thrust.

Meredith: Deeerrrr...

Derek chuckles at the whinyness in her voice before he thrusts into her hard and fast. They both scream in intense pleasure. It doesn't matter that this is the third time today. It doesn't matter, because it feels like the first time. Every time with her feels like the first time. She arches her back as she feels his length fill her. Derek begins to thrust into her, first slow and then his pace gradually increasing. He feels her walls begin to clinch around him and he increases the pace even more as the sweat begins to form on his brow.

Meredith: Oh god...goooddd...oh shit...shit...shiiiitt...

Meredith's body begins to convulse in his arms as he feels his own orgasm begin. His knees start to shake and he moans into her neck as he releases his hot seminal fluid into her.

They stand there together for a few minutes breathing heavily and holding onto one another as they try to regain their senses.

Meredith: I really love mushrooms...

Derek chuckles as he pulls out of her and looks into her eyes. He leans forward so that his mouth s mere centimeters from her.

Derek: Me too. More mushrooms I say.

Meredith giggles as she feels his warm hands begins to rub up and down her legs. A seductive smile begins to curl the ends of her mouth.

Meredith: What do you say we go and try out one of those costumes?

Derek immediately bends down and pulls up his pants before lowering Meredith to the ground. She giggles at his anticipation, even though they just had sex. He has great stamina. He grabs her hand and begins to pull her towards the stairs, eager for her to be his bad student and for him to be the teacher who needs to punish her.


	42. Chapter 42

Derek pulls a giggling Meredith behind him as he walks up the stairs to the bedroom, ready to engage in the next round of their sexathon. He is more than ready, which would explain his difficulty in walking up the stairs. He stops when he reaches the top and he pulls her body into his his, pressing his erection into her stomach. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down so that his lips are within her reach.

She pulls his mouth down to hers and kisses him briefly, her hot breath hits his face each time she exhales.

Meredith(in a breathy voice): I have to go to the bathroom. You go wait for me in the bedroom.

Derek nods mutely and watches as Meredith saunters into the bathroom. Derek walks into the bedroom and lies back against the pillows, waiting impatiently for Meredith to return. He stares up at the ceiling as he thinks about the day they have had thus far. He has a feeling that after this next leg of their sexathon they may both need a nap. He chuckles at the thought.

(Meanwhile in the bathroom)

Meredith giggles as she reaches in the shower and pulls out her costume. She hid it in here so that she could surprise Derek by walking in already dressed for the role. While he was downstairs she went in a grabbed the rest of the clothing needed for the uniform. He already looks like the sexy professor in his jeans. button up shirt, and sweater. She licks her lips just thinking about it. She quickly dresses and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks hot. Even for being five months pregnant, she looks hot. Something is still missing though.

Makeup. She needs some slutty makeup if she is going to be the naughty school girl. She pulls out her makeup bag and pulls out some red lipstick, some black eyeliner, some mascara, and some blush. She contemplates eyeshadow, but decides that may be a little too much. She applies the makeup and fluffs her hair up a bit. She then reaches down into the bag and pulls out the necklace. A necklace with a large cross on it. She thought that might add to the fun of it.She thinks for a minute and then decides it might be a bigger turn on if she looks like the innocent school girl who is secretly very naughty. Considering this she removes the red lipstick. Now she is ready.

She giggles as she hears Derek yelling for her.

Derek: Mer?? Is everything okay?

Meredith: Yeah, I'll be out in a minute.

Derek: Okay.

Meredith looks at herself one more time in the mirror before she unlocks the bathroom door and heads into the bedroom, ready to help Derek live out his fantasy.

Meredith pushes open the door to the bedroom. She sees Derek lying back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He doesn't look up when she enters, so she clears her throat to get his attention. Derek slowly lifts his head off of the pillow. His eye buldge when he sees her and he immediately jumps off of the bed. Meredith holds up her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

Meredith: If this is going to work, you have to sit at the desk.

Derek swallows the lump that has formed in his throat as he nods his head silently, his eyes not leaving her body as he makes his way over to the desk.

Meredith smiles at him.

Meredith: Now, I am going to knock on the door and you are going to act like my anatomy professor.

Meredith grins seductively at him before sauntering out of the room, swaying her hips as she does so. She closes the door behind her. Derek settles himself down behind the desk as he eagerly awaits Meredith's knock on the door. He can't believe that she is doing this for him. She is so unbelievably amazing and he loves her so much. He almost jumps out of his skin when the knock finally comes on the door, a quiet and soft knock. He has to clear his voice before he is able to grant her permission to enter.

Derek: Come in.

Meredith slowly tunrs the doorknob and steps into the bedroom, her demeanor completely different. She bites on her bottom lip as she hangs her head slightly, suggesting innocence and shyness.

Derek: Miss Grey. How can I help you?

Derek smirks slightly as he easily falls into the role, the role that he has fantasized about several times before. He can already tell that the reality is so much better.

Meredith (in a soft voice): Ummm...Dr. Shepherd...I ummm...I was hoping to speak to you about my...um...my grade...

Derek clears his voice again as he shuffles some random papers that are on the desk. She is good at this. She is damn good at this.

Derek: Yes. I see that you failed your last test.

Meredith twirls a strand of her as she bites on her lip once again. He can feel himself already getting hard. Damn she looks good. Her breasts look like they are about to pop out of her blazer. The cross is the perfect touch to hint at her innocence.

Meredith(in a quiet voice): Yes.

Derek: Do you have a specific problem with human anatomy Miss Grey?

Meredith looks at Derek from under her lashes. She can see the desire that has already darkened his eyes.

Meredith: Well, sir, I was hoping that maybe you could help me with it.

Derek arches his eyebrow. She is really good. He leans back in the desk chair and looks at her, very amused and very turned on.

Derek: And how do you suggest I do that?

Meredith slowly walks towards Derek. Her head is bent down but she keeps eye contact with him from under her lashes. Meredith walks around his chair and slowly sits down on the desk in front of him. She places one foot on the outside of each of his legs, revealing the fact that she is indeed not wearing panties. Derek swallows again as he forces himself to look back into her eyes. Meredith leans forward so that her mouth is inches from his ear.

Meredith: I was hoping maybe that you could...tutor me...in the anatomy of the reproductive system.

Derek (in a husky voice): Is that so?

Meredith: Yes. It seems that I have been a very bad girl, Dr. Shepherd, so maybe while you are tutoring me, you would also like to punish me for my very bad behaviour.

Meredith leans forward and begins to nibble on Derek's earlobe. He clears his throat again.

Derek: Miss Grey, this is strictly against school policy.

Meredith leans back and looks him in the eyes.

Meredith (in a seductive voice): I won't tell if you won't.

Derek can take it no longer. He grabs Meredith's ass and feels it through her skirt. She smirks at him.

Derek: This, Miss Grey, is the gluteus maximus.

He squeezes her ass.

Derek: And your is in excellent condition.

Meredith bites down on her lip. Derek places a hand on each of Meredith's knees and spreads her legs farther apart. He runs his hands up and down her thighs and up under her plaid skirt. He moves his hands up until they are gripping her hips.

Derek: This is your pelvis, Miss Grey. Now, I want you to place your palms down flat on the desk and lean back. You might want to brace yourself for the next part of the tutorial.

Meredith nods vigorously and does as he intructs her to do.

Meredith: How is this, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek looks at her and smirks.

Derek: Perfect, Miss Grey. Now this...

Derek brushes his hand across her soft mound.

Derek: Is your vagina.

Derek runs his fingers over the moist lips of her vagina. He uses two finger to spread her lips open and starts to stroke her clit with the third.

Derek: And this is your clit, a small bundle of nerves that when massaged just right leads to an orgasm. What does this feel like?

Meredith: Goooood. It feels soooo good.

Meredith throws her head back just as Derek stops. She quickly jerks her head back up and sees the smirk on his face. He clears his throat.

Derek: I think that it is time you get acquainted with the male anatomy, Miss Grey.

Meredith bites her bottom lips as she looks at him.

Meredith: Yes, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek leans back in his chair.

Derek: Unbuckle my belt, Miss Grey.

Meredith leans forward and begins to unbuckle Derek's belt. Her band brushes against his erection and he moans at the contact.

Meredith: Sorry.

Meredith pulls Derek's belt out of his jeans and looks at him, waiting for her next instructions.

Derek: Now, unbutton my jeans.

Meredith does as Derek commands.

Derek: Now, I want you to reach into my boxers and pull out my penis.

Meredith bites on her bottom lip and shyly reaches into Derek's boxers. Her tiny hand finds his throbbing shaft and she slowly pulls it out of his boxers. She gasps when she sees it.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd! It's so big!

Derek smirks at Meredith. It is so hard for him to stay in character. He wants to laugh at her. He wants to, but he doesn't.

Derek: Now, Miss Grey, I want you to grip the base with your tiny ineffectual fists.

Meredith grips the base of Derek's very hard penis.

Meredith: Like this, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Yes, just like that, Miss Grey. Now, I want you to begin to move your hand up and down the penis.

Meredith begins to move her hand up and down Derek's throbbing shaft.

Meredith: Like this, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek (groaning): Yes, yes...like that.

Derek reaches down and grabs Meredith's hand, stopping her strokes. She gasps in surprise and she looks up into face.

Meredith: Did I do something wrong, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: No. You didn't do anything wrong, but it is time to move on to the next part of our tutorial.

Meredith: Oh, and what part would that be, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: I think it is time that I show you exactly how these organs are involved in sexual intercourse.

Derek moves his hands up under Meredith's skirt and he grips her ass.

Derek: I want you to stand up, Miss Grey.

Meredith immediately obeys him and she stands in front of him.

Derek: Now, I want you to straddle me and slowly lower yourself down onto my penis.

Meredith nods and moves to straddle Derek. She grabs his cock and slowly lowers herself down onto him, moaning as he fills her completely.

Meredith: How is that, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek grunts in response as he grabs her tie and pulls her towards him while leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. She moans into his mouth and his tongue delves into her depths. He pulls back.

Derek (breathless): Now, you have been a bad girl, so you need to ride your way to a passing grade.

Meredith nods vigorously as she begins to ride Dr. Derek Shepherd. It doesn't take long until they both feel their orgasms beginning to hold of them.

Derek: Shit...shit...Mer...god...

Meredith: Mmm...Professor...shit...you feel...so gooooooood...mmm...

Derek can feel Meredith's walls beginning to tighten around him as his own body begins to tremble. Derek releases his hot fluids into her as she screams out his name in release.

Meredith leans her forehead against Derek's chest.

Meredith(panting): How was that, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Very good, Miss, Grey. Now, I think we need to discuss your score on the midterm.


	43. Chapter 43

Derek holds a panting, naked Meredith in his arms as he himself tries to regain his breath.

Derek: That was...

Meredith: Yeah...

Derek: Definitely.

Meredith giggles as she buries her face in Derek's neck, placing a soft kiss behind his ear as she rests there. Derek runs his large, surgeon's hand over Meredith's sweaty back.

Derek: Thank you.

Meredith (into Derek's neck): For?

Derek chuckles as he kisses Meredith's hair, her words vibrating off of his skin and tickling him slightly.

Derek: For letting me live out one of my fantasies...three times...

Meredth giggles once again at the not so distant memories. After the first time, Derek decided to discuss her midterm grades. This discussion led them to her doing extra credit work on the old desk. She lost her blazer during this extra credit work, but her tie, her black bra, the plaid skirt, and the heels still remained on her body. That was definitely a good time. Especially since for the second time that day, Derek got to clear everything off of a desk with the swipe of his hand. Luckily for him, Meredith had removed her laptop from the surface earlier because she anticipated such a move.

The third time Derek decided that Meredith might need some preparation for the final exam. For this part, Meredith and Derek ignored the office setting and moved to the bed, where Derek finally removed his clothing and the few articles that remained on Meredith, with the exception of the necklass with the crucifix on it. Derek lapped every inch of Meredith's body with his moist tongue as he recited very meticulously the various muscles to which he was paying attention. He then asked Meredith to do the same to him, which she did willingly.

By the time that they were finished licking every inch of the other person, they were both driven mad with desire. Their bodies were already covered in sheens of sweat from the mixture of their previous exertions and their present need. When Derek finally entered Meredith, there were sighs of relief mixed with moans of intense pleasure. Meredith was already very slick and ready for Derek, so he quickly picked up his pace, increasing the speed of his thrusts and thrusting deeper as Meredith grabbed his ass and pulled him further into her. She was hungry for him and he was thirsting for her, both finding themselves insatiable when it came to the other.

After Meredith's third wave of orgasms, Derek finally released into her and collapsed to the side of her body, careful not to collapse on top of her swollen abdomen. He gently caressed her face and kissed her lips before rolling off of her completely and pulling her body into his. It is in this position in which they are currently lying, reliving the past two hours over and over again.

Meredith sighs contentedly into Derek's neck, her hot breath chilling him as it hits his wet skin. Chilling him while simultaneously heating him up to temperatures that only love and lust can induce. She runs her long, slender fingers over his heaving chest and through the small patch of dark, curly hair that is there. Her hand finally stills over his fastly beating heart. She loves to feel his heartbeat. She loves to feel the proof that he is alive, the proof that he is really there with her. She loves him.

Meredith (barely above a whisper): I love you.

It takes Derek a moment to register the words that Meredith speaks. His eyes are already heavy with sleep, but as soon as they register a lazy smile spreads across his face and he jerks his eyes open. He runs his hand through Meredith's hair and down her back as he moves his head slightly, trying to get a look at her face. Meredith feels him move and she turns her head, her heavy lidded green eyes meeting his blue ones. Her lazy smile matches his as they take a moment just to stare at one another, just to enjoy the time that seems to stop when they maintain eye contact.

Derek (in a soft voice): I love you too.

The words roll off of his tongue like velvet and she knows that he means them. They are in the same voice that he uses when he says her name. That is when it hits her. Every time he says her name, every time he uses that voice with her, it is full of that love. It is like he tells her with words, without saying the words, that he loves her. He loves her so much that it seeps into every word, every look, every touch that she receives from him.

Meredith feels her eyelids getting heavier as Derek moves one of his hands to her abdomen. He runs his large hand over her expanding stomach, relishing in the moment of intimacy.Derek feels a ripple of movement under his hand and a large, lazy smile overtakes his countenance. Meredith can feel him smiling, even with her eyes closed. She places her hand over his and laces her fingers with his.

He looks down and his amazing blue eyes meet her bright green ones. She looks content. She looks relaxed. She looks happy. Meredith blinks several times. With each closing of her eyes she feels her lids getting heavier. Derek watches her, falling even more in love with her with each passing second.

Meredith (in a sleepy voice): This is not me waving the white flag.

Derek (in an amused voice): What?

Meredith forces her eyes open and looks at Derek. She smirks.

Meredith: This is not me admitting defeat for our bet.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: No?

Meredith: Of course not. Your daughter is sleepy.

Derek chuckles again as he pulls her naked body closer to his, placing a loving kiss on her hair.

Derek: Well, if it is for our daughter...

Meredith smiles as she nuzzles into his neck. He can feel her smiling lips against his bare skin.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you too.

It is mere moments before Derek can feel Meredith's body completely relax and her breathing deepen as she drifts off into a post-coital slumber. Derek watches her sleep for a few minutes, his hand resting comfortably on her abdomen. He watches the steady rise and fall of her chest. He watches her slightly parted lips as she inhales and exhales. He smiles as he watches her scrunch up her nose a couple of times before nuzzling farther into his neck. He finally closes his eyes and drifts off into a peaceful slumber, his family wrapped in his arms.

**This is just a little fluff. I actually love this chapter. LOL. There is more of the sexathon in the next update. **

**-Marci**


	44. Chapter 44

Derek wakes up and immediately senses her absence. He groggily opens his eyes and sees that she is not in bed. He lifts himself up on his elbows and looks around the room. Nothing. He doesn't see her. He wonders where she is. He can't believe that he didn't wake up when she got out of bed. He is such a light sleeper.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up. He walks around the room looking for his boxers. Finally he just decides to get a fresh pair. After he pulls on a pair of blue and whtie striped boxers he makes his way downstairs. He pauses at the bottom when he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. It sounds like someone humming. Meredith doesn't hum. Does she?

He slowly walks towards the kitchen door, curious as to what awaits him on the other side. He pushes the door slowly open and can't help but inhale sharply at the sight before him.

It is Meredith. It is Meredith in a sexy maid's uniform. It is Meredith in a sexy maid's uniform bending over the trash can. She is bending over and she is wearing a thong. A white thong. A white thong with garters and heels. She is wearing heels. He feels himself instantly getting hard again. So this was one of the things that was in the bag.

He clears his throat, getting her attention. However, she doesn't raise up. Instead she glaces at him over her shoulder. Her eyes meet his and she smirks. She finally straightens up and he can see that clutched in her hands is a large feather duster. When Meredith speaks, she speaks in a french accent.

Meredith: Bonjour, Monsieur Shepherd.

Derek smirks at Meredith. She is good. He nods a hello to her.

Meredith: I vas just dusting jour kitchen. Vas deir somedink jou need?

Derek can't help but chuckle at Meredith's ability to speak with a French accent. She is amazing and she is turning him on. He sits down in a kitchen chair and watches as she shakes her ass and dusts the counters, glancing over her shoulder several times and shooting him a seductive look.

He leans back in the chair, his eye darkening as his hard cock struggles against the thing material of his boxers. He can't take it anymore. He quickly stands up and crosses the distance of the kitchen in a few strides. He reaches Meredith and he grabs her hips, causing her to gasp out loud. He pushes his erection into her lower back, letting her feel the extent of his desire for her. She moans out loud and rubs up against him, causing him to groan a groan that is filled with pleasure and a hint of torture.

He leans further forward and captures her earlobe in between his teeth. She gasps as he bites down gently before sucking and licking her earloade. He wraps his arms around her waist as she leans her body back into his. She wraps her arm around his neck as he begins to work his magic on the column of her neck. Meredith moans. Derek pushes his erection harder into her back.

Derek (in a husky voice): Feel what you do to me. Do you feel that?

Meredith moans in response. Derek grabs her hair and pulls roughly on it, exposing her neck even more to his hungry attacks. Meredith gasps in shocks, but her gasps soon turn into moans.

Derek(in a commanding voice): I said do you feel that?

Meredith forgets the whole French maid act she was previously playing. The costume will have to be enough this time. The costume will have to be enough this time because she can't think clearly enough to pull off the act.

Meredith: YES! I feel you.

Derek moves his mouth so close to her ear that she can almost feel his lips on her skin.

Derek: And how does it feel?

Meredith: If feels good. Soooo good.

Derek can't take it anymore. He feels as if he is about to explode in his boxers. He grabs Meredith by the shoulder and turns her around. She gasps in surprise at his sudden movement. He quickly picks her up and places her on the counter. She can feel the coolness of the counter against her bare ass.

Derek reaches his hand up and pushes her thong aside. He rubs his fingers along her wet folds before slipping two of them inside of her. She moans and leans her head back as he begins to thrust them in and out of her hot, wet opening.

Derek (in a husky voice): How does that feel?

Meredith begins to thrust her hips towards him as he increases the pace of the thrusts of his fingers.

Meredith: It feels so gooooooood...

Meredith's body begins to shudder as she mutters the last words. He feels her warm, wet walls tightening around his fingers. He pushes faster and harder as she rides out her orgasm. She clutches his shoulders and her nails dig into his back as she screams out his name.

Derek: You like that?

Meredith: Y...Y...Yes...

Derek removes his fingers from her vagina. He rubs his now moist fingers over her lips, smearing them with her own scent. He leans in a violently captures her lips, his tongue tracing her lips in an attempt to lap up more of her taste.

Derek: Mmmm...you taste so good..

Meredith whimpers. She needs him. She needs him inside of her. She needs him inside of her now.

Derek: What do you want? Tell me what you want.

Meredith: I want you...I want your cock inside of me...now..

Meredith's voice is still shaky as the result of her orgasm, but that doesn't fail to turn Derek's already hard cock into a form of steel that threatens to rip through his thin boxers. Meredith reaches down and tugs at the waistband of his boxers. He grunts as he removes his hands from her back and quickly pulls his boxers down and steps out of them, his hands quickly finding their position on her back once again.

He tugs at her thong, wanting to remove the last barrier between their bodies. He grunts in frustration.

Meredith (breathless): Just push it to the side!

The urgency in her voice prompts Derek to obey her immediately. He reaches up and pushes the scanty thong aside as he pulls her to the edge of the counter with his other hand. She gasps as she feels the tip of his cock at her entrance. She attempts to thrust her hips, but Derek's firmly place hands restrict her movement. She whimpers with need and desire.

Meredith: Deeer...

He chuckles at her need before he quickly thrusts into her, hard and fast. She screams in pleasure and he yells in relief. He gives them both a moment to adjust to his length being inside of her before he begins to thrust inside of her.

She grips his shoulders firmly as he grips her hips. He begins to thrust into her, first slow and tantalizing before he picks up his pace. He moves her hips in sync with his thrusts, allowing him deeper penetration.

Meredith: Shit...shit...oooooohhhh gooooodd...shit...

Derek: Mm...Mer...shit...baby...shit...so...tight...

He thrusts harder and she screams louder. The sweat begins to trail down both of their faces as they near the brink. He feels her walls begin to clinch around him and her body begins to tremble in his arms. He can't hold back any longer. His own body starts to tremble as he feels as if his knees might give out and he releases into her with a fierce roar. Meredith digs her nails into his bare shoulders as she rides out the wave of her orgasm. She loves the way he feels when he cums inside of her.

She leans forward and rests her forehead on his sweaty shoulder while they both try to breathe regularly again.

Meredith (panting): So, do you like the costume?

Derek chuckles as he twirls a strand of her hair between two of his fingers.

Derek: Do you even have to ask?

Meredith giggles, sending a warmth throughout Derek's body.

Meredith: I guess not.

Derek leans back and looks Meredith in the eyes. He kisses her on the nose as he brushes his finger along her cheek.

Derek: I love you. I love you so much.

Meredith smiles as she grabs his hand and moves it under her skirt and places it on her abdomen. He can feel their daughter kicking and he beams. Meredith cups his face in her free hand.

Meredith: We love you too.

Meredith inhales deeply as she her head rests against Derek's bare chest.

Meredith: Der?

Derek: Hmmm?

Meredith: I'm hungry.

Derek chuckles. He runs his fingers through her hair as he places a gentle and loving kiss on her head.

Derek: What would you like to eat?

Meredith lazily lifts her head off of his chest. She places her hands on his bare shoulders before leaning forward again and placing several kisses on his chest, enjoying the way his sweaty skin tastes and feeling on her lips.

Meredith:Mm...peanut butter and jelly sandwich...and some potato chips...I'm craving something sweet and something salty...

Derek chuckles as he watches her mouth move slowly over his chest.

Derek: Well, I think the sandwich and the chips will satisfy that.

Meredith just nods as she continues her work.

Derek: Mer, sweetie, you are going to have to lean back if you want me to get you some food.

Meredith nods and reluctantly leans back so that Derek can fix her sandwich. She watches him as he bends down and pulls up his boxers. She bites her lip.

Meredith: You know...you could make my sandwich...naked...

Derek quickly turns his head to look at her and see if she is joking. She's not. She has a completely serious look on her face.

Derek: You're serious?

Meredith: Of course I'm serious. I may need nourishment, but that doesn't mean I'm not already ready for the next round. Plus, I like looking at your ass.

Derek smirks.

Derek: I do have a nice ass.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Yes, you do.

Derek: In fact, I would have to say it is a great ass.

Meredith rolls her eyes.

Meredith: Cocky.

Derek turns to face her, her sandwich and chips on a plate in his hand, in all of his naked glory.

Derek: You love the cocky.

Meredith licks her lips as she looks at the food and then further down his body at his glorious manhood. She nods.

Meredith: You're right. I do.

Derek walks over to her and hands her the plate. He stands between her legs as she lifts the sandwich to her mouth and takes a large bite. Derek chuckles at her, not at all amazed at how much she can fit in her mouth. After all, he has seen her fit much more in there.

Derek: How is it?

Meredith: Gweat.

She chews for a minute before swallowing the large bite.

Meredith: Will you please please please get me something to drink?

Derek smiles.

Derek: What do you want?

Meredith: Water?

Derek walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. She watches him as he bends over and she feels the heat building in her core. Derek walks back over to her and notices that her eyes are once again dark with desire. He chuckles.

Derek: You are insatiable.

She takes a big drink of the water before smirking at him.

Meredith: What's the matter old man, afraid Peter Pan won't be able to keep up with Tinkerbell?

Derek gasps, feigning insult.

Derek: Peter Pan has no problem keeping up with Tinkerbell. He will show Tinkerbell just how much stamina he has as soon as she finishes eating.

Meredith giggles as she swallows another bite.

Meredith: Tinkerbell looks forward to it.

Meredith continues eating her food at a leisurely pace, teasing Derek the entire time as he stands between her legs. Meredith finally finishes eating her sandwich and leans her forehead against Derek's.

Meredith: Take me upstairs, Derek.

The command is said in a airy voice with desirous undertones. Derek doesn't hesitate to lift Meredith off of the counter and into her arms. He carries her upstairs where they continue to make good use out of the maid outift. Little does Derek know that Meredith still has one costume hidden that she plans on making good use out of later.


	45. Chapter 45

Meredith giggles into Derek neck as he trails kisses along her ankle. It is dusky outside, which casts an orangish glow over their naked bodies. They have spent the entire day making love to one another and both are exhausted, although neither one are ready to admit it.

Meredith pulls her bare leg out of Derek's grasp. He looks up at her from the foot of the bed, his eyes looking out from under his mess of curls.

Derek: Hey! I was using that.

Meredith giggles again. Derek looks up at Meredith naked body, glowing in the receding sun light, and he feels the breath sucked out of him. She looks angelic. The sheet is carelessly lying over her abdomen while the rest of her is lying completely exposed to him. Her hand is wound up in her hair and she has a pleased smile and heavy lids gracing her flushed face.

Meredith: I have another surprise for you.

Derek arches his eyebrows as he looks at her.

Derek (in a husky voice): Oh yeah?

Meredith giggles once again. He hasn't seen her this happy in so long. Her giggles make his heart feel so much lighter...almost like it has sprouted wings. Meredith just nods.

Derek: And what would that be?

Meredith bites on her bottom lip as she slowly get out of the bed.

Meredith (in a seductive voice): Stand over there.

Derek does as Meredith says. He watches as she goes over to his drawers and pulls out a pair of scrubs. She throws them to him.

Meredith: Put those on. I will be back in a few minutes.

Derek looks down at the scrubs that are in his hand and smiles. He knows where this is going. He knows and he is instantly hard. He watches Meredith's naked ass walk out of the room before he puts the scrubs on and then walks over and takes an old stethoscope out of the closet and puts it around his neck. He also find an old lab coat of his and slips that on. He sits down on the bed and waits for Meredith to walk back into their bedroom, his anticipation building with every passing minute.

The pace of his heartbeat increases as he hears Meredith on the other side of the door.

Meredith (through the door): Are you ready for me doctor?

Derek feels the hair on the back of his neck stands up at the sound of her voice. He forcefully clears his throat before answering.

Derek: Yes, I am ready.

Meredith opens the door and he immediately notices the smirk on her face. His breath catches as his eyes travel down her body. She is wearing a short white dress that is styled after a nurses uniform. The top two buttons are unbuttoned and he can see her bright red bra as well as a large portion of her cleavage that is pouring over the opening.

His eyes continue to travel down her body and he can't help but smile at her baby bump. Their child. His eyes continue their downward movement and he outwardly groans when he sees that the shortness of the dress just obscures her soft mound. He imagines the smirk on Meredith's face, but doesn't look up to verify. Instead his eyes continue their travel south. Her legs are not covered, he figures that is for easy access. But then he sees her feet. He sees her feet and he instantly becomes completely hard. She is wearing red high heels to match her red bra.

He finally looks up at her face and notices the smirk, the smirk that is outlined by bright red lipstick. It is then that he also sees the stethoscope that is hanging around her neck. His eyes travel further up and he notices that her hair is down in wavy curls and on top of her head sits a little white cap.

Meredith (in a seductive voice): I think it is time for your physical exam, doctor.

Derek clears his throat once again.

Derek: I think you are right, Nurse.

Meredith takes a few steps into the room, causing Derek to groan, as with each stride he gets a peak of her red thong that is under her short dress.

Meredith walks towards him until she is standing between his knees, which she forces apart with her own legs. She leans in until she is mere inches from his face. He can feel her hot breath on his face as she slowly runs her tongue over her ruby red lips, her white teeth only enhancing their redness.

Meredith: I've been a naughty nurse, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek suddenly finds that all coherent thought is lacking. Meredith smirks at his inability to speak. She places her hands on her shoulders and pushes him back.

Meredith: Lie back, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek does as she says and watches in awe as she straddles his waist. He watches her luscious lips form a circle as she lifts the stethoscope and blows on the end. He imagines those lips around his hard cock, leaving their red marks around his length as her lips move up and down his shaft.

Meredith rocks slowly on top of him, grinding her core against his throbbing erection. He groans out loud.

Meredith: Are you experiencing any pain or disomfort, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek (groaning): Yes.

Meredith cocks her head to the side and looks at him, her mouth partially open the entire time. Almost as if she knows what he is thinking about her doing with those lips.

Meredith: Oh? And where would that be?

Derek struggles to lift his head from the bed as his vision begins to cloud with unrestrained desire.

Derek: My penis.

Meredith smiles kindly at him, reminding him of several of the nurses at Seattle Grace.

Meredith: Well, we will just have to do something about that. Now, won't we?

Derek can't think clear enough to form words, so he just nods his head vigorously. Meredith leans forward on her knees and begins to untie his scrub pants slowly. He watches her slender fingers work at the sloppy knot slowly, each second increasing his need. He feels as if he could explode any minute.

Meredith: Now, Dr. Shepherd, I need for you to describe the pain to me. What kind of pain is it? Is it sharp, or dull and throbbing?

Derek leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. He blinks a couple of times as he struggles to formulate a sentence, a word. He swallows the lump in his throat.

Derek (in a strangled voice): Throbbing. Definitely. Throbbing.

He can feel Meredith nod her head as she slips her fingers under the waistband of the scrub pants, her fingers brushing against his bare flesh. Her hands grips his hips lightly and he feels the sudden need to thrust. She tightens her grip on him.

Meredith: Now, Dr. Shepherd, I need you to lie still. We don't need you thrashing about like that as I try to examine you.

Derek just nods his head once again. Meredith begins to pull his scrub pants down, her hands inside the waistband and running along the outside of his legs, making his skin erupt in goosebumps.

He feels her hot breath across his length as her face moves along his body and he almost loses it.

Derek: Shit...

Meredith looks up at him from the end of the bed.

Meredith: Is everything okay, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: Throbbing...increasing...

Meredith tilts her head to the side.

Meredth: Well, I will examine your penis now, Dr. Shepherd. So just lie back and try to relax as best you can.

Derek looks at Meredith as he wonders what she is going to do. He watches as she places the ear buds of the stethoscope into her ear and nears the end piece closer and closer to his penis. She looks up at him and sees the anticipation etched across his features. She feels him shudder in excitement as she places the cool piece of metal against his throbbing member. He watches as she listens intently for a minute, the fog before his eyes steadily increasing.

She removes the stethoscope from his cock and the ear buds from her ears and replaces it around her neck.

Meredith: Well, Dr. Shepherd, it seems the throbbing is caused by an increase of blood flow to the penis, which can easily be relieved upon ejaculation. What do you suggest we do?

Derek tries to think. He tries. He tries to think. But all he can think about is her ruby red lips around his penis.

Derek (in a strained voice): I think that you should suck my penis with your delicious mouth, causing ejaculation.

Meredith nods as she straddles his knees, her mouth inches from his penis.

Meredith: Right away, doctor.

Derek holds his breath as he waits for Meredith wet lips to surround his throbbing member. She looks up at him from under her lashes as she runs her tongue along his length, eliciting a low, gutteral moan from him. He can no longer support himself on his elbows and he falls back on the bed, her tongue now moving down his shaft and circling his tip.

He moans and begins to thrust his hips upwards. Meredith places her hands firmly on his hips once again. When she speaks, her breath travels across his dick.

Meredith: Now, Dr. Shepherd, I thought I told you to lie still.

Derek: S...s...sorry.

Meredith: That's okay. Now, lie still. It doesn't look like this will take too long.

She is right. He knows she is right. He figures it won't take long at all because he feels as if he could blow any minute. Meredith lowers her head once again, only this time she does what he wants so badly for her to do. She places her lips around his hard cock. He looks down at her. He has to watch her. He has to watch those ruby red lips move up and down his member. She looks up at him and maintains eye contact with him as she begins to move her mouth up and down his length, dragging her tongue along as well. The sensation are overwhelming. He feels his nerve cells shooting off the signals but he tries to fight it. He wants more. He wants to feel her mouth on him for just a little longer. However, whenever Meredith starts to hum, sending vibrations along his length he can no longer hold back and he spills his hot semen into her mouth, which she eagerly accepts, licking her lips as soon as he is completely finished.

Meredith: Now, Dr. Shepherd, I think we have solved that problem. What do you say we give it a test run?

Meredith instantly sees his cock beginning to hard again and she is impressed. She smiles at Derek.

Meredith: I have to say, Dr. Shepherd, I am very worried. Is this a recurring problem?

Derek chuckles as he leans up on his elbows.

Derek: Yes. It is. It is often excited by a very beautiful blonde, who at the moment seems to be a nurse.

Meredith moves her body up Derek's so that her mouth is inches from his. He can't take it. He leans up and captures her lips. He can taste himself on her. She pulls away and stares into his eyes, her own very dark with desire.

Meredith: So, what course of treatment do you suggest this time, doctor?

Derek breathes heavily and Meredith can feel his hot breath on her face.

Derek: I suggest intercourse, with deep penetration.

Meredith bites down on her bottom lip and nods. She moves off of him and he looks up at her, confusion on his face.

Meredith: Lean back against the headboard. I might need something to hold onto for leverage. This is proving to be a difficult problem, and it will take some very hard work.

Derek nods and does as Meredith says. After his back is against the headboard, Meredith climbs on top of him and straddles him.

Meredith: Now, grab my hips and hold on. This may be a hell of a ride.

Derek quickly grips Meredith's hips and she slowly lowers herself down onto his throbbing member. They both sigh in relief as he fills her. Meredith looks into his eyes as she reaches over his head and grabs the headboard.

Meredith (in a breathy voice): Are you ready, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek (husky): I was born ready.

Meredith raises herself up off of Derek before slamming back down on him and pulling herself forward with the headboard at the same time. She screams in pleasure as Derek groans loudly.

Meredith: Do you like that, Dr.?

Derek: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Meredith continues to repeat these motions, increasing the force each time. Derek feels a bead of sweat begin to run down his face, which Meredith quickly licks away. She continues to rock forcefully on his hard cock until their screams fill the air and Meredith collapses against Derek breathless. He runs his hand down her back as he kisses her exposed neck.

Derek: You...are...awesome...

Meredith giggles weakly. Her body is tired and she is once again hungry.

Meredith: I know I am.

She lifts her head slowly off of Derek's shoulder and leans it against his forehead. Derek runs his fingers through her hair as he gazes into her eyes.

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you too.

They sit in silence for a moment and Derek's eyes begin to droop.

Meredith: Derek?

Derek: Hmm?

Meredith: I'm hungry.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: I'm famished.

Meredith giggles.

Derek: What do you want?

Meredith: Tacos.

Derek: Tacos?

Meredith: From Taco Bell, with tons of that Fire sauce. Oh...and some nachos bell grande..mmm...

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Well, you will have to get up so I can go get it.

Meredith nods as she climbs off of Derek. She starts to get out of her nurses' outfit and into some sweat pants and her Dartmouth shirt. Derek looks at her as he pulls her sweater on.

Derek: Why are you getting dressed?

Meredith: I'm coming with you.

Derek: Really now?

Meredith walks over to Derek and wraps her arms around his waist.

Meredith: Yup.

Derek: So, are we continuing this sexathon after you get your food?

Meredith scrunches up her nose and sighs.

Meredith: I'm really tired, Der.

Derek chuckles as he leans forward and kisses her on her hair.

Derek: That means I win.

Meredith rolls her eyes.

Meredith: You don't have to gloat.

Derek chuckles.

Derek: Yes I do. That means your mine for the next two weeks.

Meredith looks up at Derek and looks deep into his eyes.

Meredith: Don't you know, Derek? I'm yours for forever.

**That's the end of the sexathon...and this fic is nearing the end...there may be 2 or 3 more updates...I'm not for sure...**

**-Marci**


	46. Chapter 46

Meredith sighs as she walks down the hall of Seattle Grace hospital. She is now six months pregnant and it is the last day that she is on Derek's service from her losing the bet.

She rests her hand on her abdomen as she tries to reach a chart from across the nurses' station, but her large stomach gets in the way. She sighs in frustration and attempts to reach the chart again. It is just out of her reach. She turns abruptly as she sees a masculine hand reach around her and she hears a deep chuckle from behind. Her green eyes meet his blue.

Meredith: You don't have to laugh.

Derek chuckles again as he hands her the chart.

Derek: Yes, I do.

Meredith: Ass.

She points to her stomach.

Meredith: This is your fault.

Derek: So, now you are blaming it all on me?

Meredith: YES! If you hadn't been giving me sex eyes...

Meredith makes a huffing noise and stomps her foot on the floor. Derek cocks his head to the side and smiles his McDreamy smile, flashing his pearly whites, and folding his arms across his chest.

Derek: You like the sex eyes.

Meredith hits him in the chest with the chart.

Meredith: Stop it!

Derek(chuckling): Ow! What was that for?

Meredith glares at him.

Meredith: Don't you dare try the McDreamy look on me right now, Derek Michael Shepherd!

Derek gasps and takes a step back.

Derek: You middle named me!

Meredith smirks at him.

Meredith: Damn right I did. I'll do more than that if you don't stop it.

Derek returns her smirk as he leans in close to her ear.

Derek (in a husky voice): Is that a promise?

Meredith hits him in the chest with her first, which he quickly grabs with his hand.

Derek: I love your tiny ineffectual fists.

He places a soft kiss on one of Meredith's knuckles.

Meredith glares at him.

Meredith: These tiny ineffectual fists are going to kick your ass if you don't stop it!

Derek chuckles, but immediately stops as he sees a certain short resident making his way towards them, a scowl on her face.

Dr. Bailey: What the hell are you fool's doing standing around? Don't you have better things to do...like save lives??

Meredith jumps at the sound of Bailey's voice and turns around to face her. The sudden motion causes a pain to run through Meredith's back, which she quickly grabs. Derek is immediately at her side.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith: I'm fine.

Bailey's eyes survey Meredith and she snorts.

Bailey: Sure you are. Your back is killing you. Isn't it?

Meredith bites down on her bottom lip and nods. Derek bends his head down towards Meredith and looks at her, concern and care etched on his features.

Derek(in a soft voice): Why didn't you tell me?

Meredith looks up at Derek.

Meredith: I didn't want to bother you.

Derek grabs Meredith's shoulders and turns her to face him. He looks into her eyes.

Derek: Mer, I want you to tell me if you are in pain or if you have a craving.

A smile begins to curve the corners of his mouth.

Derek: I want you to wake me up in the middle of the night to go get you ice cream. I want to rub your feet and your back. I want you to tell me if something is wrong, because you are not alone. I am in this with you. You are not alone.

Meredith bends her head down and looks at her shoes for a minute before she looks back up into Derek's eyes. Neither one notice when Bailey walks away, pretending to be angry but she is really happy that the two are finally figuring things out.

Meredith (in a soft voice): Derek?

Derek runs his fingers through Meredith's hair.

Derek: Yes, Mer?

Meredith: Will you rub my back?

Derek smiles at her.

Derek: Of course I will. Come on.

Derek grabs her hand and leads her to an on call room. She lies down on the bed and Derek works his hands up under her scrub top, Meredith moaning in relief as soon as his hands begin to work their magic.

Derek: On a scale of 1-10 how bad is it?

Meredith: 7.

Derek works on her back for a little longer.

Derek: And now?

Meredith (in a moan): 5.

Derek ignores the growing erection that is starting to strain against his scrub pants. Her moans are exciting him. Her voice intrudes his thoughts.

Meredith: Der?

Derek: Hmm?

Meredith (sighing): Thank you.

Derek: Anything for you, Mer.

Meredith smiles in contentment as she feels herself drifting off to sleep as Derek's apt fingers kneed her muscles in her back. Derek smiles as he feels her body relaxing under his fingers, happy to be able to relieve some of her discomfort, willing to do anything for the one he loves so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith groans as she plops down in a chair, several charts stacked up in front of her. She hasn't been sleeping well. Sophia has been kicking the hell of her and she still has a month to go. It took a very long argument with Derek, but he finally agreed to let her continue working as long as she took it easy. Taking it easy as in being on constantly on chart duty and sometimes doing skut work. To be honest, she isn't complaining. Her ankles are swollen, her back is killing her, and she feels like a bloated elephant.

Derek has been great, but she feels bad because she has been taking out her frustrations and anxieties on him. He is taking it, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel guilty. As the end of the pregnancy approaches she is becoming more and more nervous. In a month she will be responsible for another human being. In a month she will meet her daughter. Their daughter. It seems so sureal. She runs her hand over her very large abdomen as Sophia plants a not so gentle kick right in her kidney.

Meredith (softly): I thought we talked about this Sophia? No kicking mommy while she's trying to work.

Meredith hears a noise and looks up to see Cristina standing in the doorway, a look of disgust on her face.

Cristina: Did I interupt your discussion with the McFetus?

Meredith glares at Cristina.

Meredith: Not in the mood Cristina.

Cristina plops down in a seat across from Meredith.

Cristina: What did McDreamy do now?

Meredith: Nothing. He didn't do anything. He's been great. Amazing really.

Cristina props her legs on the conferance room table as she stuffs a pretzel in her mouth.

Cristina: Well, then what's the problem?

Meredith: The problem? The probelm is that I haven't seen an OR in two weeks. The problem is that I haven't seen my feet in over a month. The problem is that I had to ask Derek to shave my freaking legs last night because I couldn't. The problem is my ankles are swollen and my back aches constantly. That is the problem.

Cristina throws her hands up in defeat.

Cristina: Woah. Slow down, Mer.

Before Cristina can say anything else, a certain smiling neurosurgeon makes his appearance in the doorway. He walks over and kisses Meredith on her hair.

Derek: How are we doing today?

Meredith: _We_ are just fine.

Derek: Pregnant Meredith fine? Or fine fine?

Meredith rolls her eyes.

Meredith: Pregnant Meredith fine.

Derek: So, your back and feet?

Meredith sighs as she leans back in the chair.

Meredith: Are killing me. I am eight months pregnant. What do you expect?

Derek chuckles as he hands Meredith a strawberry milkshake, which she eagerly accepts.

Meredith: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Derek smiles as Cristina stands up to leave. Meredith looks at her. She shrugs.

Cristina: I'm not going to sit here and watch the McFamily love fest.

Before anyone can respond, Cristina leaves the room. Derek rests his hand on Meredith's abdomen as he watches her suck down her milkshake.

Derek: So, how is your day going?

Meredith looks at him.

Meredith: I've been doing charts all day. How do you think it's going?

Derek sighs.

Derek: I know it sucks, but you have to take it easy.

Meredith (in a whiny voice): But, Derek, I'm booooored.

Derek chuckles as he runs his fingers of his other hand through Meredith's loose curls.

Derek: I know you are, honey, but would you rather be at home?

Meredith pouts.

Meredith: No.

Derek leans forward and kisses her on her forehead.

Derek: That's what I thought. Now, enjoy your milkshake. I have to get back to work.

Meredith pouts again.

Meredith: Have fun working...on PATIENTS!

Derek chuckles as he leaves the room.

Derek: Love you.

Meredith (mumbling): Love you too, ass!

Meredith suddenly doesn't feel so much anxiety about the baby coming. Suddenly she wishes that the baby would come today, because feeling helpless and not being able to do much really sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith sits in the gallery and watches as Derek performs a craniotomy. It has now been four weeks since she has been in the OR. Four long weeks as she swells even bigger and her amount of discomfort has grown.

She places her hand on her large stomach as she feels a slight pain in her back. She has been having these pains all morning, but she doesn't really think much of it. She has been in pain for the past three months, so she just figures this is just adding to it.

Derek glances up and her and she can see him smile from under his mask. She can't see his mouth, but she can see his eyes and his eyes say so much. She loves him. She loves him so much. He has been acting weird these past couple of days, but she figures that he is probably just excited about the baby. She can't wait to get Sophia out into the world. She can't wait to be able to finally sleep on her stomach again. She can't wait to look into her daughter's eyes and see the love of her life. She knows that she will have Derek's eyes.

Meredith feels another pain, this time working its way around her abdomen. It is stronger and more intense and she can't help but gasp. A few people, including Dr. Bailey, look at her and she smiles at her.

Meredith: She is going to be a great soccer player.

Bailey eyes Meredith, like she doesn't believe her, which she shouldn't. Meredith doesn't want to say anything. Not yet. Derek is in surgery and she doesn't want to be taken into a room without him. He is supposed to help her into her gown and into the bed. He is supposed to be there the entire time. He isn't supposed to let her be alone. She doesn't want to be alone.

Meredith starts to feel the pain build once again, starting at her back and working its way around to her abdomen. She bites on her bottom lip and stands up, thinking that it might be best if she gets out of the gallery and out from under the eyes of so many fellow doctors.

Bailey: Grey, you okay?

Before Meredith can answer the pain hits her full force. She gasps and leans forward, placing her hand against the glass seperating the gallery from the OR. At that instant she also feels a gush of water hit her feet. She looks down to see a pool of water. It is at that moment that Derek chooses to look back up into the gallery. He sees Meredith's hand on the glass as she looks down at the floor and he also notices that everyone else in the gallery is staring at her. She looks like she is in pain. Derek looks at an intern towards the back of the room.

Derek: Switch on the intercom.

The intern does as he says.

Derek: Dr. Grey, Meredith, is everything okay?

Meredith looks at Dr. Bailey who rolls her eyes before she looks down at Derek and meets his worried eyes.

Meredith: How much longer until you are finished?

Derek: Not very long. Why?

Meredith: Well, it seems that my water just broke.

She can hear Derek gasp and sees him blink several times before she sees the excitement begin to build in his eyes. He looks at the resident standing next to him.

Derek: Do you think you can handle it from here, Dr. Jones?

Dr. Jones: Yes, sir.

Derek: Good. I have to go. I am about to be a father.

Meredith can't help but laugh as she notices Derek bounce a little as he speaks these words. He quickly steps away from the open skull cap before looking back up at her.

Derek: Mer, I have to scrub out. You get in a wheelchair and I will meet you outside.

He remembered. He remembered that she didn't want to be alone. Her eyes water slightly as she stares into his eyes for a moment. They are about to be parents. They are about to be parents together. It is Dr. Bailey's voice that finally breaks her reverie.

Bailey: Come on, you fool. We need to get you into a wheelchair and down to a room.

Meredith just nods as she allows Bailey to guide her out of the gallery, both of her hands gripping her stomach. Much to her surprise, there is already a wheelchair waiting for her.

Meredith plops down in the chair and Bailey pushes her to the elevator. Bailey presses the button for the floor below them so that Meredith can go meet Derek before heading off to Labor and Delivery.

The elevator door opens onto the OR floor and Derek is immediately there. He is beaming at Meredith as he runs towards her.

Meredith: That was quick.

Derek: Yeah. I was in a bit of a hurry.

Meredith grips the arms of the wheelchair and clenches her teeth as another contraction rips through her tiny frame. Derek is immediately kneeling in front of her. He removes her hands from the arms of the wheelchair and places them in his own. Even though Meredith is in pain, which he hates, he can't wipe the smile from his face. His excitement is bubbling under his skin and he feels the need to jump up and down, or dance, or...something.

Derek: I'm here, babe. I'm right here. You're not alone. I'm here.

Through her pain, Meredith manages to smile at him. He breathes with her through the contraction as the elevator travels down to their desired floor.

Derek: Has anyone paged Addison?

Bailey: It's been done.

Derek smiles at the short woman. He respects her so much and he knows that she is soft, no matter how much she tries to hide it.

Derek: Thanks.

Bailey: Hmmph.

Just as the elevator door opens, Meredith's contraction stops and she releases Derek's hands. He smiles at her as he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. He smooths her hair back out of her face.

Derek: You are doing great, Mer. I love you. I love you so much.

Meredith smiles at him, already feeling tired from the pain.

Meredith: I love you too.

Derek stands up and walks around the wheelchair. He pushes her out of the elevator and towards the nurses' station on the OB/GYN floor. He immediately spots Addison's red hair.

Derek: Addison!

Addison turns to face him at the sound of his voice. She smiles warmly at him. She can see the excitement written all over his face. She always knew that he would be a great father.

Addison: Hello, Derek. Meredith. We already have a private room ready for you. So, if you will come with me.

Addison begins walking and Derek pushes Meredith as he walks next to her.

Addison: Now, Meredith, how long have you been experiencing contractions?

Meredith bites on her bottom lip.

Meredith: Well, I've been feeling a dull pain for about six hours, but they only just increased in intensity the last twenty minutes.

Derek stops the wheelchair.

Derek: What? Why didn't you say something?

Meredith rolls her eyes.

Meredith: You were in the middle of someone's brain, Derek. Plus, I was fine.

Derek: You still could have said something...

Meredith: I didn't want to be in that room without you, and that patient deserved the best. Like I said, I was fine and I am fine.

Addison's voice interrupts their bickering.

Addison: How far apart are the contractions now?

Meredith: About seven minutes.

They reach the room and Addison waits as Derek pushes Meredith in. Addison hands Meredith a hospital gown. She smiles at Meredith.

Addison: You know the drill. Get changed and then I will be back to examine you. Do you know if you want an epidural?

Meredith looks at Derek and bites on her bottom lip. She has felt the pain. She knows how bad it is already. She can only imagine how much worse it gets, but does that make her a bad mother? Does it make her a bad mother if she needs pain killers? Almost as if he can read her thoughts, Derek bends down to her level and speak softly to her.

Derek: Mer, if you think that you need the epidural, then get it. It doesn't mean that you are a bad mother. It doesn't mean you are weak.

Meredith: What do you think, Derek?

Derek: I am not the one in pain, Mer, but I don't want you to be in pain either. I think that if there is a way to help alleviate some of the pain then you should do it.

Meredith: Thank God.

Derek chuckles and Addison laughs as they both notice the look of relief on Meredith's face.

Addison: So, epidural then?

Meredith: Hell yes.

Addison laughs as she walks towards the door.

Addison: I will call the anesthesiologist while you are getting changed and have him come down as soon as you are done being examined.

Addison smiles one last time before walking out of the room, leaving the expecting parents alone for a few minutes.

Derek helps Meredith out of the wheelchair and to the bed.

Derek: I can't believe that we are about to be parents.

Meredith giggles.

Meredith: Excited much?

Derek chuckles.

Derek: It is obvious?

Meredith; Very. I find it sexy.

Derek leans forward and kisses Meredith quickly on the lips before pulling off her scrub top.

Derek: And how are you doing?

Meredith sighs and smiles slightly as Derek runs his fingers along her spine before unclasping her bra.

Meredith: I'm good.

Derek arches his eyebrow and she sees that he wants more than just two words.

Meredith: I'm already tired and I'm scared as hell, but I'm good. I'm good because you are here with me.

Derek smiles at her as helps her into the hospital gown. After he is done tying the back he turns her to face him. He cups her face in his hands.

Derek: I'm scared too, Mer.

Meredith (barely above a whisper): Really?

Derek (chuckling): Terrified. But I know everything will be okay because I have you.

Meredith rolls her eyes as she steps out of her scrubs pants and panties.

Meredith: Cheesy.

Derek: You love it.

Meredith smiles warmly at him.

Meredith: You're right. I do.

Before Derek can answer, Meredith is gasping and reaching for his hand as another contraction rips through her body. Derek helps her to the side of the bed as he watched her face contort in pain. He wishes that he could be the one in pain, that he could take away her pain, but he can't also help thinking about their daughter that they would be welcoming shortly.

Derek: Breathe, Mer.

Derek mimics the breathing that he learned in the classes that he attended with Meredith. She glares at him.

Meredith: I am breathing, you jackass!

Derek forces himself to suppress a chuckle. He knows that she is in pain. He knows that she will hurl insults his way while she is in pain. She might even blame him for everything, but that's okay. That's okay because he would be with her the entire time. He wouldn't let her be alone. Not now. Not ever again.

**So...I put like 3 updates in this one...and the last update...I think there is only one more...will be posted soon...hope you liked it..**

**-Marci**


	47. Chapter 47

He looks up at the door as it opens and sees Addison walking back in. She smiles at them as Meredith falls back onto the bed, sweat already beginning to form a sheen across her face.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, I am going to examine you now to see how far along you are.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, it looks like you are about six centimeters. That means that we can go ahead and give you the epidural. It also means that it could still be several hours before you are ready to deliver.

Meredith sighs in frustration as she leans back.

Meredith: Only a six??? Seriously?!?!

Addison: Actually, I am surprised. You must have been feeling stronger pains for longer than you hinted earlier.

Meredith just shrugs and Derek gasps.

Derek: Meredith???

Meredith: What?

Derek looks at her with an exasperated expression.

Meredith: Don't you look at me like that Derek Shepherd! I am about to push your offspring out of my vagina. So, you do not get to look at me like that!!

Before Derek can respond, the anesthiologist walks through the door. He smiles at Meredith and Derek.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, we are going to need for you to sit up.

Meredith nods and follows Addison's instructions. She doesn't want to look at the needle. She hates needles. Ironic, isn't it?

She grabs Derek's hand and looks at him with fear in her eyes. Derek can see her distress and sits down on the side of the bed. He runs his fingers over her face and she can feel herself immediately relax.

Derek: I love you, Meredith Grey. I love you so much and now...now you are giving me the greatest thing anyone could ever give me. And it is made so much better because it is with you. I wouldn't want this with anyone else.

Derek doesn't pay attention to the hurt expression on Addison's face. He doesn't care. Not right now. All he cares about right now is making Meredith feel better. Derek's soothing voice calms her so much that she doesn't even notice when the anesthiologist inserts the large needle in her spine. It isn't until Addison's voice cuts through Derek's that she notices anything.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, you can lie back now.

Meredith looks at Addison, completely confused.

Meredith: It's done?

Addison smiles at Meredith.

Addison: It's done.

Meredith breathes a sigh of relief as she lies back on the bed. She can already feel the effects of the drugs as her legs begin to feel slightly numb. Addison hands her the device that allows her to push more of the drug if she needs it. She smiles gratefully up at Addison.

Derek: Mer, baby, why don't you lie on your side and try to get some sleep while you can?

Meredith nods. She knows that he is right. She is already exhausted and this is only supposed to get worse. Meredith rolls onto her side so that she can look Derek in the eyes. He smiles at her as he runs a cool damp cloth over her face. Meredith feels her eyelids getting heavy as the cool water sooths the heat that she feels radiating from her skin.

Meredith: Love you, Der.

Derek: Love you too, Mer.

Meredith drifts off into a fitful sleep, Derek watching over her and never leaving her side, as she progresses towards becoming a mother.

Meredith is jolted awake for the fourth time as Addison needs to check her again.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, you are at a ten. That means that we need for you to start pushing.

Meredith looks at Derek, terror written all over her face. Derek smooths her messy hair back as he leans in a kisses her forehead. When he speaks, she can feel his lips moving against her hot skin.

Derek: It's okay, Mer. I'm here. I'm right here.

Meredith just nods as she sees Addison placing her feet in the stirups.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, here comes the next contraction. I need you to push while the nurse counts to ten.

Derek takes Meredith's hand, whispering a consant stream of comforting words into her ear and she inhales deeply before beginning to push. She pushes, but she doesn't feel the pressure and she doesn't feel the need to push. She pushes and she pushes again and again. Addison finally looks up at her, sympathy on her face.

Addison: I'm sorry, Mer, but the epidural is inhibiting your ability to push. We need to take you off of the medicine.

Meredith just nods. She knew this was a possibility. Sweat is covering her face and she is hot. So hot. Derek is trying to cool her with the wash cloth. It helps a little but not a lot. The thing that really helps is having Derek there. He is so great. She loves him. She loves him. Right now she keeps having to tell herself this.

Addison: We will wait before you push again until the medication wears off.

Meredith just nods and falls back onto the bed. She is exhausted. So exhausted. She just wants it to be over. The fear is completely gone. She just wants this baby out of her and she wants it out now.

She begins to regain the feeling in her lower body and the pain hits her like a truck when the next contraction hits. She feels the hot tears running down her face as she suddenly finds her whole body being wracked by pain. She wants to sob. She wants to sob but she tries not to. She turns her head to the side trying to hide her face, but that does't work. That doesn't work because Derek, her knight in shining whatever, is there and he looks worried. She feels the need to push, but the nurses tell her to wait. That she has to wait until the next one. She doesn't want to wait. She wants to push now. She wants to push now. She needs to push now. She fights it, but she needs to push.

Addison comes back into the room as soon as the contraction stops. It seems that as soon as the last contraction stops another one is starting.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, get ready to push.

Meredith just nods as she braces herself. She hears Addison instructing her to begin pushing and she hears the nurse counting. She pushes. She pushes. She pushes for what seems like forever. Pain. So much pain. She pushes. She pushes for ten whole seconds. Ten seconds that seems like forever, an eternity. Ten second that is nine seconds too long.

She falls back on the bed, panting and out of breath, knowing that she has only a minute to recover. Derek is being great, really, but she can't help herself. She looks at him. She needs to take something out on somebody and he is there. He is there just like he promised he would be. She narrows her eyes at him.

Meredith: You!

Derek: Me?? What did I do?

Meredith motions to her.

Meredith: This. You and your stupid boy penis! You did this. You...You...You ASS!

Before Derek can respond another contraction is beginning. Addison instructs her to begin pusing again. She begins to push and listens to the nurse counting.

Nurse: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

Meredith (panting): I can't...I can't...

Derek leans in near her ear.

Derek: Yes you can baby. You are almost there. Just keep pushing. You can do it.

Meredith continues to push.

Meredith(through gritted teeth): I hate you right now.

Derek: I know, baby, I know. I'm here.

Addison: Okay, Meredith, take a deep breath. The next one is coming fast. You are almost there. I can see her head. She has her daddy's hair.

Derek chuckles and Meredith breathes a sigh of relief.

Meredith: Thank God!

Derek: Really?

Meredith: I was born bald. I would hate for our daughter to not have hair.

Derek chuckles as he glances down and sees the top of the babies head. Suddenly, he finds himself choked up. He has just seen the top of his daughter's head. Their daughter's head.

Derek: You are almost there, Mer. You are doing such a great job.

Before Meredith can make a snarky comment Addison is telling her to push. Meredith begins to push and she feels a searing pain, almost as if her body is being ripped in two. She screams in pain as she continue to push. It hurts. It burns. It hurts. The nurse reaches ten and Meredith falls back on the bed, sobbing.

Addison: Her head is out, Meredith. Just one more push and you are there. Ready?

Meredith doesn't respond, she just leans up and starts to push again. She needs the pain to stop. It hurts. She screams and sobs as she pushes one last time. She doesn't notice the tears that are running down Derek's face. She doesn't notice. She doesn't notice until she is done pushing and has fallen back on the bed and her daughter's cries are filling the room.

That is when she looks up at Derek and sees the tears running down his face. He reaches down and kisses her on the forehead and wipes away a few of her tears.

Derek: You did good.

Addison: Derek, do you want to cut the cord?

Derek smiles with pride as he walks over and cuts the cord of his beautiful screaming daughter. Addison quickly cleans her off after performing the regular postdelivery tests and hands her to Derek. Derek continues to cry as he looks down at the tiny bundle. He walks over to Meredith and places their daughter in her arms.

Meredith no longer feels tired as she holds her daughter. She looks at the love of her life and sees the love and adoration in his eyes as he gazes back at her. They both soon turn their attention back to their tiny daughter.

Meredith (in a quiet voice): Welcome to the world, Sophia Grace Shepherd.

**There is one more small chapter left...which I will probably post tomorrow. **

**-marci**


	48. Chapter 48

Meredith opens her heavy eyes. She blinks a couple of times as she tries to adjust to her surroundings. It is dark in her room, but the lights from outside are streaming in through the gaps in the blinds.

Meredith (in a tired voice): Der?

She hears some shuffling before she feels his hand grabbing her and his soft lips brushing against her.

Derek: Hey. I'm right here.

Meredith can't help but smile.

Meredith: Sophia?

Derek smiles. She is already a great mother, worrying about their daughter who is only a few hours old.

Derek: She's in the nursery. I thought you could use your sleep.

Meredith smiles and nods her head.

Derek: How are you feeling?

Meredith: Tired and sore, but I'm great.

She smiles at Derek and he really does believe her. He can't help but think how much things have changed over the past months. Meredith came back pregnant and he found out he was going to be a father. These past four months have been the best in his life. He finally feels as if he has the world.

Derek caresses her cheek with one hand while he reaches for a box in his pocket with the other.

Derek: Mer, I love you. I love you so much. You have given me the world. I have you and I have Sophia and I couldn't imagine life without either of you. I want to spend my life with you, Mer. I want you to be my forever. I want to build us a house on our land and I want us to turn that house into a home. I want to wake up with you every morning and I want to fall asleep next to you every night. I love you, Meredith Grey.

Derek opens the box to reveal a square cut Tiffany's engagement ring. Meredith gasps.

Derek: I planned on doing this tonight over a romantic dinner, but I can't think of a better time than right now. I love you, Meredith Grey. Will you marry me?

Meredith now has tears running down her face. She can't help but think about how much her life has changed over the last nine months. She thought she was going to be alone. She never would have imagined that she would have the love of her life and their child. Everything is perfect. She has both. She has a child with the love of her life and she knows. She knows that no matter what happens, no matter how bad things may get or how bad they may seem, she will never be alone again. She will never be alone again because for the first time in her lfie, Meredith has a family.

Meredith smiles at Derek through her tears. He reaches up and wipes them away, fear beginning to take hold of him.

Meredith giggles. Meredith giggles and he knows. He knows before she says anything what her answer will be.

Meredith: Yes. Yes. YES! I will marry you Derek Shepherd!

Derek laughs as he slips the ring onto her finger.

Meredith: It's perfect.

Derek sighs as he looks deep into her eyes.

Derek: Yes, it is.

Meredith: Thank you, Derek.

Derek tilts his head to the side as he smiles at her.

Derek: For what?

Meredith: For my happily ever after.

_Fin_

**_So...that's it. This was my first fanfic that I wrote...and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have eight others I think that I am posting on this board...and another one that isn't and a porny one that isn't. I will probably start posting the non-porny one in the next couple of weeks...and I hope you all check out the board I co-created...It has been great and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. _**

**_-Marci_**


End file.
